Depuis que je l'ai rencontrée
by MissLow
Summary: Regina jeune étudiante de 20 ans débarque dans la Magnifique ville de New-York, là-bas elle va faire la connaissance d'Emma sa coloc' de chambre. Et Regina va vite réaliser qu'Emma est un peu trop Peace and Love à son goût...
1. Une nouvelle vie

**Me revoilà :D ! j'espère que tout va pour le mieux pour vous ;) **

**Il y a quelques jours j'ai décidé d'écrire une toute nouvelles fic Swan Queen et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! **

**L'intrigue se passe à New York sans doute ma ville préférée au monde ! **

**Seuls les personnage d'Emma, de Regina et de son père ne m'appartiennent pas mais le reste oui :D**

**Je vous remercie d'avance pour les review que vous me laisserez ça m'encourage vraiment à vous écrire la suite ;)**

**A bientôt :)**

* * *

** Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle vie**

« Bienvenu à l'NYU ! »

Ce panneau est tellement accrocheur qu'on ne peut qu'être attiré par cet endroit... C'est ce que Regina Mills s'était dit en le voyant pour la première fois i mois. Venant tout droit d'Orono, une ville du Maine. Elle avait étudié un an là-bas, à contre cœur, puisque l'Université de New-York l'avait mise sur file d'attente.

Mais tout à changé en cette journée de juin où elle reçu une lettre la félicitant d'être acceptée et de compter parmi ses futurs étudiants.

Son père avait fait le trajet avec elle la première fois pour repérer les lieux et les bons endroits à connaître... A présent elle était seule et légèrement perdue. Quand elle arriva devant l'immense entrée qui s'offrait à elle, elle décida d'aller se renseigner.

En entrant dans ce bâtiment qui lui parut immense, elle se rappela que le secrétariat était sur sa gauche. Une fois devant la porte qui était entre ouverte elle toqua et une voix féminine lui répondit :

- Oui, entrez.

- Bonjour Madame, veuillez m'excuser pour le dérangement mais je suis nouvelle ici et je suis un peu perdu à vrai dire...

- Oh vous inquiétez pas vous n'êtes pas la seule chaque année c'est pareil. Vous êtes inscrite sur le campus ?

- Oui, Au nom de Regina Mills.

La vieille femme se leva de la chaise de son bureau et se dirigea vers une étagère où plusieurs classeurs étaient rangés. En prit un et revenu s'asseoir à son bureau.

- M, M, M... Ah M. Mac, Meyer, Mills ! Voilà ton campus est situé dans la zone d'Union Square. Tu sais comment t'y rendre ? C'est au niveau de la 14è rue...

- Oui. Je me souviens où ça se trouve.

- Bien je vais appelé la responsable des lieux elle t'accueillera et t'indiquera ta chambre.

- Oh merci beaucoup Madame...

- Bishop.

- Madame Bishop, encore merci. Bonne fin de journée.

- Merci à vous aussi Mademoiselle Mills. Oh j'oubliais, Bienvenue à NYU !

- Merci !

_Regina ressorti du bureau se dirigea vers la sortie, retourna dans sa voiture et pris la route vers le campus. Arrivé devant ce dernier elle remarqua qu'il était immense comme le précédent. Elle se gara devant l'entrée principale et se précipita vers l'entrée. _

_Une jeune femme était assise près d'une table avec des prospectus à pertes de vues..._

- Bonjour excusez-moi je suis...

- Regina ?

- Heu oui...

- M'dame Bishop m'a appelée elle m'a dit que tu viendrais. Je suis Nikki. Je suis chargée de l'arrivé des élèves. Je vais te montrer ton dortoir seulement on ira en voiture car il est plus loin dans la zone.

- D'accord je vous suivrai avec la mienne.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle arrivèrent dans Greenwich Village. Montèrent jusqu'aux 3ème étage et prirent différent couloirs. On aurait dit un vrai labyrinthe !

- Voilà nous y sommes, les chambres comporte un numéro ça en aide certain crois-moi ! Sur ces mots Nikki avait pris un air amusé qui lui rappelait sans doute quelques anecdotes.

- Elle toqua et une voix se fit entendre

- C'est ouvert !

- Salut toi ! Je t'amènes ta nouvelle coloc'. _Elle se retourna vers la brune et dit : E_ntre elle ne va pas te manger t'inquiètes... Emma je te présente Regina

- Salut ! _Elle s'avança et lui tendit la main, Regina lui serra et lui dit : _

- Bonjour, heureuse de faire ta connaissance.

- Bon et bien je vois le courant passe, moi je vous laisse je dois retourner à l'accueil. A bientôt les filles ! Oh au fait Emma je compte sur toi pour lui faire une visite et lui donner un coup de main si jamais elle a besoin.

- Tu me connais Nikki, y a pas de soucis, A plus ! Bon et bien par quoi tu veux qu'on commence ? T'as sûrement des bagages non ?

- Oui ma voiture est pleine à craquer, ça risque de prendre du temps... _Regina paraissait embarassée mais Emma trouvait ça amusant._

- Oh t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Attends deux secondes. _La blonde sorti de la chambre et toqua à la porte d'en face. Un garçon en sorti et Emma repris : _Yep Greg, salut les gars ! J'aurais besoin de vous !

- On t'écoute ma mignonne !

- Voilà j'ai ma nouvelle coloc' qui est arrivée et on aurait besoin d'aide pour décharger ça voiture. _Le jeune homme fixa la coloc en question lui sourit et reprit : _

_- _N'en dis pas plus ! _Il s'avança vers la brune lui prit la main et y déposa un baiser._ Bonjour jolie créature, moi c'est Gregory mais mes amis m'appelle Greg.

- Heu, bonjour moi c'est Regina.

- Regina magnifique prénom pour une aussi belle jeune femme, pas vrai les gars !

_Par derrière son épaule on entendait un groupe de gars qui chantait un « ouais » en chœur qui fit rougir la brune._

- Merci c'est gentil de vouloir m'aider.

- Viens nous montrer ta voiture,,, _Et Emma la pris par le bras et descendirent vers la voiture alors que les garçons étaient déjà en bas à les attendre._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, toutes ses affaires avaient été montés et déposé dans sa chambre._

- Merci les garçons c'est vraiment gentil de votre part. Comment puis-je vous remercier.

- On organise une petite soirée ce soir vient boire un verre et on sera quitte !

- D'accord mais je ne bois pas d'alcool...

- Ha là y a un petit problème, Tu es à l'université maintenant il faut que tu en profites ! Et puis c'est pas un verre qui va te tuer. Juste une bière.

- Bon d'accord...

- Parfait à plus tard mesdemoiselles ...

_Emma referma la porte en rigolant et regarda Regina._

- Ils sont cons parfois. _Elles éclatèrent de rire puis Emma repris :_ Mais ils sont gentils si tu as quelque chose à leur demander n'hésites pas.

- Ok j'en prends note. Et au fait merci c'est vraiment gentil du coup de main, sans toi je serai encore là à décharger ma voiture...

- Pas de soucis, c'est ça être coloc ! _Elle s'allongea sur son lit et lui dit : _Alors parles-moi de toi ! D'où tu viens, les études que tu vas suivre...

_Regina quant à elle commença à déballer ses cartons et lui dit : _

- Heu et bien je viens d'une petite ville dans le Maine, j'ai grandit là-bas et l'an dernier j'ai été à l'Université d'Orono suivre des études de science politique.

- Ah t'as déjà fait un an !

- Oui mais en fait au départ j'avais envoyer ma candidature pour NYU mais j'avais été mise en file d'attente, puis au mois de juin j'ai reçu une lettre me disant que j'étais acceptée pour suivre les cours ici.

- Ah ok je comprends, et ben bienvenue parmi nous !

- Merci, et toi ?

- Oh moi je viens de Boston, j'ai grandit dans plusieurs foyers d'accueils et puis je me suis inscrite ici et mon assistante sociale à tout fait pour m'aider à obtenir une bourse. J'étudie les sciences sociales.

- Tu es orphelines ?

- Oui j'ai été abandonnée à la naissance..._Emma qui ,quelques minutes auparavant arborait un magnifique sourire, affichait un air triste sur son visage. Regina s'en voulu de lui avoir posé la question..._

- Je suis désolée, j'aurais pas du être indiscrète.

- Et t'en fais pas, j'aurais fini par te le dire de toute manière ! Tu veux un coup de main pour ranger tes affaires ?

- A vrai dire j'attrape faim, je n'ai pas mangé depuis ce matin...

- Ah ça tombe bien ! Si tu veux on va manger un bout en ville et j'en profiterai pour te faire une visite de la ville et des endroits que les étudiants aiment bien fréquenter...

- Oui pourquoi pas ? Après tout je ne connais à rien à New-York ...

- Parfait ! Dis-toi que tu as la meilleures des guides avec toi ! Non je plaisante mais après un an passé ici j'ai pris me repères et je suis sûr que tu trouveras les tiens !

- Je te suis !

_Elle quittèrent leurs chambres et sortirent du bâtiment. Quand Emma se mit à marcher dans la rue Regina la rattrapa et lui demanda : _

- Heu on ne prend pas de voiture ?

- Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? C'est l'heure de pointe ici... Ta voiture tu ne t'en servira pas souvent crois-moi... Les transport en commun sont nettement mieux et pas si chère quand on a un abonnement, et puis l'école à un système de navette des salle de cours jusqu'au campus, on a pas à se plaindre... Et puis on a tout à porter de main , je vais te montrer. _Elle arrivèrent devant un petit bistrot et Emma repris :_ Ici on peut s'acheter des sandwich très bons et pas très chers, en générale je viens ici le midi, y a moins d'étudiants du coup on est servi assez vite.

_Elle entrèrent commandèrent un sandwich chacune, payèrent et continuèrent leur petite balade dans la Big Apple. S'amusant, rigolant, elles passaient vraiment un bon moment, Emma avait présenté plusieurs de ses amis à Regina et lui avait montré tout les bons plans qu'elle connaissait._

_Quelques heures plus tard, elles étaient de retour dans leur chambre, Emma complètement épuisée s'allongea de nouveau sur son lit alors que Regina s'était remise à ses cartons. Puis quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Emma se releva et alla ouvrir._

- Tiens Greg je savais que c'était toi !

- Quand je te dis qu'on est fait pour être ensemble ! Tu viens ?

- Tu parles ! Ouais j'arrive..._Elle referma la porte et regarda Regina :_ Heu je vais un peu chez les garçons on se voit tantôt si jamais tu as besoin...

- Oh t'en fais pas ça devrait aller à plus tard.

- Ok ça marche, a plus !

_La blonde referma la porte et Regina se retrouva seule, se disant qu'elle serait au moins au calme pour ranger ses affaires, elle décida de brancher sa stéréo et de d'allumer la radio. Puis son téléphone vibra dans la poche de son pantalon. Elle le prit et vit s'afficher « Papa » sur l'écran..._

- Bonjour Papa !

- Bonjour ma chérie ! Je suis content de t'entendre tu me manques déjà tu sais ! Alors dis-moi comment c'est passé ton voyage ? Racontes-moi tout !

- Moi aussi je suis contente de t'entendre et toi tu me manques déjà ! Ça c'est bien passé je suis arrivée y a quatre heure a peu près et comme je ne savais plus trop ou je devais aller je me suis renseignée à l'école et on m'a aidé à trouver ma chambre. Elle est assez grande, j'ai la vue sur le fleuve Houston c'est magnifique ! Et puis je partage ma chambre avec une fille qui s'appelle Emma, elle est très gentille, grâce à elle j'ai rencontré des garçons de mon pallier qui m'ont aidé à monter mes affaires jusque dans ma chambre puis elle et moi on est allé en ville manger un bout et elle en a profiter pour me montrer les endroits qui me seront utiles du genre une épicerie ou une sandwicherie, les cybercafés qui sont fréquentés par d'autre étudiants ... Oh Papa je sens que je vais vraiment me plaire ici !

- J'entends bien ! Je suis heureux pour toi ma fille. Je dois te laisser je dois retourner au travail ... Je te rappelle ce soir d'accord ?

- Oui je comprends à ce soir Papa !

- A ce soir ma chérie,

_Elle raccrocha et posa le téléphone sur sa table de chevet, sortit les draps d'une de ses valises, fit son lit et s'allongea sur celui-ci. Rêveuse elle pensait déjà à tout ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire ou voir... Elle le sentait cette nouvelle année sera le début de sa nouvelle vie..._

_TBC_

* * *

**Alors vous en avez penser quoi? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ;)**


	2. Petite sortie entre amis

**Salut à tous ! :D**

**J'espère que vous allez bien? Voici le chapitre 2 je vous posterai bientôt le 3 promis :D**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Petite sortie entre amis...

_Après 2 heures de rangements, Regina était enfin installée. Se sentant chez elle, elle sorti son ordinateur portable et tenta de se connecter à internet quand Emma revint dans la chambre._

- Hey, je vois que tu as fini, tant mieux...

- Oui ça fait du bien quand c'est fini, elles se mirent à rire toutes les deux puis quand Emma vit que Regina était sur son pc elle lui dit :

- Oh n'essaie pas de trouver du Wi-fi ici y en a pas...

- Ah oui ? Dommage, _Regina avait perdu son sourire et referma son pc._

- Ouais c'est sûr, normalement l'école devrait l'installer mais il faut l'attendre...

- Comment tu fais quand tu dois faire des recherches pour les cours ?

- Ben à la bibliothèque ils ont des ordinateurs du coup quand j'en ai besoin pour les recherches comme tu dis je vais là, sinon je vais au café du coin avec les potes et on se connecte là-bas.

- Oh je vois, et bien j'irai au café plus tard alors. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de beau pendant que je rangeais ?

- Les garçons ont une console et on joue en buvant de la bière et on fume un peu aussi... si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

- Oui j'ai compris, comment tu les as connus ?

- J'ai connu Greg parce qu'on avait déjà ces chambres-ci l'an dernier donc forcément on se croisait souvent dans le couloir et on a cours ensemble. Et pour ce qui est des autres ben c'est en traînant avec Greg.

- Il a l'air de bien t'apprécier...

- Trop même, _Emma éclata de rire qui fit rire la brune également_. Mais c'est un tombeur il a toutes les filles qui souhaite j'en connais pas une qui lui est dit non...

- A l'exception de toi ?

- Exact je suis la seule jusqu'ici qui lui est résisté. Tu sais je les aimes bien ce sont mes potes mais je les voit plus comme des frères, tu vois ? Ils sont un peu comme la famille que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu. Et je sais qu'ils me voient comme leur petite protégée donc je ne m'inquiètes pas. On est souvent ensemble, tout les jours même.

- Tu en as de la chance, j'espère que je me ferai vite des amis moi aussi...

_Regina baissa les yeux et s'assit sur son lit quand Emma s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'elle._

- Ben tu m'as déjà moi ! C'est vrai les coloc' quand ils s'entendent bien je veux dire ce sont des amis pour la vie après ! Et je sens que toi et moi on va bien s'entendre !

- C'est vrai ? Ça serait chouette en effet !

- Tu veux manger avec nous ce soir ? On va aller se manger une pizza avant la soirée, enfin je dis une mais les garçons tu les connais, une c'est pas assez ! _Et une fois encore elles se mirent à rire._

- Oui je veux bien enfin si je ne dérange pas...

- Tu plaisantes ? Ils t'adorent déjà ! Crois -moi tu ne dérangeras pas et puis tu verras on va bien s'amuser !

- Je te fais confiance sur ce coup...

- T'inquiètes Bikette !

- Bikette ?

- Oui cherches pas, je donne des surnoms à tout le monde et toi je trouve que ça te va bien !

- Va falloir que je t'en trouve un moi aussi...

- Oh tu peux y a pas de soucis ! Bon je vais aller me prendre une douche comme ça après on a plus qu'à se préparer pour la soirée !

- Je peux venir avec toi ? _Emma leva un sourcil en signe d'étonnement..._ Non, non c'est pas ce que tu crois... c'est pour que je sache où ça se trouve...

_Regina avait les joues rougies par la gêne puis Emma éclata de rire à nouveau._

- Rigoles, je te taquinais va ! J'avais compris t'en fais pas ...

- Ah d'accord...

- Aller prends toi ce qu'il faut...

Regina se dirigea vers sa garde robe quand elle vit qu'Emma se déshabillait...

- Heu qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ben je vais pas aller me doucher habillée, je me mets une serviette comme ça autour de moi, je prend mon gel douche et c'est bon, pas besoin de plus !

- Ah ok

- T'es pudique ?

- Un peu oui ...

- Si tu veux je t'attends dans le couloir, fais comme moi, ça ira plus vite.

- Oui je veux bien si ça t'ennuies pas ?

- Non tracasses, sinon je te l'aurait pas proposé. _Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit de la chambre._

_Quelques instants après, Regina sortit de la chambre, légèrement gênée et suivi Emma jusqu'aux salles de douches._

_Emma se mit dans une et Regina dans celle d'à côté, au bout de quelques minutes, Regina s'empressa de sortir de la douche et repartit dans leur chambre. Elle se dépêcha de s'essuyer et de s'habiller. Puis au moment de fermer son pantalon, elle entendit toquer puis quelqu'un entre-ouvrir la porte et dire..._

- Bikette, c'est moi ! Je peux entrée ?

- Oui vas-y, j'ai presque fini. _Elle s'empressa d'enfiler un T-shirt et pris son essuie et le passa dans ses cheveux._

- T'as fait vite dit donc ! Tu sais j'aurais quand même traîner plus longtemps sous l'eau pour que tu puisse t'habiller, la prochaine fois prends ton temps. _Emma lui sourit un air amusée sur ses lèvres. _

- D'accord, merci. La prochaine fois j'y resterai plus longtemps...

- Oh et puis si une fois il arrive que tu doives te changer et que je suis là je sortira si tu veux..

- C'est gentil mais faut que je me fasse à l'idée que je partage ma chambre. Et puis tu es une fille donc je devrais m'y faire vite...

- Si ça peut t'aider et te rassurer je ne te regarderai pas...

_Elle se mirent à rire puis quelqu'un toqua à la porte, Emma toujours vêtue de sa serviette uniquement se leva pour aller ouvrir._

- Quoi t'es pas encore prête ! _Greg était au pas de la porte, il avait l'air impatient de sortir apparemment..._

- Ben désolée mais je ne mets pas 10 minutes pour me préparer tu le sais ! Donne moi encore un quart d'heure et on sera prête !

- On ? Tu as invité Regina, bon ça !

- Oui, Emma a dit que je ne vous dérangerais pas..._ Regina était comme recluse dans son coin._

- Tu plaisantes ! Plus on est de fou plus on rit ! Aller je vous laisse mais dépêchez-vous j'ai la dalle ...

- T'as toujours faim t'façon ! Je toquerai à ta porte comme d'hab !

- Ça marche à tantôt !

_Elle referma la porte et se dirigea vers sa garde robe pris ce qu'il fallait et s'empressa de s'habiller. Regina quant à elle sortit son sèche-cheveux, l'alluma et le passa devant ses cheveux tout en les brossant._

_Une fois habillée, Emma se sécha les cheveux à son tour et se maquilla vite fait à côté de Regina. _

- C'est vraiment sympa de m'inviter à aller avec vous...

- Oh tu me diras ça demain matin, enfin si tu t'en souviens ! _Emma était encore en train de rire mais la brune ne saisit pas pourquoi._

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien en générale c'est rare quand on arrive à se rappeler ce qu'on a fait le lendemain d'une soirée !

- Mais c'est parce que vous buvez trop, non ?

- Ah ça y a pas de doute !

- Tu n'as jamais eu d'ennui avec la police ? Je veux dire l'alcool est interdit pour les mineurs...

- C'est pour ça qu'on fait ça ici, on ne sera pas les seuls tu sais, tout ceux du campus seront là aussi ! On profite que c'est encore les vacances pour s'amuser tant qu'on peut ! Après y a encore des soirées mais y a nettement moins de monde...

- Oui je comprends... Tu y vas quand c'est les cours toi ?

- Ça m'est déjà arrivé, mais en générale je ne reste pas aussi longtemps et je bois moins j'ai pas envie d'avoir la gueule de bois le lendemain, je peux pas me permettre de perdre ma bourse... Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de m'amuser ! _Elle lui fit un clin d'œil puis lui dit :_ t'es prêtes ?

- Heu ça dépend, tu penses que ça va ce que je porte ? _Regina portait un jeans bleu marine et un T-Shirt noir avec un gilet bleu par dessus._

- Oh t'en fait pas pour ça va ! Tu es parfaite Bikette !

_Elle la pris par la main, embarqua leur sac à main dans la foulée et sorti de la chambre, Emma ferma la porte a clé puis se retourna et toqua à la porte d'en face._

- Ah enfin ! On y croyait plus !

- La ferme va, on a fait ce qu'on a pu !

- Que tu dis ça ! Bon les gars on bouge !

_Ils descendirent et partirent en direction de la pizzeria du coin..._

_Une bonne heure plus tard, les garçons étaient toujours en train de manger et l'ambiance était plus que convivial. Regina semblait s'amuser comme Emma le lui avait dit, il passait vraiment un bon moment. Puis le téléphone de Regina sonna elle le prit, s'excusa et sorti le temps de répondre..._

- Bonsoir Papa !

- Bonsoir ma chérie ! Ça va toujours ?

- Oui Papa tout va bien ! Ici je suis à une pizzeria avec ma colocataire et des amis à elle que j'ai rencontré aujourd'hui, tu sais ceux qui m'ont aidé à décharger mes affaires ? Ils sont vraiment sympathiques et je m'amuse bien avec eux !

- Ah je suis heureux pour toi ! J'avais vraiment peur que tu te retrouves seules les premiers jours mais j'entends que tout va pour le mieux pour toi... Bon je vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, tes amis vont s'impatienter si tu ne vas pas les retrouver. A bientôt ma chérie, passe une bonne soirée. Je t'embrasse bien fort !

- Merci Papa a toi aussi passe une bonne soirée, je t'embrasse à bientôt !

_Elle raccrocha et parti les retrouver ses nouveaux amis, se rassit à côté d'Emma. Celle-ci lui sourit dès qu'elle vit Regina revenir à ses côté un sourire aux lèvres._

_Après leurs sorties pizzas, ils retournèrent au campus et se dirigea vers une pièce qui ressemblait un grand hall, remplit de monde illuminé par des spots de couleurs, des néons un peu partout, des fûts de bière près d'un comptoir qui semblait être le bar, de la musique jouée par un DJ dans un coin et surtout des verres d'alcool dans la mains de chaque personnes présentes... _

_Regina en voyant ça semblait d'un avis partagé, d'un côté elle trouvait ça complètement vulgaire qui lui donnait envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou et d'un autre complètement dingue et ça lui donnait l'envie de rester._

- Un verre ? _Greg lui en tendait un. Elle hésita puis le regarda il lui souriait, du coup elle prit le verre._ Santé !

- Santé !

_Regina passa la soirée au côté d'Emma qui lui présentait les gens qu'elle connaissait, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour danser avec les autres ou encore pour boire un verre et crier « santé » avec ses nouveaux amis..._

_Vers 4h du matin, comme elles se sentaient un peu fatiguées et légèrement, trop, éméchées par l'alcool, elle décidèrent de monter se coucher. S'allongeant chacune dans leur lit tout habillées, Regina ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire qui fit rire Emma à son tour. Puis finalement, comme elles n'arrivaient pas à dormir, Emma se releva et dirigea sa main vers sa table de chevet, puis regarda Regina et lui dit : _

- Un petit pétard ?

- J'en ai jamais fumé...

- Bah t'es pas obligée, si tu veux pas, je vais pas te forcer...

- Une autre fois, je vois assez d'étoiles pour le moment...

- Ça te dérange pas si je fume dans la chambre ? Je vais ouvrir la fenêtre t'inquiètes...

- Non tu es dans ta chambre aussi fais ce que tu veux ! En plus j'ai chaud donc ça tombe bien !

_Elle enleva son gilet, son T-shirt, son pantalon et se retrouva en sous-vêtements allongée sur son lit. Emma la regardait complètement morte de rire, alors que Regina était totalement pompette..._

- Je vois pas ce qui il y a de drôle...

- Non rien laisse tomber tu comprendras demain matin !

- Mouais enfin si je me réveille... Bonne nuit Emma.

- Bonne nuit Bikette !

_Emma termina son joint et enleva ses vêtements elle aussi. S'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit, du moins elle essaya puisque son hilarité avait repris de plus belle, se cachant sous sa couette pour dissimuler ses gloussements pour ne pas déranger Regina. Mais il n'y avait aucun risque, puisqu'elle était déjà paisiblement en train de dormir..._

_TBC..._

* * *

Alors comment l'avez-vous trouver? N'hésiter pas à me donner votre avis :)

A bientôt MissLow ;)


	3. Lendemain de fête

**Hey :D**

**Tout d'abord merci encore d'être si nombreux à me suivre c'est juste un truc de dingue de savoir que partout dans le monde on lit ce qui peut bien sortir de ma petite tête, et qui apparemment plaît ce qui est encore mieux ^^**

**Certain d'entre vous m'ont dis qu'ils avaient bien ris en lisant le précédent chapitre et ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on a le même humour x')**

**En espérant que celui-ci vous plaise autant que les autres ;)**

**A bientôt**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Lendemain de fête...

- Oh ma tête...

_Regina se réveilla et constata que pour la première fois de sa vie elle avait la gueule de bois. Elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'elle était dans le lit d'Emma, quand elle le compris, elle sursauta et regarda tout de suite sous la couette pour voir ce qu'elle portait. Elle était en sous-vêtements. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Emma et vit qu'elle aussi était habillé autant qu'elle et que cette dernière dormait encore..._

_Ne voulant pas la réveillée, elle se retira tout doucement du lit et recouvrit Emma de sa couette. Elle se leva, pris un cachet pour sa tête et voyant la tête qu'elle faisait dans le miroir, elle décida d'aller prendre une douche._

_Quand elle revint dans la chambre, elle pu constater qu'Emma dormait toujours. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour la regarder puis se ressaisit et marcha jusqu'à sa garde robe, pris des vêtements qu'elle enfila et se brossa les cheveux. _

_Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil et remarqua qu'il était 14 heures..._

- Oh déjà ! _Elle hésita à réveiller la blonde puis se décida de la faire quand même. Elle s'approcha d'elle et la secoua doucement par l'épaule. _Emma ?

- Hmmmm... salut Bikette...

- Bonjour Emma. Il est 14h, je m'étais dit que tu voudrais peut-être que je te réveille vu l'heure...

- Mouais... T'as eu raison.

_Elle se redressa et s'assit au bord du lit en s'aidant de ses main. Elle tenta ensuite d'ouvrir les yeux mais les rayons du soleil l'aveuglait, elle pris son visage entre ses mains comme pour se protéger, puis espaça ses doigts pour s'habituer à la lumière, petit à petit... Quand elle pu enfin les garder ouverts, elle constata que Regina était déjà toute habillée._

- T'es debout depuis longtemps ?

- Aucune idée, je me suis levée, je suis allé prendre ma douche, je me suis habillée puis je t'ai réveillée...

- T'as pas l'air d'une fille qui a la gueule de bois ! T'as de la chance ! Moi par contre je dois être bien amochée...

- J'ai mal la tête aussi, je me sens nauséeuse en faite, j'ai pris un cachet pour mon mal de tête mais je n'ai rien contre les nausées...

- Dans la commode premier tiroir tu en trouveras, j'en ai tout une panoplie ...

- Tu es prévoyante ! C'est gentil merci, tu en veux un aussi ?

- Tu peux m'en mettre deux...En tout cas chapeau ! T'arrive à être dynamique dès le matin alors que moi il va me falloir le reste de la journée pour émerger...

- A vrai dire c'est la façon dont je me suis réveillé qui ma comment dire, booster à me bouger...

- Ah ouais ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? _Emma était quelques peu amusée alors que Regina semblait gênée..._

- Tu t'en souviens pas ?

- De quoi ?

- Ben je me suis réveillée dans ton lit... et tout comme toi j'étais en sous-vêtements...

_Regina avait les joues rougies par la gêne mais elle voulait savoir. _Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose la nuit dernière... enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire?

- Han ça, oh non t'inquiètes... Hier j'avais laissé la fenêtre ouvertes pour l'odeur du joint et vers, je sais pas, il devait être 5 heure, tu t'es ramenée dans mon lit en disant que t'avais froid... Et pour ce qui est de tes vêtements, dès qu'on est rentrée tu as dit que t'avais chaud et tu les a retiré... Tu te souviens de rien ?

- Maintenant que tu le dis ça me revient... Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu me rassures fameusement là !

- De rien va !_ Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, puis elle se leva et se rapprocha d'elle pour prendre les cachets. Regina lui mis dans ses mains puis elle repris : _Tu sais je n'abuserai jamais de quelqu'un encore moins s'il a bu ! S'il doit se passer quelque chose entre nous il faudra qu'on soit toutes les deux d'accord !

- Quand tu dis "s'il doit se passer quelque chose entre nous...", qu'est-ce que t'entend par là ? Je veux dire, je n'ai rien contres les homosexuels mais...

- Et relaxe va je suis pas gai ! _Emma éclata de rire alors que Regina paraissait déboussolée... _Je ne compte pas te sauter dessus mais j'ai appris que la vie était faites de pleins de surprise ! Et donc ça tombe "il se passera quelque chose" ou pas !

_Elle lui fit un dernier clin d'œil, avala les calmants à l'aide d'un verre d'eau et se dirigea vers sa garde de robe._

- Excuse-moi je ne voulais pas t'offenser en disant cela...

- T'en fais pas y a pas de mal Bikette ! Bon je vais me prendre une douche !

- Très bien à plus tard...

Emma fila de la chambre pour se rendre aux salles de bain alors que Regina s'assit sur son lit, repensa à sa discussion avec la jolie blonde, elle se sentait quelque peu bête d'avoir réagi comme ça...

30 minutes plus tard, Emma revint dans la chambre et voyant Regina allongée sur le milieu de son lit à regarder le plafond et loin dans ses pensées apparemment puisqu'elle ne l'entendit pas rentrer.

- Bikette ? Ça va ?

- Hmmm ?_ Regina revenant sur terre se redressa pour faire face à Emma. _J'ai même pas remarqué que tu étais là !

- Oui j'avais cru comprendre ! Ça va mieux ta tête ?

- Oui ça sa passe... Et toi ?

- Ouais ça va mieux... La douche y a rien de mieux pour me requinquer ! Mais tu sais ce qui me mets la patate ?!

- Heu non, désolée...

- Et bien comme on dit : il faut combattre le mal par la mal alors...

- Tu va boire un verre ?

- Quoi ? Oh non, t'inquiètes ! Non comme j'avais mal à la tête en me levant, dans ces moments là j'adore allumer la radio et me déchaînes sur les tubes du moments !

- Ah oui ?

- Oui mais si tu as trop mal la tête...

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Regina se dirigeait vers la sono et l'alluma. Captant la première chaîne de radio qu'elle entendit, elle regarda Emma comme pour lui demander si ça lui plaisait, et Emma lui fit un signe des mains l'air de dire monte le son ! Regina s'exécuta et Emma monta sur son lit et tendit la main vers Regina pour qu'elle la rejoigne. Emma voyant qu'elle était hésitante, lui dit :_

- Aller viens j'adore cette chanson !

- Mais je ne connais pas...

- Sérieux c'est « Torn » de Nathalie Imbruglia ! Aller viens !

_Regina accepta sa main et se posta à côté d'elle alors qu'Emma était déchaînée., tellement qu'elle se mit à chanter les paroles de la chanson..._

- « There's just so many things that I can't touch, I'm torn »... Sérieux tu connais pas ?

- Non désolée...

- Pourtant elle date mais j'adore ! Et puis c'est rien laisse toi porter par sa voix ! « You're a little late, I'm already torn...Torn... »

_Regina voyant l'enthousiasme d'Emma, elle ne pouvait que faire de même. Sautant sur le lit toutes les deux, elles se laissèrent guidées par la musique..._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, la musique changea carrément de registre pour passer à_ _de l'electro-dance. Calvin Harris « Feel So Close » qui rendit Emma encore plus déchainée qu'elle ne l'était déjà elle sauta du lit et s'approcha de la radio pour __monter le volume._

_Elle se remit à danser de plus belle et Regina la rejoint, dansant, sautillant, elles se mirent à rire et profitèrent de l'instant._

_Au bout de quelques minutes, Regina vit la porte s'ouvrir, et fit un signe de tête à Emma, cette dernière se retourna et elles virent que Greg était en train d'entrer._

- Ho mon loulou !

- Hey les filles ! En forme à ce que je vois !

- Viens t'amuser avec nous !

_Emma s'approcha et lui tendit la main, il l'accepta et se laissa guidé par la jolie blonde. Elle mit ses bras par dessus les épaules du grand brun et se mirent à danser à leur tour. _

_Regina se sentant légèrement en trop prétexta de devoir aller au toilette, les laissant seuls dans leurs délires..._

_Quand elle revint, la musique allait toujours mais le son était diminué et ses deux amis avaient disparu, elle décida alors d'aller voir s'ils étaient dans sa chambre à lui. Elle toqua et attendit qu'on lui réponde mais à la place un petit blond vint lui ouvrir, c'était Mica._

- Oh ! Salut Regina ! Comment tu vas !

- Bien merci et toi ?

- Tranquille ! Tu cherche Emma ?

- Oui...

- Entre elle est avec nous...

_Il se recula pour la laisser entrer et vit qu'Emma était sur le lit de Greg adossée contre le mur, Greg à ses côtés, et sans surprise, elle vit qu'ils avaient décidés de fumer un joint... _

- Oh Regina ! Désolé de t'avoir pris Emma mais j'avais de la nouvelle marchandise il fallait que je lui fasse goûter... T'en veux ?

_Emma la regardait tout sourire et lui tendit le joint._

- Non merci, c'est... gentil.

- Comme tu voudras. _Greg se tourna vers la blonde et pris le pétard entre ses doigts._

- Emma, je vais aller me manger un bout tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose ?

- Non c'est gentil, j'ai ce qu'il me faut. _Ils se mirent tous à rire... Tous à l'exception de Regina..._

- Bon ben je vais vous laisser alors, on se voit plus tard...

- Ok Bikette !

_Elle leur adressa un petit sourire et quitta la chambre. Un sentiment l'envahi mais elle ne savait pas lequel. Jalousie, colère, tristesse ? Un peu des trois peut-être..._

_Deux bonne heures plus tard, Regina était de retour sur le campus voyant que certains étudiants était en train de nettoyer la salle qui avait servi de lieu de débauche la veille, elle s'approcha vers l'un d'eux et leur proposa leur aide._

- Ouais c'est pas de refus ! Merci, tu peux prendre un sac poubelle sur le bar et ramasser tout ce que tu vois traîner.

- Ok !

_Elle se dirigea vers le bar et une fille qui avait entendu leur conversation lui tendit un sac et lui dit :_

- Salut moi c'est Alice. Je t'ai jamais vu ici tu es nouvelle je suppose...

- Oui en effet je suis arrivée hier... Je suis Regina.

- Heureuse de te connaître ! Et merci de nous donner un coup de main c'est vraiment sympa !

- Moi de même ! C'est la moindre des choses puisque j'étais là hier soir moi aussi...

Elles s'adressèrent un sourire puis se mirent à ramasser ce qui traînait.

- Heuurk ... Un string ? Vraiment ?

- Oh tu sais à chaque soirée comme ça on trouve de tout ! String, boucle d'oreilles, boxer, gourmettes, téléphones...

- et vous jetez tout ?

- Au début on gardait tout ce qui était bijoux ou téléphones, mais jamais personnes ne venaient les réclamer. Pourtant tout le monde sait que ceux qui organise la soirée les retrouveront forcément mais apparemment ils ne sont pas plus attaché que ça à leurs affaires.

- Oh je vois...

- Tu es à quel étage ?

- Au 3è

- Ah ouais ? Moi aussi ! Je suis à la 39è dans le fond du couloir...

- Moi je suis à la 33.

- Oh t'es la nouvelle coloc' d'Emma !

- Ah tu la connais ?

- Un peu que je la connais ! L'an dernier j'avais ma chambre à coter de la sienne mais j'ai demandé a avoir une plus grande. On traînait toujours ensemble d'ailleurs...

- traînait ? C'est plus le cas maintenant ?

- Disons qu'on est en froid.

- Je suis désolée de l'apprendre. J'espère que ça s'arrangera.

- Y a peu de chance. Je lui ai fait quelque chose qu'elle ne pardonnera jamais. Et je comprends ça réaction.

- Je suis sûr qu'il y a moyen que vous vous réconcilier !

- J'en doute ! Et si on changeait de sujet ? Tu vas étudier quoi ici ?

_Tout en continuant de ranger la salle, elles restèrent là à discuter. Au bout d'une heure, Alice proposa à Regina de se retrouver une heure plus tard pour aller manger un bout ensemble. Ce que Regina accepta._

_De retour dans sa chambre, Regina fut surprise de voir Emma allongée sur son lit, écouteurs dans les oreilles et Mp4 dans la main. Emma la voyant arrivé coupa son appareil et enleva ses écouteurs._

- Hey Bikette ! Ça va ?

- Salut ! Ben oui et toi ?

- Mieux maintenant que je vois que tu es saines et sauves ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter pour toi...

- Ah bon pourquoi ?

- Ben parce que ça fait au moins trois heures que tu m'as dit que t'allait manger un bout et comme tu ne connais pas encore très bien le quartier j'ai eu peur que tu te perdes !

- T'en fais pas je ne me suis pas aventurée assez loin pour ça. Et puis je suis de retour depuis une bonne heure mais j'ai vu que certains étudiant rangeais la salle donc je leur ai proposé mon aide...

- Ah ok... ne pense pas que je veux te fliquer c'est pas ça mais je m'inquiète facilement pour mes potes...

- C'est gentil merci, je reviens je vais me prendre une douche !

- D'accord.

_20 minutes plus tard Regina revint dit à Emma :_

- J'ai rencontré une fille tout à l'heure, elle m'a dit que vous vous connaissiez...

- Ah... Qui ?

- Alice...

- Si c'est celle que je pense, je veux même pas savoir comme elle va...

- C'est sûrement elle puisqu'elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait fait quelque chose...

- ... Que je ne lui pardonnerai jamais !

- Elle ne m'a pas dit quoi...

- Ne m'en veux pas mais ça ne regarde qu'elle et moi. J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Comme tu voudras. Je n'aurais qu'à lui demander ce soir.

- Quoi ? Comme ça ?

- Oui elle m'a invitée à aller manger avec elle en ville.

_Emma écarquilla les yeux à l'annonce de son amie et s'approcha doucement d'elle lui prit les mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux._

- Regina tu as confiance en moi pas vrai ?

- C'est un peu tôt pour le dire mais... je crois oui.

- Ok alors écoute-moi, n'y vas pas s'il te plaît...

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle est gentille avec moi...

- Avec moi aussi elle l'était, s'il te plaît n'y vas pas. Elle n'est pas fréquentable...

- Ah parce que toi et tes copains les drogués vous valez mieux peut-être ?

_Emma lui lâcha les mains et lui lança un regard noir. Regina qui elle regretta aussitôt ses paroles, voulut s'excuser._

- Emma non attends c'est pas ce que...

- C'est bon tais-toi et va t'amuser avec elle je m'en fous...

_Emma sorti de la chambre et claqua la porte Regina s'en voulait et laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue. Comment allait-elle faire pour se rattraper ?_

_TBC_

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus :p**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensez en me laissant une petite review :) Merci d'avance ;)**

**à Bientôt pour le prochain ;)**


	4. Excuses

**Hellow tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ?**

**Tout d'abord je tenais à m'excuser pour le retard, mon pc à planter et est partie en réparation et quand je l'ai récupéré jeudi dernier toute ma mémoire avait été effacée, mes films, musiques, photos et mes chapitres aussi du coup -_- ... Je vous dit pas la haine que j'avais : **

**J'ai donc réécris ce chapitre en essayant de me rappeler comment je l'avais écris la première fois ^^**

**En espérant qu'il vous plaise et que vous me pardonnerez pour cet incident :/**

**à Bientôt !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Excuses**

_Regina était là, au milieu de la pièce et n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'elle venait de dire à son amie. Emma qui jusqu'ici avait été si gentille avec elle, elle l'avait aidé à s'intégrer, à emménager, lui avait avait présenté plusieurs de ses amis, lui à montrer ses endroits favoris et tant de choses encore... Comment Regina pouvait la juger comme elle l'avait fait ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'Emma aime profiter de la vie que cela fait d'elle une moins que rien a qui Regina avait le droit de parler de la sorte. Regina s'en voulait terriblement et se demandait comment elle réussirait à s'excuser._

_Puis un bruit la sorti de ses pensés. Quelqu'un toquait à la porte. Elle se dirigea vers celle-ci, elle craignait que ce soit Greg ou un autre des amis d'Emma qui viendrait régler ses comptes. Hésitante, elle respira un bon coup et ouvrit la porte. Mais ce n'était ni Greg ni aucun autre ami d'Emma... Il s'agissait tout simplement d'Alice._

- Alice qu'est ce qui a ?

- On avait pas dit qu'on se retrouvait dans une heure ? Comme je passais devant ta porte...

_Regina regardait sa montre et avec stupeur, elle vit qu'une heure était belle et bien passé depuis qu'elle s'était quittée. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle était resté plus d'une demi heure sans bouger à repenser à ce qu'elle avait dit à Emma._

- Quelque chose ne va pas Regina ?

- Je...j'ai mal agis avec Emma...

- C'est à cause de moi c'est ça ? Racontes-moi...

- Non toi d'abord. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous l'an dernier.

- Comme tu voudras, mais à une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Laisse-moi t'emmener manger. Je meurs de faim et je suppose que toi aussi, non ?

- Oui en effet, c'est d'accord allons manger.

_Regina sorti de la chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle regarda la porte en face et eut un pincement au cœur sachant pertinemment qu'Emma était derrière cette porte elle aurait voulu l'ouvrir prendre Emma dans ses bras et lui dire combien elle était désolée de lui avoir parler de cette manière, et qu'elle le regrettais. Au lieu de cela, elle soupira et descendit rejoindre Alice. _

_Sur le chemin qui les menait dans un petit restaurant, elles gardèrent le silence. Ne sachant pas quoi dire chacune. Regina était de toute manière ailleurs, elle pensait encore et toujours à Emma. Alice voyant le malaise de la belle brune se racla la gorge et se mit à dire :_

- C'est ici...

- Je ne connais pas cet endroit...

- Emma t'as montré ceux qu'elle fréquente j'imagine ?

- Oui en effet.

- Et bien elle fréquentait celui-ci avant.

- Avant ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ? C'est ça ?

- Oui. C'est ça...

_Alice entra dans le restaurant suivi de Regina, Elles s'assirent à une table dans le fond de la salle puis Alice respira un bon coup avant de prendre la parole._

- Emma et moi on était très proche, elle était ma meilleure amie.

_Regina la fixait, curieusement. Elle ne voulait pas interrompre Alice qui continua._

- On était toujours fourrée ensemble, d'ailleurs on est dans la même section, et quand se fut les vacances de noël, on s'est retrouvée quasiment que nous deux au campus puisque les autres était rentré chez eux pour passer les fêtes en famille. Au départ je devait allé rejoindre ma famille moi aussi mais je ne voulais pas la laisser seule alors je suis restée, prétextant à ma famille qu'il fallait que j'étudie pour mes examens et qu'il valait mieux que je reste. Le soir de noël, nous étions que nous deux dans ma chambre, j'avais fait un petit repas et on passait vraiment un bon moment. Et à la fin de la soirée, bon c'est vrai qu'on avait bu un peu, mais il fallait que ça se passe.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Je l'ai embrassé...

- C'est tout ? C'est pour ça qu'elle ne te pardonnera jamais ?

_Alice voyant l'expression d'incompréhension sur le visage de Regina eut un petit sourire d'amusement et repris :_

- Non ce n'est pas tout, on a passé notre nuit ensemble. Celle-là ainsi que les autres qui ont suivies...

_Regina ne bougea plus, la bouche entre ouverte elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Donc Emma était gay ? Ou du moins bisexuelle... Pourtant elle lui avait affirmé le contraire le matin même..._

- On est restée 4 mois ensemble, et personne ne le savait en dehors de nous. Bien qu'on s'en foutait de se que pourrait dire les autres, on voulait garder sa pour nous.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

- Alors qu'on était en examen, on était l'une à côté de l'autre. Et à un moment j'ai eu un trou et je l'ai appelée. Tout doucement, mais elle ne m'a pas entendu tout de suite, j'ai recommencé une deuxième fois et là elle s'est retournée vers moi et m'a demandé pourquoi je l'appelais. Et là un des surveillants lui a demandé de se lever et de rendre sa copie. J'aurais du dire que ce n'était pas elle mais j'étais tétanisée. Quand j'ai eu fini mon examen je suis allée la rejoindre pour m'excuser mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. Elle avait été expédié chez le Doyen et il lui as dit qu'il la rappellerait plus tard pour lui dire si elle était virée ou pas.

- Mais je suppose qu'elle n'a pas été virée puisqu'elle est toujours là...

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais si elle n'a pas été virée c'est parce que je suis allé le voir à la fin de la journée. Je lui ai expliqué la situation et m'a dit qu'elle ne serait pas renvoyé et qu'on était toute les deux sur le fil du rasoir. Qu'à la moindre plainte venant d'un professeur serait notre motif de renvoi. Et depuis on est sur la corde raide.

- tu as corrigé ton erreur en quelques sorte...

- Oui mais ça elle ne le sait pas.

-Comment ça ?

- Le Doyen ne lui a rien dit et moi non plus.

_- _Mais pourquoi ? Ça tombe elle t'aurait pardonnée ?

- Parce que je le méritait en quelque sorte. Si je ne l'avais pas appelé on en serait pas là.

- Tu as raison mais de l'eau à couler sous les ponts depuis... Je suis sûr que si tu essais de lui parler elle t'écoutera. Je vais aller la voir. Je voudrais m'excuser pour les paroles que je lui ai dites et après se sera ton tour...

- D'accord... Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Emma ?

_Regina confia à Alice sa dispute avec Emma et fut surprise de la répartie de la belle brune. Après leur repas elle repartie en direction du campus et lorsqu'elle arrivèrent devant la porte 33, Regina inspira une grande bouffée d'air et rentra dans la chambre._

_Emma était là, allongé sur son lit son Mp4 dans la main les yeux fermé. Regina entra lentement, referma la porte calmement et s'approcha du lit de la blonde. Elle s'assit sur le bord ce qui surpris Emma qui ouvrit les yeux. Lorsqu'elle vit Regina, elle enleva ses écouteurs et lui dit : _

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Regina ?

- Emma je voudrais vraiment m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas te dire ces méchancetés et je suis sincèrement désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit...

_Emma voyait bien que Regina était sincère. Elle se redressa et pris la brune dans ses bras et lui murmura :_

- Tu es toute pardonnée ne t'en fait pas._ Elle recula et déposa ses mains sur les épaules de Regina. _J'étais en colère mais ce n'était pas après toi. Ça t'as énervé et voilà le résultat.

_- _Je regrette vraiment tu sais, je ne suis pas du genre à dire des choses blessante et je l'ai dit sans même le penser...

- Et si on oubliait ? Ça te va ?

- D'accord...

_Emma lui sourit et Regina lui rendit se dernier. Et alors qu'Emma s'adossait contre son oreiller, Regina hésitante, inspira une grande fois et repris :_

- Tu sais j'ai discuté avec Alice...

- J'imagine qu'elle t'a dit ce qu'elle m'a fait ?

- Oui et à vrai dire elle m'a tout dit sur vous...

_Emma ouvrit la bouche de surprise et ses joues virent au rouge..._

- Oh je vois... Elle t'a dit qu'on avait été ensemble...

- Oui et tu sais tu n'était pas obligé de me le cacher. Enfin je veux dire ça n'aurait rien changé pour moi.

- Ne vient pas me dire que ça ne te dérangera pas que je sois là quand tu devras te changer ? _Emma leva un sourcil interrogateur alors que Regina ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire..._

- Et bien figures-toi que non ! T'en que tu ne me sautes pas dessus tout se passeras bien entre nous. _Regina lui fit un clin d'œil qui fit sourire la blonde. _Et donc pour en revenir à Alice, elle s'en veut vraiment tu sais... Et je me disait qu'à présent que cette histoire date un peu, que tu accepterais de lui parler..

- Pour quoi faire ?_ Emma reprit un air sérieux qui indiqua à Regina qu'elle ne tarderait pas à s'énerver de nouveau._

- Et bien pour qu'elle s'excuse.

- J'en sais rien, ça m'a vraiment fait un coup qu'elle me trahisse comme ça... J'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse me faire ça un jour ! J'ai vraiment plus envie de la voir.

- Je peux comprendre. Et j'essaie de me mettre à ta place. Mais j'essaie de me mettre à la sienne aussi et je peux comprendre qu'elle veuille s'excuser... D'ailleurs elle est derrière la porte...

- Regina... !

- Laisse-lui au moins une seconde chance s'il te plaît... laisse la au moins s'excuser et si ça ne change rien et bien je ne te dirai plus rien, promis.

_Emma regardait Regina et ne pu s'empêcher d'accepter... Bizarrement, elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser..._

- Très bien. Mais je le fait pour toi...

_Regina la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura un « merci pour elle» avant de se relever et de se diriger vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et passa la moitié de son corps fit un signe de la main et s'écarta pour laisser entrer Alice... Cette dernière regardait le sol et se tortillais les mains. Quand elle fut dans la chambre, Regina leur dit :_

- Je vais au toilette je reviens ! _Emma voulut la retenir mais la brune était déjà sortie._

_Un silence lourd pesait à présent dans la pièce Alice ne sachant pas où se mettre, Emma se leva de lit, se mit debout pour faire face à Alice et croisa les bras._

- Vas-y je t'écoute.

- Emma, tout d'abord je voulais te dire à quel point tu m'as manqué...

- Non abrèges ! Je veux rien savoir de tout ça ! Tu veux t'excuser alors fais-le mais ne crois pas que tout redeviendra comme avant entre nous...

- Je sais mais je voulais que tu le saches... Emma j'ai vraiment merdé ce jour là, j'ai paniqué et je m'en veux terriblement ! Si tu avais été renvoyé je me le serais jamais pardonnée... Je suis vraiment désolée...

- Je suis d'accord avec toi...

- Heu là je te suis pas... d'accord sur quoi ?

- T'as vraiment merdé ce jour là... Bon maintenant que tu t'es excusé je supposes que tu en as fini ?

- Oui. _Alice sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux... _Merci de m'avoir écoutée...

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi...

- Oui je sais... Regina à vraiment l'air d'une fille bien...

- J'ai pas l'intention de parler de Regina avec toi ! Je ne peux pas l'empêcher de traîner avec toi mais je te préviens, si tu lui fait quoi que ce soit, c'est à moi que tu auras à faire... Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

- Ne t'en fait pas va... Je ne compte pas lui faire de mal !

- J'espère pour elle parce que sinon tu le regrettera.

- Et bien je vois que tu tiens à elle. Pourtant ça fait quoi... 2 jours que tu la connais ?

_- Mêles-toi de se qui te regarde ! _

_- Ça me fait mal qu'on en soit arrivée la tu sais..._

_- A qui la faute.._

_- ... Je vais te laisser. Prends soin de toi._

_- T'en fais pas pour moi._

_Alice lui adressa un petit sourire et tourna des talons en direction de la porte. Une fois dehors, Emma avait les jambes qui tremblait elle se rassit sur son lit. Elle sentais que son coeur battait à toute vitesse, comme si cet "affrontement" avec Alice l'avait complètement épuisée. _

_De l'autre coté de la porte, Alice était adossée contre le mur le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait pu parler à Emma et même si cette dernière ne désirait toujours pas la revoir, Alice savait qu'elle finirait par reconquérir Emma. Pour cela il lui faudra du temps et surtout, un atout majeur... Regina. Bien qu'Alice compris que Regina était aux goûts d'Emma, celle-ci au contraire s'avéra d'une grande utilité..._

* * *

_Regina revint auprès d'Alice, voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'air blessée, elle souriait._

- Alors comment ça s'est passé ?

- Disons... mieux que je ne l'aurait crus ! Merci de ton aide Regina ! Tu sais je tiens toujours à elle...

- Tant mieux ! Oui je m'en suis doutée...

- Mais je sais qu'elle...

- Quoi elle t'a dit quelque chose ?

- Non du tout mais j'ai vu son regard, je voudrais vraiment qu'elle comprenne que je m'en veux. Je veux la récupérer !

_Regina était mi-surprise, mi-choquée par les mots d'Alice et durant un fragment de seconde elle eut peur d'elle ? Mais pourquoi ? _

- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Et bien je ne sais pas encore, tu aurais une idée toi ?

- Heu... Je suis pas très douée pour les histoires d'amour tu sais...

- T'en fais pas je vais me débrouiller._ Alice lui fit un clin d'œil et partit en direction de sa chambre. _Oh au fait Regina !

- Hmm ?

- Merci. Sans toi elle n'aurait pas voulu me voir.

- De rien. J'espère que les choses s'arrangeront entre vous !

- Je l'espère aussi ! On se voit plus tard ?

- Oui avec plaisir !

_Elles se firent un dernier sourire puis Regina entra dans sa chambre. Emma était toujours assise sur son lit et semblait perdue dans ses pensée._

- Emma ?

- Hmm ?

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as pas l'air très bien, tu es tout blanche...

- T'en fais pas, j'ai juste un peu le tournis j'ai pas encore manger aujourd'hui. _Elle se leva et se dirigea vers une étagère._ je vais me faire des nouilles t'en veux ?

- Non c'est gentil j'ai déjà mangé...

- Ah oui c'est vrai. Avec Alice...

- Oui. Ça te dirait que ce soir on fasse quelques chose après ?

- Comme quoi ?

- Ben je sais pas c'est toi l'experte à New-York je te rappelle ! _Regina avait pris un air amusé qui fit sourire Emma._

- Bon ok ! Ciné ?

- Oui ! Ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas été au cinéma ! Bonne idée !

- Ok je mange mes nouilles et puis on y va. De toute façon vu l'heure la séance ne commence pas avant trois quart d'heure.

- Ok tu veux que j'aille proposé aux garçon de venir avec nous ?

- Oui tu peux ça va leur faire plaisir t'imagine même pas ! _Emma éclata de rire mais Regina ne compris pas pourquoi. _Tu comprendras plus tard !

- Si tu le dit...

_Dès que tout le monde fut prêt, ils se dirigèrent tous vers le cinéma où la soirée risquait d'être mouvementée..._

_TBC_

* * *

_**Merci encore de me suivre, de me laisser une review ou encore de m'ajouter en favoris vous n'imaginez pas à quel point cela me touche ! Merci à vous ! **_

_**À Bientôt ;)**_


	5. Et la lumière fut !

**Hep's tout le monde :D ****J'espère que vous allez bien? **

**Voilà je vous ajoute ce nouveau chapitre pour essayer de me faire pardonner de mon retard et surtout d'essayer de le rattraper ^^**

**Merci encore à tous pour vos review ça fait vraiment plaisir :D**

**En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture je vous dit à bientôt ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Et la lumière fut !

- Alors les filles une idée du film que vous voulez voir ?

- J'en ai aucune idée Ethan... Regina ?

- Pas du tout !

- Si vous voulez il y a "Total Recall : Mémoire Programmées" !

- C'est pas un film avec Shwarzy ça ?

- Oui mais non là c'est un remake, il paraît qu'il est terrible !

- Ouais c'est vrai !

_Les garçons avaient l'air vraiment enthousiastes à l'idée d'aller voir ce film. On aurait dit des gamins à qui l'on offrait des bonbons le soir d'Halloween ! D'ailleurs Emma aimait les surnommés les garçons perdus parce que c'est ainsi qu'elle les voyait. Emma et Regina ne put que se mettre à rire en les regardant les supplier pour voir ce film et pas un autre ! _

- Ouais mais c'est un film typiquement masculin ça ! _Répliqua Emma_

- Oui c'est vrai mais bon y a Jessica Biel qui joue dedans ça met un peu de féminité non ?

- Ouais sans oublier la magnifique Kate Beckinsale ! Roohh qu'est ce que je donnerai pour être à la place de son mec...

_Les filles se regardèrent une nouvelles fois et échangèrent un sourire complice. _

- Greg, mon Loulou, tu ne changeras jamais !

- Ben quoi ?

- Non rien laisse tomber ! _Emma lui fit un clin d'oeil et il lui rendit ce dernier._

_Arriver devant le cinéma, les garçons les supplia une nouvelle fois ce qui les fit rire de plus belle !_

- Hmmm qu'est ce que t'en pense Bikette ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est vrai que ça à l'air bien mais bon c'est un film de garçon quoi...

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Cependant on peut bien faire ça pour les garçons puisqu'il nous offre le pop corn !

- Et les boissons !

_Elles se regardèrent et sourirent à la limite d'éclater de rire avant de se tourner vers les garçons..._

- Bon d'accord vous avez gagnés les filles !

- Trop aimable à vous les gars ! Bon on vous laisse faire nous on va s'installer dans la salle !

- Ça marche !

* * *

- Tu veux qu'on se mettent où ?

- Bonne question... Hmm tu préfères le centre, les cotés ou les hauteurs ?

- Au milieu tout au dessus !

- Alors ça me va aussi Bikette !

_Lorsque les garçons arrivèrent, ils s'assirent tous l'un à coté de l'autre aux côtés d'Emma. Greg comme d'habitude était collé à Emma, ce qui fit rire les garçons ! _

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous marrer encore !

- Bah si vous voulez une chambre c'est pas ici que vous en trouverez une !

- Ce que vous pouvez être lourds les gars !

- Oh aller Emma on rigolait va ! _Fit Ethan en passant la langue à Emma _

_Les bandes annonces commencées, le silence se fit dans la salle. Emma et Greg s'étaient tout les deux penchés l'un vers l'autre discrètement pour mieux bavarder... _

- Ça va mieux entre Regina et toi ?

- Oui t'inquiète on s'est expliqués toute à l'heure... D'ailleurs j'ai discuté avec Alice aussi...

- T'es sérieuse là ?

- Oui mais je l'ai fait parce que Regina à tout fait pour que j'accepte !

- C'est celaaaa ouiii...

- Bon j'avoue je l'ai fait parce qu'elle me l'a demandé et que je peux rien lui refuser t'es content !

- Ben non je pensais que c'était parce que tu voulais voir Alice...

- Quoi ?! Non mais t'es fou ! C'est pour Regina que je l'ai fait...

- Hannnn... Donc la petite nouvelle te plaît ! Je le savais ! Mica me doit 10 $ !

- Non mais je rêve ou vous pariez sur moi ?! Enfin je m'en fous ! Et pour répondre à ta question oui elle me plaît...

- Bah qu'est-ce que t'attends alors ?

- Ben peut être attendre un peu étant donné que ça ne fait que deux jours qu'on se connaît ! J'ai pas envie de précipiter les choses de un. De deux je suis même quasiment certaine que je ne lui plaîs pas. De trois, dans l'hypothèse ou je lui plaît, j'ai pas envie de la faire fuir ou encore de me précipiter pour avoir le coeur brisé...

- Et ben ! T'as pas tords ! Si tu veux je peux essayer de la brancher !

- C'est vraiment de pire en pire tu m'inquiètes vraiment tu sais ?

- Non mais je suis sérieux !

- T'es malades ? Et si jamais elle acceptes tes avances j'aurai pas l'air bête moi...

- Mais non rassures-toi juste de la drague, si elle est partante je ferai en sorte de la ramener sur terre. Et si jamais elle refuse ben c'est ce que c'est tout bon pour toi !

- Ou peut être parce que tu t'y prends comme un manche...

- Hey ! Vilaine va ! Tu sais qu'aucune fille me résiste !

- Sauf moi...

- Oui mais toi on sait pourquoi maintenant !_ Il lui passa la langue alors qu'elle se mit à sourire devant ses efforts pour l'aider. _

_Puis le film commença il se redressèrent sur leur fauteuil et Emma jeta un coup d'oeil à la belle brune qui, se sentant visée, détourna le visage aussi. Emma lui fit à un clin d'oeil et Regina lui sourit gentiment. _

_Au bout d'une bonne heure de film, Regina commença à bailler ce qui fit rire Emma..._

- Pourquoi tu ris en me regardant ?

- Ça me fait rire c'est tout ! Tu sais si tu ne voulais pas voir ce film là il fallait me le dire on aurait été voir autre chose !

- Je voulais pas décevoir les garçons et puis ça va le film est bien c'est juste que je me sens fatiguée pourtant la journée à été courte...

- Ah ça, c'est les effets de l'alcool ! Oh et puis t'en fait pas pour eux ils auraient pu s'en remettre !_ Elle se mit à rire tout doucement et Regina la suivit_

- Et bien alors dans ce cas on a un ciné à rattraper ! La prochaine fois on ira voir un film qu'on aura choisi !

- Tant que c'est pas des histoires à l'eau de rose ça va !

- Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ça ?

- Ah moi si mais les mecs...

- Et bien on aura qu'à y aller toute les deux ...

_A ses paroles Emma ne put que sourire ce qui eu pour résultat de faire rougir la brune. Emma sentit son cœur battre plus fort et rougit à son tour. Se ressaisissant, elle reprit :_

- Tu sais en fin de compte je suis contente que tu sache pour Alice et moi...

- Moi aussi. Tu sais je ne t'aurai pas jugé...

- D'ailleurs tu ne l'as toujours pas fait !

- Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais, après tout tu es mon amie et je t'aime comme tu es !

_Attends elle a bien dit aimer ? Emma n'en revenait pas ! Elle était décidée à conquérir le coeur de Regina ! Lentement mais sûrement..._

_C'est alors qu'elle se regardèrent intensément, profondément, Emma aurait voulu tenter un geste tendre mais elle hésita. Ne sachant pas quoi faire elle lui adressa un sourire que Regina lui rendit. Puis Emma reprit : _

- Tu sais moi aussi je t'aime comme tu es... Je me disais, arrêtes moi si tu trouve ça débile mais...

- Et la lumière fut !

- Will t'es obligé de le dire à chaque fois que les lampes s'allument ?

- Ouais M'sieur ! Ainsi ceux qui dorment seront réveillés... Hein Mica !

- Oh c'est bon j'ai juste fermé les yeux ...

_Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie puis marchèrent en direction du campus. Sur le chemin, les garçons ne cessaient de débattre sur le film, les moments qu'ils avaient préférés, les répliques, les voitures volantes... Regina participait au débat alors qu'Emma resta silencieuse avançant aux côtés de Greg elle repensait à cet instant qu'elle venait de vivre avec la brune. A ce qu'elle avait ressentie quand ses magnifiques yeux couleurs noisette c'étaient plongés dans les siens... Elle en était sûr elle craquait pour Regina._

* * *

_Une fois dans le couloir, les filles dirent au revoir aux garçons avant de rentrer dans leur chambre. Regina la première, Emma allait entrée à son tour lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on lui attrapait le bras. Greg._

- Hey attends 2 secondes... _Il referma la porte et attira Emma sur le côté_

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de voir que vous discutiez toutes les deux pendant la fin du film...

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles...

- C'est ça ! Ben racontes-moi comment ça se termine alors !

- Bon ok on a discuté et puis ?

- Ben racontes !

- Ben y a pas grand chose a raconter, j'ai vu qu'elle baillait donc j'en ai déduit qu'elle s'ennuyait donc je lui ai dit qu'elle aurait du me dire qu'elle voulait voir autre chose mais elle m'a dit qu'elle était simplement fatiguée et puis pour ce qui est du film elle voulait pas vous dire non parce qu'elle a bien vu que vous vouliez le voir du coup elle m'a dit qu'on avait un ciné à rattraper et elle m'a proposé d'y aller que nous deux puis on a discuté du fait que c'était mieux qu'elle sache pour Alice et moi et ensuite elle m'a regardé intensément et je suis sûr que j'ai cessé de respirer au bout d'une dizaines de seconde...

- Mise à part ça t'as pas grand chose à me raconter ? _Il éclata de rire alors qu'Emma lui mis un coup d'épaule..._

- Ohhh ça va, arrête de te moquer de moi...

- T'inquiètes je te taquine va ! Bon je vais te laisser aller te coucher tes yeux se fermes tout seul !_ Il s'éloigna puis se retourna et lança : _

- Oh et pas de bêtises hein !

- Pfff ce que tu peux être con des fois !

- Oui mais tu m'aimes comme ça non ?

- A demain Loulou...

- A demain Emma !

_Elle rentra dans sa chambre et vit que Regina était déjà changé et assise sur son lit._

- Tout va bien ? _Demanda la brune._

- Oui t'inquiètes pas, Greg voulait juste qu'on discute un peu.

- Rien de grave ?

- Non rassures-toi, tu sais Greg est ce qui se rapproche le plus à un frère pour moi, les autres aussi mais lui et moi c'est un peu comme si on était jumeaux ! On est trop pareils la dedans ! _Elle indiqua sa tête de son index ce qui fit sourire Regina. _J'espère que tu as quand même passé une bonne soirée ?

- Oui excellente merci ! A remettre au plus vite d'ailleurs !

- Et bien demain c'est la reprise des cours donc il faudra sûrement courir à gauche et à droite pour avoir nos cours et bouquins mais vendredi on peut se faire ça si tu veux ?

- Ça marche ! Au fait ça te dérangerais de me donner un coup de main pour les cours ?

- Non du tout ! Tout ce que tu voudras Bikette !

_Regina rougit et sourit timidement à Emma alors que celle-ci se retourna vers sa garde-robe pour se changer. Ce qui, bizarrement, fit rougir Regina plus fort..._

- Merci Candy !

- Candy ?

- Oui j'adorais ce dessin-animée quand j'étais petite et puis avec tes boucles blonde tu me la rappelle un peu...

- Alors c'est ça mon surnom ?

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Si au contraire j'adore ! Moi aussi j'adorais regarder ce dessin-animée !

- Et bien adjugé Candy !

_Elles éclatèrent de rire puis Emma s'approcha de la brune et se pencha pour lui faire la bise _

- A demain Bikette ! _Elle se redressa quand Regina l'attira vers elle et la serra dans ses bras._

- Fais de beau rêves...

_Emma pensa « t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! », serra plus fort Regina et murmura : _

- Toi aussi ...

**TBC**

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre :)**


	6. Première journée de cours

**Hellow ! Comment ça va ?**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira puisqu'il s'agira d'un début de SwanQueen...**

**Encore merci pour vos reviews c'est vraiment encourageant, et puis cela me donne de l'inspiration ^^**

**A bientôt;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Première journée de cours**

- T'es prête ?

- Oui...

- Tu sais la première fois j'ai eu un peu la trouille aussi...

- Ça va, je sais qu'avec toi tout se passera bien.

- C'est gentil de me dire ça mais je serai pas toute la journée avec toi !

_Emma sourit alors que Regina perdit le sien. La blonde la serra dans ses bras et lui murmura un _« tout ira bien promis » _au creux de l'oreille avant de reculer et de lui sourire à nouveau et cette fois-ci Regina lui rendit son sourire. _

- Aller viens ! C'est parti !

_Elles se dirigèrent dans l'entrée du bâtiment où Emma indiquait à Regina les salles de cours qu'elle fréquenterait le plus souvent et lui proposa de venir la chercher pour aller manger sur le temps de midi ce que la brune accepta avec un large sourire dévoilant presque l'impatience de Regina. L'impatience d'y être ! _

_Vers 12h30, Emma était adossée contre le mur et attendait patiemment que les étudiants sortent. Au bout de quelques minutes les portes s'ouvrirent et les étudiants sortaient en masse. Et puis là se dressait devant elle la petite brune qui à présent, faisait accéléré le rythme de son cœur. La brune s'avança vers elle et Emma lui adressa son plus beau sourire, remplit de chaleur, de tendresse, d'affection et peut être même de désir aussi..._

- Alors Bikette ? Comment ça s'est passé jusqu'à présent ?

- Bien ! Très bien même ! J'ai fait la connaissance de quelques étudiants de ma classe et ils m'ont proposés de les suivre pour ne pas me perdre...

- C'est génial ça ! Tu te fais déjà des amis dès le premier jours, c'est bien !

- Oui, ils sont vraiment gentils ! Ils m'ont même proposés de manger avec eux mais j'ai refusé gentiment ...

- Ben pourquoi ça ?

_Regina s'approcha d'Emma, mêla leur bras l'un en dessus de l'autre et continua de marcher obligeant Emma à faire de même._

- Et bien parce que tu me l'avais déjà proposé ce matin et que j'avais accepté...

_Regina lui fit un clin d'œil qui fit sourire Emma timidement et lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées..._

- On peut aller manger avec eux si tu veux ? Ainsi tu me les présenteras en même temps !

- Comme tu veux ! Mais je pensais qu'on aurait été que nous deux... Ainsi on aurait pu parler...

- Oh t'en fais pas pour ça ! Si tu veux ce soir, on commandera chinois et on passera la soirée dans notre chambre pour discuter... ça te va ?

- Oui parfait !

- Aller montres-moi tes potes qu'on aille manger avec eux !

_Le temps de midi s'étant bien passé, elles avaient passés un bon moment avec les nouvelles connaissances de Regina, ce qui rassurait Emma. Elle se rassurait de savoir que la brune ne serait pas seule le long de la journée, exilée comme à pu l'être Emma durant un moment..._

_Quand leur temps de pause prit fin, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de classe, Regina et Emma en queue de peloton, elles avancèrent à rythme lent, ne disant pas un mot, Regina ne voulait pas qu'Emma reparte tout comme Emma ne le voulait pas non plus._

_Arrivée devant la porte, Emma salua le petit groupe et fit un clin d'œil à Regina avant de faire demi-tour et de repartir. Mais la brune ne l'entendait pas de cette façon et rattrapa Emma par le bras._

- Hey Candy attends !

- Hmm ?

- Apparemment j'ai cours ici toute l'après midi aussi...

- T'en fais pas je serai là quand tu sortiras je ne te laisserai pas repartir toute seule vers le campus !

- Merci !

_Elle l'enlaça une dernière fois puis repartie dans sa classe. Emma profitant de chaque occasion qui lui était donné de la sentir tout contre elle, elle sourit à l'idée que Regina lui fasse comprendre qu'elle avait besoin d'elle. Tout comme à présent, Emma avait besoin de Regina aussi. Peut-être pas pour les même raisons, mais pour l'instant, cela lui suffisait amplement ! _

_Retournant vers sa classe elle aussi, Emma arborait un sourire plus que radieux que Greg ne pu rater. _

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui te fait sourire comme ça toi ?

- Hein ? Moi ben rien pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Oh arrêtes hein ! Pourquoi faut toujours que je te poses la question deux fois ! Tu sais très bien que je te connais par cœur et qu'il me suffit d'un regard pour comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive !

- Ben si tu comprends dès que tu me vois pourquoi tu me la poses t'as question ?

- Pour être sûr que ce que je pense est bon !

- Et bien dis-moi ce que tu penses et je te répondrai !

- Ok ! Et bien vu le sourire que t'as je te paries tout ce que tu veux qu'il s'agit de Regina ! J'ai tords ?

- Non...

- Aller dis m'en plus ?

- Ben on a mangé ensemble comme prévus mais avec ses nouveaux potes ça par contre c'était pas prévus mais ils sont sympas alors ça s'est bien passé. J'irai la chercher après les cours alors...

- Alors quoi ?

- Ben j'ai hâte d'y être !

- Moh que t'es mignonne !

_Il s'avança près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras puis ils avancèrent en direction de leur classe où ils s'assirent presque dans le fond l'un à côté de l'autre. Comme à leur_ _habitude. Continuant à bavarder tout doucement pour ne pas se faire trop remarquer, ils ne firent que parler de Regina. Ce qui amusa Greg sans qu'Emma ne s'en aperçoive. 3 heure plus tard, Emma était impatiente de retrouver la jolie brune, et tout comme à midi, elle était adossée contre le mur attendant patiemment que la brune vienne la rejoindre. _

_Quand Regina vint à son encontre, Emma se redressa et s'avança vers la brune et l'enlaça de ses bras, respirant généreusement le parfum fruité de Regina, elle ferma les yeux et profita tout simplement. De son côté, Regina ne compris pas vraiment pourquoi cette accolade si soudaine mais ne chercha pas à comprendre et resserra l'étreinte de la blonde. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, Emma rouvrit les yeux en sentant Regina qui s'écartait gentiment d'elle. Elles se sourirent et Regina interrogeait la blonde du regard._

- Désolée je sais pas ce qui m'a prit ! La fatigue sans doute !

- Je comprends, ne t'excuses pas, ça m'a fait du bien à moi aussi !

_Elles s'échangèrent un regard et puis comme ce midi, elles se liais par leur bras et avançait vers la navette qui les reconduiraient jusqu'au campus. Se racontant leur après-midi respective, Emma laissa Regina parler plus qu'elle, prétextant qu'elle n'avait pas fait grand chose à part discuter avec Greg de tout et de rien ce qui n'était pas complètement faux, mise à part le sujet de conversation en lui-même..._

_Arrivée dans leur chambre, Emma s'allongea dans son lit, jouant la carte de la fatigue jusqu'au bout... Regina en avait décidé autrement, elle se dirigea vers sa radio, l'alluma et monta le son. Cette fois-ci, c'était du Dexy's Midnight Runners « Come On Eileen », qui mit Regina dans tout ses états ! Elle s'avança près d'Emma et lui tendit les bras. Emma se sentant obligée prit les mains de la brune dans les siennes et se leva, Regina ne lui lâchant pas les mains l'attira vers le centre de la chambre, tirant sur ses bras à tours de rôle pour la faire danser, Regina chantait ce qui fit sourire Emma qui la regardait faire. _

_Quand la chanson se termina, elle ne s'était toujours pas lâcher les mains, Regina abordait un sourire qui fit littéralement fondre la blonde..._

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive que tu es de si bonne humeur ? _Demanda Emma._

- Tu dis ça comme si j'étais de mauvais poil en permanence...

- Non c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire... Je me suis mal exprimée, ça me surprends juste de te voir comme ça ! Mais ça fait plaisir !

- Et bien j'ai passé une très belle journée donc j'ai eu envie de danser !

- Bonne raison en effet ! Seulement va falloir reporter le ballet à plus tard on à quelques courses pour les cours à faire !

- Oui juste tu as raison ! Heureusement que tu me le rappelles j'avais complètement oublié !

- De rien ! Je vais aller voir si les garçons sont déjà de retour ainsi on pourrait y aller ensemble ?

- Oui bonne idée ! Attend j'y vais !

_Deux bonnes heures plus tard, ils étaient de retour sur le campus, à peine ils étaient remontés dans leur chambres et avaient déposés leurs affaires que les filles étaient déjà redescendues pour aller chercher leur souper. Emma avait pris sa voiture la montrant pour la première fois à Regina, elles se dirigèrent vers Chinatown. La blonde expliquant à Regina que les meilleurs plats chinois venait forcément de l'un des restaurant se trouvant dans ce quartier._

_De retour pour de bon dans leur chambre, elles s'installèrent l'une à coté de l'autre sur leur chaises de bureau, déballant leurs repas sur la table. Savourant leurs souper, elle attendirent quelques minutes avant d'engager la conversation. _

- Alors tu aimes à ce que je vois ! _Lança Emma_

- Oui ! Tu avais raison ! C'est le meilleur canard laqué que j'ai mangé !

- Ah tu vois !

_Elles éclatèrent de rire puis Regina reprit :_

- Au fait tu es toujours d'accord pour demain ?

- Le ciné tu veux dire?_ Regina lui fit un oui de la tête étant donné qu'elle avait la bouche pleine._ Oui bien sûr !

_Emma arborait un magnifique sourire, elle criait victoire intérieurement, elle ne voulait pas que ce soit elle qui doive rappeler leur ''rendez-vous'' de peur que Regina refuse..._

- Alors de quoi tu voulais qu'on parle ?

_Regina était hésitante, elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. En réalité tout était confus dans sa tête. Elle ne connaissait Emma que depuis quelques jours et pourtant elle se sentait liée à elle. Comme si cela devait être comme ça et pour autrement. Elle se demandais ce qu'il lui arrivait. Tout ces sentiments qui se bousculaient dans sa tête... Avait-elle envie d'Emma ? Avait-elle envie d'être proche ? Oui, mais à quel point ? Est-ce que l'annonce de son orientation sexuelle ne jouait pas aussi ? Était-ce juste un passage ou bien plus profond encore ? Tout ses questions qui demeuraient sans réponses._

- Et bien de nous à vrai dire...

- Vas-y je t'écoute.

- Voilà, je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on se connaît mais j'ai le sentiment que j'ai trouvé en toi une amie fidèle, on a tout suite accroché. On s'entend vraiment bien et j'adore passé du temps avec toi tu sais ?

- Oui je sais et je partage tes sentiments aussi... Je tiens beaucoup à toi et même...

_« Toc, toc » Emma maudit cette porte en levant les yeux aux ciel alors que Regina était déjà debout pour aller l'ouvrir._

- Salut !

- Oh tiens, salut Alice ! Comment tu vas ?

- Bien et toi ?

- En forme ! Tu veux entrer ?

- Non je voudrais pas déranger je voulais juste voir comment tu allais et prendre un peu de tes nouvelles...

_Emma se leva à son tour, mit le pot de nouilles à la poubelles et s'avança vers elles._

- Tu peux entrer de toute façon j'allais chez Greg...

- Mais Emma... _Regina venait de perdre son sourire elle ne voulait pas qu'Emma parte..._

- T'inquiètes Bikette on se voit plus tard ok ? _Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et entra dans la chambre opposée._

_Alice se retourna vers Regina le regard désolée elle se pinça les lèvres alors que Regina se ressaisit et invita Alice à entrer._

- Je suis désolée j'aurais pas du venir...

- Non t'en fais pas c'est rien, je suis sûr que ça finira pas lui passer. Et puis tu as le droit de venir me voir non ? Aller entre ne reste pas là.

- C'est gentil merci.

- Vas-y assieds toi, je te sers quelque chose ?

- Oui un verre d'eau si tu as ? Merci.

_Regina s'exécuta et servit son amie avant de mettre les déchets à la poubelle._

- Désolée pour le désordre...

- T'en fais pas ! Si tu voyais la mienne...

- A ce point là ?

- Ouais ! Je suis pas la fée du logis ...

_Elles éclatèrent de rire puis Regina reprit :_

- Alors quoi de neuf ?

- Oh ben rien de spécial et toi ? Comment c'est passé ta première journée ?

- Écoute mieux que je ne l'espérais ! J'ai vraiment passé une chouette journée, j'ai fais connaissance avec quelques étudiants de ma section et je suis allée avec Emma et les garçons acheté quelques bouquins dont j'aurai besoin... Et toi ?

- Pareil, enfin je connaissais déjà la plupart de ceux de ma classe mais ça fait toujours plaisir de rencontrer quelques nouvelles tête. Comme toi par exemple...

- C'est gentil merci, idem pour moi !

- Dit donc ce soir il y a une petite soirée de bienvenue d'organisée, c'est pour les premières principalement mais aussi pour les nouveaux comme toi. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

- Heu oui pourquoi pas je vais demandé à Emma si elle veut venir !

_Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte lorsque Alice l'arrêta._

- Je suis pas sûr qu'elle viendra tu sais...

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben si mes souvenirs sont bons c'est là qu'on s'est rencontrées elle et moi...

- Et alors ?

- Heu... non rien... Fais comme tu le sens.

Regina haussa les épaules et partie frapper à la porte d'en face. 5 minutes plus tard elle était de retour...

- Alors ?

- T'avais raison...

- On est pas obligé d'y aller si tu ne veux pas... Mais ça serait bien que tu te fasses de nouveaux amis...

- ?

- Je veux dire plus on connaît de monde mieux c'est ! Et puis ainsi tu rencontreras des étudiants de troisième qui pourrait t'aider pour tes examens...

- Oui tu as sans doute raison...

- C'est ok alors ?

- Oui...

- Aller prépares-toi je passerais te prendre dans une demi-heure ok ?

- D'accord...

- Tu verras on va bien s'amuser, il n'y a pas qu'avec Emma qu'on peut le faire ;)

_Alice déposa un baiser sur la joue de la brune et sortie de la chambre laissant une Regina perplexe... Est-ce une bonne idée que d'aller à cette soirée ?..._

TBC

* * *

**Votre avis m'intéresse... Review ?**


	7. Alice

**Hey everybody :D ! J'espère que vous êtes en forme ?**

**Aujourd'hui je vous poste un chapitre qui sera court je sais mais qui sera concentré sur Alice. Afin de mieux la comprendre elle et surtout ses intentions...**

**En espérant qu'une fois encore je ne vous décevrez pas ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Alice**

_Alice de retour dans sa chambre, ferma la porte délicatement, un sourire malicieux sur ces lèvres, elle leva les yeux en direction de son lit._

- Alors ?

- Elle sera de la fête...

- Bien joué... Comment tu as fais pour la convaincre ?

- Je le lui ai dit qu'il fallait qu'elle se fasse de nouveaux amis pour son bien que ça l'aiderait pour ses études, bla bla bla ...

- Astucieux !

- Tu te souviens de se que tu dois faire ?

- Oui je ne suis pas stupide...

- Ne me déçois pas... Si notre plan fonctionne, bientôt cette fille sera de l'histoire ancienne et Emma sera à moi !

- Ne t'en fais pas cousine je m'en charge !

- Aller va te préparer je te revoit dans une petite heure...

* * *

_Regina finissait de se préparer lorsqu'elle entendit que l'on frappait à sa porte. Elle se dirigea vers celle-ci et vit Alice qui arpentait un large sourire..._

- Entre je t'en prie j'ai bientôt fini...

- Merci. Wouah tu es splendide dans cette petite robe !

- C'est gentil merci ! Je te retourne le compliment...

- Je sais, je sais...

_Elle éclatèrent de rire quand Regina prit son petit sac et ses clef indiquant à Alice qu'elles partaient._

* * *

_Arrivée dans le Hall, Alice se dirigea vers la grande salle. Regina sur ses talons, elle s'arrêta devant l'entrée, y jeta un œil et s'arrête lorsqu'elle vit la personne qu'elle attendait lui faire un signe de la main._

- Viens je veux te présenter quelqu'un... Regina je te présente Kellan, mon cousin...

- Kellan voici mon amie Regina !

- Enchanté de te rencontrer Regina, Alice m'avait dit que tu était très belle mais elle encore très loin de la réalité. _Lui dit-il dans un petit clin d'œil. _

- Merci, c'est gentil... Enchantée également !

- Je vous laisse 2 secondes je vais voir Nikki, heu Kellan évite de l'ennuyer tu veux...

- T'en fais pas ! _Alice se faufila entre les gens et disparue du champs de vision de Regina au grand désespoir de celle-ci... _Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- Oui merci, mais sans alcool !

- Heu ok... Je sais pas ce qu'il y a comme soft viens avec moi et tu me diras !

- D'accord...

_Au bout de 25 minutes, Alice n'était toujours pas de retour, mais Regina l'avait à peine remarqué puisque Kellan avait parfaitement pris la relève... Il s'est avéré qu'elle le trouvait intéressent, drôle, beau garçon, et très gentil. Ils avaient plusieurs point en commun et Regina semblait à l'aise en sa présence. Alors qu'Alice refit surface, Regina et Kellan continuaient de bavarder ne s'étant apparemment par rendu compte du retour de la petite brune..._

- Alors vous parler de quoi ?

- Ah ben tiens une revenante ! On parlais de cinéma et il s'avère que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui partage mon avis ! _S'exclama Kellan _

- Ton avis sur quoi ?

- Charly Chaplin... On est tout les deux d'accord sur le fait que c'était un grand homme !

- C'était juste un comique n'en fait pas tout un film !

- Elle est bonne celle-là... dit-il d'un ton ironique.

- Moi je la trouvait drôle... _dit Regina qui jusqu'ici c'était amusé de les voir se taquiner... _

- Tiens ramasses ! Ça t'apprendra de ne pas rire de mes vannes de merde ! Bon je vais devoir te la reprendre désolé mais j'ai d'autres personnes à lui présenter alors si tu veux bien nous excuser...

- Je n'ai pas trop le choix de toute façon...

- T'as tout compris !

- Bon et bien Regina se fut un plaisir de discuter avec toi...

- Plaisir partagé ! A bientôt ! _Lui dit-elle dans un sourire._

- A bientôt !

_Il s'échangèrent un dernier sourire pendant qu'Alice les éloignait l'un et l'autre. Pendant quelques minutes, Alice présenta une dizaines de personnes différentes à Regina. Discutant un instant avec chacun, elle en profita pour leur demander leurs ressentiments sur leurs études, s'ils avaient des tuyaux, des conseils pour réussir leurs cours... Remerciant intérieurement Alice d'avoir autant de connaissances, elle eu quand même une pensée vers la blonde... Si seulement elle était là. De son côté, Alice s'éclipsa dans le hall d'entrée pour retrouver Kellan..._

- Vas-y dis moi tout !

- Elle a accroché ! Je ne la quitterai plus des yeux, et elle non plus ! D'ici quelques jours, Regina se baladera à mon bras...

- Parfait... Cousin tu es le meilleur ! Après ça je n'aurai qu'à me rapprocher d'Emma...

- Tu crois vraiment que ce sera si facile ?

- Tu doutes de mes charmes ?

- Non c'est pas ça... C'est juste que d'après ce que tu m'as raconté, Emma s'est vraiment bien accroché à la petite brune...

- Je sais, mais quand elle verra que celle pour qui elle en pince sort avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, qui plus est un garçon, elle aura le coeur brisé et je serai là pour la réconforter... Le reste viendra tout seul...

- Bonne chance ! _Ils se sourirent malicieusement tout les deux avant de retourner dans la pièce d'à côté._

* * *

_Il était presque minuit lorsque Regina et Alice remontèrent à leur étage. Se faisant la bise pour se dire au revoir, Regina remercia une nouvelle fois Alice pour la soirée avant de passer la porte de sa chambre. A sa grande surprise, Emma dormait déjà, elle se dirigea vers son propre lit, en étant la plus discrète possible, se déshabilla et s'engouffra dans ses draps. _

_De l'autre côté, Alice rentra dans sa chambre, se déshabilla à son tour et s'allongea sur son lit. Elle se pencha sur le côté, allongea son bras jusqu'à sa table de nuit et ouvrit le tiroir. Elle sorti une photo qu'elle admira un sourire aux lèvres. Une photo d'elle et d'Emma sur un banc à Central Park, en train de s'embrasser passionnément. Elle eu une larme qui vint rouler sur sa joue... _

- On sera bientôt réunie... et cette fois-ci, je ne te laisserai plus partir. Se sera avec moi ou personnes d'autres...

_Elle déposa un long baiser sur la photo et la porta à son cœur avant de la remettre dans le tiroir avant de le refermer et de s'endormir en pensant à Emma... _

_TBC..._


	8. Petits moments à deux

**Bonjour à vous tous ! **

**Tout d'abord je voudrais m'expliquer sur mon absence prolongée... J'ai eu un accident de voiture le 20 mars. Il y avait du verglas et bon je vous passe de la suite. J'ai été dans un coma artificielle pendant plusieurs semaines parce que, selon les médecins, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux en vue de mon état. Par la suite je suis encore restée jusqu'à la semaine dernière à l'hôpital pour ma rééducation. **

**Je vous présente donc toutes mes excuses à vous qui avez continué à ma lire et qui avez posté des reviews ça m'a réchauffé le cœur vous n'imaginez même pas :) ! **

**Je vous poste donc le chapitre 8 et je posterai le 9 demain pour me faire pardonner ;). **

**Encore un grand merci à vous et encore désolée.**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Petits moments à deux...**

_Le vendredi se passa calmement, tout comme la veille, Emma avait accompagné Regina jusqu'à ses locaux et l'attendait à la fin des cours. Elles rentrèrent au campus se prit une douche et se préparèrent pour leur petite soiré_e...

- T'es prête Bikette ?

- Oui ! On peut y aller !

_Elles descendirent les marches de l'escalier dans un silence pesant. Emma était toujours fâchée après Alice d'avoir kidnapper Regina toute la soirée. Elle hésitait de lui demander comment ça s'était passé, de peur d'apprendre que Regina se sentait mieux avec Alice... En fait elle n'avait pas échangé beaucoup de mot sur la journée ce qui la rendait triste et Regina aussi mais ça elle était loin de s'en douter..._

- J'aurais bien aimé que tu viennes hier tu sais...

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi tu t'es ennuyée sans moi?

- Non c'est pas ça, j'ai pas mal ris en fait, j'ai rencontré plusieurs amis à Alice, son cousin aussi... Mais ça aurait été encore mieux si tu avais été là...

- Ah bon ? Heu son cousin tu dis ? Je savais pas qu'elle en avait un ici...

- Il s'appelle Kellan, il est vraiment trop gentil, on s'est super bien entendu ! On partage beaucoup de chose c'est fou !

- Et ben... A t'écouter on dirait que tu en est tombée amoureuse... _Emma détourna le regard de peur que Regina y discerne quelque chose._

- Quoi ? Non je suis pas amoureuse... Je dis juste qu'on s'entend bien... Un peu comme toi et moi !

_Sur ces mots Emma resta figée mentalement. Elle avançait le regard vide ne sachant pas trop quoi en penser et surtout quoi répondre... Secrètement les paroles de Regina la blessait. Comment un mec avec qui Regina a discuté une fois peut être autant apprécier qu'elle ? Elle lui sourit timidement et changea de sujet._

- Ça te dit un thriller ? Ou un film d'horreur ?

- Oui si tu veux... Tu veux voir du sang ou quoi ?

- Oui, un peu... _« J'ai des envie de meurtres ! »_ _Pensa-t-elle..._

- Ok on se fera un film de fille une autre fois alors ?

- Ah oui c'est vrai on avait dit qu'on se ferait ça... Ok on fait comme on a dit je me regarderai un des « SAW » ce soir...

- D'accord !

_Arrivée devant le cinéma, elles admiraient les grandes affiches et se firent un sourire lorsqu'elles tombèrent sur celui qu'elles voulaient voir. « Sexy Dance 4 »_

- Comme ça on améliora nos performances... _Plaisanta_ _Regina_

- Je nous trouvais plutôt douées ! Tu veux du pop corn ?

- Oui volontiers merci !

_Arrivée dans la salle, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Leurs places de la dernière fois étaient encore libre, elles en profitèrent donc pour s'y installer. _

_Au bout d'une dizaines de minutes d'attente, les annonces commencèrent. Elles s'assirent comme il faut dans leur fauteuil et Emma avait les mains qui transpirait déjà. Elle laissa échapper un « Oh super » à peine audible que Regina n'entendit pas. _

_Après quelques bandes annonces, le film commença enfin. Emma était anxieuse et osait à peine bouger, remarquant qu'il n'y avait au final qu'une cinquantaine de personnes dans la salle, et que pour la plupart c'était des couples ou des petits groupes d'amies. Et plus important encore ils étaient à plusieurs rangées plus bas qu'elles. _

_Elle le savait, sa chance c'était ce soir ou jamais ! Elle savait qu'il était encore tôt, que Regina la repousserait sans doute, mais elle devait essayer, elle ne peut pas rester une journée de plus sans savoir ce que la brune ressent pour elle..._

_Regina était complètement obnubilée par le film qu'elle ne remarqua pas les 23 fois où Emma c'étaient tournée vers elle pour l'admirer durant quelques secondes. _

_L'entracte arrivée, elles débattirent sur la première partie du film, Regina en disait bien plus qu'Emma..._

- Oh et le coup de la ... comment est-ce qu'on dit déjà ? Tu sais quand ils ont tous danser en costume ?

- La flash mob ?

- Oui c'est ça ! C'était juste bluffant !

- J'ai trouvé aussi. Je dirais même magnifique... _Dit-elle les yeux remplis de désir._

_Emma ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre, elle sait que si Regina aurait été ouvertement lesbienne, elle lui aurait carrément sautée dessus ! Mais le problème est là, Regina n'est pas homosexuelle et agir de cette façon ne fera que la faire fuir. Emma doit y aller en douceur et elle le sait. _

_Le film allait reprendre, les lumières s'éteignirent et les filles se replacèrent face à l'écran. Emma ne put s'empêcher de regarder Regina, de se rapprocher d'elle et de lui murmurer à l'oreille : _

- Si tu veux tu peux poser ta tête sur mon épaule...

_Sans un mot, Regina sourit et s'exécuta. Emma était fière d'elle. Elle tourna la tête vers l'écran, un sourire heureux et victorieux sur le visage. Il lui restait encore la moitié du film pour se rapprocher d'avantage et elle comptait bien en profiter..._

_Emma prit le pop corn et le mit de façon à se qu'elles puissent se servir tout les deux. A trois reprises Regina se servait juste après Emma se qui ne l'arrangeait pas. Du coup, elle attendit que la brune plonge la main dans le paquet pour faire de même avec la sienne. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent mais cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger Regina. Elle recommença une puis deux, puis trois fois avant que Regina n'instaure un petit jeu ou elle empêcha Emma de se servir. Elles se mirent à rire doucement pour ne pas déranger les autres mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de glousser. Les larmes leurs montèrent aux yeux. Emma s'arrêta soudain de rire pour sourire et plonger son regard dans celui de la brune. Regina fit de même. Emma leva sa main et essuya sur la joue de Regina une larme qui s'était évadée. Elle passa son pouce affectueusement encore et encore et glissa le reste de ses doigts sur le cou de la brune. Sans la quitter des yeux, Emma s'approcha lentement, hésitante elle redoutait la réaction de la brune. _

_Quand à Regina, elle fut prise de panique mais n'osa pas bouger. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle adorait Emma, mais de la à ce que leur relation aille plus loin elle ne savait plus quoi penser... Jusqu'à ce que leur lèvres se rejoignent. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Emma fit de même se délectant des lèvres de la brune, dans sa tête s'était les feux d'artifices ! Elle se risqua à vouloir approfondir leur baiser, elle passa délicatement sa langues sur la commissure des lèvres de Regina et fut surprise que celle-ci accepte. Leur langues se mirent à tournoyer en harmonie ce qui eut pour effet un petit gémissement de la part de Regina qui fit sourire la blonde. Elles se séparèrent et Emma ouvrit bien vite ses yeux pour voir la réaction de la brune qui lentement ouvrit les yeux à son tour. Satisfaite de ce baiser, Emma voulut remettre ça mais Regina la stoppa en mettant une main sur son épaule._

- Attends... Il se passe quoi là ?

- Ben on s'embrasse ça se voit pas ?

- Non ça merci j'avais remarqué. _Dit-elle en rigolant. _Écoutes Emma je suis pas sûr que c'est ce que je veux...

- D'accord je comprends, excuse-moi de...

- Non t'excuse pas ! _Dit-elle en attrapant les mains d'Emma._ J'ai apprécié ce baiser c'est pas ça mais je sais pas, c'était la première fois avec une fille et puis tu es mon amie et j'ai pas envie de perdre ce qu'on a toi et moi... Tu m'en veux ?

- Non t'en fais pas, je comprends. Moi non plus j'ai pas envie de perdre ce qu'on a. Mais maintenant je ne peux plus te cacher que je ne suis pas indifférente à tes charmes

- J'en suis flattée très chère !

- C'est ça moques-toi ! Mais tu verras tu ne résisteras plus très longtemps aux miens. _Dit-elle en lui faisait un clin d'œil._

- C'est ce qu'on verra. _Répondit-elle dans un sourire. _

- Aller je te laisse regarder la fin du film.

- tu "nous" laisses regarder la fin du film...

- Ben à vrai dire j'ai pas suivi grand chose... _Dit-elle légèrement honteuse. _

_Regina éclata de rire mais son rire fut étouffé par la musique du film. Elles se regardèrent, se sourient avant de reprendre leur calme et de se tourner vers l'écran géant._

* * *

_Quand le film fut fini, elles sortirent bras dessus bras dessous de la salle et Emma proposa à Regina d'aller se manger une petite glace avant de rentrer, ce qu'accepta la brune._

- Tiens c'est là !

- Oh un glacier italien !

- Oui ces glaces sont délicieuses, j'aime bien y venir de temps en temps.

_En entrant elles furent accueillies par un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui s'approchait d'elles les bras ouverts._

- Emmaaaaa, ma bambina Emma !

- Hey Gigi !

- Come stai ? Ça fait un petit temps que je ne t'ai pas vue !

- Je vais bien et toi ? Ben écoute c'était les vacances et j'en ai profité pour partir un peu... et toi comment tu vas ?

- Ohhh la routine tu sais bien hein. Mais dit donc qui est la magnifique femme qui est avec toi ?

- Désolée, Gigi je te présente mon amie Regina. Regina voici Gigi !

- Enchantée Monsieur Gigi.

- Appelle-moi simplement Gigi va ! Regina ? Très beau prénom, tu sais qu'il est italien ?

- Oui mon père me l'a déjà dit mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut dire.

- Cela veut dire Reine en latin. Je trouve qu'il te va bien ! Allez vous asseoir je vous apporte la carte.

- Merci. _Dirent-elles en se dirigeant vers l'une des petites tables qui meublaient la pièce. _

- T'inquiètes pas pour Gigi il est un peu charmeur mais très gentil !

- J'ai cru comprendre...

- Voilà les filles ! Faites-moi signe dès que vous avez choisi.

- Merci Gigi. _Lança Emma gaiement. _

- Alors que me conseilles-tu ?

- Oh et bien ces sorbets sont à tomber, ces milkshakes sont délicieux et ces glaces sont légères et onctueuses. A chaque fois que je viens je fais une tournante. Cette fois je vais me prendre une glace !

- Et bien je vais faire comme toi !

_Après une petite demi heure à discuter et à déguster leur glace, elles rentrèrent au campus bras dessus bras dessous une fois encore._

- Merci pour la soirée, la glace était une bonne idée. Je n'en avais jamais goûté d'aussi délicieuse je crois.

- De rien ça m'a fait plaisir ! Au fait tu as des projets pour ce week-end ?

- Heu non je t'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi faire étant donné que je ne connais pas grand à cette ville pour l'instant.

- Dans ce cas ça te dit que je t'en fasse la visite ?

- Oh oui j'adorerais !

- Deal ! Demain tu vas découvrir New-York !

TBC...

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, je vous cache pas que ça fait des semaines qu'il est stocké dans mon pc et ne demandait qu'à être lu ! Encore désolée pour mon retard.


	9. New York, New York

**Bonjour à vous :)**

**Merci pour ces reviews une fois encore elles m'ont fait chaud au cœur =D... Pour ce qui concerne ma santé oui je vais mieux merci de le demander ;). Rassurez-vous je prends soin de moi et mes proches sont là aussi et c'est le principal. Merci encore à vous, je vous adore ! **

**Je posterai sûrement le chapitre 10 samedi ;). En attendant bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : New York, New York...**

_Le samedi matin elles se levèrent à l'aube pour pouvoir profiter au maximum de cette journée. Dès qu'elles furent sur le point de partir, et arrivées à la porte d'entrée du bâtiment, Emma fit agiter un trousseau de clefs au bout de ses doigts._

- C'est les clefs de quoi ça ?

- Ah ah ! Viens je vais te montrer...

_Elle firent quelques pas, et prirent la direction d'une ruelle ou se trouvait plusieurs garages. Elles s'approchèrent d'un et Emma l'ouvrit grâce à l'une des clefs en question. Regina put découvrir un pick up noir garé en plein milieu._

- Heu je comprends pas trop là... Je pensais que ta voiture c'était une beetle jaune ?

- Oui c'est vrai mais c'est pas à moi ça, c'est à Greg. Mais c'est pas la dedans qu'on va rouler.

- Ah non ?

- Et non...

_Emma prit la main de Regina et la fit contourner la voiture. Quelques mètres derrière se trouvait une moto noir chromée, deux places... _

- Tu plaisantes là ?

- Non pas du tout ! Greg nous la passe pour la journée c'est sympa non ? Et puis ainsi on peut se faufiler entre les voitures sans se prendre les bouchons, la ballade n'en sera que plus chouette non ? En plus il fait un temps magnifique aujourd'hui !

- C'est une manière de voir les choses. Mais heu... tu as le permis pour... ça ?

- Oui t'inquiètes pas, je l'ai passé l'an dernier. C'est Greg qui m'a appris. C'est pour ça qu'il me la laisse. Sinon on aurait pu faire une croix dessus !

- Ça vaudrait mieux non ?

- T'as pas confiance en moi ?

- Si...

- Bien alors prends ça, _elle lui tendit un casque d'un noir mat assorti à la moto_, et grimpes la dessus !

_Regina s'exécuta ,enfila son casque et monta sur l'engin derrière Emma. _

- Accroches-toi ! _Lança Emma qui mit le contact._

_Elle retira le pied de la moto et l'engin pu quitter le garage. Elle s'arrêta à la sortie remit le pied de la moto à terre, descendit de la bécane et se dépêcha de fermer le garage pour repartir au plus vite._

- Aller s'est parti !

_Regina s'accrocha comme elle pu, c'est-à-dire, ses bras autour de la taille de la blonde ce qui eu pour effet de faire sourire celle-ci. Lentement elles quittèrent la ruelle pour rejoindre l'avenue principale. Pendant plus d'une heure Emma fit découvrir les plus beaux monument que New-York pouvait leur offrir : le Chrysler Building passant devant le Rockfeller Center, l'Université Columbia, la Cathédrale St Patrick sans oublié le magnifique Empire State Building et bien d'autres encore... _

_Et au bout de plusieurs moments de découvertes, Emma s'arrêta à l'entrée du célèbre Central Park. Elle gara la moto, sortit un solide antivol qu'elle attacha à un poteau électrique et mis les casques dans l'habitacle qui se trouvait sous le siège. _

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ben je protège la moto j'ai pas envie qu'on la vole ! _Dit-elle en rigolant._

- Ça merci j'avais compris aussi ! C'est pas de ça que je voulais parler...

- Tu verras ! Allez-suis moi.

_Elle lui offrit son bras, qu'accepta Regina, et entrèrent dans le fameux parc. Elles marchèrent sans dire un mot, Emma laissant à Regina le plaisir de découvrir et de profiter tout simplement. Au bout d'une dizaines de minutes, Regina qui voyait l'étendue d'eau à l'horizon, et le soleil qui se reflétait dessus, s'arrêta doucement devant le spectacle qui s'affichait devant elle. _

- C'est magnifique...

_Emma qui ne pouvait la quitter des yeux lui répondit :_

- Je trouve aussi...

_Regina comprenant le double sens de la réponse de la blonde se mit soudainement à rougir avant de sourire et de se remettre à marcher suivie de près par Emma._

- Quand c'est la période des examens et que le temps s'y prête avec les garçons on aime venir ici, on prend les cours qu'on doit étudier et on vient s'asseoir sur l'herbe. On profite du soleil, on rigole de temps en temps pour dire de faire une pause, on se mange des sandwichs qu'on s'achète avant de venir et on passe nos après-midi comme ça...

- Ça doit être agréable... _Dit Regina rêveuse à l'idée._

- Je te le fais pas dire ! Si ça t'intéresse tu viendras avec nous la prochaines fois !

- J'en prends note et accepte volontiers._ Dit-elle tout sourire_

-Tu as faim ?

- Non ça va, par contre j'ai soif !

- tu veux quoi ?

- Je boirai bien un coca s'il te plaît.

- Ok bouge pas je vais nous chercher ça tout de suite !

_Et alors qu'elle regardait Emma s'éloigner vers un petit marchand, un couple de coureur s'approcha d'elle._

- Hey Regina !

_Cette dernière ce retourna pour se retrouver face à Alice et son cousin Kellan._

- Hey ! Vous allez bien ?

- Oui et toi ? Tu es toute seule ?

- Tout va très bien ! Non je suis avec Emma elle est partie nous chercher des rafraîchissements. _Elle leur indiqua d'un mouvement de tête l'emplacement de la blonde. _

- Ah ok ça me rassure que tu nous sois pas toute seule ! _Lâcha faussement Alice._

- Et vous faites quoi de beau vous deux ? _Demanda Kellan._

- Emma me fait visiter la ville. Du moins une partie, New-York est si vaste !

- C'est sûr ! Si jamais il y a des trucs que tu n'as pas eu le temps mais que tu veux voir je me ferais un plaisir de les montrer. _Dit-il un sourire charmeur sur ses lèvre. _

- Salut Emma ! _Lança joyeusement Alice._

- Salut.

- Emma je te présente Kellan le cousin d'Alice.

_Emma lui lança un regard méprisée et lui tendit la main. _

- Salut.

- Ravi de te connaître. Alice m'a beaucoup parlé de toi !

_Sur ce, Emma se crispa et le gêne s'installa. _

- Bon on va pas vous déranger plus longtemps et puis nous on a notre jogging a reprendre. Bonne journée les filles ! _Lança Alice_

- Ah heu d'accord, bonne journée a vous aussi._ Répondit Regina_

_Ils se sourirent tout les trois puis les 2 compères reprirent leur courses. Regina les regarda s'éloigner avant de se tourner vers Emma. _

- Ça va Candy ?

- Hein ? Heu ouais ouais t'inquiètes... Tiens ton coca. _Elle lui tendit la bouteille et se remit à marcher en direction d'un banc qui bordait le lac. _

- Qu'est-ce qui te chagrine ? _Demanda doucement Regina en s'asseyant à ses côtés. _

- Je suis pas triste.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

- C'est Alice. Quand Kellan m'a dit : "Alice m'a beaucoup parlé de toi", je sais pas ça m'a fait bizarre. Avec Alice c'est fini. Je me remettrai pas avec elle. Je le sais. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle, elle ne l'a pas encore compris. Elle m'a pas seulement trahit, elle m'a fait passer pour une tricheuse auprès des profs et élèves, à cause de ce qu'elle a fait, elle m'a perdue définitivement. J'avais une confiance aveugle en elle...

- Je vois... Je peux comprendre. Elle essaie de se faire pardonner tu sais ? Je sais que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire parce que je n'ai pas été témoin de votre histoire, mais peut être que si vous passiez un peu de temps ensemble tu changeras d'avis ?

_Emma ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Elle avait l'impression que Regina voulait les voir ensemble Alice et elle. _

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Je t'en prie vas-y.

- C'est moi ou tu veux qu'on se remette ensemble Alice et moi ?

- Heu... Non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

- Parce que tu vois, ça n'arrivera pas. C'est pas avec elle que j'ai envie de passer mes journées, d'aller au cinéma et c'est pas à la porte de ses locaux à elle que j'attends à la fin des cours...

_Emma l'avait dit d'une traite sans reprendre son souffle et Regina en avait entendu chaque mot. Elle resta la bouche ouverte, complètement bouche-bée. Incapable de pouvoir s'exprimer ou même de penser._

_Sans dire un mot de plus, Emma lui sourit et se leva pour aller se chercher quelque chose à manger._

- Tu veux quelque chose ?

_Regina se contenta d'hocher négativement la tête. Toujours incapable d'émettre le moindre son._

_Lorsqu'Emma revint auprès de la brunette, elle avait bien l'intention de s'excuser pour son franc parler. Mais Regina prit la parole avant elle._

- Tu sais, c'est la plus belle déclaration que l'on m'est faite... _Dit-elle les yeux dans le vague, n'osant affronter le regard de la blonde. _

_Emma surprise, fut toutefois ravie. Elle se rassit à ses côtés et lui tendit le paquet qu'elle tenait dans sa main._

- Un beignet ?

- Oh pourquoi pas, merci.

- Tu sais je suis pas habituée d'en dire non plus. Je crois qu'en fait tu es la seule pour qui j'ai envie de le faire. Pour tout te dire j'ai envie de te faire la cour. À le dire comme ça je passe sûrement pour une idiote du siècle dernier, mais c'est ce que je ressens. J'ai l'impression que pour être avec toi je dois le mériter, parce que tu es une fille bien, droite, gentille, attentionnée, affectueuse, tendre, magnifique. Parfaite. J'ai pas envie de jouer avec toi. Si ce sont des déclaration d'amour que tu veux, je peux le faire sans efforts. Il me suffit de plonger mes yeux dans les tiens et les mots viennent d'eux-mêmes. Et si tu veux plus, comme des sorties au resto, des ballades au claire de lune, un bouquet de fleurs sur ta table de chevet lorsque tu rentres de ta journée de cours... Et bien je ferai tout pour que tu aies ce que tu souhaites. Je le ferai sans hésiter si cela veut dire qu'un jour je puisse te prendra la main par amour et non par amitié.

_Regina ne pu que rougir face à ce nouvel élan d'honnêteté. Ce qui fit sourire de plus belle la jolie blonde en face d'elle. _

- Aller viens on va continuer notre ballade. J'ai encore plein de truc à te montrer. _Elle lui tendit la main et Regina s'en servit pour se relever._

_Elles passèrent encore un bon moment à se balader dans le grand jardin avant de retourner à l'entrée ou la moto les attendait._

* * *

_De leur côté, Alice et Kellan était de retour dans la chambre. Ils n'avaient pas échanger de mot depuis leur discussion avec les filles. _

- J'ai dit quelques chose qu'il fallait pas ? _Questionna Kellan._

- Non c'est pas toi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ?

- Emma ne m'aime plus.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- J'ai bien vu comment ça l'a fait chier de nous voir tout-à-l'heure. Le regard qu'elle m'a lancé. J'ai eu l'impression que si elle avait pu foutre le camp avec Regina elle l'aurait fait. Et puis Regina... J'ai bien vu comment Emma regardait cette petite garce !

- Aller calme-toi. _Il s'approcha d'elle et l'encercla de ces bras musclés. _T'en fais pas pour Regina je m'en occupe, et puis pour ce qui est d'Emma laisses-lui le temps, essaie de passer le plus de temps possible avec elle sans montrer que tu veux te remettre avec elle. Reprends à zéro. Essayes de redevenir son amie d'accord ? Une fois qu'elle aura assez confiance en toi elle voudra que tu reviennes j'en suis sûr !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi ?!

- J'en sais rien... Mais d'après ce que tu m'as raconté à propos de votre histoire, c'était quelque chose de fort. Tu as été la première fille qu'elle a aimé c'est comme si tu étais son premier amour et crois-moi c'est puissant ces choses là !

- Oui tu as peut-être raison. Il y a sûrement bien une chance pour qu'elle me revienne. Pour ça il faut que je me débarrasse de Regina ! Alors soit tu t'en occupes, et vite, soit je m'en chargerai moi-même...

* * *

Après une journée de visite, la fatigue commença à gagner les deux jeunes femmes, Emma proposa donc de rentrer mais Regina dans un dernier effort d'enthousiasme la supplia presque de continuer encore un peu.

- On continuera demain si tu veux ?

- D'accord, t'as gagné, mais promis demain on recommence ?

- Promis.

Elles finirent de boire leur café sur la terrasse ou elles s'étaient arrêtées quelques instants plus tôt pour manger. Lorsque le serveur vint leur apporter leur addition et débarrasser leur table. Regina voulu sortir de l'argent de sa poche mais Emma posa une main sur son avant-bras.

- Hun hun, hors de question remets-ça à sa place.

- Mais...

- tututuuu laisses-tomber et laisses-moi t'offrir le repas.

- D'accord. C'est gentil merci. Mais la prochaine fois c'est moi qui paierai !

- C'est celaaaa oui. Bien essayé. _Lui dit-elle dans un clin d'œil._

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- C'est moi qui te cours après, pas l'inverse. Quand on sortira ensemble on en rediscutera...

_Regina n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Emma se leva et partie payer à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'Emma revint auprès d'elle, Regina pu déceler un sourire victorieux sur le visage angélique de la blonde et leva les yeux au ciel._

_Elles se dirigèrent vers la moto de Greg et montèrent dessus pour la dernière fois de la journée. Le soleil allait se coucher mais le vent se faisait tendre et chaud. Regina s'agrippa une dernière fois à la taille de la blonde et vint se blottir sur son dos. Emma eu un nouveau sourire. Elle le savait, bientôt son bonheur portera le nom de Regina..._

TBC

* * *

Et voilà encore un chapitre qui m'aura bien fait rêver (Oui je rêve d'aller à New-York, peut-être qu'un jour qui sait?). Encore merci pour votre soutient, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça m'aide ;). A très vite :)


	10. Petite mise au point

**Bonjour à vous :)**

**Voilà le chapitre 10 comme prévus,**** pourvu qu'il vous plaise.**** Je posterai sans doute le chapitre 11 de la semaine mais je ne sais pas trop quand j'aurai le temps :/... **

**Bonne lecture à vous, et rendez-vous en bas ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Petite mise au point...**

_9h30, Regina s'éveille d'une longue nuit agitée. Elle avait mit du temps à s'endormir, repensant aux belles déclarations qu'Emma lui avait faites plus tôt dans la journée. Et si elle aussi elle appréciait Emma plus qu'en simple amie ? C'est étrange, jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait cru cela possible vis-à-vis d'une fille. Pourtant Emma n'est pas n'importe qu'elle fille, elle a se petit truc qui fait qu'à ses côtés, Regina se sent bien, en confiance, sereine. Alors devait-elle accepter les avances de la belle blonde ? Ou bien mettre les choses au clair et cesser ce petit jeu ? Impossible de prendre une décision pour l'instant. Mais une chose est sûr, il faut qu'elle ait une discussion avec Emma._

_Quand Regina se retourna dans son lit, elle fut surprise de voir que le lit en face du sien était vide. « Emma est déjà levée ? » Pensa-t-elle. Puis la porte s'ouvrit, lentement, comme si la personne qui était sur le point d'entrer ne voulait pas manifester sa présence. _

- Qui est-ce ? _Interrogea Regina._

_- _C'est moi Bikette... _Répondit tout bas Emma_. Je voulais pas te réveiller.

_Elle entra doucement, un sachet à la main et un grand sourire sur les lèvres. _

- Je suis allée chercher des croissants et pains aux chocolats, j'espère que tu aimes...

- Bien sûr ! C'est gentil à toi, il ne fallait pas... _Dit-elle les joues rougies par l'attention._

- Je te l'ai dit, je veux que tu aies ce qu'il y a de mieux... allez vas-y mange tant qu'ils sont encore chaud c'est encore meilleur.

- Tu ne manges pas avec moi ?

- Ben c'est que... c'est pour toi que je les ai acheté.

- Et bien dans ce cas là on partage. Allez viens t'asseoir près de moi et prends-en un. _Dit-elle dans un grand sourire qui fit sourire la blonde à son tour. _

- D'accord !

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu nous as prévus pour aujourd'hui ?

- A vrai dire j'avais envie qu'on se pose aujourd'hui.

- Mais hier tu as dis...

- Qu'on continuerait notre visite aujourd'hui. Je sais. Et c'est ce qu'on fera mais ce soir. De toute manière on aurait quand même pas su tout voir aujourd'hui ! Et puis tu es encore là pour deux ans au moins... J'ai encore largement le temps de te faire visiter New-York, crois-moi ! _Dit-elle dans un clin d'œil qui rassura Regina._

- D'accord. Mais en attendant que fait-on ?

- Ben je dois avoir quelques films dans mon pc et d'autres sur mon étagère. Choisi celui que tu veux.

_Emma lui sourit et Regina lui rendit ce dernier. La brune se leva et commença par regarder la collection de DVD qui se trouvait sur la planche de bois accrochée au mur pendant qu'Emma allumait son ordinateur. _

- Tu en as tellement...

- Oui je sais c'est parce que j'adore le cinéma, surtout les vieux films. Je te laisse regarder ceux qu'il y a sur le pc; je vais vite au toilette !

_A son retour, Emma se rassit sur son lit et la brune lui tendit un DVD._

- Tu veux voir "Légendes d'Automne"?

- Ça t'étonnes ?

- Non bien sûr que non. Je ne connais pas encore tes goût en matière de cinéma donc... mais je suis ravie que tu es choisi celui-là, il est magnifique. Mais je te préviens il dure au moins deux heures...

- Je sais. Avec mon père, on le regardait quand j'étais plus jeune. Il adore l'acteur Anthony Hopkins.

- J'avoue que c'est un grand Monsieur du cinéma...

- Alors on le met ?

- Mais tout de suite Bikette...

_Emma se leva pris son pc sur le bureau et vint se rasseoir auprès de la brune. Elle inséra le disque et posa le pc sur une chaise en face d'elles deux. Emma colla son dos contre le mur et Regina fit de même. Et comme au cinéma, la brune posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Emma. La blonde mit une couverture sur leur jambes et le film commença. _

_Au bout de 133 minutes de film et de générique, Regina était toujours contre l'épaule d'Emma et cette dernière ne s'en plaignit pas. Elle aurait voulu rester encore des heures comme ça mais quelqu'un se mit à toquer à la porte. Les filles se redressèrent et Emma se leva. _

- Attends je vais voir qui c'est.

_Emma ouvrit la porte et fut surprise de voir devant elle Kellan._

- Heu salut.

- Salut Emma, la forme? Est-ce que Regina est là ?

- Heu ouais. _Elle ouvrit totalement la porte et se mit sur le côté pour le laisser entrer. _

- Bonjour Regina. Tu vas bien ?

_Regina qui s'était mise debout s'avança pour lui faire la bise. _

- Bonjour oui et toi ?

- Ça va bien aussi. Dit donc avec Alice et quelques copains on comptait aller se balader sur Broadway aujourd'hui ça te dit de venir avec nous ? Et Emma aussi si tu veux ? _Dit-il en se retournant vers l'intéressée._

- Non merci. C'est gentil mais je suis un peu fatiguée.

- Comme tu voudras. Et toi Regina ?

_Regina ne savait pas trop quoi répondre elle a toujours voulu voir Broadway mais elle voulait aussi passer la journée avec Emma et surtout avoir une discussion avec elle. Deux choses qui visiblement n'arriverait pas si elle partait sans elle. _

- Non c'est gentil, je suis comme Emma. Après la journée bien remplie qu'on a eu hier, on est épuisée. Désolée.

- Pas de soucis t'inquiètes, peut être une autre fois ?

- J'en serais ravie.

- Très bien, je vous laisse alors à bientôt. _Dit-il en s'approchant de la brune et de lui faire une petite accolade, qui rendit jalouse Emma._

_Il passa à côté d'Emma et lui fit un grand sourire que rendit qu'à moitié la blonde. Elle referma la porte et commença à se mordre l'intérieur de ses joues. _

- Tu sais tu pouvais aller avec lui si tu en avais envie...

- Et notre journée « on se pose » alors ?

- Ben j'ai bien vu que tu voulais aller...

- Et te laisser toute seule ? Hors de question. J'ai envie de passer cette journée avec toi comme prévu. Et puis...

- Oui ?

- Il faut que je te parles aussi...

- Heu ok... comme tu voudras. Tu veux qu'on parle maintenant ?

- Oui. Après tout maintenant ou plus tard...

_Elles s'assirent de nouveau sur le lit de la blonde l'une en face de l'autre. Regina ferma les yeux et souffla une bonne fois. Elle releva ses yeux pour croiser ceux d'Emma. _

- Voilà. J'ai beaucoup réfléchis hier soir à propos de... nous. Enfin je veux dire, j'ai surtout repensé à ce que tu m'as dit hier après-midi quand on était sur le banc à Central Park. Tu sais j'ai jamais rien éprouvé de tel pour quelqu'un, encore moins pour une fille... Mais le fait est que je me sens bien avec toi. Je suis à l'aise, j'ai l'impression qu'on se connaît depuis bien plus longtemps qu'une semaine. Seulement voilà j'ai peur aussi.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens, je sais que c'est soudain, c'est la première fois que je tombe sous le charme de quelqu'un aussi vite et...

- Non attends laisses-moi finir, s'il te plaît.

- D'accord.

- Si j'ai peur c'est parce que je n'ai jamais eu de grande relation. Je ne sais pas comment il faut faire lorsqu'on est en couple. J'ai peur parce que j'éprouve des sentiments pour toi, une fille, et ça me dépasse. J'ai pas envie qu'on aille trop vite tu comprends ? J'aimerais apprendre à te connaître d'avantage. Et je veux être sûr que ce que je ressens pour toi est réel et que ce n'est pas une passade, une envie soudaine ou que sais-je encore... Tu comprends ?

_Emma hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Ce qui fit rire la brune. _

- Tu peux parler maintenant, tu sais !

- Ben ça à le mérite d'être clair ! Mais je suis contente que tu y aies penser. Et s'il faut attendre je le ferai. Mais ça m'empêchera pas de te courir après, je te préviens !

_Elle se mirent à rire et Regina reprit : _

- Ça ne me dérange pas. A vrai dire c'est la première fois qu'on me montre autant d'intérêt et je dois dire que c'est assez plaisant. _Dit-elle dans un sourire. _

- T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas les rejoindre ?

- Absolument ! Encore une fois c'est avec toi que j'ai envie de passer la journée.

- J'en suis flattée, merci ! Mais à part regarder des films je vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire...

- Et bien j'ai une idée. Étant donné que l'on en a déjà vu un, je propose qu'entre chaque film, et ce pendant une demi-heure on va dire, on parle de nous. Tu me dit quelque chose sur toi et puis c'est mon tour. Ça te dit ?

- Un peu ouais ! Aller je commence que veux-tu savoir ?

- Racontes-moi... pourquoi avoir choisi de faire science-sociale ?

- Ho et bien comme j'ai grandit dans le système, je sais que c'est pas toujours rose, certaines familles ne sont vraiment pas l'exemple type d'une famille chaleureuse comme on veut nous le faire croire au début. Certaines ne font ça que pour l'argent, d'autres parce qu'ils adorent les enfant, un peu trop même... Et avec ce diplôme j'espère devenir quelqu'un d'assez influente pour changer tout ça. Mais je ne sais pas encore quoi !

- Je vois et c'est tout à ton honneur. Je te souhaite de réussir en tout cas ! À mon tour... je t'écoutes !

- Et bien dis-moi pourquoi avoir choisi les sciences-politiques ?

- Je vais peut-être passer pour une idiote mais... J'adore la politique ! Les débats m'excitent beaucoup ! Un jour j'aimerais devenir quelqu'un d'important comme Maire ou Gouverneur. J'ai envie de faire partager mes idées et que le peuple les approuvent, j'ai envie de changer les choses ! Un peu comme toi en faite...

- C'est vrai, tu as raison ! Aller vas-y pose moi une autre question !

_Et leur petit jeu dura pendant plusieurs heures. Et c'est parce que leur ventre se mit à gargouiller qu'elles se rendirent compte qu'au final elle n'avait fait que parler de la journée. Mais elles en étaient ravie toutes les deux. Regina avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, elle en savait d'avantage sur Emma et cela l'enchantait. _

- Que veux-tu que l'on mange ? _Demanda Regina._

- Et bien j'ai ma petite idée mais pour ça on va sortir d'ici ! Je t'emmène manger en ville.

- Ok donnes-moi 20 minutes et je serai prête !

* * *

_Quelques temps plus tard, les voilà arriver dans un restaurant français. Emma n'était venue qu'une seule fois mais ce souvenait qu'elle s'était régalée. _

- Bonsoir Mesdemoiselles, vous n'êtes que vous deux ?_ Demanda un serveur. _

- Oui. _Affirma Emma._

- Très bien suivez-moi.

_Ils s'enfoncèrent dans le restaurant jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme leur montre leur table. _

- Je vous en prie installez-vous je vous apporte la carte tout de suite.

- Merci. _Répondirent-elles en cœur._

- Il est magnifique ce restaurant...

- J'avoue ! Je n'y suis venue qu'une seule fois avec les garçons pour l'anniversaire de Will. On avait passé une chouette soirée...

- Voilà Mesdemoiselles, je reviens dans un instant pour prendre votre commande.

_Après une bonne heure passée dans le restaurant à manger à leur faim. Le jeune homme leur apporta leur dessert respectif pendant que Regina s'était éclipsée au toilette. Emma en profita pour glisser une petite enveloppe devant la coupe de glace de Regina. _

_Quand celle-ci revint à sa place, elle fut surprise de voir l'enveloppe en question et interrogea Emma du regard. _

- Ouvres-là.

_Regina s'exécuta. Elle prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit délicatement. Elle en ressorti deux billets cartonnés. _

- Nannn j'y crois pas !

- Ça te dit d'aller voir une comédie musicale ce soir ?

- A Broadway ! Non mais tu plaisantes ? Bien sûr que ça me dit d'aller la voir ! Annie en plus ! J'avais adoré le film quand j'étais enfant...

- Moi aussi. Je suis contente que ça te plaise...

- Tu es amour ! Comment tu as su que c'était ce que je voulais ? Et tu les as depuis combien de temps ces billets ?

- Heu ça doit faire 3 jours... a peu près. Tu t'es mises à fredonner une chanson de Mamma Mia et je me suis dit que tu aimerais sans doute que je t'y emmène, seulement il ne restait des places que pour ce spectacle-là... et puis je t'avoue que j'ai flippé ce matin quand l'autre gugusse c'est pointer chez nous et qu'il te proposait déjà d'y aller...

- Tu es adorable merci. _Dit-elle les joues rougies une nouvelle fois. Elle se leva et embrassa la joue d'Emma et vint se rasseoir sur sa chaise. _

- Et ben... vu comment tu me remercies, je ne regrettes absolument rien !

_Elles se mirent à rire et entamèrent leur dessert avant de se rendre au théâtre qui faisait rêver Regina rien que par ces lumières... _

_Pendant le show, les rires étaient au rendez-vous. Emma et Regina plus complices que jamais, à fond dans le spectacle comme chaque personne présente dans la salle. Emma se sentait bien. Voir sourire Regina, l'entendre rire l'émerveillait. Elle en était sûre elle était éperdument amoureuse de Regina._

_Seulement au bout de 2h30 de spectacle, les rideaux se fermèrent dans un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Lorsqu'elle furent dehors. Emma était aux anges tout comme Regina qui avait encore des étoiles pleins les yeux de ce qu'elle venait de vivre. _

- Oh merci Emma, merci ! C'est l'une des plus belles soirée de ma vie.

- De rien, c'était avec plaisir. _Dit-elle dans un sourire que Regina lui rendit bien évidemment. _

_Et sans qu'Emma ne s'en rende vraiment compte__, Regina lui pris le bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elles marchèrent comme cela jusqu'à l'entrée du campus._

_De retour dans leur chambre, elles se changèrent et chacune se coucha dans son lit. _

- Hey Candy...

- Oui Bikette ?

- Merci encore.

- De rien Bikette. Ça m'a fait plaisir aussi.

_Elle lui envoya un dernier clin d'œil que Regina rendit aussi vite et e__lles s'endormirent chacune le sourire sur leurs lèvres. Demain sera un autre jour._

_TBC._

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui les ami(e)s. Merci encore pour vos reviews et vos messages privés. Vos ne vous en rendez peut-être pas compte mais pour moi ça compte énormément. Je sais que je vous l'ai déjà peut-être trop dit mais merci ! A bientôt ;)


	11. Un baiser qui va tout changer

**Bonjour tout le monde :)**

**Comment allez-vous ? Moi lentement mais sûrement... je me remets quoi ;).**

**J'ai réussi à convaincre ma mère de me laisser aller sur le pc (oui j'ai beau être majeure elle me dit que je dois pas y rester longtemps parce que c'est pas trop bon d'après le médecin bla bla bla...) mais du coup j'ai pas encore écrit le prochain chapitre donc je ne sais pas quand j'aurai le temps de l'écrire et encore moins de le poster. Je m'excuse donc auprès de vous à l'avance :/. **

**Sur ce, j'arrête de vous raconter ma life et je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre un peu plus long que les autres :D ! Bonne lecture :)**

**A bientôt (j'espère -_-).**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Un baiser qui va tout changer...**

_Le lundi matin se passa comme les autres jours de cours. Emma avait accompagnée Regina jusqu'à ses locaux, elle était également revenue la cherchée pour le temps de midi qu'elles passèrent ensemble à discuter sur elles-mêmes comme la veille. Et au moment où Emma la raccompagna devant sa salle de classe, elle lui dit : _

- Oh au fait, tout à l'heure j'aurai sûrement du retard...

- Ah bon ? Heu je peux t'attendre ici si tu veux...

- Le truc c'est que je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en aurai. Je t'explique, en fait j'ai reçu un message de la part du Doyen il veut me voir en fin de journée... Donc si tu veux rentrer après les cours, y a pas de soucis.

- Le Doyen ? J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave... Mais je peux t'attendre tu sais ça ne me dérange pas...

- J'espère aussi. C'est gentil mais je n'ai vraiment aucune idée du temps que ça prendra et j'ai pas envie que tu poirotes ici toute seule ... mais si tu veux, tu peux rentrer avec les garçons !

- Comme tu voudras. Oui pourquoi pas je m'entends bien avec eux, ils sont sympathiques.

- Ouais, eux aussi il t'adore... _Lui dit-elle dans un clin d'oeil. _

_Elles arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle de cours. _

- Bon et bien à ce soir alors... _Dit Regina un peu déçue._

- Oui à ce soir Bikette. _Elle s'avança et prit la brune dans ces bras. Elle l'encercla à peine mais Regina resserra l'étreinte. _Aller, je te laisses y aller sinon on va être en retard. À tout à l'heure. _Elle lui déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue, lui sourit et s'éloigna._

_À 17h, Emma sortit de sa classe et se dirigea vers le bureau du Doyen comme il lui avait été demandé. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle arriva au secrétariat et se présenta :_

- Bonjour Madame Bishop. Je suis Emma Swan. J'avais rendez-vous avec Monsieur le Doyen...

- Bonjour Emma. Ça m'étonnerait, il est absent depuis le début de la journée.

- Ah... j'ai du mal comprendre alors. Veuillez m'excusez pour le dérangement.

- Aucun problème Emma. Bonne fin de journée.

- Merci à vous aussi.

_Elle quitta le bureau et repris le chemin inverse pour rentrer chez elle. Elle sortie le petit mot qu'elle avait reçu quelques heures aupparavant pour le relire une nouvelle fois_

**«Mademoiselle Swan,**

** Veuillez vous présenter au bureau de Monsieur Jones en fin de journée. »**

_Elle le remit dans sa poche, releva la tête et se mit à chercher Regina en espérant qu'elle soit encore dans les parages. Elle ne la trouva pas et continua son chemin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende son nom._

- Hey Emma !

- Oh salut Greg ! Regina n'est pas avec vous ?_ Dit-elle en la cherchant auprès des autres garçons._

- Ben on est allé la chercher comme tu me l'avais demandé mais arrivé près d'elle, on a pu voir qu'elle était pas seule.

- Elle était avec qui ? Oh laisses-moi deviner Alice !

- Heu non c'était un mec...

- Grand, brun, musclé avec un regard de prédateur ?

- Heu ouais enfin prédateur...

- C'est l'autre gugusse de Kellan ! Je dis prédateur parce que je vois bien que Regina lui plaît, il veut en faire sa proie ! Ne me dit pas que vous l'avez laisser partir avec lui...

- Ben c'est qu'on a pas eu trop le choix...

- Hein comment ça ?

- Ben quand on est arrivé j'ai appelé Regina et je lui ai proposé de revenir avec nous et c'est là que l'autre gars m'a répondu "Si vous me le permettez les gars, j'aimerais la raccompagner." J'ai interrogé Regina du regard et c'est là qu'elle m'a demandé si cela ne me dérangeait pas. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je dise !

- Un truc du genre "ben oui ça me dérange. Rentre avec nous, plutôt qu'avec lui !"

- Emma je pouvais pas savoir que ce gars là avait des vues sur elle. Et après tout pourquoi tu t'en fais ? Vous vous êtes rapprochées non ? Je veux dire vous êtes presque ensemble maintenant non ?

- Non, on est pas « presque ensemble ». On s'est rapprochée c'est vrai, mais elle veut prendre son temps et je respecte. On apprend à se connaître petit à petit, tu vois ? Seulement ce gars-là, c'est une vrai menace parce que je sais qu'elle l'apprécie...

- Je suis sûr qu'il ne se passera rien. Réfléchis, si elle veut prendre son temps comme tu dis, c'est pourquoi à ton avis ?

- Parce qu'elle tient à moi ?

- Et bah voilà... Allez viens on rentre.

_Une demi-heure plus tard, les voilà au campus. Emma s'empressa de rentrer dans sa chambre mais fut déçue de voir que la brune n'y était pas. Attristée, cette dernière referma la porte sans franchir le seuil et se retourna vers Greg, une petite larme au coin de l'œil._

- Aller viens ma belle. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne va pas tarder._ Il l'a prit dans ses bras et la fit entrer dans sa chambre suivit du reste de la bande. _

_Deux bonnes heures plus tard. Alors que les garçons jouaient entre eux à Call of Duty pour tuer des zombies, Emma, elle, était allongée sur le lit de Greg et regardait le plafond sans dire un mot. Et puis elle entendit un rire venant d'un couloir. Elle se releva, les garçons la regardèrent et s'interrogèrent. _

- Ça va sœurette ? _Demanda Will. _

- Elle est là !

_Sans dire un mot de plus, Emma se mit debout, se regarda dans le miroir et arrangea ses cheveux. Elle contempla les garçons et ceux-ci lui firent un sourire l'air de dire "Tu es parfaite." Elle leur adressa un sourire de remerciement et sortit de la chambre. _

- Oh Emma ! _S'écria la brune. _

- Hey Bikette ! Tu vas bien ? D_it-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au grand brun aux côtés de Regina. _

- Oui et toi comment ça s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

- Bonjour Emma. _Glissa Kellan entre elles deux..._

- Salut. _Lui répondit-elle d'un ton neutre. Elle remit son attention vers la brune. _Heu je t'expliquerai plus tard.

- De toute manière, j'allais vous laisser. On se voit ce soir ma belle ? _Lança Kellan en direction de Regina._

_Comment ça on se voit ce soir ? Ma belle ? Et c'est là qu'Emma comprit. Le fait qu'il ait été auprès de Regina dès les cours terminer, alors qu'il n'était jamais dans les parages à cette heure-là, c'était pas une coïncidence. Le message ne venait pas du secrétariat. Le Doyen n'avait pas demandé à la voir. Il s'agissait plutôt de quelqu'un d'autre qui désirait l'éloignée de la brune. Emma s'énerva mais se retint de le démontrer, elle ne voulait pas manifester sa jalousie devant l'autre gugusse comme elle aimait l'appeler. Kellan leur offrit un dernier sourire et reparti. Emma rentra dans leur chambre, Regina sur ces talons._

- Alors racontes-moi, comment ça s'est passé avec le Doyen, il te voulait quoi ?

- Heu... il a pas pu me recevoir. Il était en déplacement.

- Oh... il aurait pu te prévenir quand même.

- C'est rien. Je suppose que s'il veut vraiment me voir, il me rappellera un autre jour. Ça été toi ton après-midi ? Greg m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu et t'avait proposé de rentrer avec eux...

- Oui mais à la fin des cours Kellan était là et me la proposé également. Comme j'avais dit oui j'ai décliné l'offre des garçons. Puis lui et moi nous sommes rentrés à pied. En chemin on s'est arrêter boire un verre et on a discuté. D'ailleurs il m'a invité à dîner ce soir...

- Oh je vois... Ben écoute bonne soirée.

- Tu es fâchée ? Tu sais c'est juste un dîner...

- Non pourquoi je le serais ? Tu fais ce que tu veux, tu ne m'appartiens pas. On est pas ensemble que je sache...

- Oh Emma je t'en prie, ne crois pas que...

- Je ne crois rien. Passe une bonne soirée c'est tout ce que je te souhaite. Je te laisse, je vais chez les garçons. À plus tard.

_Elle sortit de la chambre sans ce retourner, ferma la porte derrière elle pour ouvrir celle d'en face. Regina resta silencieuse et se sentit mal par rapport à Emma. Elle se ressaisi et se prépara pour le dîner qui l'attendait. _

- Après tout c'est juste un dîner amicale. Il ne se passera rien. Je ne fais rien de mal ! Emma s'énerve pour un rien... _Tenta-t-elle de se convaincre. _

_Lorsqu'Emma revint auprès des garçons. Ceux-ci se regardèrent tous étonnés._

- Déjà de retour ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Il l'a invité à aller bouffer ! _Dit-elle en s'énervant. _Et le pire c'est qu'elle à dit oui !

- Owwww... Aller viens là. _Ils déposèrent les manettes et vinrent se blottir autour d'elle. _

- Non les gars sérieux c'est pas le moment... Je vais aller faire un tour. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

- On t'accompagne alors ! Pas question de te laisser seule. _Lança Mica._

- Si vous voulez...

_Ils sortirent de la chambre et partirent en direction d'un pub irlandais qui ne se trouvait pas loin. Pub appartenant à la famille de Will. _

- Salut Frank, tu nous mets 5 bières s'te plaît. _Lança-t-il au barman. _

_Il s'installèrent à leur table habituelle et se mirent à discuter tous sauf Emma. Au grand désarrois de ceux qui l'entourait._

* * *

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

- Tout marche comme sur des roulettes ! Je passe la prendre dans une heure.

- Parfait !

- T'aurais vu la tête d'Emma... Elle m'a presque fait de la peine !

- Je t'interdis de te moquer d'elle, c'est clair !

- Oh ça va détends-toi... Et puis tu pourrais me remercier un peu... C'est grâce à moi si tu vas la récupérer !

- En partie grâce à toi. Et je te remercierai quand j'aurai Emma dans mes bras. Maintenant va te faire beau. Tu as rancard ce soir j'te rappelle. Et surtout ne la brusque pas ! Vas-y en douceur, c'est pas le moment de tout foutre en l'air...

- T'inquiètes pas cousine je sais ce que je dois faire.

* * *

_Regina venait de finir de se préparer lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Elle se dirigea vers celle-ci, l'ouvrit et salua Kellan._

- Tu es prête ?

- Oui c'est bon on peut y aller !

_Elle ferma la porte et le suivi jusqu'à sa voiture où il lui ouvrit la portière pour la laisser entrer en gentleman qu'il est. _

_Ils passèrent une soirée agréable où il se découvrirent tout les deux. Sans ambiguïté. Regina se sentait mal malgré tout ayant l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal vis-à-vis d'Emma._

_Emma quant à elle, n'avait pas dit grand chose de la soirée, préférant boire un verre et oublier ses malheurs. Les garçons avaient de la peine pour elle, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire pour lui changer les idées, et profitant de l'absence de la blonde partie au petit coin, ils discutèrent de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pour lui éviter de boire. Et quand elle revint s'asseoir, Greg lui proposa :_

- Ça te dit un Mcdo ?

- Quoi là tout de suite ?

- Ben ouais on commence à avoir faim...

- Ouais, ok si vous voulez...

- Aller on bouge !

_Ils se levèrent et marchèrent quelques minutes avant d'arriver où leur ventre affamé les avait conduit. Après leur repas bien digéré, ils reprirent le chemin les menant au campus. Arrivé au coin de la rue, Emma s'arrêta les faisant s'arrêter eux-aussi. Ils levèrent la tête et virent Regina sortir de la voiture de Kellan._

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes. Viens. _Murmura Greg. _

- Non. Je veux voir.

- Tu te fais du mal pour rien. Viens

- J'ai besoin de savoir.

_Ils reculèrent, se collèrent au mur qui faisait le coin et passèrent juste leur tête._

- Merci pour cette soirée Kellan.

- Merci à toi d'avoir accepté. J'espère que tu m'accorderas bientôt un autre soir comme celui-ci. _Dit-il dans un sourire charmeur. _

- Pourquoi pas? Après tout j'ai passé une belle soirée.

- Moi aussi. Bon et bien bonne nuit.

_Il se rapprocha de Regina et lui déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Voyant qu'elle était plutôt réceptive, il tenta un baiser sur les lèvres pulpeuse de la brune. Il décala donc légèrement sa tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser et l'attrapa par la taille. Lorsqu'il déposa ses lèvres sur celle de la brune, Regina ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qui se passait. Et lorsqu'elle comprit, elle le repoussa légèrement. Mais il maintenu l'étreinte. Sans était déjà de trop pour la blonde qui, les larmes sur les joues, se précipita vers l'entrée du campus. Suivie de près par les garçons. Regina la vit du coin de l'œil. Prise de panique, elle repoussa plus violemment le grand brun face à elle. _

- Je suis désolée... Kellan... excuses-moi.

- Non c'est moi je suis désolé je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit je t'assure que c'était pas mon intention, je suis désolé.

- Je vais rentrée. Merci pour cette soirée. Excuses-moi, il faut que j'y aille.

_Elle lui fit un petit sourire et partie à la hâte pour essayer de rattraper la blonde. _

- On se voit demain ?

- Oui d'accord... bonne soirée ! _Dit-elle en s'éloignant. _

_Regina se mit à courir pour atteindre le 3__ème__ palier. Arrivée devant leur porte, elle ne prit même pas la peine de reprendre son souffle et entra dans la chambre. _

- Emma je...

_Emma n'était pas là. Automatiquement elle referma la porte, se retourna et frappa à la porte d'en face. Greg vint lui ouvrir une mine désolée sur le visage._

- Greg je... s'il te plaît... laisses-moi lui parler. _Dit-elle à bout de souffle. _

- Regina laisses-là se calmer. Elle reviendra quand elle sera prête à t'entendre. Désolé, mais je te laisserai pas entrer. _Il lui adressa un petit sourire et referma la porte. _

- Non attends ! Emma ! S'il te plaît laisses-moi t'expliquer... _Dit-elle au bord des larmes à travers la porte. _

_Elle attendit quelques minutes contre la porte,__ en vain. Puis elle_ repartie dans sa chambre.

* * *

« toc, toc,toc ».

- C'est ouvert !

_Kellan entra dans la chambre d'Alice, une mine gênée sur ses trait qu'Alice vit quand elle se retourna. _

- Oh non qu'est-ce que t'as fait !

- Hey calmes-toi je t'ai encore rien dis...

- Ben vas-y expliques !

- Ben tout c'est très bien passé. On est allé au restaurant, on a bien parlé, rigolé... et lorsque je l'ai raccompagnée, je l'ai embrassée...

- Oh non elle t'as repoussé ! Putain mais t'es vraiment à la masse je t'avais dit de ne rien faire de stupide ni de précipité !

- Ben c'est pas ma faute si ta chérie à débarquée à ce moment-là !

- Emma ? Attends tu veux dire qu'Emma vous à vus ?

- Ben ouais ! Et c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a repoussé, après on s'est excusé et elle est partie en courant...

- Mais... mais c'est magnifique !

- Je suis dé... quoi ?

- Oui réfléchis ! Emma vous a vus et elle n'est pas venue vous parler, au lieu de ça elle a tracé son chemin et l'autre lui a courue après ! Ça veut dire que ce qu'elle a vu lui a brisé le cœur...

- Et donc... _Dit-il un peu perdu._

- Et donc ça veut dire que Regina l'a blessée et que j'ai l'opportunité de me rapprocher d'elle... Finalement tu as fait un boulot en or ! Merci cousin !

- Heu ben de rien...

- Maintenant tu vas faire en sorte d'occuper l'autre conne. Invites-là au ciné, au resto, à faire un city trip à Rio je m'en moque ! Mais fait en sorte de rester proche d'elle. Comme ça elle s'éloignera pour de bon d'Emma.

- Ça va pas être évident...

- Mais si tu peux le faire. Si elle a accepté de sortir avec toi ce soir ça prouve que d'une certaine manière qu'elle veut être près de toi alors profites-en !

- D'accord.

* * *

_00h50, Regina est toujours adossée contre son oreiller, les jambes pliées pour y déposer son menton. Elle n'arrive pas à dormir. Réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait __dire à Emma pour qu'elle comprenne que ce baiser ne voulait rien dire... Mais quoi ?_

_Tant pis ce sera au feeling puisqu'Emma entre dans leur chambre. Sur ce Regina se releva et se précipita auprès de la blonde. _

- Emma laisses-moi t'expliquer s'il te plaît.

- Pour me dire quoi ? Que depuis le début c'est pour lui que tu craques ? Que c'est de ma faute parce que je t'ai embrassé et que tu voulais pas me faire de mal donc tu m'as rien dit ? Que tu es désolée ? Si c'est pour me dire ça épargnes ta salive je veux rien entendre.

- Non je t'assure tu te trompes. Oui je suis désolée mais pas à cause de ça. Emma je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Il ne m'avait pas draguée de la soirée je pouvais pas deviner qu'il allait essayer de m'embrasser ! Il m'a prise au dépourvue mais dès que je l'ai réalisé j'ai voulu le repousser une première fois mais il n'a pas cédé. Je t'ai vue, je l'ai repousser plus fort et là il m'a lâchée. Je t'assure je voulais pas te faire de mal... Crois-moi, je t'en prie Emma...

_Elle s'était rapprochée d'Emma sans que la blonde ne la regarde une seule fois. Regina posa une main sur la joue humidifiée par les larmes versées et chauffée par la colère qu'Emma avait ressentie et fit tourner sa tête._

- Pardonnes-moi s'il te plaît. J'aurais pas dû accepter de sortir avec lui. Je ne pouvait pas deviné qu'il allait... Pardon. _Lui dit-elle droit dans les yeux, les larmes aux bord des yeux elle aussi. Elle s'approcha une ultime fois et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde. Elle l'encercla à la taille mais Emma vint__ déposé ses mains sur les épaules de Regina et la repoussa gentillement. _

- Non Regina arrêtes.

- Mais je ...

- Non s'il te plaît. J'arrête pas de penser au fait qu'il est passé par là y a quelques heures... Je ... non, j'y arrive pas.

_Elle se dirigea vers sa garde robe prit de quoi s'habiller pour la nuit et se dirigea vers la porte. _

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Je vais passer la nuit chez Greg. A demain.

- Non s'il te plaît, restes...

_La blonde la regarda une dernière fois avant d'ouvrir la porte et de disparaître. _

- ... ne me laisses pas. _Murmura-t-elle avant de s'effondrer à genoux en sanglot. _

TBC...

* * *

Bon j'avoue c'est pas une très belle fin de chapitre ! Mais ça me laisse pleins d'idées pour la suite ;). Et puis on dit toujours qu'après la pluie vient le beau temps et que le chemin vers l'amour n'est pas facile, non?

Pour rappelle, le titre est : "un baiser qui va tout changer", d'après-vous il s'agit duquel? :p

Enfin, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;).

Sur ce, à la prochaine bisou bisou :D

PS : Merci encore pour les reviews précédentes, OphelieParrilla heureuse que mes descriptions t'aies rappelée de bons souvenirs ;)


	12. Parlez-moi des étoiles

**Coucou les loulous :)**

**Voilà j'ai quand même terminé le chapitre dans les temps, et le voici tout frais, tout chaud !**

**Je voulais vous faire une petite parenthèse au sujet de l'écriture de cette fic. Il m'est déjà arrivé d'insérer dans mes textes des titres de chanson. En fait ce sont les chansons que j'écoute à ce moment là et qui m'inspirent certaines scènes. Soit parce que j'ai déjà vécu une scène similaire soit parce que le rythme nourrit mon imagination ^^. J'adore la musique, j'ai d'ailleurs une clef de sol tatouée sur mon bassin et je peux pas m'empêcher d'écrire en écoutant de la musique. Et donc si je vous mets ces titres c'est aussi pour que de votre côté, vous viviez les choses comme moi je les vis ;) (dans ma tête je veux dire, hein xD)... **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture les petits gars ! **

**A bientôt et encore merci pour les reviews elles m'ont boostées méchamment pour ce chapitre ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Parlez-moi des étoiles...**

_11 . C'est le nombre de jours qu'Emma s'est réfugiée dans la chambre de Greg et Ethan, évitant soigneusement Regina. Ne passant dans sa chambre que pour prendre de quoi ce changer, se doucher et ses cours. Et tout cela lorsque Regina n'est pas dans les parages. _

_Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle agit comme ça mais elle le fait. Est-ce c'est du fait __qu'elle est toujours en colère après Regina pour l'avoir blessée ? Ou bien parce qu'elle a peur de ne pouvoir s'empêcher de l'embrasser une fois qu'elle la croiserait (Et plus, si jamais) ? Elle sait que ce n'est pas totalement la faute de la brune si l'autre gugusse lui a sauté dessus, mais la douleur qu'elle ressent est bien là._

_D'un autre côté, que Regina l'est embrassée d'elle-même l'autre soir, ne peut signifier que deux chose : soit, Regina en pince définitivement pour elle. Soit, il s'agissait d'un acte complètement désespéré et irréfléchi. _

_Et puis ce Kellan là... quelle coïncidence qu'il soit le cousin d'Alice. Elle ne le connaît peut-être pas lui, mais elle connaît très bien Alice. Et s'il est aussi vicieux qu'elle ne l'est, c'est clairement pas une bonne chose qu'il soit si proche de Regina. Elle doit mener sa petite enquête..._

* * *

_Vendredi. Emma rentre des cours, comme elle l'avait fait tout au long de la semaine, en compagnie des garçons. À l'exception de Will qui faisait le joli cœur auprès de Kate, une fille de leur section. _

- Elles se sont toujours pas parlées ?_ Demanda tout bas Mica à Ethan pour ne pas qu'Emma , qui marchait devant eux avec Greg, ne l'entende_

- Non, malheureusement. _Répondit-il sur le même ton. _Avec Greg hier on discutait pendant qu'elle était partie se douchée. Tu sais qu'elle parle dans son sommeil ?

- Ben non j'en savais rien...

- Ben ouais et y a deux jours, pendant qu'on finissait notre partie de Call of, elle a dit un truc qui nous a fait tiquer tout de suite.

- ?

- Elle a dit Regina. À 3 reprises ! Mais ce qui est le plus bizarre c'est qu'on aurait dit qu'elle était en train de pleurer...

- Ah merde...

- Ouais comme tu dis... Du coup hier avec Greg on se disait qu'il fallait qu'on fasse quelque chose. Tu vois pour qu'on essai d'arranger les choses entre elles. Ça se voit qu'elle est bleue de cette fille !

- Et vous avez quoi comme idées ?

- Ben on avait pensé à une soirée arrangée... Y en a une ce soir chez les Gamma. Greg va occupé Emma quand on va rentrer et pendant ce temps là nous on ira convaincre Regina de venir ce soir.

- Ça marche !

_Arrivés au campus, ils se séparèrent. Greg et Emma entrèrent dans la chambre et attendirent que celle-ci se referme pour frapper à la porte d'en face. Regina vint ouvrir presque immédiatement. _

- Oh bonjour les...

- Chuuuuutttt. _Dit Ethan en mettant un doigt sur la bouche de la brune. _Est-ce qu'on peut se parler deux minutes ? _Murmura-t-il._

- Oui bien sûr, entrez. _Répondit-elle sur le même ton. Elle les fit entrer et referma la porte._ Pourquoi vous chuchotez ?

- Ben pour pas qu'Emma nous entende... Comment tu vas ?

- J'ai connu mieux. Et vous ?

- Nous ça va t'inquiètes. Écoute si on est venus c'est pour Emma. Ça fait 2 semaines qu'elle squatte notre chambre à Greg et moi, ça nous dérange pas c'est pas ça, l'an dernier elle le faisait souvent... mais là, ça fait 2 semaines et elle nous parle à peine. On voit bien qu'elle ne va pas bien...

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Je ne l'ai plus vue depuis plusieurs jours, elle fait tout pour m'éviter, et je la comprends...

- Ben en fait ce soir, y a une teuf à la maison Gamma c'est à 5 min à pied.

- C'est pas la maison des footballeurs ?

- Si, mais y aura pas qu'eux tu sais, y aura plein de monde.

- Et y aura Emma surtout... _glissa malicieusement Mica._

- Écoutez les garçons c'est gentil ce que vous faites mais Emma ne veut plus me voir en ce moment et j'ai pas envie de gâcher sa soirée...

- Te préoccupes pas de ça. Viens à la soirée et nous on se charge du reste d'accord.

- Ok mais vous comptez vous y prendre comment pour qu'elle me parle ?

- Tracasses on t'dit. _Dit-il dans un clin d'œil. _

_Voyant une larme faire surface sur la joue de la brune, Ethan s'approcha et l'encercla de ses bras et posa son menton sur sa tête. _

- T'en fais pas tout va s'arranger, en tout cas on va tout faire pour.

- Merci les garçons._ Dit-elle dans un sourire. _

_Ils la regardèrent et lui firent une dernière accolade avant de ressortir discrètement pour ne pas qu'Emma les entende._

* * *

_« Toc,toc »_

_Regina se dirigea à nouveau vers sa porte et découvrit Kellan tout sourire._

- Salut toi ! _Lança-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras._

- Bonjour !

- T'as passé une bonne journée ? Désolé de ne pas être rentré avec toi aujourd'hui mais j'ai été retenu.

- Non pas de soucis, je suis rentrée avec Alice.

- Oui elle me la dit... Au fait ça te dit qu'on sorte ce soir ?

- Justement j'avais envie d'aller à la soirée qui est organisé à la maison Gamma...

_-_ Ah super ! On y va ensemble ?

_Regina avait envie de dire oui bien sûr, après tout depuis plusieurs jours elle traînait constamment avec lui, Alice et quelque uns de leurs amis. Ils avaient reparlé le lendemain de leur baiser et sur le fait que Regina avait été mal à l'aise mais elle n'avait rien dit au sujet d'Emma. Et depuis il ne s'était plus rien passé. Ils étaient amis tout simplement. _

- D'accord. _Dit-elle dans un petit sourire._

_Le hic c'est que si Emma la voit en compagnie de Kellan toute la soirée, Regina n'aurait aucune chance de pouvoir lui parler. _

_« Dring... dring »_

_Regina se dirige vers son téléphone et voit affiché "Papa"._

_- Bon je te laisse on se voit ce soir tfaçon ! _

_- Ok à tout à l'heure. _

_Elle attendit qu'il referme la porte pour répondre._

_- Bonjour Papa !_

* * *

_22h. _

- Non sérieux les gars, pourquoi vous tenez tant à aller à cette soirée. ? Je suis pas d'humeur. Allez-y vous mais sans moi.

- Rohhh aller Emma !

- Justement c'est pour te changer les idées qu'on veut que tu viennes avec nous.

- Y aura de la bière au moins ?_ Demanda-t-elle ce qui provoqua l'hilarité des autres._

- C'est chez les Gamma qu'on va jte rappelle... Y aura même plus que de la bière !

- Bon ok, mais je vous préviens si je me fais chier je rentre !

- Comme si ça pouvait être possible !

* * *

_22h30, les voilà arrivés dans la grande demeure qu'occupe les sportifs de l'unif. Emma un peu sur la réserve, persuadée qu'elle aurait mieux fait de rester au campus._

- Salut les gars ! Emma, ça faisait longtemps ! Quoi de neuf ma belle? _Dit l'un des sportifs à l'entrée._

- Salut John, ben rien de spécial et toi ? _Il s'approche d'elle et pose son bras par dessus ses épaules. _

- Bah on s'entraîne pour le premier match qui aura lieu dans 2 semaines, je te dis pas l'humeur du coach... Mais bon on s'en fou pour l'instant ! Entrer et profitez les gars !

_Comme d'habitude l'ambiance est bien là. Certains sont d'ailleurs bien éméchés, sûrement là depuis déjà un bon moment. Ils se dirigent tout les 4 vers le bar, se servent une bière au fût bien fraîche et tombent sur Will et Kate qui ne se quittent apparemment plus... _

_Plusieurs verres de bière plus tard et « I could be the one » d'Avicii qui résonne dans les baffles, Regina arrive enfin en compagnie de Kellan, Alice et de 3 potes à cette dernière. Regina se mit à chercher Emma des yeux et ceci n'échappe guère à la vigilance d'Alice._

- Tu cherches quelqu'un ?_ Dit-elle dans un faux sourire. _

- Heu non non... je regardais s'il y avait du monde... _Menti-t-elle. _

- Tu viens... on va se chercher à boire. _Répondit Alice peu convaincue._

_Regina les suivit mais continua de chercher la blonde parmi la foule. "Il y a tellement de monde" pensa-t-elle. Puis elle aperçu Greg qui lui fit un grand sourire et un signe de main dans sa propre direction pour qu'elle approche. Kellan lui tendit une bière qu'elle accepta avec une petite grimace que le grand brun ne vit pas et le remercia._

- Heu j'arrive je vais saluer Greg _! Cria-t-elle pour qu'il l'entende._

_Il hocha la tête et elle se dirigea avec quelques difficultés vers Greg. _

- Ha tu es venues ! Je suis content que tu sois là ! _Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. _

- Ça me fait plaisir de te voir moi aussi !

- T'es là depuis longtemps ?

- Non non je viens d'arriver... _Dit-elle en hochant la tête pour appuyer ses dire. _Dit donc tu sais où elle est ?

- Quoi ?_ Dit-il en penchant la tête près d'elle. _J'ai pas entendu avec la musique.

_- _Je disais Emma, tu sais où elle l'est ?

- Heu elle est derrière près de la piscine, Avec Ethan ils se fument un petit truc... tu vois ?

- Oui je vois... Tu crois qu'elle voudra bien me parler ?

- Écoute nous on a tout fait pour qu'elle te parle alors j'espère que ça va marcher !

- D'accord. Oh au fait Greg.

- Ouais ?

- Merci.

- T'inquiètes tu me remercieras plus tard ! _Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et lui pris la main pour l'amener dehors. _

_La musique changea et la chanson « Save the World » de Swedish House Mafia mit les fêtards en frénésies. Regina et Greg arrivèrent sur le balcon et celle-ci, toujours à la recherche de la blonde, en profita pour jeter un œil sur l'ensemble. _

_-_ Elle est là regarde. À côté de la piscine près des bancs, tu vois ?

_Il lui indiquait Emma de son index et Regina s'empressa de regarder. Puis elle la vit. La blonde était en train de se déhancher auprès de Mica, d'Ethan et de quelques autres qui rendit verte de jalousie la brune. La foule chantait et dansait au rythme de la musique. Emma y compris..._

- Ho ho hooooooooo ho, ho ho ho ho ho, ...

- Y a une sacrée ambiance pas vrai ? _Dit Greg._ Allez viens on va les rejoindre.

_Il descendirent les escaliers et s'approcha d'eux. Plus que quelques pas et Regina sera auprès d'Emma. Mais plus l'écart se réduit et plus son rythme cardiaque augmente. _

- Oh Regina ! _Lança Mica, sur un ton enjoué. _

_Á ce nom, Emma s'arrêta net. Regarda__ la brune des pieds à la tête en quelques secondes, elle ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir. Non elle ne rêvait pas Regina était bien là._

- Salut les gars... bonsoir Emma. _dit-elle timidement._

- Je vais me chercher un verre. _Sur ce la blonde tourna des talons et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Regina en resta bouche-bée._

- Ben vas-y, rattrapes-là... proposa _Greg_

- Non elle a pas...

- Vas-y discutes pas ! _Ordonna-il en la prenant par les épaules et de la mettre dans la bonne direction._

- D'accord d'accord... _Elle se mit à courir pour rattraper la blonde et ne pas la perdre de vue. _

_Arrivée auprès d'elle, la blonde se servit une bière et puis une autre. _

- Tiens._ Dit-elle en lui tendant le verre. _Je sais que t'en raffoles pas mais y a pas moins fort.

_La brune étonnée prit le verre dans sa main où ses doigts frôlèrent ceux d'Emma. _

- Merci. Emma je sais que...

- Non viens. On va par là, on sera plus tranquille._.. La blonde se dirigea vers l'étage et la brune la suivit sans dire un mot de plus. _

_Elles entrèrent dans une des chambres qui s'offrait à elles. Emma se dirigea vers la fenêtre, ouvrit celle-ci et s'accouda au rebord. Regina vint se mettre à côté d'elle et ensemble, elles regardèrent le ciel. _

- Je crois que j'en ai jamais vues... _Déclara Emma._

_Regina confuse, fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête en direction de la blonde._

- Des étoiles. Je crois que j'en ai jamais vues. J'ai toujours vécue dans de grandes villes, pas évident d'en voir avec toutes ces lumières... Tu en as déjà vues toi ?

- Oui. Quand j'étais petites j'avais une fenêtre velux qui était au dessus de ma tête de lit, du coup le soir je m'endormais en les regardants.

- Tu as de la chance. J'aimerais avoir l'occasion un soir, de m'allonger sur de l'herbe et de les contempler. Juste pour les regarder et rien d'autre. Je les envies. Elles brilles, sont libres, n'ont de compte à rendre à personnes... Tu leur ressembles.

- Moi ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as pas à m'expliquer quoique ce soit sur ce qu'il s'est passé avec l'autre grand ours là...

- Kellan.

- Ouais c'est ça... Kellan... t'as pas à te justifier. J'avais pas à te parler comme je l'ai fait. Tu es libres de fréquenter qui te plaira. De sortir avec qui tu auras choisis. C'est juste que j'ai été blessée.

- Emma...

- Non attends. J'ai été blessée parce que je crois que j'ai eu le coup de foudre à la seconde ou je t'ai vue. Timide, les cheveux quelques peu ébouriffés, les traits tirés par la fatigue, et un sourire... oh ce sourire je crois que si tu ne t'étais pas avancée pour me tendre la main je serais restée là sans bouger. J'ai essayé de rester la plus cool et détendue possible... mais... tu me fascinais. Et c'est toujours le cas. Et mon problème c'est que j'ai été jalouse de ce type. Jalouse parce que dans ma tête on s'était embrassée au ciné et tu m'avais demandée de te laisser du temps. Et j'en ai déduit que c'est parce que tu m'appréciais toi aussi. Alors quand je l'ai vu s'approcher de toi... Je sais que pour toi c'est nouveau tout ça. Embrasser une fille, envisager quelque chose avec elle, même en secret je sais que c'est pas quelque chose de facile. Que ça peut faire peur. Mais si tu avais des doutes, des questions, tu sais que j'étais là, que tu pouvais me demander tout ce que tu voulais. Maintenant c'est moi qui vais te poser une question, si tu veux bien.

- Heu oui oui, bien sûr. Je t'écoutes.

- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassée ce soir là ?

_La brune sourit à cette question, respira une bonne fois et regarda le ciel à nouveau avant de reprendre._

- Parce que j'en avais envie. J'en ai eu envie à la seconde ou tu m'as embrassée au cinéma. Puis les fois suivantes lorsqu'on s'est baladées dans New-York, quand on a rit dimanche soir au théâtre, le lendemain lorsque on a passé notre pause ensemble... Seulement je savais pas pourquoi et oui j'avais peur. Peur de ce que ça voulait dire. J'ai jamais rien ressentit de tel. Que ce soit pour une fille ou n'importe qui d'autre. C'est lorsque je t'ai vue t'enfuir, alors que Kellan venait de ... me ramener, que j'ai compris. J'ai compris que je tenais à toi bien plus que comme une simple amie. Je t'ai embrassée parce que je voulais que tu le saches. J'ai été bête, et je te demande pardon pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire. Je sais que je ne pourrai jamais revenir en arrière mais si je le pouvais, je le ferais. Crois-moi.

_Elles se regardèrent, intensément, les yeux brûlant de désir, leurs lèvres entre-ouvertes n'attendant que de se toucher. Et alors qu'Emma voulu s'approcher du visage de la brune, un bruit venant de la porte qui s'ouvrit se fit entendre, les faisant se séparer. _

- Ah Regina tu es là... On commençait à s'inquiéter, on croyait t'avoir perdue ! _Lança Kellan. _

_Regina soupira alors qu'Emma se dirigeait vers la sortie._

- Non Emma t'en va pas s'il te plaît...

- Tes amis t'attendent et les miens aussi. On reprendra ça plus tard si tu veux... Bonne soirée, amuses-toi bien.

_Elle la regarda une larme à l'œil, marcha à côté du grand brun et disparue. Laissant la brune au beau milieu de la pièce, le cœur lourd. _

_TBC..._

* * *

Ne me tuez pas :o ! Le chapitre est plus long mais je l'ai coupé pour en faire le prochain chapitre, que je posterai de la semaine :D

D'ailleurs je vous poste celui-ci alors que l'on est vendredi ... Haaaaaa on a déjà moins envie de me tuer, hein? ^^

Allez je vous laisse, bonne soirée ou bonne nuit à vous et à très vite :)


	13. Révélations

**Bonjour à vous tous ! Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial puisque c'est l'anniversaire de Lana Parrilla :D... Alors je sais, j'ai très peu, mais alors là très peu de chance pour que Lana lise ma fic mais bon je sais qu'aux States j'ai des lecteurs (je vous salue les petits gars ^^) et donc je tente ma chance : Joyeux anniversaire Lana :D (Qui ne tente rien à rien ;)... xD). Voici un chapitre plus court mais je vous l'ai dit, j'ai coupé le chapitre précédant et voici la fin. Je sais que j'aurais pu faire 50-50 mais la coupure devait se faire là et pas autre part xD. Je vous posterai le prochain chapitre en fin de semaine si je sais :).**

**Bonne lecture et rdv en bas ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Révélation...**

- J'ai dit un truc qu'il fallait pas ?

- Non ne t'en fais pas. _Dit-elle au grand brun, sa voix retenant un sanglot._ Vous me cherchiez c'est ça ?

- Ben oui, on s'inquiétait un peu...

- Comment tu m'as trouvée ?

- j'ai cherché un peu partout dans la maison...

_Flash back :_

- Heu j'arrive je vais saluer Greg !

- Heu d'accord..._ Dit-il alors qu'elle s'éloigne._

- Où est-ce qu'elle va encore ? _Demanda Alice en se croisant les bras et en se mettant eux côtés de Kellan._

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait dire bonjour à son pote...

- Ne la quitte pas des yeux de mon côté moi je vais essayé de trouver Emma.

_Ils se séparèrent en hochant chacun la tête. La petite brune se dirigea vers la pièce d'à côté alors que lui se plaqua contre un mur avant de devoir se redresser et de les suivre dans le jardin. Lorsqu'il arriva dehors il vit Regina et son ami descendre les escaliers et se diriger vers Emma et d'autres jeunes... Il fronça les sourcils prit son téléphone et appela Alice. Elle répondit à la première tonalité. _

- Quoi ?

- Je suis sur le balcon. Elle est avec Emma près de la piscine.

- Quoi ?!

- Ah non j'ai rien dit. Ta blonde est en train de prendre la fuite...

- J'arrive.

_Il raccrocha et mit son téléphone dans sa poche. Il retourna à l'intérieur et fit en sorte que la blonde ne le voit pas. Il la vit passer et s'apprêta à ressortir pour espionner Regina mais n'eut pas à le faire puisque celle-ci arriva à son tour. Il se cacha derrière un commode, la vit passer et s'éloigner. Il se mit discrètement à vouloir la suivre mais la foule ne l'aidait pas à avancer puis quelqu'un lui prit le bras. Il se retourna et vit que c'était Alice._

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous !

- Ben je la surveille figures-toi ! _Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans la pièce voisine mais ne trouva ni la blonde ni la brune. _Fait chier !

- Quoi ?

- Je sais pas où elles sont passées !

- Et merde ! Faut les retrouver ! Retournes dehors voir si elles sont pas ressorties par l'autre côté. Moi je vais regardé ici.

_Il se séparèrent une dizaine de minutes puis revinrent à leur point de départ._

- Tu les as trouvées ? _Demanda Kellan._

- Non mais Rob m'a dit qu'il avait vu Emma monter à l'étage et Regina la suivait ! Alors vas-y monte et trouves-les !

_Fin de flash back._

* * *

- Ne crois pas que je t'espionne c'est pas ça... mais Alice m'a dit que dans ce genre de soirée, il est déjà arrivé que certaine filles ait des problèmes...

- Comme tu peux le voir, je vais bien. Je voulais juste parler avec Emma...

- Oui je comprends... Désolé de vous avoir dérangées.

- T'en fais pas. Excuses-moi j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. _Dit-elle en passant à côté de lui._

_Lorsqu'il redescendit, Alice l'interpella. _

- Alors ?

- Je suis arrivé à temps...

- Comment ça à temps ?

- Faut vraiment que je te fasse un dessin ?

- La petite garce ! Il était moins une ! Elle est où là ?

- Quand je suis arrivé je lui ai dit qu'on la cherchait Emma est partie et puis Regina a voulut prendre l'air.

- Et tu l'as laissée aller seule ?

- Vu la façon dont elle me l'a dit, elle avait pas l'air de vouloir que j'aille avec elle !

- Retrouves-là, il faut que tu t'occupes d'elle de la soirée, si tu le fais pas je demanderai à quelqu'un d'autre... Moi il faut que je trouve Emma.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ? Elle ne veut même pas te parler...

- Ne me sous-estimes pas ! Si Regina à réussi à lui parler et même de... Brouuuaaaaah je veux même pas y penser. Bref ! Si elle a réussi je devrais réussir moi aussi. Emma est à moi. On est faite pour être ensemble, faut juste que je le lui rappelle...

_Ils se séparèrent une nouvelle fois alors qu'Emma était adossée contre le mur et avait entendu tout leur conversation. Complètement choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur pour finir à terre._

* * *

_Quelques minutes plus tard elle se ressaisit et se mit à chercher après Regina. Lorsqu'elle la trouva celle-ci était avec Kellan. Emma vit rouge et s'empressa d'aller près d'elle._

- Regina je peux te parler ? _Dit-elle en essayant de garder son calme face au brun devant elle._

- Oui bien sûr ! _Dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres._

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?_ Dit Kellan les sourcils froncés. _

- Toi t'en mêles pas ! _Gueula Emma en prenant la main de Regina et de s'enfuir avec elle. _

- Emma tu me fais mal... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _Dit-elle toute paniquée._

- Il y a que je t'éloigne de ce salaud !

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il t'as rien fait...

- A moi non, mais toi oui !

- Quoi Emma je comprends pas...

- Je l'ai surpris en train de discuter avec Alice ! Il te manipule depuis le début ! Il en a rien à foutre de toi ! Il fait tout ce qu'Alice lui dit de faire !

- Quoi mais pourquoi il ferait ça ?_ Dit-elle les yeux écarquillés._

- Parce qu'elle veut t'éloigner de moi ! C'est moi qu'elle veut !

- Écoutes Emma, calmes-toi... _Dit-elle en la prenant par la nuque et déposé la tête de la blonde au creux de son cou. _Tu es bouillante de fièvre. Tu as bu combien de verres ?

_Emma fronça des sourcil, releva sa tête et recula d'un pas._

- Tu me crois pas ? Je t'annonces que tout ce qui nous arrive c'est à causes d'eux et tu me crois pas ? Putain j'hallucine... _Elle se libéra des bras de la brune et partit de la fête. _

- Emma attends !

- Tu me crois peut-être pas mais je te le prouverai ! _Dit-elle en s'éloignant._

_Elle partit laissant la brune penaude au beau milieu du porche d'entrée. Elle rentra prévenir les garçons de ce qui c'était passé et du départ précipité de la blonde avant que ceux-ci ne se décide de se lancer à sa recherche. Regina quant à elle s'apprêtait à dire au revoir à ceux avec qui elle était arrivée pour chercher après Emma elle aussi mais Alice essaya de l'en dissuader._

- Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien... C'est pas la première fois qu'Emma dit et fait n'importe quoi après une soirée comme celle-ci... Une fois on la retrouvée dans une fontaine elle voulait se laver c'est pour te dire...

_Regina retrouva son calme mais resta tout de même inquiète et voulut se mettre à la recherche de la blonde. _

- S'il lui arrive malheur je ne me le pardonnerai pas. _  
_

_Elle prit congé de ceux qui l'entourait et partit rejoindre les garçons qui l'attendait à l'entrée._

_TBC_

* * *

Voilà petit chapitre mais qui à mon sens en vaut un grand :D

J'espère quand même ne pas vous avoir trop déçu(e)s

Aller je vous laisse gros bisou à vous, à bientôt ;)

PS: Laura S., oui je vais mieux. Comme tu l'as dit j'ai morflé mais pour être honnête je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenir du crash en lui-même mais les mois qui ont suivis (et qui suivent encore) ne sont pas facile. Merci d'avoir demandé à plus ;)


	14. Rapprochement

**Hey :) **

**J'espère que vous allez bien? Et que vous profiter bien du soleil aussi ;)**

**Voici un chapitre qui devrait en ravir plus d'un à mon avis :p...**

**Rendez-vous en bas et bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Rapprochement...**

_3h du matin et toujours aucunes nouvelles d'Emma. Regina l'avait cherchée partout dans les environs en compagnie de Greg et Ethan alors que Mica et Will étaient partit de leur côté. Sentant la fatigue la gagnée, il décidèrent de la raccompagner jusqu'au campus. Quant ils rentrèrent dans la chambre des filles, ils furent surpris de voir que la brune se dirigeait à moitié endormie sur le lit d'Emma. Sans un mot, ils reculèrent et ressortirent de la chambre. _

- Bon on y retourne, faut la retrouvée...

- Ouais clair, en plus elle a bu quelques verres...

- J'ai peut être bu quelques verres mais j'ai les idées claires...

_Les garçons se retournèrent et virent qu'Emma était à adossé contre le mur à l'entrée du palier._

- Mais bon sang t'étais où ?! _Dit Greg en la prenant dans ses bras._

- Désolée je devais réfléchir, j'ai des trucs à vous dire...

_Ils entrèrent dans la chambre des garçons et Emma s'assit sur le lit, les garçons autour d'elle, ils étaient prêts à écouter les explications de la blonde. _

- J'ai besoin de vous. Plus que jamais les gars.

_Ils ne répondirent rien mais leur regard fit comprendre à la blonde qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux. _

- Ok, quand je suis partie de la piscine et que Regina m'a suivie, je nous ai fait monter à l'étage. On est entrée dans une chambre et...

- Vous l'avez fait ! _Coupa Mica avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles._

- Non petit pervers... on a discuté. On a mis les choses au clair et elle m'a avoué qu'elle tenait à moi. Et quand on était sur le point de s'embrasser y à l'autre gugusse qui s'est pointé ! Comme par hasard... Quand je suis redescendue, je suis allé me cherchée un verre et quand j'étais sur le point de revenir près de vous, j'ai vu Alice qui se dirigeait vers l'autre qui était en train de descendre les escaliers, je me suis cachée, ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'en sais rien... bref ! Je les ai entendu parlé...

_Les garçons la fixèrent et ne disaient aucun mot. Voulant connaître la suite, Greg haussa les sourcils et Emma continua._

- Alice est en train de comploter un truc de ouf pour me récupérer. Elle se sert de son cousin pour attirer Regina dans ses bras pour qu'elle est le champs libre avec moi...

_- _Elle est encore plus psychopathe que je le pensais ! _Dit Will, une pointe de colère dans sa voix_

_- _T'imagines même pas ! Vous vous souvenez quand j'ai reçu un mot qui disait que le Doyen voulait me voir ? J'y suis allée après les cours et M'dame Bishop avait bien l'air étonnée de me voir sous ce prétexte. Je me suis dit que c'était une erreur que ça tombe le message datait de la veille et on me l'a pas remis à temps, j'ai imaginé plein de truc... mais tout est devenu clair quand l'autre à dit à Regina qui viendrait la chercher le soir même. Il vient jamais la chercher après les cours parce qu'elle est avec moi. Mais là comme par hasard je suis pas là, il se pointe ? Tout ça c'était dans l'unique but de m'éloigner d'elle. Il en a rien à foutre d'elle ! Il fait tout ça parce qu'Alice lui dit de le faire !

- Tu lui a dit ?

- A Regina ? Bien sûr que je lui ai dit ! Vous savez ce qu'elle m'a répondu ?

_Les garçons firent un petit non de la tête, du coup elle reprit :_

- Que j'avais un peu trop bu, elle a sous entendu que j'avais mal comprit ce qu'ils se disaient, en clair que j'avais imaginé tout ça...

- Voilà pourquoi elle nous a pas dit pourquoi t'était partie... Elle nous a juste dit que vous étiez en train de discuter et que tu étais partie. Et bon comme on s'inquiétait pour toi on s'est pas étendu sur le sujet. D'ailleurs quand on s'est mit à te chercher elle n'a pas ouvert la bouche, elle était morte de peur pour toi...

- Je veux lui prouver ce que je dit. Je veux qu'elle sache quel genre d'enfoiré sont derrière tout ça.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?

- J'ai bien ma petite idée...

_Elle leur exposa son plan et les garçons étaient attentifs aux moindres détails. Lorsqu'elle eut finît, ils se séparèrent et allèrent se coucher. Et alors qu'Emma allait sortir pour rejoindre sa chambre Greg lui lança :_

- Oh, au fait y a une surprise pour toi dans ta chambre ...

_Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur mais il lui fit un petit sourire qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle le découvrirait toute seule et c'est ce qu'elle fit en franchissant le seuil de sa propre chambre. _

_Attendrie par l'image qui s'offrait à elle, elle s'avança près de la brune et la recouvrit d'un fin plaid et s'assit sur son fauteuil. Ne la quittant pas des yeux. Elle resta comme ça pendant une demie-heure._

* * *

_Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil firent leur apparition dans la pièce silencieuse, Emma se leva et partit se doucher sans un bruit pour ne par réveiller la brune. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle revint, s'habilla le plus vite possible, s'approcha de la brune, remit la couverture sur ses épaules, lui déposa un baiser sur son front et quitta la pièce._

_Quand Regina s'éveilla, elle vit le petit plaid et remarqua qu'elle était dans le lit de la blonde. Elle se tourna en espérant voir Emma dans son propre lit à elle mais fut déçue en voyant que ce n'était pas le cas, elle se leva et partie se laver pour ensuite se rendre dans la chambre des garçons. _

- Tiens Regina ! Bien dormi ?

- Ça peut aller... vous avez des nouvelles ?_ Ethan et Greg s'interrogèrent du regard et Regina reprit. _Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ben c'est que je pensais que tu l'aurais vue ce matin en te levant...

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que... qu'elle a dormi près... de moi ?

- Ben oui, hier elle nous a dit qu'elle avait juste été prendre l'air. On a discuté un peu puis elle est partie dans votre chambre...

- Elle n'y était pas quand je me suis levée... j'espérais qu'elle serait ici. _Dit-elle un tantinet déçue._

- T'en fait pas je suis sûr qu'elle va revenir.

* * *

_La journée passa et Emma ne donna aucun signe de vie. Pour ne pas la laisser seule et parce que ça faisait partie du plan, les garçons avaient proposé à Regina de rester auprès d'eux et ainsi empêcher les deux dégénérés de s'approcher de la brune. _

_Vers 19h, Alice revint dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle referma la porte elle fut plaquée contre celle-ci. Le visage collé au bois, la personne derrière elle lui prit les deux bras et les coinça dans son dos. Elle sentit le souffle de l'autre dans sa nuque puis son oreille..._

- Alors comme ça on est faite pour être ensemble ?

_Alice reconnut tout de suite la voix d'Emma et fut prise de panique..._

- Emma mais qu'est-ce que tu fais... lâches-moi tu me fait mal !

_- _Ta gueule ! _Elle resserra les bras de la brune lui tirant un petit cri de douleur. _Je vous ai entendu hier tu sais... Pas très malin de parler de tout ça en public. Toi et moi c'est fini t'as compris ! Plus jamais, y aura un "nous" tu saisis ? Alors tu vas m'écouter attentivement... Ne t'approche plus jamais de Regina. Ni toi, ni ton imbécile de cousin, c'est clair ! Parce crois-moi que vous le regretterez tout les deux !

_Elle la lâcha, laissant Alice se retirer de la porte, Emma lui lança un regard noir et quitta la pièce._

* * *

- Ça vous dit vietnamien ?_ Proposa Will. _Je vois qu'il y en a un qui vient d'ouvrir près du pub.

_« toc,toc »_

- Ouais !_ Cria Ethan._

_La porte s'entre-ouvrit et une blonde passa la tête. _

- Emma ! _Dit Regina en abandonnant sa manette à terre pour sauter au cou de la blonde._

- Hey..._ répondit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras._

- Tu m'as fait peur imbécile ! T'étais passée où ? On t'a attendu toute la journée ! _Dite-elle les larmes aux yeux, tirant un petit sourire à Emma._

_-_ Excuses-moi, c'est pas ce que je voulais... J'avais quelques déplacement à faire...

_Regina lui sourit timidement et la pris dans ses bras une seconde fois, la serrant fort pour être sûr qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Dans le dos de la brune les garçons faisaient des clins d'œil et levèrent leurs pouces ce qui fit rire la blonde. _

- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ Demanda la brune en reculant_

- Non rien t'inquiètes... _dit-elle tout sourire en remettant une mèche ébène derrière l'oreille de la brune. _Bon alors vietnamien c'est ça ?

_Les garçons se levèrent et tous se dirigèrent vers les escaliers. Regina prit le bras d'Emma et ensemble elles marchèrent vers la sortie. Ils allèrent ensuite vers le restaurant et au bout d'une dizaines de minutes Emma approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de la brune._

_-_ Excuses-moi pour hier soir..._Murmura Emma. _

- Non c'est moi qui m'excuse. J'aurais pas du te dire ça. C'est juste que...

- Que ce sont tes amis._ La coupa Emma. _Je sais. Et je sais que c'est pas facile à digérer mais je n'ai rien inventé je t'assure. Je...

_-_ Heu les filles ? _Lança Will ce qui les fit se tourner. _On est arrivé.

_Elles regardèrent l'enseigne du restaurant, firent demi-tour et entrèrent après les garçons. _

- Je t'expliquerai ce soir._ Dit-elle dans un clin d'œil. _

- D'accord. _Répondit la brune dans un sourire. _

_Lorsqu'ils furent de retour au campus, les filles saluèrent les garçons et se dirigèrent vers leur chambre. Elles se changèrent sans oser poser un regard sur l'autre. Puis Emma s'assit sur son lit et proposa à Regina de la rejoindre. _

- J'ai pas rêvé hier soir, tu sais. _Commença la blonde. _Après qu'on est été interrompue je suis redescendue me chercher un verre et je suis tombé sur Alice qui s'approchait de l'autre. Je les ai entendu parlé. J'ai pas rêvé. Tout ce que je t'ai dit est vrai. J'ai mené m'a petite enquête aujourd'hui... J'ai suivit Alice toute la journée.

_Elle prit son téléphone posé sur la commode et lança un enregistrement où l'on entend les deux autres discuter._

« - T'as été la voir l'autre ?_ Lança Alice._

- J'y suis allé mais elle était pas dans sa chambre_. Répondit Kellan légèrement énervé._

- Je vais finir par la tuer ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont bien pu se dire pour qu'Emma foute le camp en plein milieu de la nuit !

- J'en sais rien, mais quand ta blonde est venue chercher Regina, elle m'a quasi agressé ! Elle a de la chance que tu l'aimes sinon...

- Oh ça va elle t'a juste fait comprendre que ça te regardait pas, n'en fait pas tout une histoire...

- Putain t'es vraiment gonflée ! Je perds mon temps et toi aussi ! Elle en a rien à foutre de toi... Et Regina n'a d'yeux que pour elle, pas pour moi ! J'ai bien vu comment elles se regardaient ! C'est fini j'abandonne trouves-toi quelqu'un d'autre pour tes combines moi j'arrête. »

_Emma remit son téléphone sur le meuble et posa une main sur l'épaule de la brune._

- Ça va aller ?

- J'ai rien vu venir... J'ai l'impression d'avoir été qu'une vulgaire marionnette...

_- _Dit pas ça ! _Elle prit le visage de la brune entre ses mains et plongea son regard émeraude dans celui de Regina._ Hey...tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu m'entends ?

_Voyant les larmes monter dans les yeux chocolat, Emma la prit dans ses bras et commença à la bercer. _

- Ils ne s'approcheront plus de toi et ne te feront plus de mal. Je te le promets Regina.

- Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est que tu restes auprès de moi...

- Je suis là...

_Elles s'allongèrent et Regina s'endormit presque instantanément dans les bras de la bonde qui lui caressa les cheveux tendrement et qui ne tarda pas à la rejoindre..._

_TBC..._

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! J'ai adoré l'écrire car vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et m'ont poussée à écrire celui-ci ;)**

**Alors un grand merci à vous ! Si ma fic "vit" c'est pas uniquement grâce à mon imagination mais à vous aussi... Vous êtes géniaux merci de tout coeur :D**

**A bientôt les ami(e)s ;)**


	15. Après le calme

**Bonsoir à vous :) **

**Je suis dégoutée ! Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est un spoilers donc si jamais vous n'avez pas suivis les infos du Comic Con de San Diego pour la saison 3 (qui arrivera en septembre), NE LISEZ PAS LES LIGNES SUIVANTES ! Il n'y aura jamais de Swan Queen ! Pffff je suis dég ! Mais bon au moins on est fixés parce que depuis le temps qu'on leur demandait une réponse concrète...**

**Bref ! Voici le chapitre 15, j'écrirai le 16 dans les jours qui viennent donc je ne sais pas quand je posterai ;)**

**Bon je vous laisse lire :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Après le calme...**

_Le dimanche matin, Regina se réveilla dans les bras de la blonde, un sourire aux lèvres quand elle comprit leur position. Emma semblait encore dormir paisiblement, elle en profita pour remettre une mèche dorée derrière son oreille et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue._

- Ouais encore deux minutes 'Gina... _Dit Emma en l'enlaçant de plus belle._

- D'accord... _Répondit la brune en se blottissant encore plus dans les bras d'Emma._

_Elles restèrent comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes, Regina profitant des bras protecteurs de la blonde alors que cette dernière ouvrit les yeux et réalisa pour de bon, à son tour, l'état de la situation. _

- C'est confortable ?_ Dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres._

- Je ne me rappelle pas avoir connu mieux...

- On reste comme ça alors, quoi que, attends...

_Elle se redressa, s'accouda sur le matelas, étreignit la brune par la taille de sa main libre et se pencha pour déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de la brune. Baiser auquel celle-ci répondit instantanément en plaçant une main derrière la nuque de la blonde. Puis Emma recula de peu son visage, un sourire aux lèvres._

- Bonjour toi..._Regina approcha de nouveau son visage de la blonde et l'embrassa à son tour avant de lui répondre. _

- Bonjour à toi aussi...

_Regina enfouit son visage dans le cou de la blonde et celle-ci l'enlaça de plus belle avant de déposer un nouveau baiser derrière l'oreille de la brune. _

- Je peux te poser une question ? _Dit la brune en se retirant de l'étreinte que lui offrait Emma._

- Oui vas-y, je t'écoute.

- On est quoi... toutes les deux ?

- Oh heu... bonne question... Je t'avoue que j'ai bien envie de dire un couple mais c'est encore trop tôt je pense.

- Oui tu as sans doute raison...

- Je te propose un truc. On continue comme ça sans se poser trop de question, on voit ce que ça donne et puis on avisera !

- En clair on fait un essai. _Répondit-elle, amusée par la conversation. _

- Voilà ! Un essai. Et si finalement tu te dis que c'est pas ton truc, ben je me ferait une raison... mais au moins j'aurai la satisfaction qu'on aura essayé. _Dit-elle dans un dernier sourire qui attendrit la brune. _

_« Toc,toc »_

- On est pas obligée de répondre..._ Dit Emma un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres en approchant une nouvelle fois son visage de celui de la brune pour l'embrasser. _

_« Toc, Toc, Toc »_

- Rohhh ça va j'arrive... _Emma se releva, une grimace sur le visage qui fit rire la brune. _J'espère que c'est une question de vie ou de mort ! _Lança Emma en ouvrant la porte._

- Hola Chica ! _Répondit Greg un sourire large sur le visage. _Belle journée t'as vu ! Salut ma belle._ Dit-il en direction de la brune alors qu'il entre dans la pièce pour s'asseoir sur l'appui de fenêtre._

- Bonjour Greg !

- T'es gentil mais si t'en venu pour parler de météo tu repasseras...

- Mais non, je venu pour vous proposer de venir à la piscine avec nous aujourd'hui ! Mais bon si vous aviez autre chose de prévus c'est rien, on fera ça une autre fois...

_Les filles se regardèrent l'air de se dire "pourquoi pas". Puis Emma se retourna vers Greg et celui-ci compris de suite._

- Super ! Aller préparez-vous on part dans 10 minutes !

- D'accord, mais si tu pouvais sortir pour ça..._ lança Emma en raccompagnant le jeune homme à la porte. _

- Ok, ok, mais si vous avez besoin d'aide pour...

- T'en fais pas on s'en sortira très bien... _Dit-elle en refermant la porte, ne laissant pas le temps à Greg de répondre. _Il changera jamais !

- Tu ne voudrais quand même pas qu'il change..

- Ouais, t'as pas tord ! Bon ben on va se bouger alors... T'as un maillot ? Sinon je t'en passe un, vu qu'on doit faire la même taille...

- Oui je pense aussi et c'est gentil mais j'en ai déjà un.

_Après avoir enfiler leur bikini et sans se regarder mutuellement , il ne restait plus que le dessus de Regina à nouer derrière sa nuque et son dos. Elle se dirigea donc près d'Emma, en soutenant le bout de tissus dans sa main pour cacher sa poitrine, et se mit dos à elle._

- Heu Emma... tu pourrais...

- Euh oui, bien sur._ Dit-elle heureuse de pouvoir frôler la peau douce et chaude de la brune. _Voilà c'est fait. _Dit-elle en glissant ses doigts sur le dos de la brune, les descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, avant de poser ses mains de chaque côté de la taille parfaite de la brune et d'y déposer un baiser sur son épaule gauche. _

- Merci. _Répondit la brune, les joues rougies par le désir qu'Emma faisait monter en elle à chaque fois qu'elle la touchait._

* * *

_Une fois prêtes, elles sortirent de leur chambre, sac en main, rejoignant les garçons dans le couloir. _

- Heu on attend pas Greg ? _Demanda Regina._

_-_ T'inquiètes pas, il est déjà descendu pour sortir sa voiture du hangar.

- Ah on va en voiture ! Mais y aura assez de place pour nous tous dans son pick up ?

- T'en fais pas nous on ira devant avec Greg alors que les garçons iront à l'arrière.

- C'est pas dangereux ?

- T'inquiètes, on est habitué ! _Répondit Ethan en grimpant sur la roue pour ensuite s'asseoir sur le plateau du véhicule. _

_Une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, les voici arrivés et garés devant l'entrée de l'Asser Levy. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires. Ils ne leur fallut d'ailleurs pas longtemps pour en ressortir vêtu uniquement de leur bikini pour les filles et de leur bermuda pour les garçons. _

_Une fois ressortit pour atteindre les piscines extérieures, les garçons se mouillèrent la nuque puis reculèrent pour s'élancer chacun leur tour dans la piscine parfaitement bien tempérée. Emma, elle, s'assit au bord et trempa ses pied, imitée par Regina, Elles prirent de l'eau dans leur main et fit le même geste que les garçons pour s'humidifier la nuque. _

_Mais les garçons ne tardèrent pas a aller chercher la blonde qui les vit arriver près d'elle._

- Non les garçons je vais y aller mais laissez-moi le temps de...

- Conneries ! _Greg et Ethan la soulevèrent et la projetèrent dans l'eau. _

_Sous les rires des garçons et il faut l'avouer de Regina aussi, la blonde ressortie sa tête aussi vite qu'elle le pu. Voyant l'hilarité de la brune, elle nagea jusqu'à celle-ci, pour arriver devant ces jambes._

- Ça te fait rire ?_ Dit-elle en prenant les mains de la brune et de l'attirer à elle, la mettant à l'eau elle aussi. _

- C'est pas juste, j'avais rien fait !_ Cria-t-elle, en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en arrière, ce qui déclencha un fou rire de la part de la blonde qui entraîna la brune avec elle._

_Une fois calmées, Emma plongea son regard dans celui de la brune. _

- Tu sais ce que j'ai envie ? _Lança la blonde en se pinçant les lèvres._

- Je pense avoir deviné...

- Tu préférerais que je m'abstienne ?

- Je ne connais personne ici à part toi et et les garçons et comme ils sont déjà au courant...

_Emma prit cela pour une invitation. Elle enlaça donc la brune par la taille et l'embrassa tendrement, Regina passa ses bras autour du cou de la blonde et approfondit le baiser en ouvrant la bouche pour donner l'accès à la langue gourmande d'Emma. _

- Bon ben puisqu'on gêne on va nager plus loin... _lâcha Ethan, presque jaloux de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. _

- Ouais t'as raison ! _Lança Greg en s'éloignant des filles, les garçons à sa suite._

_Une fois leur baiser rompu, Emma posa son front contre celui de la brune et sourit, heureuse. _

- Je t'aime._ Murmura-t-elle les yeux fermer. _

- Oh... heu...je..._ bafouilla la brune._

- Hey... t'inquiètes, tu n'es pas obligée de le dire si tu n'est pas prête...

_- _Je suis désolée mais c'est que je suis un peu surprise en fait...

_-_ Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Et bien c'est la première fois qu'on me le dit...

_- _Ah oui ? Et ben moi, c'est la première fois que je le dit aussi vite...

- Et pourquoi ? _Dit-elle un sourire en coin._

_-_ Je crois que ça doit être une des causes du coup de foudre !

- Oh je vois..._Répondit-elle dans un sourire_. Et puis tu sais, je ne l'ai jamais dit, alors je veux que la première fois que je le dirai, ce ne sera pas qu'un mot. Je veux que lorsque je le dirai, il reflète tout l'amour que je ressens. Je veux que ce soit spécial.

_- _Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je dit pas ça pour te mettre la pression, mais j'adorais être celle qui aura l'honneur de l'entendre la première... _Dit-elle dans un clin d'oeil. _

- Tu ne me mets absolument pas la pression ! _Répondit-elle ironiquement. _

_- _Alors viens là ! _Dit-elle en l'enlaçant une nouvelle fois et en posant ses lèvres tendrement sur celle de la brunette. _Tu veux qu'on reste comme ça ou bien tu veux aller près des garçons ?

- On vient juste d'arriver, non ? On aura encore le temps de les rejoindre plus tard... _Dit-elle en initiant un nouveau baiser._

* * *

- Hey tu les as vu ?_ Lâcha Will à Greg. _

- Ouais elles sont trop mignonnes, je suis content pour Emma. Regina est une fille bien.

- C'est sûr... Bon ben c'est pas ça mais ... je commence à me faire chier !_ Dit-il en nageant en direction des filles. _

_Il plongea sa tête et le reste de son corps suivit. Comme une anguille il se faufila sous l'eau sans que les filles ne le voient arriver (en même temps elles étaient un peu occupées...). D'un coup, il sortit de l'eau pour prendre les filles dans ses bras et les emmenés dans sa chute. De là les autres garçons arrivèrent et la bataille de "celui qui mouillera le plus les autres" commença. _

_Vers 3h de l'après midi, et après 4 heures dans l'eau, les filles ainsi que les garçons attrapèrent faim. Ils sortirent donc de l'eau et se dirigèrent à nouveau vers les vestiaires. _

_Une fois de retour dans la voiture, il se dirigèrent vers un petit restaurant italien où ils s'arrêtèrent bien volontiers. Vers 18h, après une journée bien remplie de souvenirs et de fous rires, ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre et séchèrent leurs affaires. Et alors qu'Emma allait s'allonger sur son lit, on frappa de nouveau à leur porte. Du coup elle s'arrêta dans son élan et alla ouvrir. Voyant de nouveau Greg au seuil de la porte elle ne put s'empêcher de rire._

- Si tu viens pour nous aider à nous mettre en pyjama, tu t'es déplacé pour rien...

- J'aurais essayé au moins ! Non je voulais te parler... en privé. _Dit-il en balançant sa tête sur le côté plusieurs fois._

- Heu ok.._._ J'arrive Bikette, Je vais discuter 5 minutes avec Greg_. _

- D'accord._ Répondit-elle dans un sourire. _

_Elle referma la porte derrière elle et ce dernier l'emmena dans le fond du couloir près de la fenêtre pour s'isoler._

- Alors ?_ Dit-il un sourire vicieux sur le visage._

- Ben pour l'instant y a pas grand chose à dire, enfin je veux dire tu as tout vu aujourd'hui donc... mais y a truc que tu sais pas. _Dit-elle en sautillant presque sur place, comme une enfant._

_-_ Vas-y dit ! _Lâcha-t-il impatient._

- Je lui ai dit je t'aime...

- Allais ! Et elle te l'as dit ?

- Non mais...

- Ah merde c'est con ça...

- Non c'est bien au contraire !

- Beuh...

- Ben oui, je lui ai dit que je l'aimais parce que j'étais prête et que j'avais envie de lui dire ! Et comme ça quand elle aussi sera prête, elle me le dira aussi !

- Vous les filles et votre soit disant "logique", j'y comprendrai jamais rien...

- T'en veux pas, frérot, c'est pas ta faute, mais... _Dit-elle en passant un bras au dessus de son épaule._ t'es un mec quoi... Bon je te laisse, je dois...

- Ouais n'en dit pas plus ! Tu m'expliqueras demain !

- Heu ouais enfin ça dépend de ce qui se passera hein... _Dit-elle en s'approchant de sa porte._

- Hey Emma.

- Hum ?

- Non rien... Bonne nuit ma vieille.

- Mouais... toi aussi bro'.

_Elle rentra une nouvelle fois dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers son dressing. Elle se changea alors que Regina lisait ses messages. _

- Mince !

- Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ Paniqua Emma._

- Mon père a essayé de me joindre plusieurs fois aujourd'hui, il faut que je l'appelle mais j'ai plus de crédit je vais vite aller m'acheter une carte.

- Prends le mien si tu veux il est posé sur le bureau.

- Ça ne te dérange pas tu es sûre ?

- Non bien sûr que non sinon je ne te le proposerais pas...

- Merci, je te revaudrai ça. _Dit-elle dans un petit sourire mais l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage._

- Hey regarde-moi... _lui dit-elle en mettant son index sous le menton de la brune pour qu'elle plonge son regard dans le sien. _On va s'asseoir et je te tiendrai la main d'accord, si c'est une mauvaise nouvelle je serai là, si pas ben, au moins je t'aurais serré la main.

_Emma lui fit un sourire qui se voulut rassurant et Regina rendit ce dernier. _

- D'accord.

_Elle s'assirent sur le lit de la blonde et Regina composa le numéro de son père. Au bout de 3 tonalités, il répondit. _

- Henry Mills.

- Papa, c'est moi, je t'appelle avec le téléphone d'Emma...

- Oh ma chérie ! Tu vas bien ? Tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose !

- Oui je vais bien rassures-toi. Excuses-moi Papa, je suis sortie de la journée et j'avais oublié mon téléphone sur mon lit. Et c'est en revenant il y a 10 bonnes minutes que j'ai vu que tu avais essayer de m'appeler. Moi aussi j'ai eu peur vu le nombre de fois que tu avais essayé de me joindre...

- Excuses-moi aussi je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter non plus. Aller racontes-moi ce que tu as fait de beau aujourd'hui !

- Et bien avec Emma et les garçons on est allé à la piscine aujourd'hui et puisqu'il faisait bon, on en a profité pour aller dehors... Puis on a été manger une pizza et on est rentré.

_- _Ah ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais plus parler de cette "Emma" et tu as l'air plus heureuse je l'entends à ta voix.

_Regina avait peur de ce qu'on son père pouvait bien s'imaginrt. S'il devait apprendre pour sa relation avec Emma ce ne serait sûrement pas aujourd'hui alors qu'elle débute seulement et encore moins de cette manière._

- Oui on a eu un différent c'est vrai, mais aujourd'hui c'est réglé. Et c'est vrai aussi que je me sens mieux, je n'aime pas les conflits tu le sais... _Dit-elle en espérant que cela suffise pour l'instant._

_-_ J'en conviens. Oh et si je t'appelais c'était aussi pour te demander si tu rentrais toujours pour Thanksgiving ?

- Oui bien sûr que oui. J'ai d'ailleurs hâte de rentrer, tu me manques affreusement Papa...

- Toi aussi ma chérie tu me manques... Bon et bien je vais te laisser. Bonne soirée ma chérie à bientôt.

- Merci toi aussi Papa, je t'embrasse.

_Elle raccrocha et rendit son téléphone à Emma dans un soupire de soulagement. _

_-_ Tu vois, ça c'est bien passé._ Dit la blonde en souriant._

- Oui c'est vrai... mais je t'avouerai que j'ai paniqué quand il m'a parlé de toi...

- Oui j'ai entendu j'ai paniquée aussi mais tu t'en es bien sortie. Tu ne lui pas menti mais tu ne lui pas avouer non plus. C'était bien rassures-toi.

- Tu m'en veux pas alors ?

- Non pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? Je sais que c'est pas quelque chose d'évident à avouer. Et comme on commence seulement... Tu lui en parlera quand tu jugeras que c'est le moment. D'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Ça te dit qu'on se regarde un petit film avant de dormir ?

- Je te laisse choisir cette fois !

_Après s'être installées sur le lit de la blonde une nouvelle fois, Emma lança le film « The Mask »_

- Un classique, je sais, mais j'adore ce film !

_Et comme à leur habitude maintenant, la blonde s'adossa contre le mur et Regina posa sa tête sur son épaule. Croisant leurs doigts sur la couette et profitant du calme qui leur était offert..._

_TBC..._


	16. vient la tempête

**Coucou les loulous ! J'espère que vous allez bien ? Moi j'ai encore du mal à digérer l'info de samedi au sujet du SwanQueen... Même si j'avais quelques doutes je ne perdais pas espoir :/ Mais bon là c'est mort je crois :'(...**

** Du coup j'avais encore plus envie d'écrire ! Je peux comprendre que le SQ n'aurait pas vraiment eu sa place dans la série, c'est plus un "fantasme" et donc je n'en veux pas aux créateurs et encore moins au cast c'est juste que c'est la douche froide quoi xD... D'ailleurs les fans qui les insultent sur Twitter : WTF ? Si parmi mes lecteurs il y en a, par pitié cesser ! Lana et Jen se sont faites insulter à plusieurs reprise et ça je supporte pas, parce qu'elles n'y peuvent absolument rien ! Les créateurs n'ont plus, j'avoue qu'il y a plusieurs scènes et phrases qui peuvent faire croire que... mais ce ne sont que des coïncidences, réfléchissez un peu aussi, OUAT est une série familial, des enfants regarde ça, aller leur expliquer pourquoi la méchante Reine et la fille de Blanche-Neige sont ensemble o.O ?**

** Arrêter vos insultes, ça ne servira à rien si ce n'est que les acteurs se retireront des réseaux sociaux ou bien ils ne répondront plus du tout ! Ils n'y peuvent rien ! N'oubliez pas que tout ceci n'est que fiction, qu'il s'agit juste de mises en scènes, réveillez-vous bon sang ! Si c'est du SQ que vous voulez contentez-vous des fanfic, des vidéos et photos montages mais arrêter de vous en prendre aux gens de cette manière par pitié...**

**Sur ce je vous laisse lire et je vous dit rendez-vous en bas ;)...**

* * *

**Chapitre 16:...vient la tempête...**

_Les jours passèrent et Emma et Regina étaient plus heureuses que jamais. Même si, a part elles et les garçons personnes, n'étaient au courant de leur relation et qu'elles continuaient donc à vivre leur amour caché aux yeux des autres. Mais pour elles ce n'était pas le plus important. Elles profitaient tout simplement, sans prises de tête. Entre les sorties à deux ou bien avec les garçons, leurs regards devenaient plus complices, leurs gestes plus tendres, leurs baisers plus passionnés et tout cela sans précipitation. Elles n'avait pas encore sauté l'étape du sexe mais cela ne faisait pas obstacle à leur couple naissant. _

_L'été avait laissé place à l'automne, la chaleur avait laissé place aux vents plus frais et Thanksgiving arrivait à grand pas. À vrai dire il ne leur restait plus qu'une semaine de cours et Regina repartirait pour le Maine rejoindre son père pour un week-end de 4 jours puisqu'ils faisaient le pont le vendredi._

_Et plus les jours avançaient, et plus elles redoutaient leur séparation temporaire. Alors Regina trouva la solution : cette année, Emma fêtera Thanksgiving avec eux. Enfin si son père est d'accord et si Emma accepte également. _

_Donc un soir, alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à se coucher dans leur lit (qui avec l'aide des garçons ne faisait plus qu'un pour en faire un lit deux personnes), Regina engagea la conversation._

- Je me demandais, tu as quelque chose de prévu pour Thanksgiving ?

_Emma qui s'attachait les cheveux se retourna et se dirigea vers la brune pour s'allonger à ses côtés._

- Ben je crois que je vais profiter de nos jours de congés pour faire des synthèses, résumés, enfin pour préparer mes examens du semestre quoi... pourquoi ?

- Tu ne fêtes pas Thanksgiving ?

- Ben c'est une fête de famille ça...

- Tu ne vas donc rien faire ? Même avec les garçons ?

- Ben ils ont des projets, comme toi. _Répondit-elle dans un clin d'œil. _

- Et bien justement en parlant de mes projets... je me demandais si tu aimerais en faire partie ?

_Regina vit le visage de la blonde s'illuminer et cela la fit sourire._

_- _C'est vrai ? Bien sûr que j'aimerais ça ! Mais tu en es sûr ? Je veux dire, tu voudras sûrement passé ce moment privilégié avec ton père et idem pour lui...

- Depuis plusieurs années je le passe avec mon père tu sais et c'est vrai qu'on passe toujours un bon moment mais cette année est différente... Cette année je t'ai toi...

- Ça me touche ma puce, vraiment, mais je ne voudrais pas déranger ton père surtout qu'on se connait pas...

- Ça j'en fait mon affaire, dit oui c'est tout ce que je demande... s'il te plaît.

- D'accord ! De toute manière je ne peux rien te refuser... _Capitula la blonde_

- Exactement ! J'appellerai mon père demain matin, en attendant_. Dit-elle en se blottissant dans les bras de la blonde. _Je vais encore profiter de tes bras cette nuit !

- Ça me dérange pas ! _Répondit-elle en resserrant son étreinte._

* * *

_Le lendemain matin, alors qu'Emma était partie prendre sa douche, comme promis Regina sonna à son père :_

- Allô ?

- Bonjour Papa ! Je te réveille pas j'espère...

- Non non du tout je viens de me lever. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu vas bien ?

- Oui ne t'en fait pas ça va et toi ?

- Je vais bien aussi... Mais pourquoi tu m'appelles sitôt ? y a-t-il un problème?

- Non rassures-toi, je voulais juste te demander si tu accepterais qu'Emma passe Thanksgiving avec nous ?

- Et bien ma foi, si cela peut te faire plaisir, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient... mais elle n'a pas de famille avec qui le passer ?

- Non Emma est orpheline Papa, je t'expliquerai tout promis !

- Très bien dans ce cas je passerai vous prendre à la gare toutes les deux jeudi matin, tu n'auras qu'à m'envoyer un message une demie-heure avant votre arrivé.

- Entendu merci Papa !

- De rien ma chérie à jeudi ! Bonne journée.

- Merci Papa à toi aussi, à jeudi !

_Lorqu'Emma revint dans la chambre, Regina posa son téléphone et sauta au cou de la blonde encore quelque peu mouillée._

- Il a dit oui !_ Dit-elle en l'embrassant._

- Qui ça ? Ton père ?

- Oui !

_- _Sérieux ? Génial ! _Dit-elle en l'embrassant à son tour_

_Après quelques baisers, Regina s'écarta et laissa la blonde s'habiller et aller prendre sa douche elle aussi pour ensuite partir en cours._

* * *

_Plus que 3 jours et elles passeront 4 journées non stop ensemble. Bon d'accord il y aura le père de Regina mais il ne sera pas constamment en leur compagnie. Et puis Regina fera découvrir à Emma tout ce qui fait partie de sa vie. Les écoles qu'elle a fréquenté, le bowling où elle allait avec ses amies quand elle était au lycée, son restaurant préféré... à son tour de faire le guide touristique ! _

_C'est donc le jeudi matin à 6h30 qu'elles se rendirent à la Gare Centrale pour prendre la correspondance de 6h53 pour Orono où le père de la brune les attendrait. Une fois dans le train, elles se prirent un compartiment pour elles deux et s'installèrent attendant que le train démarre. Sur la route Regina s'était allongée, la tête sur les jambes de la blonde et le reste sur la banquette. Quant à Emma, elle avait une main posée sur l'abdomen de la brune et de l'autre elle lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, jetant parfois un coup d'œil au paysage qui s'offrait à elle à travers la vitre. _

_Elle n'arrivait pas à se reposer contrairement à Regina qui était paisiblement endormie. Elle n'y arrivait pas à cause du stress qui ne cessait d'augmenter de puissance au fur et à mesure que le temps passait... Elle appréhendait ses jours prochains, la rencontre avec son "beau-père"... est-ce que cela va bien se passer ? Vont-ils bien s'entendre ou bien l'inverse ? Et Regina, va-t-elle parler de leur relation ou va-t-elle attendre ? Il était évident pour Emma que la brune attendrait sûrement et que ce choix serait le plus sage mais se pourrait-il qu'elle se trompe ? _

_Et puis au bout 4h de trajet, le téléphone de Regina se mit à sonner, elle sursauta donc et manqua de tomber mais ce n'était pas sans compter sur l'intervention de la blonde pour la rattraper. _

- Hola doucement... ce n'est que ton téléphone._ Dit-elle en aidant la brune à se redresser._

- Oui je l'avais mis le réveille pour ne pas oublié d'envoyer un message à mon père afin qu'il vienne nous chercher.

- Ah ok, t'aurais du me le dire je t'aurais réveillé moi-même...

- Ah oui... et comment au juste tu t'y serais prise ?

- Et bien pour commencer, je t'aurais caresser les joues... Puis les lèvres..._dit-elle en effectuant les mouvements en question. _

- Hun hun... continue..._ Dit-elle les yeux noirs de désirs et la respiration haletante._

- Et puis, je t'aurais murmurer des mots doux pour te réveiller un peu plus comme... _Elle s'approcha de son oreille et lécha subtilement le lobe de la brune. _Mon amour, je sais que c'est tentant mais... arrête de rêver de nous deux coquine !

_- _T'appelles ça des mots doux ? _Répondit la brune un sourcil arqué pour montrer son mécontentement._

- Ben c'est que t'as un messages à envoyer à ton père et si on commence sur ce terrain là je suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'arrêter à temps si toi tu ne m'arrêtes pas. Et étant donné que t'avais pas l'air décidée à le faire... _dit-elle suavement. _

- Tu dis n'importe quoi..._ lâcha-t-elle en détournant les yeux pour se relever et atteindre son portable. _Je t'aurais arrêter...

- Mouais... On verra la prochaine fois... _dit-elle hilare de la conversation._

_C'était la première fois qu'elle abordait une conversation aussi ambiguë, mais aucune gêne ne fit son apparition que ce soit du côté d'Emma ou bien de la brune. Ce qui les étonna d'ailleurs toutes les deux. D'habitude Regina est plus fermée à ce sujet, lorsque les garçons parle de leurs histoires et les ébats qui en suivent, Regina semble désintéressée. Emma, elle, est habituée et ne s'en formalise pas, mais elle avait bien remarqué que la brune était sur le défensive, voilà pourquoi elle n'avait jamais abordée le sujet. Mais il semblerait que lorsqu'elles ne sont plus qu'elles deux, Regina est en confiance et c'est sûrement ce qui fait la différence._

* * *

_Dans les alentours de 11h, le train arriva à son terminus et Regina avait hâte d'en sortir pour serrer son père dans ses bras. Et Lorsque celle-ci le vit parmi la foule qui attendait leurs proches, elle se précipita dans sa direction_

- Joyeux Thanksgiving Papa !

- Toi aussi ma chérie !_ Dit-il en la serrant tendrement. _

_Lorsqu'Emma les vit, quelques mètres en retrait vis-à-vis d'eux, elle ne put empêcher une larme couler sur sa joue. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi attachant : un père enlaçant affectueusement sa propre fille, un sourire immense sur le visage, cela la touchait. Jamais elle n'avait eu l'occasion de vivre quelque chose de similaire, du coup elle envia inconsciemment sa compagne. _

_Quand ils se séparèrent, Regina fit un geste en direction de la blonde pour l'inciter à s'approcher d'eux. _

- Papa je te présente Emma ! Emma voici mon père.

- Enchantée Monsieur Mills. _Dit-elle en lui tendant la main qu'il s'empressa de serrer _

- Tu peux m'appeler Henry voyons. Et heureux de faire ta connaissance également ! Ma fille m'a beaucoup parlé de toi...

- Ah bon ?_ Dit-elle en se tournant doucement vers la brune._

- Ne t'en fais pas je n'ai dit que des méchancetés !_ Répondit-elle ironiquement pour détendre les nerfs de la blonde. _

- Allons, rentrons, vous devez mourir de faim pas vrai ?

- Exact !_ Lança la brune _

_Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le parking, et Emma fut surprise en voyant que leur véhicule était une Land Rover dernier modèle. _

- Belle voiture dit donc...

- Content qu'elle te plaise. J'avoue que j'avais hésité pour la couleur mais finalement j'ai opté pour la blanche.

- Vous avez bien fait...

_Ils mirent les bagages dans le coffre et montèrent dans la voiture, Regina devant avec son père laissant la blonde seule à l'arrière. La brune n'arrêtait pas de raconter tout ce qu'elle avait pu découvrir à New York et son père commentait par moment. Emma les regardait faire silencieusement et se réjouissait de voir une telle complicité entre Regina et son père. Elle découvrait la brune sous un autre jour, auprès de son père c'est comme si Regina redevenait une petite fille. Et c'est une facette de plus qu'elle appréciait. Décidément, elle aimait tout en Regina. _

_Lorsqu'il arrivèrent, Emma descendit et découvrit avec stupéfaction qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple maison, mais carrément d'un manoir ! Après réflexion cela ne l'étonna plus, la voiture l'avait déjà mise sur la piste... Regina ne vient pas des quartiers pauvres ça c'est sûr ! _

_La propriété était magnifique, parfaitement bien entretenue, les haies coupées et alignées, le gazon était tondu était bien vert, le parterre de fleur était coloré et l'état de la façade était impeccable. Et lorsqu'elle entra dans l'enceinte même de la résidence, elle ne fut pas déçue de l'intérieur non plus. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un de ces palais que l'on peut avoir dans les films. _

- Votre demeure est magnifique Monsieur... enfin je veux dire... Henry. _Se reprit-elle les joues rougies par la gêne de l'appeler par son prénom._

- Merci, saches que je travail dur chaque jour pour obtenir un tel résultat.

- Je vous crois...

- Bon et bien je vous laisse entre demoiselles... Regina je compte sur toi pour lui faire la visite des lieux.

- Oui Papa, t'en fais pas c'est au programme !

_Elle embarqua donc son baluchon d'une main et prit le bras d'Emma de l'autre pour monter à l'étage. _

_- _Ici à gauche tu as une première salle de bain et en face les WC. Puis là c'est le bureau de mon père et sa chambre est à côté. À côté des toilette, il y a un petit débarra puis il y a ma chambre. Elle parait grande vu la longueur du mur, mais c'est parce que j'ai ma propre salle de bain.

- C'est cool ça !

- Tu l'as dit ! Mon père à toujours dit que c'était pour ne pas qu'un jour je tombe sur lui alors qu'il serait sous la douche !

- Il a eu raison, imagines les années de thérapie qui aurait suivies... _répondit-elle en plaisantant._

- Je préfères pas non... _dit-elle sur le même ton. _Voilà ma chambre..._ Annonça-t-elle en ouvrant sa porte. _

_Emma entra et resta bouche-bée alors qu'elle scrutait la pièce de fond en comble. _

- C'est...Splennnnnndideeeeee ! _Finit-elle par lâcher déclenchant l'hilarité de la brune. _

- Contente qu'elle te plaise parce que tu va dormir là aussi !

- Ton père risque pas de se douter de quelque chose ? _Demanda-t-elle tout bas pour ne pas qu'il les entende._

- Pour lui, nous ne sommes que de simples amies il ne dira rien ne t'en fait pas, pour lui ce sera comme au temps de mes pyjamas party...

- hummm intéressant...

- Ah oui et pourquoi ça...

- Je sais pas, je t'imagine bien avec des couettes sur chaque côté de la tête, dans une tenue rose bonbon avec des bord en dentelle, une grosse sucette coloré en bouche et serrant un gros nounours...

- Dis-moi, ne serait-ce pas un de tes fantasmes ? _Demanda-t-elle mit choquée, mi surprise des propose de la blonde _

- Il en fait partie ouais mais c'est pas le seul... alors cette tenue... t'en avais une comme ça ?

- Je dois avoir quelque chose dans ce style..._ Répondit-elle pour se prendre au jeu._

- Je me demande si tu sais encore la mettre... _Dit-elle en s'approchant dangereusement de la brune pour l'attraper par la taille_

_- _Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir... _Répondit-elle au creux de l'oreille d'Emma, déclenchant une respiration saccadée. _Mais c'est pas le moment ! Je te rappelle que c'est Thanksgiving aujourd'hui et qu'on doit encore préparer le repas._ Lança-t-elle en repoussant lentement la blonde à présent frustrée. _

- On ?

- Oui, mon père, toi et moi.

- C'est que je suis pas très douée pour la cuisine... Je sais pas suivre une recette. Quand je cuisine, je le fait plus au feeling tu vois ?

- Oui je vois, mais ne t'en fais pas je serai avec toi et je te dirai la marche à suivre. D'accord ? _Demanda-t-elle dans un nouveau sourire qui fit craquer la blonde..._

- D'accord. _Répondit-elle à son tour._

- Viens on va déposer nos affaire et après je te ferai visiter le reste de la maison...

- Attends, _dit-elle en lui attrapant le bras pour la faire se retourner._ Aurai-je le droit à un petit bisou avant de descendre ? Parce que je sais pas quand est-ce qu'on sera que toute les deux alors...

_Sans un mot de plus Regina posa sa mais sur la joue de la blonde la lui caressa tendrement avant de déposer ses lèvres amoureusement sur celles de la blonde._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir explorer le reste de l'habitation, Emma suivit Regina jusque dans la cuisine, et quelle cuisine ! Gigantesque ! Dans les teins blanc pour illuminer la pièce, elle était meubler de tiroir encastrer dans les mur, d'un plan de travail en plein milieu de la pièce, de taque de cuisson en vitro-céramique, ... _

- J'adore votre cuisine !

- Moi aussi. Avec mon père, nous passons la plupart de notre temps ensemble ici, on fait des tarte tout les dimanche quand je suis là, on cuisine nos repas ensemble on est assez complice je ne sais pas si tu l'avais remarqué...

- Si t'inquiètes déjà dans la voiture j'avais capté !_ Dit-elle en rigolant. _Et c'est touchant de vous voir tout les deux...

- Merci.

_Son père entrant dans la pièce..._

- Ah vous êtes là, parfait ! On va pouvoir commencer le travail alors ! Regina, je vous laisse vous occuper des légumes je vais vider la dinde.

- D'accord Papa.

_La brune se dirigea vers une étagère et prit quelques ustensile puis différent ingrédients qu'elle prit dans le frigidaire et quelle déposa près de la blonde et indiqua à la blonde les gestes qu'elle devrait effectuer pour contribuer au repas. _

_Après une demie-heure de préparation, la dinde dont la farce promettait un met des plus délicieux, était enfourné. Durant sa cuisson, Regina et Emma dressèrent la table pour trois personnes comme convenu. _

_Le dîner se passait agréablement bien, le père de Regina et Emma semblait très bien s'entendre au grand bonheur de la brune. Ils plaisantèrent et riaient tout les trois. Passant un bon moment, Emma ne se souvenait pas s'être sentie aussi sereine, elle qui croyait que la vie de famille n'était pas fait pour elle..._

- Ce soir il y a une présentation théâtrale au parc...

- Ça porte sur le sujet de Thanksgiving ?

- Oui ce sont les profs du théâtre du lycée qui organisent ça chaque année avec leur élèves. Tu verras c'est assez divertissant !

- T'as déjà été ?

- Oui chaque année c'est la même chose mais ça fait partie du patrimoine de la ville, c'est un peu une tradition en fait. Avec mon père on y va tout les ans...

- Ça à l'air sympa ! Je vous suis !

- Très bien! Viens, on va se préparer alors...

_Elles montèrent donc se doucher (séparément bien sûr) et se préparer pour leur petite sortie nocturne. Avant de descendre Regina posa ses lèvres une nouvelle fois sur celle de la blonde et celle-ci ne pu s'empêcher de l'attirer contre elle pour intensifier leur échange. Provoquant un petit gémissement de la part de la brune, qui se recula doucement de l'étreinte d'Emma. _

- Arrêtes, mon père pourrait nous entendre...

- Tu veux dire ton père pourrait t'entendre toi ! Moi je ne dis rien... _Dit-elle un sourire vicieux sur le visage._

- C'est ça joue avec les mots, mais tu m'as comprise...

- Excuses-moi, à l'avenir j'essayerai de ne pas te faire autant d'effet... _Murmura-elle à son oreille avant de se diriger vers le couloir pour descendre les escaliers. _

_Regina leva les yeux au ciel et vérifia l'état de ses joues face à son miroir avant de descendre à son tour. _

_Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, Henry ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer sa fille et leur inviter et refermer derrière eux. _

- On va prendre la voiture, j'ai l'impression qu'il va pleuvoir, ils ont annoncés un orage mais j'espère qu'il ne pointera pas le bout de son nez avant la fin de la représentation...

- Oui tu as raison Papa c'est plus sage.

_Ils montèrent donc tout les 3 dans la voiture mais cette fois-ci, Regina s'était assise à l'arrière, aux côtés d'Emma. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés au lieu prévu mais n'ayant pas de place pour se garer tout près, ils tournèrent dans une rue proche et stationnèrent là. _

_Ils marchèrent 10 petites minutes et prirent place sur l'un des bancs encore libre mis à leur disposition pour profiter amplement du spectacle qui allait débuter dans les minutes qui suivirent. Une fois assis, Regina et son père saluèrent les personnes qu'ils connaissaient et Regina en profita pour en présenter quelque uns à Emma. _

- Tu vois le vieil homme avec son pull bleu là-bas ?

- Yep...

- C'est Monsieur Conrad, le médecin d'à peu près toute la ville ! _Dit-elle alors qu'elle adressait un signe de main à ce dernier. _La dame à côté, c'est ça femme, elle est institutrice maternelle, je crois qu'elle a vu grandir tout les enfants d'ici, moi y compris...

- C'est sympa comme coin, tout le monde doit connaître tout le monde...

- Oui ça peut être sympa comme exaspérant aussi, enfin parfois...

- ?

- Et bien les gens aiment bien parler entre eux...

- De tout le monde sauf d'eux-même.

- Voilà... Du coup on sait tout sur tout le monde ici...

- Bon ça ! Demain j'irai faire une petite promenade et j'en profiterai pour me renseigner sur toi !

- Haha très drôle ! _Dit-elle en lui donnant un petit coup sur l'épaule, un regard complice dans leur yeux._

_Un bruit de fond se fit entendre près de la scène et Regina expliqua à Emma que c'était le signe que le spectacle allait débuter._

* * *

_Au bout de trois-quart d'heure de représentation, le vent se fit plus menaçant et des gouttes se mirent à tomber. Puis en quelques secondes, une rafale d'eau et de vent démentiels jaillirent de nulle part. Obligeant donc les spectateurs ainsi que les protagonistes du show à partir se mettre à l'abri. _

- Regina prends les clef de la voiture et rentrez à la maison ! _Dit-il en lui tendant le trousseau. _

- Et toi Papa ? _Répondit-elle quelque peu paniquée. _

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi je vais juste m'assurer que personne ne soit en danger. Je rentrerai plus tard ne t'en fais pas, maintenant partez !

_A contre cœur et parce qu'Emma la prenait par le bras pour l'attirer vers le chemin de la voiture, celle-ci repartie laissant son père. Elles se mirent donc à courir en direction du 4x4 blanc, évitant comme elles le pouvaient les branches, journaux et autres objets qui volaient dans les aires... _

_Quelques mètre plus loin, alors qu'elles allaient traversé la chaussée, un véhicule arriva à toute allure dans leur direction, Emma vit l'engin et poussa comme elle pu Regina à temps pour lui éviter l'impact. Emma percuta la voiture, roula sur le capot puis le toit de l'automobile pour voler dans les aires et retomber sur le bitume. Lorsque Regina se retourna, elle se releva aussi vite qu'elle le put pour s'agenouiller auprès à sa bien aimée._

- Emma ! Emma, ouvre les yeux, regardes-moi ! _Dit-elle en posant ses mains sur le visage de la blonde, évitant de la secouer même si l'envie était tentante._ À l'aide ! _Cria-t-elle aussi fort que sa voix le lui permettait... _A l'aide !

_TBC..._

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre-ci, je crois que c'est le plus long que j'ai pu écrire jusqu'à présent. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus ;) (même si j'avoue que la fin est sadique... Mouhahaha xD)**

**Je voulais remercier Laura S. parce que tu as dit (je cite): «... heureusement qui y a des gens comme toi pour ns faire rêver ! » ça m'a touché parce que j'adore écrire et encore plus sur ce couple et si j'arrive à te vendre du rêve j'en suis plus que ravie :D **

**Merci aussi à HuddyfanLove, Evil-Stef, SwanQueen20 (entre autres) pour votre fidélité côté review ;) **


	17. Petit séjour à l'hôpital

**Hey :D ! Alors comment va le peuple aujourd'hui ? Perso, je crève de chaud et je peux pas encore sortir seule de chez moi -_-... Heureusement, il y a les potes pour venir me rendre visite et pour aller faire une petite balade mais je me suis rendue compte qu'il faisait encore plus chaud dehors xD (oui je sais, je ne sais pas ce que je veux xD) mais j'ai hâte de retrouver mon autonomie complète ;) **

**Ah et MERCI pour toutes les reviews ! Vous assurez clairement là ;) ! Je m'attendais pas à cette hausse de commentaires, et c'est loin d'être déplaisant ^^ **

**Bon j'arrête le suspense et je vous laisse lire ;). RDV en bas :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Petit séjour à l'hôpital...**

- À l'aide ! _Cria-t-elle une nouvelle fois sous une pluie qui n'en finissait pas. _

_Un couple finit par l'entendre et s'approcha d'elles. L'homme eu le réflexe de prendre son téléphone et de composer le numéro d'urgence du SAMU. La jeune femme quant à elle, s'agenouilla aux côtés de la brune et tenta de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. _

- Regina ? _Lança la femme quand elle la reconnut. _

- Une voiture... ça... ça c'est passé si vite ! Et Emma... elle m'a, elle m'a sauvée la vie... oh mon Dieu Emma... _Dit-elle en fondant en larmes au dessus du corps inconscient de la blonde. _

_La jeune femme mit son doigt au niveau de la carotide d'Emma et fixa sa montre._

- Josh, qu'ils fassent vite, son pouls est au plus bas..._ Dit-elle en direction de l'homme qui était au téléphone. _

- Ils disent qu'il vaut mieux la transporter nous-même jusqu'à la clinique, ils sont surchargé d'appels, plus aucune ambulance n'est encore disponible et les pompiers sont surchargés également... On a pas d'autre choix...

- Très bien va chercher Monsieur Mills, il faut qu'il soit au courant et puis on aura besoin de son aide...

_Il partit en courant en direction du parc, du moins c'est ce que la jeune femme en déduit puisque la visibilité étaient floue en raison de la tempête qui ne faisait que se faire plus menaçante au fil des minutes. _

- Regina, c'est moi Paige. Regardes-moi... _dit-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule de la brune._

_Regina s'exécuta et redressa péniblement son visage en direction de la rousse._

- Pai...ge ? _Dit-elle en retenant ses larmes._

- T'en fais pas ma belle, on va s'occuper d'elle d'accord... Comment tu as dit qu'elle s'appelait ?

_- _Em...ma, elle s'appelle Emma.

- Très bien, alors on va s'occuper d'Emma. _Lui dit-elle pour tenter de la calmer ce qui apparemment, avait l'air de fonctionner. _

_Quelques secondes plus tard, Josh fit son retour en compagnie d'Henry. Ce dernier ce dirigea vers Regina pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et pour estimer les dégâts qu'avait causé la voiture sur la blonde. _

- Monsieur Mills nous avons besoin de votre voiture, on va allonger Emma dans le coffre il faut qu'on la maintienne stable au maximum.

- J'y vais !

_Lorsqu'il revint, il recula sa voiture au plus près d'eux et sorti en trombe. _

- Je dois avoir des couvertures dans le coffre ! _Il ouvrit ce dernier et remercia le ciel de ne pas avoir déchargé ses couvertures auparavant. Il en étendu une par terre à côté d'Emma pour la transférer dessus._

- Á trois on la déplace, faites bien attention elle a peut-être été touchée aux cervicale ou n'importe où d'ailleurs faites attention. Allez un...deux...trois !

_Il l'a soulevèrent tout les trois et la mirent sur le plaid. La rousse soutenait sa tête alors que les hommes soulevait le reste du corps devant Regina, impuissante face à la situation. Il l'a soulevèrent une ultime fois à l'aide du tissus __pour la déposer cette fois-ci dans le coffre du 4x4. Regina grimpa dans le coffre elle aussi et s'installa d'un côté de la blonde, Paige fit le même de l'autre côté alors que les hommes s'installèrent à l'avant, le père de la brune au volant, qui roula du mieux qu'il pu pour atteindre l'hôpital qui se trouvait à une trentaine de bornes de là._

_Regina prit la main de la blonde entre les siennes pour l'amener auprès de son visage pour y déposer un tendre baiser. _

- Je t'en prie Emma, ne pars pas... ne pars pas. _Dit-elle en étouffant un sanglot de plus. _

_Arrivé aux urgences, tout se passa très vite, des médecins c'étaient dirigés vers eux avaient mis le casque d'oxygène ainsi qu'une minerve et avaient embarqué Emma sur une civière le plus vite possible. Regina ainsi que son père et le couple qui les avaient aidés accompagnèrent Emma aussi loin qu'ils purent mais les médecins leurs demandèrent d'attendre à la cafétéria puisqu'à apparemment la salle d'attente était déjà noire de monde qui patientait dans l'espoir d'avoir de bonnes nouvelles..._

_Au bout de deux heures qui parurent interminable pour Regina, celle-ci n'avait pas bougé de son siège. Paige ainsi que Josh étaient repartis pour essayer de se rendre utiles comme ils le pouvaient. Henry lui, restait assis silencieusement aux côté de sa fille, priant pour que la jeune fille s'en sorte idem. Puis un médecins vint à leur rencontre. _

- Vous êtes les proches d'Emma Swan ?

- Oui ! _Lança Regina en se relevant de sa chaise. _

- Bon tout d'abord, sachez qu'elle va bien. À son arrivé ici, nous lui avons fait un scan cérébrale puis une IRM complète du reste du corps. Elle n'avait pas d'hémorragie cérébrale ce qui est déjà un miracle en lui-même... Elle a quelques contusions sévères mais rien de cassé. Emma est une miraculée. Je crois que je n'ai rien vu de tel de toute ma carrière...

_Regina et son père soupirèrent de soulagement et Henry passa une main dans le dos de sa fille pour lui signifier qu'à présent tout irait bien. _

- Est-ce qu'on peut la voir ?_ Demanda le vieil homme._

- Nous venons de l'installer dans l'une des dernières chambres particulières qu'ils nous restaient, la 138. Vous pourrez aller la voir d'ici quelques minutes mais allez-y doucement, elle ne sais pas encore réveillée. Elle a une perfusion d'antidouleurs et de morphine, et c'est à cause de se dernier qu'elle est toujours inconsciente. Le réveille risque d'être douloureux pour elle, je repasserai donc la voir lorsqu'elle sera réveillée, vous n'aurez cas le faire signaler auprès d'une infirmière.

- Très bien merci beaucoup Docteur. Merci pour tout. _Dit-il en lui tendant une main que le médecin serra gentiment. _

- Je vous en prie. _Dit-il pour clôturer la conversation et prendre congé. _

_- _Oh Papa j'ai eu si peur... _Regina s'effondra dans les bras de son père. _

- Je sais bien ma chérie... _dit-il en lui caressant le dos affectueusement._ Mais tu as entendu le médecin elle va bien. Je vais aller nous chercher un café puis nous irons la voir, d'accord ?

- Entendu, merci Papa...

- Merci de quoi ?

- D'être là... d'être toi.

- Voyons ma puce, je serai toujours là, tant que tu auras besoin de moi je serai là.

_Il se leva et partit vers le distributeur automatique quelques mètres plus loin. Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement et de laisser des larmes de joies envahir ses yeux. Lorsqu'il revint auprès d'elle. Il lui tendit le gobelet chaud et patientèrent encore quelques instants._

* * *

_Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la chambre, Regina ne put empêcher un nouveau sanglot d'éclater, son père l'encouragea d'une main sur son épaule et d'un baiser tendre sur sa tête. _

- Regarde elle va bien, aller courage... _murmura-il pour l'inciter à rentrer dans la pièce. _

_Il entrèrent dans la pièce et Regina se dirigea vers la blonde et lui saisit la main. Son père prit l'un des fauteuil présent dans la chambre et l'approcha de sa fille pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir aux côtés de son amie. _

- Merci Papa... _souffla-t-elle sans quitter la blonde des yeux. _

_Pendant plus d'une quarantaine de minutes, Henry s'assoupit dans son fauteuil, alors que Regina caressait affectueusement le dos de la main de la blonde de son pouce, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ouvrit péniblement les yeux. _

- arrrrghh... _souffla-t-elle de douleur. _

- Emma ? Hey... doucement, tu es à l'hôpital, tout va bien...

- 'Gina ? _Demanda difficilement la blonde._

- Je suis là... _dit-elle en se relevant pour caresser la joue de la blonde. _Je vais aller prévenir l'infirmière que tu es réveillé.

- Non... non... attends... restes.

- D'accord je reste, mais je vais au moins réveiller mon père... _Elle se dirigea vers celui-ci et lui secoua légèrement l'épaule. _Papa ? Papa, Emma est réveillée...

- Hein ? Quoi ?_ Dit-il presqu'en sursaut. _

- Emma est réveillée Papa...

_Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la blonde et vérifia par ses propre ses yeux les dires de sa fille. Il se leva donc et s'approcha de la blonde._

- Tu n'as fait peur tu sais.

- Désolée... _Dit-elle encore un peu d'en les vapes. _J'ai pas réfléchis...

- Tu as prévenue l'infirmière ? _Demanda-t-il en direction de sa fille._

- Non pas encore.

- Je vais le faire, je reviens._ Dit-il en quittant la pièce._

- Tu aurais pu te faire tuer..._ Reprit Regina en fermant les yeux. _J'aurais fait quoi moi sans toi ?

- Je sais. J'ai pas réfléchis et je suis désolée. Mais je voulais te protéger.

_Regina se pencha vers elle et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde comme si ça vie en dépendait._

- T'es malades ?! _Répondit Emma les yeux écarquillés._ Si ton père nous voit...

- Écoutes j'ai bien failli de perdre, s'il nous voit je lui expliquerai, mais je m'en fiche.

_Elle se pencha une seconde fois et l'embrassa derechef. _

- Je dois être horrible à voir...

- J'avoue les bleus ne te mettent pas en valeur... Mais ça ne change rien pour moi.

- C'est gentil... et toi tu n'as rien ? Je veux dire j'y suis sûrement pas aller de main morte avec toi, je m'en veux et je m'excuses, Gina'...

- Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu m'as sauvée la vie ! Tu ne le réalise peut être pas encore mais si je suis encore là c'est uniquement grâce à toi... C'est moi qui suis désolée de n'avoir rien vu...

- Je vais bien non ? C'est que quelques bleus comme tu dis je m'en remettrai... _dit-elle dans un clin d'oeil et un sourire fière qui fit sourire la brune à son tour._

_Regina se tourna vers la table de chevet et servit un verre d'eau dans un des gobelets en plastique pour le tendre à Emma._

_-_ Tu as soif ?

- Un peu oui, merci._ Dit-elle en prenant le verre dans sa main. _Oh putain ! Tu parles de bleus, je suis toute mauve ! _Dit-elle en observant la couleur de son bras. _

- Mais ils s'estomperont d'ici quelques jours rassurez-vous..._ Lança le médecin en se plaçant au pied du lit de la blonde. _Bonsoir Emma je suis le Docteur Brooks, c'est moi qui vous ai pris en charge à votre arrivé. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- J'ai mal un peu partout mise à part ça j'ai pas à me plaindre...

- Vous savez que vous avez eu une chance inouïe de vous en être sortie dans un si bel état ? _Dit-il dans un sourire._

_- _Oui j'avais cru comprendre... Et malheureusement je ne serais pas vous expliquer...

- L'un des mystères de la médecine... Écoutez, je vais vous garder ici cette nuit. Et demain matin nous verrons dans l'état que vous serrez. Et si vous vous portez bien je vous laisserai sortir.

- C'est vous le chef..._ lança Emma sur un ton râleur qui fit rire les personnes présentent dans la pièce. _

- Vous me permettriez de rester auprès d'elle cette nuit ? _Demanda aimablement la brune. _

- Je n'y vois pas de problème, si vous me promettez qu'elle se reposera.

- Promis ! _Répondit-elle dans un sourire radieux. _

- Bon et bien je vais vous laisser. Je repasserai demain matin, d'ici là reposez-vous Emma, vous en avez vraiment besoin_. _

- Ok, merci Doc' !

- De rien à demain._ Lança-t-il en quittant la pièce._

- Tu devrais rentrer Bikette...

- Quoi mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil toi aussi, tu seras mieux dans ton lit que dans ce fauteuil...

- Hors de question que je m'en aille... Je vais rester ici et demain matin quand mon père viendra nous rechercher il nous apportera de quoi nous changer. Enfin si cela ne te déranges pas Papa... _Dit-elle timidement en se tournant vers son père._

- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais tu es sûr de vouloir rester ?

- Tout à fait sûr. _Clama-t-elle._

- Très bien dans ce cas je vais vous laisser. Je reviendrai demain matin. J'apporterai le nécessaire et Emma je m'excuse d'avance de fouiller dans tes affaires...

- Oh pas de soucis ! Je vous fait confiance.

- Bien je vous laisse alors._ Il déposa un baiser sur la tête de sa fille, déposa sa main sur celle d'Emma et lui fit un clin d'œil complice._

_Lorsqu'il quitta la pièce, Regina ferma la porte derrière lui pour qu'elles soient seules et retourna auprès de la blonde._

- Tu peux venir t'allonger près de moi si tu veux...

- Je voudrais pas te faire mal...

- Arrêtes tu vas me faire rire... Aller viens là.

_Regina s'exécuta et vint se blottir aux côtés de la blonde et prit sa main dans la sienne pour entrelacer leurs doigts._

- Par contre demain rappelles-moi de joindre Jenna.

- Jenna ? C'est qui ? _Demanda Regina en regardant la blonde dans les yeux, une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix._

- Ben ma maîtresse... _Plaisanta Emma hilare de sa réplique. _Aïe, merde ça fait mal ! _Reprit-t-elle en plaçant sa main libre sur ses côtes, toujours en train de rire._

- C'est bien fait ! _Lança Regina, définitivement jalouse._

- Mais non va, c'est mon assistante sociale... enfin mon ancienne assistante sociale, mais elle a toujours été la pour moi, c'est un peu comme une grande soeur, une tante... enfin tu comprends ?

- Oui._ Répondit Regina sur un ton plus calme._

- Et puis réfléchis 2 secondes, j'ai la chance d'avoir la fille la plus canon, attendrissante, merveilleuse, parfaite que j'ai rêver d'avoir comme petite-amie... Tu crois franchement que j'irais voir ailleurs ?

- Vu comme ça... _répondit-elle en replaçant sa tête son l'épaule de la blonde._

_-_ Aïe ! Non me fais pas plus rire s'te plaît ! _Dit-elle de nouveau morte de rire. _

_Du coup Regina releva une nouvelle fois la tête et déposa un baiser sur la joue de la blonde. _

- C'est mieux comme ça ? _Dit-elle en déposant un autre baiser sur l'arête de sa machoir._

- ça va mieux... continues pour voir...

_Elle déposa un autre au coin de ses lèvres, puis redescendit progressivement dans son cou, puis sa clavicule. _

- Merci ma puce...

- J'aime pas te voir dans cet état... Promets-moi que ça n'arrivera plus. Promets-moi qu'on sera toujours ensemble...

- Je te le promets. _Dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans les yeux chocolat de sa compagne. _

_Regina lui embrassa ses lèvres et c'est dans ce dernier geste tendre qu'elles s'endormirent._

_TBC..._

* * *

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre-ci, bon j'avoue il ne s'y passe pas grand chose **__**(désolée de te décevoir SwanQueen20, si tu vois ce que je veux dire :3... patience :p) **__**mais je pouvais pas vous laissez trop longtemps avec ce suspense... Je suis sadique mais pas tant que ça... je me suis mise à votre place et je me suis dit « non c'est dégueulasse quand même » xD**_

_**Sur ce, je vous dit à la prochaine ;)**_


	18. Dernier repas entre amis, avant Noël

**Hey les loulous :D ! J'espère que vous vous portez bien :) **

**Voici un chapitre que devrait en surprendre plus d'un(e) ;) (rating M, désolée j'avais zappée :3)**

**Merci encore pour vos review les ptits gars, n'hésitez pas à continuer ^_^**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Dernier repas entre amis, avant Noël...**

_Le lendemain matin, le père de Regina revint les chercher et comme prévu il avait apporter de quoi se changer. Après visite et accord du médecin, Emma pu quitter l'hôpital avec une prescription médicamenteuse pour ses contusions et les douleurs qui allaient avec. _

_Les deux jours qui suivirent, Regina prit soin de la blonde, lui prodiguant les soins qui lui étaient nécessaire, comme les massages avec la crème qui aiderait à la guérison des bleus et coupures superficiels qu'Emma avait ici et là sur son corps. C'est donc avec grand bien qu'Emma se laissait faire. Profitant du contact des mains douces de Regina sur sa peau, ayant la chair de poule fois. Au début Regina croyait que c'était à cause de la crème trop froide mais elle se rendit vit compte que c'était elle qui provoquait cet effet, et elle en était grandement satisfaite..._

_Le dimanche après-midi, alors que Regina préparait leurs bagages et que son père l'aidait à les descendre, il lui proposa dans la foulée quelque chose qui étonna fortement la brune._

- Tu reviens donc pour les fêtes ?

- Oui je serai de retour quelques jours avant noël. Je ferai comme cette fois-ci, j'effectuerai le voyage en train.

- Très bien. Tu crois que ton amie se joindrait à nous ?

- Heum... je ne sais pas... je le lui demanderai. Merci à toi de le proposer. _Dit-elle surprise que son père lui face une telle suggestion. _

- C'est normal. C'est une fille bien, elle t'as sauvée la vie après tout ! Je l'aime bien et vous avez l'air de vraiment bien vous entendre toutes les deux...

_Elle ne lui sourit qu'à moitié et l'enlaça dans ses bras tendrement lorsqu'elle entendit des pas dans les escaliers. _

- Emma ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais tu devais m'attendre pour descendre !

- Ça va Maman, je gère... _Dit-elle sur un ton qui fit rire Henry alors que la brune la rejoignit pour lui proposer son bras en guise de soutien._

- C'est pas drôle, j'ai pas envie que tu tombes...

- Tu devrais t'y habituer Emma, Regina est comme ça... Elle m'a fait le même cinéma quand j'ai eu mon angine...

- Ah ben ça promet !

_Ils se mirent à rire de plus belle, faisant monté au ciel les yeux chocolats de la brune. Une fois que les filles aient redescendues la totalité des marches, Henry leur ouvrit la porte pour qu'elles regagnent la voiture blanche qui les mènerait à la gare. Il les suivit, bagages à la main qu'il installa à l'arrière du véhicule, puis ils partirent en direction de la station ferroviaire. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, et arrivés à destination, Henry accompagna les filles sur la voie du train qui les ramènerait à New York. _

- Bon et bien c'est ici que je vous dit au revoir... Prends soin de toi ma fille. _Dit-il en déposant les sacs pour serrer sa fille dans ses bras. _On se revoit donc dans moins d'un mois. _Dit-il après avoir embrasser le front de la brune. _

- Oui. Je te tiendrai de toute façon au courant. _Dit-elle dans un sourire affectueux._

- Très bien, Emma... _dit-il en s'approchant d'elle pour lui offrir une étreinte à elle aussi._ Rétablis toi bien et prends soin de toi aussi. _Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de la blonde et lui murmura. _Je te la confie.

_Il se recula et lui fit un dernier clin d'oeil, qu'elle répondit par un sourire amical. _

- Vous aussi Henry et merci pour votre aide et votre hospitalité.

- Avec plaisir, reviens quand tu veux.

_Il enlaça sa fille une dernière fois avant de les laisser monter dans le wagon. Une fois installées dans leur compartiment, elles lui firent signe à la vitre et quelques instants plus tard le train démarra. Regina lança un dernier baiser avec sa main en direction de son père et celui-ci fit de même puis elles disparurent._

* * *

- Je l'aime bien ton père...

- Je crois que lui aussi...

_Elles échangèrent un regard puis Regina vint s'asseoir auprès de la blonde. _

- ... et je suis presque sûr qu'il sait pour nous.

- Il sait pour nous._ Confirma la blonde en prenant la main de la brune. _C'est une bonne chose, non ? Je veux dire, il a l'air de bien le prendre.

- Oui c'est vrai. Mais je crois qu'il faut quand même que je lui dise entre quatre yeux. D'ailleurs je pense qu'il n'attend que cela, que je lui avoue moi-même. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a rien dit. Je lui en parlerai quand on reviendra.

- Oui à Noël c'est ça ?_ La brune arqua un sourcil interrogateur._

- Je vous ai entendu discuter quand je descendais les escaliers...

- J'en conclu que tu acceptes alors ? _Dit-elle, un sourire illuminant son visage. _

- Bien sûr ! Je te l'ai dit, j'adore ton père et lui aussi apparemment... Et puis si tu veux le dire à ton père je veux être à tes côtés.

- Merci. _Souffla-t-elle en approchant ses lèvres de celles de la blonde pour l'embrasser tendrement._

- Hummm... ! Je me demandais combien de temps encore j'allais attendre pour sentir tes lèvres contre les miennes !

- Toi aussi tu comptes les minutes ?

_Elles se mirent à rire mais la blonde cessa rapidement pour poser ses mains sur côtes._

- Tu as encore fort mal ? _Demanda Regina qui s'en voulu d'avoir provoqué sa douleur._

- T'en fais pas, je me sens mieux et bientôt je serai d'attaques pour que tu me sautes de nouveau au cou !

- On verra ça... mais je n'ai pas envie que tu me dises que tu te sens bien pour me ménager. Quand tu seras parfaitement rétablie je le verrai et à ce moment là je te sauterai au cou...

- D'ici quelques jours ça sera bon je pense... _dit-elle dans un sourire carnassier._

_Regina lui caressa tendre la joue et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, passant sa main délicatement entre les mèches dorées pour se poser sur sa nuque. Emma répondit au baiser et l'attira près d'elle en posant sa main dans le bas de son dos. Leurs langues dansaient à l'unisson et dans un rythme passionné. Emma_ _quitta les lèvres de la_ _brune pour embrasser l'arête de sa mâchoire et redescendre progressivement dans son cou tirant ainsi un petit gémissement venant de la brune, ce qui fit sourire Emma qui remonta vers le lobe d'oreille de celle-ci et lui murmura sensuellement quelques mots qui fit perdre à la brune, tout ses moyens..._

- J'ai envie de toi... j'ai envie de t'embrasser partout où mes lèvres peuvent se poser, de te caresser partout où mes mains peuvent te toucher...

_Regina qui se délectait des mots de la blonde, ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres pour étouffer un soupir de désir. __Malgré ses douleurs, Emma aurait voulut la prendre là et faire de Regina sienne. Elle aurait pu le faire puisque cette dernière, visiblement, en avait tout autant envie qu'elle. Mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle voyait leur première fois, pas sur cette banquette de train dont l'hygiène laissait à désirer, sans musique ni bougie, aucune ambiance... Elle voulait que leur première fois soit spécial, tendre, passionnel, romantique, elle le voulait pour Regina et parce qu'elle en valait largement la peine._

_Du coup, elle se recula lentement et déposa un dernier baiser sur le nez de celle qui faisait à présent battre son cœur. Regina ouvra donc les yeux, et sourit amoureusement. Son regard, bien qu'il était noir de désir, signifiait aussi sa reconnaissance envers la blonde. Bien qu'elle le voulait elle aussi, ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour leur première fois. _

- Je t'aime... _souffla la blonde son front contre celui de la brune, leurs yeux à nouveau fermés. _

- Moi aussi... _Répondit la brune ce qui fit sourire la blonde. Elle n'avait peut-être pas dit __"les mots" mais elle en était toute de même comblée._

* * *

_Le voyage se passa bien et les filles s'étaient endormie dans les bras de l'autre. Arrivée à la Gare Central, elles descendirent du train Emma la première et voulut donner un coup de main à Regina pour les bagages mais une voix masculine se fit entendre derrière elle._

- Laissez ma mignonne on s'en occupe...

_Emma reconnut toute de suite la voix en question et se retourna aussi vite._

- Greg ! _Cria-elle, heureuse de le revoir. Il l'a serra dans ses bras délicatement pour ne pas lui faire de mal. _Ce que tu m'as manqué...

- Toi aussi frangine...

_lorsqu'il se séparèrent elle vit les autres garçons qui attendaient leur tour._

- Vous m'avez tous manqué !_ Dit-elle en s'approchant d'eux pour qu'ils se fassent un câlin collectif._

_Les garçons saluèrent également Regina d'une étreinte et prirent les bagages pour se diriger vers le pick-up. __Sur la route ils n'arrêtaient pas de les questionner sur l'accident, elles racontèrent le récit chacune leur tour et se rendirent compte à ce moment là qu'elles finissaient les phrases de l'autres, elles se sourirent et s'embrassèrent furtivement sous le regard amusé des garçons. Lorsqu'ils revinrent au campus, tous étaient aux petits soins pour Emma, Regina la première, évidemment. Elle n'aurait léguée sa place pour rien au monde._

* * *

_Plus de trois semaines s'écoulèrent, et Emma était à présent parfaitement rétablie. Les vacances de Noël approchait à grand pas. Elles allaient quitté le campus le samedi après-midi pour repartir chez Regina et passer les fêtes en compagnie de son père. _

_Celui-ci avait régulièrement prit des nouvelles de la blonde et elle en fut grandement touchée. Elle avait l'impression qu'il se voulait paternel avec elle et cela les attendrie toutes les deux. Regina était eux anges, elle était amoureuse et l'être qu'elle aimait le lui rendait parfaitement bien, son père semblait accepter leur situation et semblait même vouloir contribuer à ce bonheur. Elles avaient des amis fidèles sur qui elle était sûre de pouvoir toujours compter. Et Noël approchait._

_Le vendredi soir, et pour leur dernier soir avant le nouvel an qu'ils fêteront ensemble, __ils avaient été chez un traiteur et avaient manger gracieusement dans une ambiance des plus conviviales, fous rires, anecdotes, battle sur la console, partie de poker, de la bonne musique, la soirée était vraiment parfaite. Vers 1h du matin, Emma salua les garçons pour aller se coucher et Regina la suivie instantanément._

_Lorsqu'elles ressortirent de la chambre, Regina qui ferma la porte fut surprise lorsqu'un bandeau vint couvrir ces yeux._

- J'ai une surprise pour toi..._ murmura suavement Emma à l'oreille de la brune._

_Elle entraîna la brune jusque dans leur propre chambre et Regina sentit une odeur sucrée chatouiller son nez._

- Prête ?

- Oui..._ Répondit la brune, impatiente . _

_Emma dénoua délicatement le bout de tissu à l'arrière de sa tête et Regina pu découvrir leur chambre décorée de bougies de couleurs différente et aux odeurs fruitées, puis son doute quand t'as l'odeur sucrée fut confirmée lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur leur bureau._

- Une fontaine de chocolat ?

- Exactement, j'ai pris plusieurs fruit parce que je ne sais pas ce que tu aurais préféré avec...

_Emma se dirigea vers la sono et lança une playlist présente sur sa clef USB, playlist dont les chansons avaient été spécialement choisies pour cette soirée._

- Le chocolat doit encore fondre un peu, alors en attendant... _« She's the One » de Robbie Williams débuta et Emma tendit sa main vers la brune_. Accepterais-tu de danser avec moi ?

_La brune sourit de ses dents étincelantes, posa sa main dans celle d'Emma et cette dernière la fit tournoyer sur elle-même avant de placer sa main libre dans le bas de son dos. Regina en rit et posa son bras derrière la nuque d'Emma et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux_

- Tu sais que c'est ma chanson préférée...

- Hun, hun... à ton avis pourquoi je l'ai mise ? Je sais que tu adores Robbie et particulièrement cette chanson là...

- Et comment tu l'as su ?

- Ton IPod t'as trahit...

- Ah c'est toi qui l'avait, je me demandais où il était passé celui-là...

_Tout en dansant leur slow, Emma plongea son regard émeraude dans le brun chocolat de Regina et s'approcha de ses lèvres pour y déposer un doux baiser. Elles se sourirent et Regina posa sa tête au creux du cou de la blonde et celle-ci déposa sa joue par dessus._

- Je ne te savais pas si bonne danseuse... Emma Swan vous me surprendrez toujours...

- Merci... J'espère bien encore te surprendre ! Et puis tu te défends bien toi aussi mais ça je m'en doutais...

- Ce n'est pas juste si moi je n'arrives pas à te surprendre...

- Tu peux toujours essayer, j'attends que ça !

- Humm, provocation hein...

_Sans un mot de plus Emma fit une nouvelles fois tournoyer la brune dans un sens puis dans l'autre puis la pressa à nouveau contre son corps. Silencieuses, elles se regardaient amoureusement, priant pour que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais._

* * *

_Lorsque la chanson se termina, « Hear me out » de Frou Frou se mit en route à son tour. Emma attira donc la brune vers leur bureau et souleva un bout de tissus qui recouvrait le plat de fruit. Puis elle se plaça derrière la brune et posa ses mains sur sa taille._

- Fais-toi plaisir... _lui glissa-t-elle sensuellement au creux de son oreille. Provoquant un soupir d'extase de la brune. _

_Regina s'exécuta et prit une cerise qu'elle fit à peine tourbillonner sur le chocolat à présent fondu puis se tourna vers de la blonde pour lui tendre le fruit chocolaté. Emma ouvrit lentement la bouche pour y accueillir délicieusement la cerise sur sa langue. Ce geste plus qu'érotique, les émoustilla toutes les deux et dans un regard noirs de désirs Regina l'embrassa langoureusement..._

- Hey... c'était ma cerise !

- Viens la rechercher...

_Emma se jeta de plus belle sur la brune et la prit dans ses bras pour un nouveau baiser passionné. Elles s'échangèrent quelques fruits de la même manières mettant parfois du chocolat sur le nez de l'autre où coin de leurs lèvres, les obligeant à se lécher sensuellement celles-ci. _

_Lorsqu'Emma en eut marre du chocolat, elle se pencha sur la brune pour l'embrasser une nouvelles fois, puis redescendit progressivement dans son cou, la brune pencha la tête en arrière pour l'encourager à continuer mais Emma se retint et se redressa. _

- On est pas obligée de le faire si tu ne te sens pas encore tout à fait prête... je ne voudrais pas que tu aies des regrets...

- Je suis prête, crois-moi... Je veux le faire, je veux te sentir tout contre moi... je veux que tu me fasses l'amour Emma...

_La blonde sourit et l'embrassa une nouvelles fois, et reprit là où elle s'était arrêtée, caressant sa taille, son dos, son ventre pour remonter vers ses seins et les contourner pour ensuite prendre possession du visage de la brune et l'embrasser une nouvelles fois sur ses lèvres. La brune répondant aux baiser, leur rythme à la limite de l'impatience, Emma retira ses mains des joues empourprée de désir de Regina pour se diriger vers la bas de la blouse élégante que la brune portait et la souleva lentement vers le haut, Regina leva ses bras et Emma retira complètement le vêtement. _

_Elle embrassa à présent la peau douce de sa clavicule et descendit progressivement vers le dernier bout de tissus qui l'empêchait encore de toucher la peau douce et chaude qui lui faisait envie. Elle embrassa la poitrine généreuse de la brune à travers le tissus puis passa une main audacieuse dans le dos de la brune frôlant du bout des doigts l'échine entière de celle-ci et vint habilement dégrafer le soutien-gorge de se belle. Lorsque celui-ci partit rejoindre la blouse un peu plus loin sur le sol, Emma posa tendrement ses lèvres sur l'un des seins impatient de Regina et caressa délicatement l'autre de sa main libre. Regina profitant de chaque contact que la blonde lui prodiguait, fermait les yeux et plongea une des mains dans la chevelure blonde pour l'encourager à continuer ce plaisir qui lui faisait grand bien. De son autre main elle caressait le dos d'Emma en passant sa main sous le top bleuté de celle-ci._

_ Emma se mit debout et proposa ses mains à la brune qui se releva à son tour puis elle l'allongea sur le lit. Montant en califourchon sur la brune, elle continua ses tendres attentions puis se redressa et enleva son T-shirt pour l'envoyer valser comme les autres. Elle se rallongea presque entièrement sur la brune et reprit ses baiser en commençant par le cou, puis le buste de la brune tendit que celle-ci dégrafait à son tour le tissus qui cachait la poitrine de la blonde. Regina balada ses mains sur le dos d'Emma timidement quand l'une des mains de cette dernière se mit à frotter sa cuisse tout en continuant ses baisers ici et là puis remonta sa main vers l'entre-jambe de la brune et caressa frénétiquement le sexe de Regina à travers le tissus de sa culotte, faisant monté en elle un nouvelle élan de plaisir et un gémissement venant du fond de sa gorge qui prouva à la blonde qu'elle devait continuer. Puis elle quitta l'entre-jambe de la brune pour remonter légèrement sa main et tirer sur la jupe et l'enlever complètement. __Elle remonta ses lèvres progressivement sur le mollet, le genoux puis la hanche de la brune et refit les mêmes gestes pour enlever le petit bout de tissus qu'il restait à Regina et qui faisait rempart aux lèvres gourmande de la blonde. Regina était à présent totalement nue sous les yeux avides de plaisir d'Emma. La blonde enleva elle aussi les vêtements qui lui restait et se remit derechef sur la brune qui n'attendait que ça et la chanson « Cosmic Love » de Florence & The Machines commençait._

_ Elles s'embrassèrent et Emma balada l'une de ses mains le long des côtes de la brune et finit par la déposer sur l'aine de la brune qui émit un petit gémissement qui encouragea une nouvelle fois la blonde. Elle dirigea donc sa main vers l'intimité humide de la brune et sourit à l'idée qu'elle y était pour quelque chose... Elle la frôla, puis se mit à le caresser prenant entre deux doigts le clitoris bombé de la brune et délicatement inséra un premier doigt en Regina. Celle-ci se cambra de plaisir et se cramponna au drap du lit pour retenir un nouveau gémissement, Emma accéléra le rythme et y ajouta un deuxième doigt, l'embrassant par la même occasion dans le cou, Regina entoura de ses bras la nuque puis de ses jambes la taille de la blonde. Leurs respirations se firent haletantes et plus les va-et-vient d'Emma s'intensifiaient, plus la brune avait du mal à contenir ses gémissements. Emma devinant que la brune venait à elle, continua et sentit ses doigts se faire compresser entre les muscles contracter de la brune et là, se fut la libération. _

- Ouiii Emm... Emma !

_Regina était essoufflée, son corps retomba lourdement sur le matelas alors qu'Emma se retirait sensuellement de l'intimité de la brune pour amener ses doigts à sa bouche. Elle se mit à lécher ses derniers voluptueusement puis se pencha à nouveau vers la brune, déposant un baiser sur le bas de son abdomen, puis remonta délicatement, léchant tendrement entre ses seins dont les tétons s'étaient durcis, embrassa son cou, sa joue et fini son parcours sur les lèvres pulpeuses de la brune. Regina lui sourit et Emma victorieuse sourit également puis approcha ses lèvres de son oreilles..._

- Je crois que je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de cette saveur qui est la tienne...

_La brune frémit de plaisir et prit le visage de la blonde entre ses mains et plongea son regard dans les yeux émeraude de la blonde. _

- Je t'aime. _Souffla-t-elle naturellement, faisant sourire la blonde de bonheur. _Je t'aime et je sais que jamais je ne pourrai aimer quelqu'un plus que toi. J'ai envie de demeurer dans tes bras pour leur reste de ma vie. Je te veux toi, parce que je t'aime.

_Emma en resta bouche-bée, elle sait très bien que la déclaration de Regina est sincère, pure et que cela comptait beaucoup pour Regina autant que pour elle. Elle est émue parce que jamais elle n'avait imaginé vivre un tel bonheur, une telle histoire. Elle aimait Regina et celle-ci venait de le lui prouver également. _

- Je t'aime aussi. _Répondit-elle dans un baiser amoureux qui exprimait tout l'amour qu'elles ressentaient l'une envers l'autre. _

_À présent, « Young and Beautiful » de Lana Del Rey raisonnait dans les baffles inspirant à Emma un nouvel élan de caresses charnelles, Regina qui jusqu'à maintenant c'était laissée gracieusement faire, se permit d'effleurer la peau douce de la blonde, embrassant et mordillant légèrement l'épaule de celle-ci, ses mains s'aventurèrent ensuite sur la poitrine frémissante d'Emma alors que cette dernière continuait ses caresses ici et là, frôlant plus d'une fois l'intimité de la brune... _

_Puis sans prévenir, Emma déposa ses baisers plus au sud du ventre de Regina. Léchant du bout de sa langues l'intimité tant convoité par la blonde, Regina eut un hoquet de surprise. Emma intensifia ses mouvements de langues, suçotant le clitoris de la brune tout en massant ses seins dans le creux de sa main. Celle-ci enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux blonds et fit balancer son bassin au rythme d'Emma. Après cela, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Regina atteigne l'orgasme une fois encore. Emma ne s'arrêtait plus, elle déposait de fiévreux baisers sur la peau bouillante de la brune, laissant de temps à autre sa langue prendre le relais, elle parcourrait encore et encore le corps de sa douce._

_ Regina effleura l'intimité d'Emma sans jamais oser la toucher vraiment, alors Emma prit sa main dans la sienne et la déposa sur son sexe comme pour le lui en donner l'accès. Regina hésita un instant, ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre pour lui faire plaisir, pour lui faire ressentir ce que la blonde lui faisait ressentir. Elle commença doucement à caresser sensuellement l'entre-jambe de la blonde, titillant son clitoris et faisant naître dans la bouche d'Emma un gémissement qui excita grandement la brune qui inséra un, puis deux doigts ce qui lui valut un deuxième soupire de la part de la blonde... Puis à l'unisson, elles se firent plaisir, jouissant chacune leur tour. _

_S'embrassant par moments, se souriant, c'était une première pour Regina. Certes elle n'était plus vierge, mais le sexe avec Emma n'avait rien à avoir. De même pour cette dernière, jamais elles n'avaient ressenties de telles sensations auparavant. Chaque baisers, chaque caresses, chaque regards étaient des promesses d'amour, que jamais elles ne voudraient rompre. Elles s'aimaient, indéniablement, et tout ce qui comptait à présent pour elles, c'était leur bonheur._

* * *

_Lorsqu'elles furent à bout de souffle, et surtout à bout de force, Emma s'allongea aux côtés de la brune qui vint se blottir dans ses bras._

- C'était... magique... _Déclara-t-elle essoufflée._

- Je crois qu'on... qu'on pouvait pas rêver mieux... pour notre première fois... _Répondit Emma au même rythme._

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

_Regina déposa un dernier baiser sur le buste de la blonde alors que celle-ci resserra son étreinte. Et c'est ainsi qu'elles s'endormirent après une longue nuit d'amour..._

TBC...

* * *

_**Alors, satisfait :p? SwanQueen20 je ne dit absolument pas cela pour toi voyons ;), tu n'es pas une perverses sinon ça voudrait dire que j'en suis une aussi puisque c'est moi qui l'ai écrite... ah mais non attends ! Oui, nous sommes des perverses... Doux Jésus :O ! Oh tant pis, moi je dis assumons et vive les pervers SQ !) **_

_**Sur ce, à la prochaine les lecteurs, faites gaffe à vous et buvez beaucoup d'eau ;)**_

_**Gros bisou et à bientôt !**_


	19. Cartes sur tables

**Hellowww :D ! Don't kill me ! Mon modem n'a pas survécu à l'orage :'(... Conseil qui pourrait vous servir ne sortez pas de chez vous quand il y a de l'orage sans avoir débranchez votre télé, modem, fixe... je suis resté sans internet depuis vendredi soir jusqu'à il y a une heure, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas su vous publier avant ;)**

**Merci pour vos review, je suis heureuse de constater que mon précédant chapitre vous ait autant plus (je ne me demande pas pourquoi huhu :3 )**

**Aller je vous laisse lire et RDV en bas comme d'hab ;)**

**Rating M (Merci Gottevil de me le rappeler xD)**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Cartes sur table... **

_Le lendemain matin, Emma qui ne s'était qu'assoupie pour voir dormir sa belle tout en lui caressant le dos, se leva, s'habilla et quitta la chambre. Une demi-heure plus tard, la blonde revint un sachet à la main et un mug de café chaud dans l'autre. À son grand bonheur, la brune dormait toujours profondément, elle prit donc un plateau qu'elle garnit d'une assiette, où elle déposa des viennoiseries encore chaude, une tasse pour y verser le café noir que la brune aimait boire le matin, un verre dans lequel elle versa du jus multi-fruits et un autre qu'elle remplit à moitié d'eau pour y incorporer une rose d'un rouge carmin. Une fois le plateau prêt, elle le déposa sur la table de chevet se situant du côté de la brune, fit le tour du lit, grimpa dessus pour revenir s'allonger auprès d'elle et lui murmurer ses quelques mots..._

- Mon amour... C'est l'heure de te réveiller.

- Hmmm... _Grogna-t-elle. _

- Tu sais que tu es à croquer quand tu es râles ?

_Regina sourit d'amusement et ouvrit petit-à-petit ses yeux qui manifestement aurait besoin d'encore quelques heures de sommeil._

- Je sais que tu es fatiguée ma puce mais dans 4 heures on doit prendre le train et on n'a pas encore fait nos valises...

- Et à qui la faute si je suis fatigué ?

- Heuuu étant donnée que c'est toi qui a provoquer le dernier round je dirai que c'est de la tienne !_ Dit-elle en lui tirant la langue. _Mais comme j'ai lancé les hostilités, j'ai voulu me faire pardonner alors..._ Dit-elle en indiquant le plateau d'un signe de tête. _

_Regina se retourna et vit le plateau qui l'attendait sur le meuble qui bordait sa tête de lit. Elle sourit et se retourna une nouvelle fois vers la blonde, mis sa main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer à elle et l'embrasser tendrement. _

- Bonjour mon amour... _souffla amoureusement Emma. _

- Bonjour à toi aussi ma puce... _Répondit-elle sur le même ton en initiant un nouveau baiser. _

- Tu as bien dormi ? Je veux dire le peu de temps que tu as pu dormir...

- Parfaitement bien. Par contre toi tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir dormi beaucoup, voir pas du tout, je me trompe ?

- Hmmm... Joker ?

_La brune se mit à rire et la blonde aussi avant de se lever et de lui déposer le plateau sur ses genoux. _

- Merci. Ça sent divinement bon !

- J'espère bien ! Ça caille dehors, je me suis dépêchée pour qu'il reste chaud...

_La brune l'embrassa une nouvelle fois en guise de remerciement, se servit d'un des pains aux chocolats et le trempa dans son café avant de l'amener à ses babines. Sur ce temps là, la blonde la parsema de baiser sur sur cou, son épaule, son buste, provoquant un petit sourire qui retenait un gémissement. _

- Est-ce que tu veux que je mange mon petit déjeuner tant qu'il est encore chaud ou bien ce sera pour plus tard ?

- Chuuuttt t'occupes pas de moi... Profites-en, fais comme si j'étais pas là... _Chuchota-t-elle entre deux baisers._

- Disons que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire...

_Sur ce Regina déposa ce qu'elle tenait en main pour prendre le plateau. Alors qu'elle allait le soulever et le déposer sur la table de chevet, Emma posa une main sur la sienne pour l'en empêcher._

- Non attends, j'arrête ! Vas-y mange, moi je te mangerai plus tard...

_Emma lui déposa un dernier baiser sur sa joue et se releva pour prendre sa valise située en dessous du lit. Regina plus que frustrée fit la moue, provoquant l'hilarité de la blonde. _

- Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est que partie remise... _Assura-t-elle dans un clin d'œil._

- J'en déduis que je m'en suis bien sortie hier ? _Demanda-t-elle dans une petite grimace._

- Tu rigoles ? _Emma s'approcha d'elle, s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui caressa sa joue. _Regina je n'ai jamais eu autant de plaisir avant hier soir. Tu t'en plus que bien sortie, crois-moi !

_Regina rougit face à l'honnêteté qu'exprimait les yeux d'Emma. _

- Merci... moi aussi j'ai aimé...

- Ça y a aucun doute ! D'ailleurs heureusement qu'il n'y a plus personne dans l'étage. Par contre ceux du dessous...

- Vilaine ! _Accusa-t-elle en lui tapant gentiment l'épaule. _

- Heyyy... j'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas ça. _Dit-elle dans un nouveau clin d'œil. _

_Emma lui embrassa le front et se remit debout pour prendre quelques vêtement dans sa penderie pour les déposer dans la valise encore vide. _

_Regina qui déjeunait savourait non seulement ses viennoiseries mais se délectait également de la vue qui lui était offerte : Emma qui s'étirait pour atteindre ses boxers dans l'armoire du haut. Une fois qu'elle se retourna pour les ajouter aux autres vêtements, elle surprit Regina les yeux noir de désir qui admirait son postérieur. _

- Coquine... Bikette je ne te savais si cochonne...

- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles je regardais les formes que tu as sur la poche de ton jeans... _Mentit-elle, embarrassé._

- C'est celaaaa oui... On va dire que je te crois !

_Lorsque Regina eut fini, elle rejoignit Emma dans la préparation de leurs bagages au plus grand soulagement de la blonde._

* * *

_Une demi-heure avant le départ du train, elle arrivèrent à la gare, s'installèrent dans un compartiment et déposèrent leurs valises. Emma s'assit sur la baquette contre la paroi et Regina vint s'installer dans ses bras protecteurs où elle se sentait bien, la blonde lui caressait tendrement l'un de ses avant-bras. Elles s'endormirent et c'est ainsi qu'elles restèrent le long du voyage. _

_Après 4h30 de voyages, elles arrivèrent enfin à la gare terminus oà Henry les attendait patiemment. Lorsqu'il les aperçues, il se dirigea vers elle et la brune se jeta une nouvelle fois à son cou_.

- Bonjour Papa !

- Bonjour ma fille... Répondit-il affectueusement en la serrant fort mais doucement dans ses bras.

_Leur retrouvailles étaient toujours tendres et fortes, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années, Emma fut une nouvelle fois attendries et se dirigea vers eux en tirant les deux valises derrière elle._

- Heureusement qu'il y a des roulettes !

- Oh excuses-moi... _lança Regina des larmes de joies aux bords des yeux. _

- Je plaisantes ! Bonjour Henry... _Dit-elle en s'approchant du vieil homme qui la prit dans ses bras pour une petite étreinte elle aussi. _

- Bonjour ma chérie ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Mieux ! Beaucoup mieux même ! Merci de le demander...

- C'est tout naturel... Et si tu veux mon avis les bleus n'allait pas avec tes yeux, à l'avenir évites-les. _Répondit-il dans un clin d'oeil_

- Merci du conseil, je ferai de mon mieux pour l'appliquer !

- Ton sens de l'humour m'as manqué ! _Dit-il en prenant la blonde sous un bras puis la brune sous l'autre._

_Ils s'avancèrent vers la voitures et mirent les valises dans le coffre puis roulèrent vers le manoir Mills. _

- Je suis étonnées qu'il n'y ait pas encore de neige... _lança la brune pour faire la conversation. _

- Oui moi aussi, ils en ont prédit pour les jours qui arrivent nous verrons bien... J'espère seulement qu'elle sera présente pour Noël...

- J'espère aussi...

_Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la demeure et qu'ils passèrent la porte d'entrée, Regina s'empressa de se réchauffée devant le feu de bois. _

- Hmmm que ça fait du bien !

_Emma l'imita et se posta à ses côtés. _

- Oh que oui... _dit-elle de soulagement. _

- Papa tu n'as pas encore mis les décorations ?

- Non. Je vous attendais. _Répondit-il dans un sourire tendre. _

_Regina sourit de toutes ses dents et se mit à courir en direction des escaliers. _

- Je monte aux greniers les chercher !

_Ils rient tout les deux et Henry vint se réchauffer à son tour près du feu aux côtés de la blonde. _

- Je suis content que tu te sois rétablies Emma. Je n'aimais pas te savoir dans cet état. Regina encore moins.

- Merci Henry. Ça m'a touché que vous preniez de mes nouvelles. Vous savez, j'ai pas l'habitude qu'on s'inquiète pour moi, qu'on veuille prendre soin de moi... C'est assez nouveau pour moi...

- Et bien ma foi, commence à t'y habituer parce que dans cette famille, on prend soin de ceux qui en font partie...

_Emma tiqua et releva la tête pour se retourner vers d'Henry qui la regardait tout sourire. Elle lui sourit timidement et une larme vint se blottir au coin de son œil. _

_Puis un boom se fit entendre de la haut. Emma se précipita vers le grenier suivie de près par Henry._

- Regina ! _Crièrent-ils en cœur. _

_Regina descendit des escaliers de bois avec une grosse caisse en main et les regarda un sourcil arqué._

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ben heu... _bafouilla la blonde._

- On a cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose... On a entendu un boom.

- Oh c'est rien j'ai juste du déplacer quelques caisses pour atteindre celle-ci. Tiens Papa prends celle-ci je vais chercher l'autre.

_Henry s'exécuta, prit la caisse et redescendit alors que Regina faisait demi-tour pour rechercher l'autre._

- Tu veux pas un coup de main ? Demanda la blonde.

- Heu non, non, ça ira. T'en fais pas j'arrive tout de suite...

_Après avoir descendu la deuxième caisse, et avoir enfin monter leur valises jusque dans leur chambre, les filles rejoignirent Henry dans le salon._

- La boutique de M. Silva doit être encore ouverte, je vais aller chercher notre sapin. Vous n'avez cas commencer à défaire les nœuds des jeux de lampes... _dit-il un rictus satisfait sur le visage..._

- Ben voyons !_ Rétorqua sa fille. _

- Amusez-vous bien !

- Trop aimable Père...

_Il ressortit laissant les jeunes filles seules au milieu des diverses décorations. Regina se tourna vers la blonde un sourire sur les lèvres et vit qu'elle paraissait soucieuse._

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas, tu as l'air... ailleurs.

- Je réfléchis c'est tout, t'en fais pas.

- D'accord. Je me demandais, ça te dirais que je te fasse le tour de la ville demain ? La dernière fois on a pas trop eu l'occasion...

- Avec plaisir ! J'en profiterai pour me renseigner sur toi !

- Je vois que tu n'as pas oublié notre conversation...

- Absolument pas ! Je compte bien savoir tout ce que les gens disent sur toi ! Et ceux qui racontent des salades sur ton comptes... faut qu'ils fassent gaffes, un accident peut vite arriver...

_Regina éclata de rire sous l'air mi-amusé, mi-sérieux de la blonde. _

- J'ai de la chance d'avoir un preux chevalier pour défendre mon honneur...

- Mais tout-à-fait My Lady ! _Répondit Emma agenouillée devant le brune lui prenant une main pour la baiser tendrement. _

_Regina balança la blonde en arrière, celle-ci s'allongea sur le tapis douillet alors que la brune se positionna sur elle. Elles s'embrassèrent intensivement pendant que leurs mains se faisaient baladeuses._

- Ton père en a pour combien de temps au juste ?

- Je dirais une bonne demi-heure...

- Alors dans ce cas... _Elle retourna la brune par la taille et c'est à présent celle-ci qui était allongée sur le sol. _J'ai du temps devant moi pour vous faire l'amour Madame...

_Regina éclata de nouveau de rire et la blonde sourit en l'entendant faire. Elle adorait son rire, il était si spontané, naturel, mélodieux qu'elle tombait encore un peu plus sous son charme à chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait. Elle parsema la brune de baiser ici et là faisant naître en Regina un gémissement qu'elle laissa volontiers s'échapper de sa bouche. _

_Émoustillant tout les sens de la brune, Emma ne s'arrêta pas. Au contraire, elle glissa sa main sous le jeans de la brune caressant son sexe à travers sa culotte. _

- Emma... ne me fait plus attendre...s'il te plaît... _souffla la brune._

_Devant l'impatience de la brune, Emma sourit et accepta la requête de celle-ci. Elle introduit donc sa main sous le tissus largement humidifié de la brune et la caressa encore, jouant avec son clitoris bombé de plaisir. La respiration de Regina devenait plus saccadée, ses mains se mirent derrière la nuque de la blonde qui l'embrassait dans le cou. Puis cette dernière introduit deux doigt dans le vagin de la brune qui gémit faisant sourire une nouvelle fois Emma. Elle exerça des va-et-vient dans un rythme d'abord lent puis de plus en plus rapide. Regina était sur le point de venir à elle, elle continua donc en accentuant chaque mouvement et en appliquant un troisième doigt à se manœuvres. Et là Regina jouit sans aucune retenue. Emma sourit, se retira lentement et embrassa la brune. _

- J'aime t'entendre jouir... _Murmura-t-elle à son oreille._

- Moi ce sont des doigts magiques que j'aime...

_Elles s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois plus la blonde se leva, partit se laver la main pendant que la brune se ressaisie et se remit au travail. Lorsque la blonde revint, elle s'assit à ses côté et se mit à défaire les guirlandes elle aussi. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Henry était de retour, un sapin immense sur le toit de sa voiture. _

- Je vais aller aider ton père. _Dit-elle en se levant pour rejoindre le vieil homme. _

_Regina les vit donc à travers la vitre s'entre aider pour enlever l'arbre de la toiture, elle sourit bêtement en les voyant faire. Puis lorsqu'ils eurent réussi, sans griffer la carrosserie de l'auto, ils rentrèrent dans la demeure et l'installèrent dans un des coins du salon. _

- Voilà ! Un beau sapin pour passer de bonne fêtes ! Il ne reste plus qu'à le décorer, on s'y met ?

_Les deux jeunes filles hochèrent de la tête et s'exécutèrent à décorer l'immense sapin vert qui ornait le salon avec l'aide d'Henry. Ils commencèrent par les guirlandes lumineuses, puis les guirlandes de couleurs et finirent par les boules de différents tailles._

_Une fois terminer, il ne restait plus que l'étoile à insérer à la pointe du sapin. Et cette année l'honneur fut pour Emma qui, gênée, prit délicatement l'objet dans sa main et grimpa sur l'escabelle pour atteindre le sommet. Dès qu'elle eut terminé, elle redescendit et vint se poser aux côtés de Regina et son père pour admirer leur œuvre._

- Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu un aussi beau sapin de Noël... _souffla la blonde. _

- Non moi non plus ! _Répondit Henry. _On a fait du beau travail les filles... ça vous dit un chocolat chaud avant de préparer le repas ?

- Volontiers oui.

- Je veux bien aussi Papa, merci.

_Il se dirigea donc vers la cuisine préparer leurs boissons chaudes pendant que les filles remballait les petites boites de rangement dans les caisses pour les remonter au grenier. Lorsqu'elles redescendirent, Henry les attendait dans son fauteuil devant le feu de bois qui chauffait la pièce._

- Allez-y servez-vous. _Dit-il en approchant sa tasse à ses lèvres._

_Regina lança un regard à la blonde et celle-ci lui fit un clin d'œil. Elles s'assirent donc l'une à côté de l'autre. Et Regina respira une grande fois._

-Papa, il faut qu'on parle...

- Je t'écoute. _Dit-il gentiment en reposant la tasse sur sa soucoupe. _

- Voilà, je sais que tu es déjà au courant, ce que je ne sais pas, en revanche, c'est comment tu la su. Je veux que tu saches que je suis comblée, que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse avec quelqu'un. Mais Papa... j'aime Emma et Emma m'aime, elle aussi. _Calma-t-elle en prenant la main d'Emma dans la sienne._

_Il sourit et bu une seconde gorgée avant de parler à son tour. _

- Je me demandais quand tu allais finir par me le dire... Et je suis content que tu es finis par le faire. Pour répondre à ta question, je suis au courant depuis le début, depuis que tu me parlais d'Emma par téléphone. Lorsque tu me parlais d'elle, tu avais cette petite étincelle, ce je ne sais trop quoi dans le ton de ta voix. Mais bon ce n'était que des doutes et tout est devenu clair à Thanksgiving. La tendresse qui se lisait dans chaque regard que vous vous échangiez. Chaque sourire que vous faisiez naître chez l'autre. Et puis l'acte de courage qu'a accomplit Emma pour te sauver, le regard inquiet qui ne cessait de se lire dans tes yeux... Je suis ton père je vois ces choses-là. J'ai vu que tu étais heureuse, que vous l'étiez toutes les deux. Et si tu es comblée ma fille alors je ne peux que l'être pour toi également.

_Regina sourit de bonheur, Emma aussi. Elle échangèrent un regard puis la brune se leva pour serrer son père dans ses bras et de lui murmurer un « merci » à l'oreille. Il lui rendit son étreinte d'une main et de l'autre invita la blonde à les rejoindre, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire. _

_Ils passèrent la soirée tranquillement, Henry avait préparer le dîner pendant que les filles avaient ranger leur affaires à l'étage. Ils mangèrent dans une ambiance familiale qui les ravisaient tous. Riant aux éclats à chaque phrases qu'Emma pouvait bien sortir de sa bouche. Les choses changeaient. Autant pour Emma que pour Regina. Et ce n'était pas pour leur déplaire... _

TBC...

* * *

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre-ci je posterai le prochain dans les jours qui viennent promis ;). À la prochaine les petits gars :D**_

_**PS : Laura S. : pour répondre à ta question, non je n'ai plus de compte facebook, il a été piraté deux fois et ça m'a suffit pour arrêter d'y aller. Quand à twitter, je n'ai jamais été une grande fan :s... mais si tu veux qu'on discute privé, fais-toi un compte sur ce site et envois-moi un mess ;)**_


	20. La Chandelle

**Hey mes petits gars ! Come stai? Oui je sais il est tard (00h48 chez moi :s...) et donc désolée si j'en ai fait attendre quelques-uns parmi vous ;)**

**Merci une fois encore pour vos review :D... Pour moi ça fonctionne comme dans un jeu vidéo, c'est un booster ! Ça me donne envie de vous écrire la suite à chaque fois ;)**

**Bon je vous laisse lire ^_^ bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : La Chandelle...**

_Le dimanche matin et à deux jours de Noël, Emma se réveilla tranquillement. Le sourire aux lèvres puisque Regina dormait dans ses bras, sans risque qu'Henry ne rentre et ne les surprenne. _

_Elle l'embrassa faiblement sur son front et s'extirpa lentement du lit pour ne pas la réveiller. Elle sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers les sanitaires et revint 2 minutes plus tard, sans faire le moindre bruit. Elle se dirigea vers le dressing où se trouvait ses vêtements pour ensuite se rendre dans la salle de bain privée de sa compagne. _

_Après une bonne douche bien chaude, elle se sécha, s'habilla et sortit de la pièce. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le lit pour réveiller la brune, elle s'arrêta brusquement et fit un pas en arrière, elle tendit la main pour attraper la tenture qui rendait la pièce obscure et découvrit avec émerveillement qu'il avait neigé durant la nuit. Recouvrant ainsi le sol, les arbres, les toitures, les voitures,... tout était recouvert d'une sacrée couche de neige, au moins 30 centimètres ! Un sourire gigantesque dessinait ses traits et ses yeux étaient pétillants comme ceux d'un enfant. _

_Après quelques minutes d'extase face à ce merveilleux décore hivernal, la blonde reprit son petit bonhomme de chemin jusqu'au lit, largement suffisant pour 4 personnes de Regina et s'immisça dans le dos de celle-ci. Elle l'encercla à la taille, déposa quelques baisers dans son cou pour la réveiller. _

_Au bout de quelques caresses, la brune daigna enfin se réveiller. Souriant tout en s'étirant, elle se tourna vers la blonde et glissa son visage dans le creux de son cou. Emma resserra son étreinte et lui caressa les cheveux tendrement. _

- Bonjour mon petit coeur... _Murmura le blonde. _

- Bonjour mon amour...

- J'espère que tu as passé une bonne nuit et que tu t'es bien reposée parce qu'aujourd'hui risque d'être une journée éprouvante...

_La brune arqua un sourcil recula son visage pour regarder la blonde dans les yeux et fit mine de ne pas saisir ce que la blonde voulait dire. _

- Attends je vais te montrer ! _Elle se leva et se dirigea une nouvelles fois vers les tentures. _Prête ? Fais gaffes à tes yeux !

_La brune acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et frotta ses yeux une première fois. La blonde sourit, tira lentement le tissus vers elle et laissa à Regina le soin de profiter de la vue._

- Il a neigé ! _Lança Regina d'un ton joyeux._

- Yep ! Ce qui veut dire : Bataille de boules de neige, glissade en luge, création de ce que l'on pourrait appeler "bonhomme de neige" et pour finir, chocolat chaud au coin du feu pour nous réchauffer...

- C'est le plan pour aujourd'hui ? _Demanda la brune un petit rire dans la voix. _

- Quoi tu n'aimes pas ?

- Tu plaisantes ? Bien sûr que si ! Seulement je mangerai bien quelque chose avant. Et si je ne me trompe pas je sens une délicieuse odeur de pain perdu...

- Clair ! J'avais pas fait attention, heureusement que tu me le dit sinon j'avais une autre idée pour mon petit déj'... _dit-elle suavement. _

- Hmmm je me demande bien ce que ça pouvait être...

- C'est ça oui fais genre que t'as pas compris !

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler..._répondit-elle dans un sourire provocateur._

- Et si je te dit que je peux encore transformer mon petit déj' en dessert ? Dessert que je mangerai ce soir, sur ce lit, en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons...

- Intéressant...

_Emma s'approcha d'elle, lui embrassa son épaule, remonta dans son cou tirant à l'occasion un gémissement de la part de Regina._

- J'ai hâte de voir ça ce soir... En attendant, on va descendre sinon c'est mon père qui va monter pour nous réveiller ! _Dit-elle en se reculant, faisant tombé la blonde sur le lit un air frustrée sur le visage._

* * *

_Une fois descendues, elles suivirent l'odeur sucrée qui les entraîna dans la cuisine._

- Bonjour ! _Dirent-elles en cœur. _

- Ah bonjour les filles !

_Regina embrassa son père sur la joue alors que celui-ci finissait de préparer leur déjeuner._

- Vous avez vu la couche de neige qui ait tombée... ça veut dire impossible de rouler, heureusement qu'on a des réserves !

- Pas de voiture nul part ? Tant mieux !_ Lança furtivement Emma en s'asseyant sur une des chaises hautes qui meublait la pièce. _

_Henry éclata de rire alors que Regina riait jaune..._

- Vous comptez en profiter j'espère ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! D'ailleurs je vais emmener Emma sur la colline.

- La colline ? _Demanda la blonde intriguée._

- Oui tu verras, ça va te plaire. Disons que c'est l'endroit officiel pour les descentes de luges...

- Tu m'étonnes que ça va me plaire ! Vous venez avec nous Henry ?

- Oh c'est bien gentil Emma mais ce n'est plus de mon age... Vous n'aurez qu'à me raconter quand vous rentrerez.

- Comme vous voulez... Mais vous me devez un bonhomme de neige alors !

- Ça je peux encore le faire ! En attendant tenez et bon appétit.

- Merci !

_Après leur succulent repas, elles montèrent, Regina se doucha puis ressortie pour s'habiller chaudement pendant qu'Emma parlait avec Greg sur internet._

- Hey ma belle ! _Dit-il lorsqu'il vit la brune qui venait s'allonger à côté d'Emma._

- Salut Greg ! Comment tu vas ?

- Bien bien, je suis pénard dans mon fauteuil, j'attends que ma sœur ait fini à la salle de bain PARCE QU'ELLE AIME BIEN PRENDRE SON TEMPS ! _ finit-il par crier en regardant sur le côté. _

- Quoi Sandra est rentrée ? Et tu me l'as pas dit !

- Tu connais sa sœur ?

- Bien sur que je la connais, j'ai passé deux semaines chez Greg cet été.

- Ah oui c'est vrai...

- Et toi 'Gina comment tu vas ?

- Et bien je me porte à merveille comme tu peux le voir, même si Emma me fatigue par moment...

- Hey... _rétorqua-t-elle en chatouillant la brune aux côtes._ Je te fatigues hein ! _La brune se mit sur le dos et Emma en profita pour se mettre en califourchon sur elle tout en continuant ses grattouilles. _

- D'accord, d'accord ! Je... hahaha... je plaisantais !

- Il me semblait bien !

_Emma se remit sur le ventre pour faire face à l'écran de l'ordinateur sous le regard amusé de Greg. _

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire toi ?

- Non rien, rien... Bon je vais vous laisser je vais me doucher !

- Ouais t'en as bien besoin je le sens jusqu'ici !

- C'est ça, fait ta maligne ! Regina fais-moi plaisir, inondes-la de neige pour moi !

- Ce sera fait...

- Ah c'est ainsi ? Vous vous mettez à deux contre moi ? Ok c'est bon je m'en fou j'ai mon beau-père dans mon clan !

_Ils se mirent à rire puis un bruit de porte se fit entendre du côté de Greg. _

- Ah ben enfin ! _Lança-t-il en direction de sa frangine. _

- Roooh la fermes... _lança la jeune fille qu'Emma reconnut tout de suite. _Salut Emma !

- Salut Miss !

- Bon je vous laisse, on se rappelle ce soir ?

- Ça marche ! A ce soir loulou !

- Ciao les filles ! _Dit-il en arrêtant la conversation. _

_Elle rabaissa l'écran sur les touches et embrassa rapidement la brune sur la joue avant de se mettre debout._

- Bon on y va ?

* * *

_Après 15 minutes de ballade, Emma en savait déjà un peu plus sur le patelin qui avait vu grandir sa belle. Elle avait aperçu de loin son école primaire, la bibliothèque municipale, le restaurant-snack où les jeunes lycéens aimaient se retrouver après les cours ou les week-end._

_Et à présent qu'elles approchaient de la colline en question, elles purent entendre des jeunes crier d'amusement._

- Hey Regina !_ Lança une jeune femme qui venait à leur rencontre. _

- Paige ! Comment vas-tu ? _Dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras._

- Bien, bien et toi ?

- Très bien ! Emma je te présente Paige, tu sais celle qui...

- ...m'a sauvé la vie ? Enchantée Emma Swan.

- Sauvé c'est un grand mot, disons que j'ai fais mon boulot ! Et pour être honnête je te préfère à la verticale...

- Sur ce point là moi aussi ! Merci pour ton aide. Sincèrement.

- Je t'en prie ! Vous venez pour la glissade je présume... Je vous préviens vous allez faire la queue...

- S'il faut on reviendra plus tard...

- Bon je vous laisse, à plus tard peut-être... ravie de t'avoir rencontré Emma !

- Idem ! _Répondit-elle alors que la rousse s'éloignait. _Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

- Quelques années oui... A vrai dire je suis sortie presque toute ma scolarité de secondaire avec son frère...

- Oh... je vois... _répondit la blonde sur un ton presque jaloux._

- Hey regardes-moi, c'est fini maintenant tu m'entends... Dorénavant, je suis avec toi. Lui, il fait partie de mon passé. D'accord ?

- Ouais t'as raison... je suis désolée. Je suis bête parfois t'as oublié ?

- Non j'ai pas oublié mais ça fait partie de ton charme...

- C'est ça moques toi encore... Bon on fait quoi alors, vu que c'est bouché au mont Everest...

- On peut toujours continuer à marcher... d'ailleurs y a un endroit que je veux te montrer viens !_ Dit-elle en lui prenant la main et en l'embarquant avec elle. _

_Elles se mirent à courir quelques minutes jusqu'à atteindre le port de la ville. _

- Tu veux qu'on fasse une balade en bateau ? Fait pas un peu froid ?

- Mais non gros bêta... on y est pas encore viens !

- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? Dans un recoin où il n'y a personne... personne pour nous voir... hannn tu veux un câlin, c'est ça...

- J'arrive pas à croire que je sors avec une telle perverse... Le câlin se sera pour ce soir n'oublies pas parce que perso, je trouve qu'il fait trop froid pour ça tu trouves pas ?

- Justement ce serait un bon moyen de se tenir chaud... Je rigole, je rigole... Bon c'est quoi ce que tu voulais me montrer ?

- On y est presque !

_Elles marchèrent encore quelques pas en direction du phare et s'y introduisirent pour monter les escaliers et ainsi arriver au sommet. _

- Waouhhh la vue... _Remarqua la blonde, ébahie par le paysage. _Je regrettes pas d'avoir monté toutes ses marches...

_La brune sourit amoureusement et sorti un petit cadenas de sa poche._

- Oui bien sûr tout le monde se promène avec un cadenas dans sa poche, moi j'emmène toujours le mien pour prendre ma douche... _ironisa la blonde. _

- Dans dix secondes tu vas l'aimer mon cadenas... enfin **notre** cadenas...

_Elle prit la blonde par la main et la rapprocha du bord._

- Regardes, le rebord en est remplis...

- y a des lettres dessus...

- Bien vu. Et tu sais ce qu'elles signifient ?

- Nope...

- Ce sont les initiales de ceux qui sont venus les accrocher. On les appelles les cadenas d'amour. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler du Pont des Arts à Paris ?

- Heu non, désolée...

- Et bien sur ce pont là, il y a un grillage entièrement recouvert de ces cadenas. Et ceux qui accrochent ces cadenas sont des amoureux...

- Et dans ce cas on peut parler d'amoureuses ?...

- Tu vois quand tu veux... Depuis plusieurs années, ça se pratique ici aussi. Et j'ai toujours voulu mettre ce cadenas. Quand j'avais 8ans, mon père m'avait parlé de ce phare. On l'appelle La Chandelle parce qu'il est le témoin de tout les amoureux qui viennent ici. Quand il m'a raconté cette histoire je suis venue vérifier avec des copines ensuite on est toutes parties s'acheter un cadenas ! On s'est promis que le jour où on viendrait ici, ce serait pour venir le sceller avec l'être que l'on aimerait le plus au monde... ça parait bête et enfantin dit comme ça je sais mais...

_Elle ne put dire un mot de plus puisque la blonde lui prit tendrement le visage entre ses mains pour joindre leurs lèvres. _

- Ce n'est pas bête et enfantin. C'est la plus belle déclaration que l'on m'ait faite... Je t'aime Regina.

- Je t'aime aussi...

_Elles s'embrassèrent de nouveau puis se séparèrent. Regina sortit Deux feutres indélébiles : un bleu et un rouge. Regina écrivit les lettres E et S alors qu'Emma le R et le M en bleu puis elles dessinèrent un petit cœur en rouge. Ensuite, Regina sorti la petite clef et déverrouilla le cadenas pour qu'elles puissent le sceller à la petite barre métallique. Puis Regina jeta la clef qui atterrit dans les vagues peu mouvementées._

- Voilà. À présent c'est officiel. On est un couple d'acier ! _Lança la blonde amusée par sa réplique._

- Ce que tu peux être bête, mais j'aime ça chez toi...

- C'est tout ce que tu aimes ?

_La blonde l'enlaça par la taille et rapprocha le corps de la brune contre le sien._

- Il doit y avoir encore quelques petits trucs je pense...

- Seulement quelques petits truc ? _Dit-elle sensuellement en l'embrassant dans le cou. _

- Je sais pas, il y en a tellement, je suis pas sûr de pouvoir les compter... _souffla-t-elle en se délectant des baisers fiévreux de la blonde. _

- Hum... je préfère ça._ Dit-elle au creux de son oreille avant de le mordiller légèrement, provoquant un gémissement de la part de Regina._

- Moi aussi...

- J'ai hâte d'être ce soir ma puce... Je t'apprendrai à compter...

_Elles s'embrassèrent tendrement mais passionnément puis s'enlacèrent en regardant l'horizon, elles étaient heureuses et chaque moment qui leur étaient offert, elles en profitaient faisant de ce moment l'un des plus beaux qu'elles aient vécues jusqu'à présent..._

TBC...

* * *

**Voilà :) j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus une nouvelle fois ;).**

**Je vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre :D**

**Bonne nuit les petits gars, gros bisou ! **


	21. Une visite inattendue

**Hey les loulous :)... J'espère que vous allez bien ? Perso je trouve que le temps passe trop vite, pas vous ? Je veux dire on est déjà en août quoi :/...**

**Bref ! Je suis contente que mon histoire avec les cadenas vous ait plus :). À vrai dire cette idée m'est venue en tombant sur une vidéo de Stana Katic ou elle parle français, c'est un extrait d'un de ses films mais je ne sais plus le titre (oh mon dieu son accent est à tomber :3) et on voyait justement le Pont des Arts et je me suis dit qu'en le modifiant pour qu'il s'accorde avec le décor ça pourrait être pas mal ! Visiblement je ne me suis pas trompée ;)...**

**Au fait ! Merci à vous pour les reviews, on a passé la barre des 100 reviews et franchement les gars ça me fait quelque chose :D... Merci à vous tous encore une fois pour votre fidélité, aux nouveaux lecteurs qui ajoute ma fic en préféré ou bien qui la suive tout simplement :D... Merci pour tout :)**

**SwanQueen20 : Il a l'air terrible insaisissable, t'as aimé ? Moi je meurs d'envie d'aller voir les flingueuses ! Je suis morte de rire quand je vois la bande annonce xD**

**Sur ce je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture les p'tits gars :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Une visite inattendue...**

_La journée du dimanche se déroula parfaitement bien, Regina et Emma avaient tout de même réussies à descendre la colline, s'étant mise tout les deux sur une luge, elles riaient aux éclats. Entourées par les connaissances de Regina, Emma hésitait quant à montrer son affection pour la brune. Elle n'avait pas peur que les autres les voient, mais plutôt de la réaction que cela pourrait provoqué chez Regina. _

_Regina remarqua les efforts de la blonde et lui fit vite comprendre que cela lui était égale, car lorsqu'elles avaient dévalé la pente, la luge a tourné sur la gauche les faisant tomber toutes les deux. Dans un fou rire qui leur mit la larme à l'œil, Emma qui était allongée voulu se redresser mais Regina l'empêcha et l'embrassa tendrement._

- les gens vont parler tu sais...

- Et bien qu'ils parlent, je ne compte pas me cacher. Au contraire, mon père est au courant et son avis est le seul qui m'importe. Les autres, je m'en moque.

- Je vous aime Regina Mills !

- Moi aussi Mademoiselle Swan !

_Elles s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois puis se relevèrent afin de ne pas être percutées par d'autres arrivant. _

- Que voudrais-tu faire à présent ? _Demanda la brune en enlaçant les doigts d'Emma avec les siens. _

- J'ai bien envie d'aller voir ton père... Il me doit un bonhomme de neige je te rappelle !

- Oui très juste, on rentre alors !

_À quelques mètres de sa demeure, Regina se demanda à qui pouvait bien être la voiture stationnée dans l'allée. Curieuse, elle pressa le pas, entraînant Emma à qui elle n'avait pas lâché la main et entra dans le manoir. _

- Papa ? On est rentrée...

- Dans le salon._ Lança-t-il de loin. _

_Elles s'y dirigèrent et Regina se pétrifia en entrant dans la pièce, sa main se détacha de celle d'Emma. Une dame était assise en face d'Henry et leur tournait le dos. La dame en question se retourna, sourit de toutes ses dents et Emma en eut presque peur. _

- Ma chérie ! _Dit-elle en se levant de sa chaise pour venir enlacer la brune. _ Qu'est-ce que tu m'as manquée...

_La brune se dégagea de l'étreinte de la femme qui lui faisait face et dirigea son regard vers son père._

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? _Demanda Regina, sur un ton glaciale qu'Emma ne lui connaissait pas. _

- Tu peux me parler tu sais...

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais !_ Aboya la brune faisant reculer la vieille dame. _

- Ta mère est là pour te parler ma chérie.

_"Ta mère" se répéta la blonde. Regina lui avait dit qu'elle était morte il y a plusieurs années. Regina lui aurait donc menti ?_

- Qu'importe, j'ai rien à dire. Viens Emma on monte se changer, j'ai pas envie qu'on tombe malade.

_La blonde acquiesça et suivit la brune sans émettre le moindre mot. "C'est pas le moment" pensa-t-elle._

- Regina, ma chérie attend... _dit la dame en l'attrapant au poignet._

- Ne me touches pas ! _Cria-t-elle en récupérant son bras de l'emprise de sa mère. _ Je n'ai rien à te dire et ce que toi tu as à me dire je m'en moque ! T'as pris ta décision assumes-là jusqu'au bout !

_Sur ce, la brune se retourna et Emma la suivit. Arrivée dans leur chambre, Regina s'assit sur lit et se mit à pleurer. Emma vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler alors que la brune éclatait en sanglot. _

- Chuttt, je suis là... ça va allez... Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

_La brune resta silencieuse quelques secondes puis se redressa, les yeux rougis par la colère qu'elle ressentait. Emma essuya ses joues humides, jamais elle n'avait vu la brune dans un tel état et cela lui fit de la peine. Et lui sourit tendrement pour tenter de la réconforter puis Regina se décida à lui parler._

- Emma je sais que je t'ai dit que ma mère est morte, pour moi elle l'est.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

- Elle nous abandonnée il y 13 ans. Elle avait une aventure avec un homme marié. Et quand celui-là a quitté sa femme, elle a fait de même avec mon père. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle avait sa valise en main. Elle s'est penchée vers moi et m'a dit : Ce n'est pas ta faute, j'espère qu'un jour tu comprendras.

_Sur ces dernières paroles, le visage de Regina se ferma, son regard s'obscurcit, ses sourcils se froncèrent et sa mâchoire se serra. Emma pouvait lire Ô combien Regina détestait cette femme. Et presque instinctivement, elle ressentit de la colère elle aussi. _

- J'ai fini par comprendre. Comprendre que c'est qu'une égoïste. Elle en a rien eu à faire de ce qu'on a pu ressentir ce jour-là mon père et moi, ce jour-là ainsi que les autres qui ont suivis... on a mis des années pour s'en remettre. Et à présent qu'on est enfin heureux, que tout va pour le mieux, elle revient ? Non mais c'est quoi c'est conneries ! _S'énerva encore plus la brune._

* * *

_À présent, Regina faisait les 100 pas dans sa chambre devant le regard désolée de la blonde, toujours assise sur le lit. Puis Henry frappa à leur porte encore ouverte et se dirigea vers sa fille._

- Regina...

- Pourquoi tu l'as fait entrer ? Pourquoi tu lui as pas demandé de partir à la seconde où elle a débarqué au seuil de la porte ?

- J'y ai pensé et j'allais le faire... Mais Regina ta mère...

- Ah non ! Tu ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! Cette femme n'est pas ma mère, c'est une égoïste qui n'en a rien eu à faire de nous laisser seuls du jour au lendemain ! Je ne veux plus la voir...

- Je le sais et je ne le veux pas non plus.

- Alors pourquoi elle est encore là !

- Parce qu'elle est gravement malade, peut-être même mourante... Elle voulait s'excuser pour le mal qu'elle nous a fait et...

- Quoi elle veut racheter son âme avant de passer l'arme à gauche ?

- S'il te plaît ma chérie ne parles pas comme ça, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas. Écoute je ne te demande par de lui pardonner mais crois-moi elle ne partira pas avant d'avoir une explication avec toi.

- Très bien, elle veut me parler ? Je vais lui en donner l'occasion et après je veux qu'elle quitte cette maison.

- Entendu.

_Henry leur sourit gentiment et avant de quitter la pièce il lança un dernier regard à Emma et celle-ci comprit. Il lui faudra être forte pour deux. À son tour de prendre soin de la brune._

- Je serai là. _Lui murmura-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. _

- Merci... j'en aurai besoin.

- Je sais. Et c'est pour ça que si tu as besoin de me prendre la main n'hésite pas, d'accord ?

- D'accord, du moment que tu es près de moi, ça ira.

_Emma lui embrassa tendrement le front et ensemble elles descendirent les escaliers pour se rendre une seconde fois dans le salon. Elles s'assirent l'une à côté de l'autre dans le sofa en face de la génitrice de Regina. _

- Vas-y, je t'écoute. _Lança-t-elle glacialement._

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas me voir. Mais je veux que tu saches que j'ai regretté mon choix à la seconde où j'ai franchi le seuil de la porte. Regina je m'en veux tellement...

- Ça il fallait y penser plutôt, tu pars 13 ans refaire ta vie sans te soucier de ce qui peut m'arriver et là parce que tu as des problèmes de santé tu reviens me voir ? Si tu t'en voulais tellement comme tu dis pourquoi tu n'a pas fait demi-tour ? Pourquoi ne pas être revenue ? Tu avais une famille ici bon sang ! Tu avais une famille et pourtant ça ne t'as pas empêcher de partir. Non à la place tu nous a abandonné pour aller vivre avec je ne sais qui... et franchement je m'en fou !

- J'ai du faire un choix et je n'en suis pas fière. Regina tu ne sais pas tout sur mon départ, toi non plus Henry. Si je suis partie c'est parce que j'étais tombée enceinte et parce que le père de mon bébé, qui n'est autre que celui dont tu ne veux pas entendre parler, avait décroché un poste important dans une boîte londonienne. Je l'ai donc suivit pour élever notre enfant.

_Regina n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, apparemment Henry et Emma non plus. _

- Comment tu as pu nous faire ça ? Comment tu as pu ! _Dit-elle en se relevant du fauteuil pour fuir et direction de la cuisine._

- J'y vais. _Lança Emma en se relevant à son tour. _

- Tu étais vraiment obligé de nous le dire ?

- Henry... Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal et que je suis partie sans te donner la moindre explication. Mais aujourd'hui je me rend compte du mal que je vous ai fait.

- Je crois qu'on en a fini, je te raccompagne à la porte.

- Henry, s'il te plaît...

- ... S'il te plaît ? S'il te plaît ?! Tu sais ce que ça fait d'entendre sa fille pleurer chaque nuit à réclamer après sa mère pendant plusieurs années? Tu sais que chaque nuit elle me suppliait de te faire revenir en me disant s'il te plaît ?!

- Je sais que j'ai mal agis et je m'en veux terriblement...

- Tout ce que tu voulais en arrivant ici c'était de discuter avec ma fille. C'est chose faite à présent je te demanderai de partir.

* * *

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire qui pourrait t'aider ? _Demanda la blonde et posant une main sur son épaule._

_La brune, en guise de réponse, se retourna pour s'effondrer dans les bras d'Emma. Celle-ci resserra son étreinte et lui caressa doucement les cheveux._

- Hum hum... _La mère de Regina fit part de sa présence par un raclement de gorge, ce qui alerta les jeunes filles._

- Que voulez-vous ?_ Demanda Emma d'un ton neutre. _

- Je voudrais juste dire au revoir à Regina, mademoiselle... ?

- Swan, Emma Swan.

- Vous êtes une amie à ma fille je présume. Nous n'avons pas été officiellement présentée je suis..

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Madame, je me contrefiche de qui vous êtes. Tout ce que je sais c'est que Regina vous a sorti de sa vie parce que vous lui avez fait du mal, ce que je n'accepte pas.

- Et bien, quelles manières... Tu devrais surveiller tes fréquentations Regina. _Lança-t-elle sur un ton plus que hautain en regardant la blonde de haut en bas. _

_Regina se redressa et fit face à sa mère pour s'approcher dangereusement d'elle. _

- De un, Emma ne te doit aucun respect mais elle est comme ça, elle est trop gentille avec ceux qu'il ne le mérite pas. De deux, ce n'est pas mon amie, mais plutôt ma **petite-amie**, de trois ne t'avise pas de la critiquer parce que sinon je te préviens que le dernier endroit que tu connaîtra avant la morgue se sera cette cuisine pour finir, je te défends de me donner le moindre conseil. Tu as perdu ce droit à la minute où tu es partie. Maintenant que les choses sont claires, sors d'ici et ne reviens jamais.

_La vieille femme surprise par les propos de sa fille en resta choquée et n'arrivait plus à penser. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et c'est dans cet état d'esprit, qu'elle quitta la demeure._

- Je vais aller me prendre une douche et m'allonger, je me sens pas bien. _Déclara la brune par un haussement d'épaule._

- Je t'accompagne. _Lança la blonde en passant une main autour de sa taille. _

- Ne t'en fais pas ça va... j'ai juste besoin d'être un peu seule... ne m'en veux pas s'il te plaît.

- Non bien sûr que non... Mais si tu as besoin de moi n'hésite pas à m'appeler et je viendrai.

- Merci.

_Elle lui caressa tendrement la joue et monta à l'étage en direction de sa chambre. _

- Ça te dit un verre de cidre Emma ?

- Vous n'avez rien de plus fort ?

- Whisky ? Comme ça j'en bois un avec toi...

- Volontiers merci.

* * *

_Henry et Emma était à présent dans la salle de séjour, Emma était assise sur l'une des chaises hautes qui bordait le mini-bar pendant qu'Henry préparait leur boisson._

- Ne crois pas qu'elle te repousse...

- Oh non je sais, je comprends qu'elle ait parfois besoin d'espace et je le respecte. Et puis elle sait que si elle a besoin de moi je ne serai jamais bien loin...

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu es déçue ?

- Á vrai dire je suis en colère. Pas contre elle, ni vous mais contre moi. Je me rends compte à présent que j'aurai beau tout faire pour la protéger, il lui arrivera toujours quelque chose. Physique ou moral... Qui la mettront dans cet état-là. Et je m'en veux parce que je voudrais faire tellement plus...

_Henry sourit bêtement aux mots de la blonde et lui déposa son verre devant elle. _

- Je te comprends... C'est ça aussi être parent. On veut protéger nos enfants de tout ce qui pourrait leur faire du mal. Mais on y arrive jamais totalement... Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Mais crois-moi, Regina est forte. Elle l'est beaucoup plus qu'on ne pourrait l'imaginer.

_Elle lui sourit gentiment et prit son verre en main. _

- Allez, portons un toast. A Regina et son courage ! _Clama Henry en levant son verre au niveau de celui d'Emma._

- À Regina !

_Ils burent une gorgée et Henry fut étonné qu'Emma le digère si bien. _

- Tu sais, je commence à bien te connaître Emma, et crois-le ou non, je suis contente qu'elle t'ait. Ma fille semble parfaitement heureuse avec toi. En fait je crois ne l'avoir jamais vu si épanouie avec quelqu'un. Et quand j'ai vu la façon dont tu l'a protégé tout-a-l'heure, ça m'a confirmé dans le fait que tu es vraiment amoureuse de ma fille. J'aime l'idée qu'une personne telle que toi face le bonheur de ma fille. Et je t'en remercie.

- Vous savez je crois que je vous aime de plus en plus ! Regina a vraiment de la chance d'avoir un père comme vous.

- Moi aussi je t'aime bien ! Et dis-toi que j'ai de la chance d'avoir une fille comme elle...

_Ils finirent leur verre en continuant à discuter tranquillement et à rigoler des anecdotes qu'ils s'échangeaient. Et au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Emma reprit son sérieux._

- Vous croyez que si je monte la voir...

- Vas-y, c'est parce qu'elle est trop têtue pour te le demander mais elle a besoin de toi, d'ailleurs je te parie ce que tu veux qu'elle ne dort pas.

- Je préfère pas parier... Vous êtes son père, ça serait de la triche... Et puis je pense comme vous...

_Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire amical et se dirigea vers la chambre de la brune. Celle-ci adossée contre son oreiller, jambes recroqueviller contre sa poitrine, baladeur numérique dans les mains, elle fermait les yeux pour lutter contre les larmes. _

_Emma toqua à la porte et la brune l'entendit, enlevant ses écouteurs de ses oreilles, elle sourit en direction de la blonde. _

- Je peux venir à côté de toi ?

- Bien sûr.

_Emma s'exécuta et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Regina. _

- Qu'est-ce que tu écoutes ?

- Pop etc.

- "Speak up" ?

- Oui elle m'apaise... tu veux l'écouter avec moi ?

_La blonde acquiesça d'une hochement de tête et Regina lui tendit un écouteur tout en lui souriant faiblement, Emma le mis dans son oreille et la brune posa sa tête sur son épaule. _

- Merci mon cœur d'être là...

- C'est normal ma puce et tant que tu auras besoin et que tu voudras de moi, je serai là...

_Regina sourit et pris les mains de la blonde dans les siennes. C'est pas exactement la journée qu'elle avait imaginée pour elles mais qu'importe, ce qu'elle voulait s'était qu'Emma en sache plus sur elle, sur sa vie. C'est chose faite. Tout ce qu'elle espère à présent, c'est qu'elles puissent profiter de leur vacances, s'amuser, se reposer et surtout s'aimer sans autres ombres au tableaux..._

TBC...

* * *

_**Voilà j'espère que vous ne m'avez pas trouvé trop hargneuse si je puis m'exprimer ainsi ;)... **_

_**Désolée Beautiful Regina, ce n'est sûrement pas la fin de journée auquel tu t'attendais :3...**_

_**À bientôt pour le prochain chapitre :D Gros gros bisou mes petits pervers SQ ;)**_


	22. Petite journée en amoureuses

**Hey :D ! J'espère que vous allez bien ? Moi ça va, les vacances n'ont jamais été aussi reposantes pour moi et ça fait du bien ! **

**Étant donné que j'ai l'impression d'être dans un four pour l'instant, impossible de dormir du coup je me suis dit que j'allais écrire le chapitre 23... puis je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié de vous poster le 22 xD... du coup le voilà ! (Rating M, j'en entends déjà se réjouir à l'idée... Mouhahaha ! )**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Petite journée en amoureuses...**

_Le lendemain, Regina se réveilla et constata rapidement qu'Emma n'était pas à ses côtés. Entendant au loin le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoulait dans la douche, elle sourit se déshabilla et rejoignit au plus vite la blonde dans la cabine. La prenant par la taille pour y déposer un tendre baiser sur l'épaule de celle-ci, Emma sursauta et se retourna aussi vite._

- Oh merde 'Gina, tu m'as fait peur !

- Désolée ma puce, c'est pas ce que je voulais...

_Regina la serra dans ses bras et lui embrassa le cou, sensuellement, la blonde se laissa généreusement faire et recula pour que la brune puisse profiter des biens fait de l'eau chaude elle aussi. Regina la plaqua doucement contre la paroi de verre et la recouvrit de fiévreux baisers dans le cou, son buste puis Emma lui prit le visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser passionnément. Laissant leurs mains se balader sur le corps humides de l'autre, Emma souleva l'une de ses jambes pour l'enroulé autour de la brune dont la main s'était immiscé contre son intimité tandis que l'autre caressait l'un de ses seins, son corps soutenant celui de la blonde contre la paroi. _

_Lorsque Regina entra en Emma, leur respirations se firent plus palpitantes, leurs poitrines ce soulevèrent à l'unisson et chacune pouvait sentir le coeur de l'autre battre la chamade. Et alors qu'Emma sentait l'orgasme monter en elle, elle rapprocha ses lèvres de l'oreille de la brune. _

- J'espère que tu as fermé la porte derrière toi... parce que je vais pas pouvoir me contenir très longtemps... _souffla-t-elle avant de se mordre les lèvres et étouffer un gémissement._

_La brune sourit malicieusement, lécha une nouvelle fois le cou de son amante, remonta et lui attrapa le lobe de son oreille entre ses dents._

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça... il n'y a que nous dans la maison..._ répondit-elle en accentuant et accélérant la cadence de ses doigts. _

- Oh ma puce...

_Quelques secondes plus tard, Emma jouit pour le plus grand bonheur de Regina. Elle prit alors le gel douche, en mit sur sa main qu'elle joignit à l'autre, une fois la bouteille de plastique reposée sur la tablette, elle massa voluptueusement la poitrine de la blonde, puis son ventre, sa taille remonta dans son dos tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Emma fit de même, elle prit à son tour le gel douche et caressa sensuellement la brune qui lui prodiguait tant de plaisir. _

_Une fois sortie de la douche, Regina prit une serviette propre et l'enroula autour de son corps, elle en passa une à Emma et sortit de la salle de bain, lorsqu'elle arriva près de son dressing, Emma vint se blottir dans son dos et passa ses mains autour de sa taille. _

- J'aime quand tu prends les dessus...

- Ah oui... _répondit-elle en se tournant vers la blonde. _

- Hein, hein...

- Ça tombe bien moi aussi...

- Ça, ça m'étonnes pas de toi ! Mais bon, bien que j'ai aimé ça, ne t'imagine pas qu'à l'avenir c'est toi qui va pouvoir me baiser à chaque fois...

- C'est c'est ce qu'on verra !

- Mais c'est tout vu déjà !

_Dit-elle en prenant la brune par la taille, lui enlevant la serviette qui la couvrait pour ensuite l'allonger sur le lit... _

- D'ailleurs, maintenant c'est mon tour...

_Elle se découvrit à son tour en laissant la serviette tomber sur le sol, leur corps encore mouillés, elle monta en califourchon sur la brune et la saupoudra de tendre baisers. Laissant ses mains allés où bon leur semblaient, Regina glissa ses mains dans la tignasse blonde et ferma les yeux pour profiter au mieux des assauts d'Emma._

* * *

_Une fois leurs ébats terminés, elles s'habillèrent et se rendirent à la cuisine pour déjeuner. _

- Comment tu savais que ton père ne serait pas là aujourd'hui ?

- C'est le marché de noël ce soir, en tant que membre du conseil administratif de la ville, il se devait d'aller se rendre sur place pour les derniers préparatifs...

- Un marché de noël nocturne ? La classe !

- C'est vrai que c'est sympa, chaque année plusieurs commerçants installent leurs stands dans le parc, il y a même des forains qui viennent, pas énormément mais les plus indispensable comme Pipo, le roi de la Barbe à Papa ! Il y a aussi une grande roue, un carrousel et un stand de pêche aux canards pour les enfants... ah et un stand de tir.

- C'est vraiment une chouette petite ville, plus j'y passe mon temps plus j'ai envie de m'y installer !

- On pourrait... enfin je veux dire, quand on aura fini nos études... enfin dans l'hypothèse où nous seront toujours ensemble bien sûr, ce que j'espère... _dit-elle en s'approchant de la blonde pour poser ses mains autour de sa taille... _On pourrait venir vivre ici...

_La blonde ne sut quoi dire, jamais elle n'avait envisagé de futur, même pour son métier, elle sait dans quoi travailler mais rien de précis. Elle aimait la brune, s'en était certain, et bien qu'elle se voyait avec elle pour le reste de sa vie, la soudaine vision de ce que pourrait être leur avenir la fit rester bouche-bée. _

- J'ai parlé trop vite peut-être ? Désolée je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise...

- Non, non, c'est pas ça... c'est juste que je n'ai jamais rien envisagé de ma vie, j'ai toujours plus ou moins vécu au jour le jour...Je t'aime Regina, tu comptes tellement pour moi, je crois que je n'ai jamais tenu à une personne comme à toi...

- Mais... ?

- Y a pas de "mais". Le fait est que tu me parles d'avenir ça me fait bizarre... je suis surprise en fait ! Dans le bon sens rassures-toi ! Tout ce que je souhaite c'est passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés, qu'importe l'endroit, je te suivrai. Si tu veux qu'on s'installe ici plus tard, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Tu adores cette villes et moi aussi... Tout ce que j'en dit c'est qu'on a encore du temps devant nous pour y réfléchir tu ne crois pas ?

- Si bien sûr, je voulais pas te mettre au pied du mur. C'était une suggestion, rien d'autre...

- D'accord... en parlant de suggestion, ça te dirai que je te fasses des pan-cakes ?

- Tu sais cuisiner ?

- Bien sûr ! J'ai appris quand j'avais presque 16 ans, j'étais dans une famille d'accueil où il y avait deux enfants plus jeunes et une plus âgée que moi. Le père était toujours dehors et la mère buvait constamment. Du coup Andréa qui approchait la majorité, m'a appris quelques trucs si on voulait pas mourir de faim une fois qu'elle partirait...

- C'est gentil de sa part...

- Avec Andréa j'étais très proche, en faite, pour être tout à fait honnête avec toi, elle a été ma première fois...

_Regina resta muette quelques secondes et se recula de la blonde pour prendre les ingrédient indispensable à la recette. _

- Je t'écoute continues...

- T'es pas obligée t'entendre tout ça tu sais, je veux pas que ça te fasse du mal...

- Non t'en fait pas, c'est arrivé il y a longtemps, et puis ça me rassures que ce ne soit pas l'autre dégénérée qui soit à l'origine de...

- Oh me le rappelle pas ! _La coupa Emma..._ Sérieux si on pouvait l'effacer de notre mémoire celle-là, ça m'arrangerait...

- De quoi on parlait déjà ?

- heu d'Andréa ?

- Oui juste ! Vas-y continues...

_Elles se sourient alors que la brune lui fit un clin d'œil. _

- Ben on est resté 2 ans dans la même famille d'accueil, quand elle a atteint la majorité, vu qu'elle bossait au lieu d'aller en cours depuis plusieurs mois pour mettre de l'argent de côté, mes parents adoptifs n'ont plus reçu les subventions qui leur était nécessaire pour joindre les deux bouts, du coup il lui ont demander de partir. Enfin "demander"... bref ! Après ça elle s'est trouvé un petit boulot de concierge dans un immeuble social, du coup elle avait son petit studio et j'allais la voir tout les jours. Certains jours même, je dormais chez elles mais je le faisais pas souvent parce que j'aimais pas laisser les 2 autres enfants tout seuls... Puis quand j'ai eu 17 ans, la mère à tirer sur son mari alors qu'elle était complètement bourrée. Heureusement Joe s'en ait sortit mais à cause de ça, on a du changer de foyer une nouvelle fois. On m'a trouvé une famille à Boston. Et comme Andréa habitait Chicago, on a été obligé de se séparer. Au départ je voulais atteindre ma majorité au plus vite et retourner près d'elle, mais bon en un an il s'en passe des choses... Elle a rencontré de nouvelles personnes et moi aussi. Et puis j'ai eu une chance inouïe d'aller étudier à New-York et j'ai sauté sur l'occasion...

- Et donc depuis ton départ de Chicago tu ne l'as plus revue ?

- À part sur internet non. Au début on parlait tout les jours, puis de temps en temps quant on avait le temps et puis aux occasions... La dernière fois que j'ai eu des nouvelles d'elle, c'était au mois de juin. Elle me félicitait de passer en deuxième. Depuis, plus rien.

- Elle te manque ?

- Oui et non. Ça dépend. Des fois je fais des trucs et ça me fait penser à elle du coup là je me rends compte que oui elle me manque... C'est bizarre la vie ! Je veux dire, on était tellement proches et aujourd'hui on est presque comme deux connaissances... Au départ je pensait que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle mais avec le temps qui passe j'ai appris inconsciemment à le faire. Et puis je me dit que si la vie nous a séparer c'est peut-être qu'on était pas faites pour être ensemble...

- Alors j'espère que la vie ne nous séparera jamais...

- Crois-moi je ferai tout pour... Et quoi on a pas de musique ici ?

- Mon amour, y a une radio juste à côté de toi...

_Emma l'alluma, chercha une fréquence audible et tomba sur la chanson «Watch out for this» de "Major Lazer" Emma se mit à se trémousser au rythme de la musique et prépara avec amour leur déjeuner qui, à la grande surprise de la brune, se révéla un régal pour leur papilles._

* * *

_La journée, elles avaient sortit leurs cours, étudiant par moment, discutant avec Greg par d'autres, Emma prétextait que c'est parce qu'elle avait des questions théoriques à lui poser mais Regina savait très bien que c'est parce qu'il lui manquait aussi, ce qui la fit rire. _

_En fin d'après midi, elle se rendirent à nouveaux dans la cuisine, Regina voulait préparer le repas avant que son père ne rentre._

_Une heure plus tard, Henry fit son retour et fut agréablement surprit de l'initiative des filles. _

- Bonsoir mes chéries ! _Lança-t-il pour annoncer son arrivée. _

- Bonsoir !_ Répondirent-elles à l'unisson._

_Il s'approcha d'Emma pour l'embrasser sur le front puis fit de même avec sa fille._

- Tu arrives pile à l'heure, c'est prêt !

_Après leur délicieux dîner, Henry partit se doucher et se préparer pour leur soirée plein air. Les filles se préparèrent également, évitant une deuxième douche plus que tentante, c'est pas comme si elle avait parcouru un marathon de la journée et puis la tentation était trop forte et le risque qu'Henry ne soit traumatisé trop grand..._

_Une fois prêts, ils se rendirent au marché nocturne, Henry délaissa les filles pour rejoindre des amis à boire un verre de vin chaud et discuter de la réussite de la kermesse._

- Alors par quoi tu veux commencer ?

- Hmmm... j'ai bien envie d'essayer le stand de tir...

- Alors c'est parti !

_Elles s'avancèrent jusqu'au forain et Emma prit de quoi tirer 11 fois et la brune se recula pour la regarder faire._

- Tu ne tires pas ?

- J'ai jamais été douée pour les armes...

- Dans ce cas... je le fait pour toi...

_Emma se retourna, tira 8 fois en plein centre des petites cibles en carton et 3 fois à leurs limites. _

- Bon et bien mademoiselle, vous avez cumulez assez de point pour gagner les lots qui se trouvent d'ici à là. _Dit-il en montrant les prix à gagner avec son long bâton. _Où bien vous pouvez conserver vos points et rejouer pour remporter des prix plus prestigieux.

_Emma se retourna vers la brune un petit sourire sur les lèvres puis se retourna une seconde fois pour faire face au forain._

- Je vais rejouer ! La même mise.

-Très bien ! _Il lui rendit 11 petites balles de plomb qu'elle se servit une nouvelle fois pour charger son fusil de fortune. _

_Cette fois-ci, elle fit mouche et atteignit 10 fois le centre. Satisfaite de son résultat, il lui proposa de nouveaux lots et Emma lui sourit gentiment. _

- Alors qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ma petite dame ?

- Oh c'est plus à moi qui faut le demander mais à elle..._ Dit-elle en se tournant vers la brune. _

_La brune sourit, quelques peu gênée par la situation, Emma s'approcha d'elle et l'encercla par la taille pour l'approcher du stand._

- Heumm, je ne sais pas... il y a tellement de belle chose...

_Elle laissa son regard errer sur les lots puis elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit un cygne blanc en peluche._

_- _Le cygne blanc là-bas ! _Dit-elle en le pointant de la main._

_L'homme se dirigea vers la peluche, le décrocha et le tendit à Regina._

- Voilà mademoiselle !

- Merci !_ Répondirent-elle en lui souriant._

- Merci à vous ! Bonne soirée !

- À vous aussi !

_Elles s'éloignèrent, l'une à côté de l'autre, le bras de Regina dans celui d'Emma._

- Merci mon amour...

- Avec plaisir.

_Regina l'embrassa sur la joue faisant sourire la blonde. _

- Á ton tour de choisir maintenant...

- Hum, j'ai bien envie d'aller saluer Pipo !

- Va pour une Barbe à Papa alors...

_Après avoir payé leur confiseries, elles se baladèrent dans les différents stands tout en dégustant leur sucreries. Il y avait une dame âgée qui vendait des bougies et de l'encens qui donna quelques idées à Emma qui en prit quelques sortes, puis elles tombèrent devant un stand de vieux vinyles._

_-_ Oh ma puce il faut que j'en achète au moins un pour Greg, il adore ces vieux truc...

- Oui j'ai vu qu'il avait une platine dans sa chambre quand on l'a appelé ce matin, pourquoi il ne l'amène par à New-York ?

- Trop précieux pour lui, et puis vu la collection qu'il a, il serait incapable de choisir les titres qu'il emporterait avec lui puisqu'il n'y a pas assez de place au campus.

- Il aime quoi comme style ? Ou artiste ?

- Il adore Elvis, crois-le ou non, quand il danse, tu croirais voir son jumeau !

- Là regardes il y en a...

- Le hic c'est qu'il en a pas mal... je sais qu'il cherche des collectors, je vais demander au gars s'il en a... Heu Monsieur ?

- Mademoiselle ? Je peux vous aider ?

- Oui je me demandais si vous aviez des collectors d'Elvis Presley ?

- Quelques-uns oui, vous en voulez un en particulier ?

- J'aimerais bien le titre «Souspicious Minds » si c'est possible...

- Je sais que je l'ai déjà eu maintenant est-ce que je l'ai encore...

_L'homme fit le contour de son rayon, vint se poster aux côtés de la blonde et se mit à chercher dans la caisse contenant les disques du chanteur. _

- Ah ! Vous avez de la chance, le voici !

- Oh super ! Combien je vous dois ?

- 50 $

_Elle paya le marchand et repris sa balade, la brune à son bras. _

- Alors là, si Greg ne me dit pas que je suis la meilleure amie qui existe au monde je lui ferai bouffer son disque !

_Elles éclatèrent de rire puis Henry vint à leur rencontre. _

- Alors les filles, vous vous amusez bien ?

- Totalement ! C'est fantastique que vous ayez organiser une fête pareille... Bravo !

- Merci Emma ! Je suis content que cela te plaise... ça vous dit des beignets ? C'est moi qui offre !

_Sur ce, ils se dirigèrent vers le petit marchand et commandèrent leurs gourmandises, riant aux éclats c'était une belle journée qui s'était écoulée. Et le lendemain promettait d'en être une belle également. Après tout, Noël est une journée synonyme de bonheur..._

* * *

_**Voili, voilou ! Un peu de douceur ça fait pas de mal de temps en temps ;)**_

**_Merci encore pour vos review :D _**

**_à bientôt mes loulous ! Bisou bisou_**


	23. Merry Christmas !

**Hey :D ! Je sais que ça fait 5 jours que je n'ai pas publiés mais j'ai réécris 3 fois ce chapitre-ci... À la troisième je me suis dit : c'est bon ainsi sinon t'es bonne pour recommencer ma vieille ! **

**Donc voici le chapitre 23, je ferai de mon mieux pour vous écrire le 24 au plus vite ;)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Merry Christmas ! **

_Mardi matin, Regina s'éveilla en pensant au fait qu'aujourd'hui, c'est Noël. Elle tourna sa tête vers la blonde, qui était encore paisiblement endormie. Elle lui embrassa tendrement sa joue et s'extirpa de ses bras sans la réveiller. Elle enfila son peignoir de soie bleutée et descendit pour déposer un petit paquet sous le sapin. Ensuite elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où la bonne odeur du café fraîchement préparé, berça ses narines. Elle s'en servit une tasse, puis se dirigea vers la véranda ou son père lisait tranquillement son journal._

- Bonjour Papa, joyeux Noël !

- Oh bonjour ma chérie, joyeux Noël à toi aussi ! Tu as bien dormi ?

- Très bien, merci. Et toi ?

- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre non plus ! Emma dort toujours ?

- Oui pour une fois, elle se réveille toujours avant moi, y a des jours où je me demande si elle dort vraiment la nuit complète... Je vais la laisser dormir encore un peu. Ça lui fera du bien.

- Tu sais Regina. Je suis content que tu es trouvé quelqu'un qui te rende heureuse. Je ne te cache pas que j'aurai aimé un homme, avec qui tu aurais pu me donner des petits enfants, mais bon avec le progrès d'aujourd'hui...

- Heu Papa on en est pas encore là tu sais...

- Oui, oui je sais... Évidemment que vous n'êtes pas encore à là mais je me disais que plus tard... Enfin je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec ça... Tout ce que je voulais te dire c'est que je suis heureux pour toi...

- Merci Papa. Tu sais ça compte énormément pour moi. J'aime Emma de tout mon cœur. Je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi c'est elle que j'ai choisi parce que je crois que ces choses-là ne s'expliquent pas. Mais je l'aime et je me sens bien avec elle...

- Je sais ma chérie, et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'accepte votre relation. Et puis j'ai eu l'occasion de parler avec, c'est véritablement une fille bien. Je suis heureux de te savoir avec elle. De te savoir bien.

- Merci Papa, vraiment, tu es le meilleur !

_Elle l'enlaça dans ses bras puis entendit au loin des pas qui provenaient des escaliers._

- Ah ben quand on parle du loup..._dit-il en direction d'Emma qui fit son apparition. _

_Regina se dirigea vers elle et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue qui la fit sourire, Henry, lui, fit un signe de la main qu'elle lui rendit. _

- Joyeux Noël..._ Lança gaiement Regina avant d'embrasser la blonde une seconde fois sur la joue._

- A toi aussi ma puce... _souffla-t-elle en lui embrassant sa joue à son tour. _Bonjour Henry, joyeux Noël à vous aussi !

- Merci ma petite Emma, joyeux Noël également. _Répondit-il dans un sourire amical. _

- Il y a du café, tu en veux ? _Proposa gentiment la brune. _

- Oui merci, je veux bien.

- Alors Emma bien dormi ? Viens donc t'asseoir. _Il lui indiqua le fauteuil à ses côtés et Emma s'y assit volontiers. _

- Oui j'ai bien dormi, comme un bébé en fait ! Et vous ?

- Comme toi !

- Voilà ton café... _Déclara la brune en lui tendant la tasse fumante. _

- Merci. Alors quel est le programme aujourd'hui ?

- Et bien une journée normal chez les Mills voyons ! Cuisine en famille, repas en famille et le petit plus, l'ouverture de nos cadeaux... Cela te convient ? _Demanda la brune en s'asseyant sur les cuisses d'Emma._

- Tu rigoles ?! J'adore ces journées là !

- Bon et bien je vais aller nous préparer le petit déjeuner, si vous voulez, aller prendre votre douche en attendant. _Proposa le vieil homme. _

_Les filles acquiescèrent d'une hochement de tête et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers où Regina prit la main d'Emma. _

- Ça m'a étonné que tu te sois assise sur mes genoux...

- C'est pas la première fois que je le faisais...

- Devant ton père oui...

_Regina s'arrêta sur le palier et fit face à la blonde. _

- C'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Qu'on ne se cache plus ?

- Si ma puce, c'est pas ça... c'est juste que par respect pour ton père, tu vois ça me gêne un peu... J'ai pas envie de paraître déplacée, de le mettre mal à l'aise... tu comprends ?

- Oui je comprends. Tu as sans doute raison, j'ai pas réfléchis. C'est juste que je viens d'avoir un discussion avec lui et il semble vraiment heureux pour moi, pour nous...

_Regina baissa la tête mais Emma prit délicatement son menton dans sa main pour voir son visage._

- Hey... c'est rien hein, je dis pas qu'on doit pas montrer de signe d'affection mais c'est tout nouveau pour lui, même s'il s'en doutait déjà... mais mettre des images pour illustrer ce qu'on imagine ça peut parfois faire un choc, même quand on y est préparé...

_Continuant leur chemin jusque dans leur chambre, Regina ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire._

- Quoi qu'est-ce que t'as encore ?

- Comment tu peux être une telle perverse avec moi, et au contraire si coincée devant mon père ?!

- Je suis pas perverse... c'est toi qui me rends comme ça... _dit-elle en fermant la porte de leur chambre pour y plaquer la brune contre celle-ci._

_Emma l'embrassa sur les lèvres tout en glissant ses mains dans le bas du dos de la brune. Baiser auquel répondit immédiatement Regina qui mit ses bras autour du cou de la blonde. Quand celle-ci quitta ses lèvres pour l'embrasser dans le cou, elle sentit les mains d'Emma se poser à l'arrière de ses cuisses pour la soulever. Machinalement, elle entoura la taille de la blonde de ses jambes et Emma la porta jusque sur le lit où elles se déshabillèrent mutuellement. _

- On a pas le temps ma puce... _souffla Regina entre deux baisers._

- Alors suis-moi sous la douche...

_Elles se précipitèrent donc sous la douche et après 15 minutes de câlin, 3 orgasmes et 2 fous rires, elles se décidèrent enfin à se laver._

* * *

_Une fois redescendue, elles rejoignirent Henry qui finissait de cuisiner pour déjeuner. À la fin du repas matinal, Henry alluma sa chaîne Hi-fi et inséra un album de Frank Sinatra dans le lecteur CD et "Let is snow" se fit entendre. Henry invita donc sa fille à danser avec lui dans le salon sous les yeux attendris d'Emma. Lorsque la chanson se termina et fut remplacée par"Something stupid", il se recula et invita Emma à prendre le relais à sa place. _

_Un sourire gênée sur le visage, Emma accepta et pris Regina dans ses bras. Posant une main dans le milieu de son dos et l'autre sur la main que Regina avait sur son épaule, leurs joues tendrement jointes, elle se mirent à danser alors qu'Henry se dirigea vers l'un de ses meubles en chêne, sortit l'appareil photo numérique, que sa fille lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, et pris plusieurs clichés des jeunes tourterelles, visiblement sur une autre planète._

- Un petit sourire les filles ? _Dit-il en regardant le petit écran qui les visait._

_Quelque peu gênées, elles sourirent timidement alors que leur joues virent aux rouges. _

- Ne soyez pas timides ! Faites-moi un beau sourire pour notre premier Noël ensemble !

_Elles s'exécutèrent donc, plaçant chacune un bras derrière la taille de l'autre et sortir leur plus beau sourire à l'objectif. _

- Parfait ! Maintenant une de nous trois.

_Il posa l'appareil sur une étagère ou le compte a rebours était lancé. Il se précipita donc vers les jeunes filles et se mit derrière elles. Il passa ses bras sur leurs épaules et les étreignit en souriant puis le flash se déclencha. Il reprit son appareil et regarda le cliché. Satisfait, il le montra aux filles. _

- Très belle photo ! _S'enthousiasma Regina._

- C'est parce que je suis dessus ça... _relança Emma, déclenchant le fou rire de la brune et de son père. _

_Après un bon fou rire de plus, Henry leur proposa d'ouvrir un premier cadeau chacun se qui emballa les filles, évidemment. Ils se dirigèrent donc près du sapin et Henry joua les Pères Noël en s'agenouillant au pied du sapin et attraper un cadeau. _

- Bon alors celui-ci est pour... Regina. Tiens ma chérie.

_Il lui tendit le présent et celle-ci s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Il s'agissait d'un bouquin qui racontait la politique américaine de ces 50 dernières années. _

- Merci Papa ! _Dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. _Je m'en servirai pour mon travail de fin d'étude !

_Puis il prit un second cadeau et vit que c'était pour lui, il le mit donc sur le côté et en prit un autre en priant pour que ce soit au tour d'Emma de recevoir le sien. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui se produit, il le tendit donc à la blonde qui le prit avec un grand sourire sur ses lèvres._

- Merci Henry.

_Elle déballa le cadeau et découvrit avec émerveillement qu'il s'agissait d'une compilation de 5 CD qui reprenait les thèmes de musiques des plus grands films tels que Pearl Harbor, Gladiator, Le Choc des Titans, Ghost, Edward aux mains d'argent, ... Un bonheur pour ses oreilles. Elle se tourna donc vers la brune et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joues pour la remercier. _

- Merci ma puce.

- Je savais que ça te plairait...

- Bien sûr ! Et je compte bien les écouter au campus !

- Du moment que ce ne sont pas les mêmes qui tournent en boucles...

- Tu dis ça mais tu les aimes autant que moi !

- C'est vrai, mais pas autant que je t'aime toi...

_Elles se regardèrent intensément dans le blanc des yeux, leurs sourient illuminant leur visage, Emma prit la brune dans ses bras et lui murmura un « je t'aime » au creux de son oreille. _

_Tandis que de son côté, Henry ouvrait son cadeau à lui. _

- Un billet d'avion ?

- Oui pour toi aller voir Nonna à Cagliari. C'est un cadeau d'Emma et moi.

- Mais c'est son idée..._ glissa la blonde en rigolant. _

- Oh merci les filles, c'est attentionné de votre part. J'apprécie énormément, mais j'aurais pu m'acheter le billet moi-même...

- Oui je sais mais si Grand-mère devait attendre que tu te décides à aller la voir...

- Oui c'est vrai ça fait un petit temps que je n'y suis plus retourner... Merci en tout cas. _Il les prit dans ses bras pour une étreinte et une larme coula sur son visage. _

- Bon... heu... je vais nous faire un chocolat chaud ça vous dit ? _Dit-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse avant de filer dans la cuisine._

* * *

_Après un bon chocolat chaud, et quelques sablées au couleurs et aux formes de Noël, il commencèrent à cuisiner leur repas. Entrée, plat principal et, le préféré de Regina, le dessert... _

_Lorsque les préparatifs fut terminé. Ils dressèrent leur table et patientèrent que ce soit prêt pour passer à table en buvant un verre de vin rouge et en dégustant quelques amuses-bouches fait maison._

_Lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entré se fit entendre, Henry, suivit de Regina qui entraîna Emma, partit ouvrir la porte. Ils virent 5 choristes sur le perron qui leurs souriaient avec une bougie dans les mains et l''un d'eux leur proposa des extraits des chants de Noël les plus connus. Henry hocha de la tête positivement et ils commencèrent. Après 10 minutes de chants, Henry les remercia, leurs glissa un petit billet et leurs souhaita un joyeux Noël avant de refermer la porte. _

- C'est la première fois que j'assiste à ça ! _Lança Emma_. Je pensais que ça n'arrivait que dans les films...

- Dans les petites villes comme ici ça se fait toujours, d'ailleurs chaque années ils passent à la maison. Quand j'étais enfant j'en faisait partie...

- Ah bon ? Tu chantais ?

- Et oui... Seulement quand j'ai eu 10 ans j'ai arrêté.

- Pourquoi ?

- La dame qui s'occupait de nous ne m'aimait pas... J'ai préféré partir.

- Elle habite où ?Elle a quoi comme voiture ? T'as dit qu'elle s'appelait comment ?

- Calmes-toi... _dit-elle en rigolant... _Elle est décédée il y a trois ans d'un cancer généralisé.

- Ah...

- Les filles c'est prêt ! _Lança au loin Henry. _

_Elles se dirigèrent donc vers la cuisine pour donner un coup de main à Henry pour installer leurs plats à table. _

_Après 2h à manger et à rigoler, ils débarrassèrent leurs plats et se décidèrent à ouvrir leurs derniers cadeaux. _

- Celui-là c'est le mien... _Déclara Emma en tendant un boîtier à la brune. _J'espère qu'il te plaira...

_Regina prit la petite boîte dans la paume de ses mains un grand sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'Emma tentait de se faire toute petite... Elle l'ouvrit et son sourire disparu pour laisser sa boucher former un O parfait. _

- Oh non... tu n'aimes pas...

- C'est... magnifique.

- Je suis désolée j'aurais pas du, je... attends quoi ?

- Mon amour c'est magnifique !

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui ! Papa regardes !

- Et bien, tu as été bien gâtée cette année !

- La plus belle année de ma vie... merci Emma. _Dit-elle en s'approchant de la blonde pour l'embrasser au coin de ses lèvres puis la serrer dans ses bras._ Tu me le mets ?

- Bien sur !

_Elle prit donc le pendentif fait d'or blanc représentant les contours d'un cygne où un R figurait sur ce qui devait être le plumage de l'oiseau. _

_Une fois accroché autour de son cou, Regina s'admira dans un miroir et sourit le plus naturellement du monde._

- A moi de t'offrir le mien !

- Encore ? Je veux dire les CD étaient amplement suffisant tu sais...

_Regina se dirigea à son tour près du sapin prit un petit paquet, se redressa et le tendit à la blonde. _

_Elle découvrit avec surprise qu'il s'agissait du dernier parfum Gucci dont Blake Lively était l'égérie. _

- Quand on s'est baladé dans le centre commercial il y a deux mois tu l'as senti et j'ai bien vu que tu le voulais...

- Merci ma puce ! C'est vrai que j'étais sur le point de l'acheter celui-là... D'ailleurs, je vais m'en mettre !

_Après quelques petits cadeaux, ils passèrent la soirée à déguster la bûche de Noël et Henry en profita pour faire défiler les vieilles bandes vidéos qu'il avait de sa fille quand elle était enfant. Ses spectacles d'école, son baptême ou encore lors de ses représentations de violon au conservatoire... au grand désarroi de celle-ci._

- Ne te moque pas de moi comme ça !

- Je me moque pas ! Mais t'es tellement minouche !

- C'est ça... tu parles...

- Bon les filles moi je vais me coucher... Demain Emma, je te montrerai les albums photos...

- J'ai hâte !

- C'est injuste mais vous perdez rien pour attendre...

_Ils se mirent à rire alors que la brune fit la moue. _

- Bon je vous laisse. A demain.

- Bonne nuit Henry !

- Bonne nuit Papa..._ glissa-t-elle entre ses dents._

* * *

_Après avoir rangé le reste de vaisselle qu'il restait. Elles montèrent à leur tour dans leur chambre et Emma se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre, elle vit quelques bougies allumées et Regina sur le lit. À sa grande surprise, la brune ne portait plus la même tenue. Non à présent elle était vêtue d'une robe noire en semi cuir et dentelle dont le décolleté généreux mis l'eau à la bouche de la blonde. _

- Tu te souviens quand je te parlais de mes soirées pyjama...

- Hun, hun...

- Et bien disons qu'apparemment j'ai un petit peu trop grandi... Alors je me suis dit que peut-être, l'un de mes costumes d'Halloween m'irait encore...

- Laisses-moi deviner... ça doit pas être Ariel, dommage elle portait seulement un soutif... c'est pas blanche-neige non plus...

- Ariel, blanche-neige... que des princesses... qui te dit que je suis une gentille ?

- C'est vrai que le cuir ne fait pas très douce et pure... plutôt rebelle, indomptable, sexy...

- Ma tenue te plaît finalement ?

- T'as pas idée...

- Joyeux Noël ma puce..._ Répondit-elle sensuellement alors que la blonde s'approchait dangereusement d'elle..._

_TBC..._

* * *

**Voilà ! J'avoue y a pas de raiting M cette-fois mais je me suis dit que vous saurez largement imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer dans cette chambre... pas vrai?**

**Bon je vous laisse ! Bonne nuit les petits gars et à bientôt ;)**


	24. Petit fantasme

**Hey :D ! J'espère que vous allez bien? ****Voici un nouveau chapitre qui je dois l'avouer m'a donné chaud rien qu'en l'écrivant... ****Attention /!\ RATING MMMMMM...³, âmes sensible s'abstenir ;)... Je me permet aussi de vous informer sur le fait que j'ai accélérer un peu le temps dans ma fic ;)**

**Bonne lectures ! (je pense qu'elle sera bonne ;p)**

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Petit fantasme...**

_Trois jours passèrent où les filles profitèrent encore de leur vacances pour se balader, ou encore étudier. À leur retour à New York, elles passèrent la soirée seules puisque les garçons ne revenaient que le lendemain. Alors Emma voulut profiter de cette dernière soirée au calme avec sa douce et décida de l'emmener à Central Park. Elles se baladaient bras dessus, bras dessous, collées l'une à l'autre et Regina n'en revenait pas de la splendeur des lieux._

- C'est déjà magnifique en tant normal mais là avec la neige c'est encore plus beau ! _S'extasia la brune devant le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. _

- Je suis d'accord ! Tu as déjà fait du patin ?

- Quand j'étais enfant oui, mais ça fait quelques années que je n'ai pas pratiqué...

- Tant pis tu t'accrocheras à moi alors !

- Quoi on va vraiment en faire ?

- Bien sûr ! Regardes là-bas, on y est presque.

_Elle lui indiqua la piste glaciale quelques mètres plus loin et la brune sourit timidement sans pour autant être rassurée..._

- Tu me fais confiance pas vrai ?

- Oui.

- Alors n'est crainte je serai là...

_Regina l'embrassa tendrement puis hocha la tête pour acquiescer. Elles firent les quelques mètres qui les séparaient encore de la patinoire et Emma paya leur entrée et la location de leurs patins. Quand elle revint auprès de la brune, elle remarqua que celle-ci faisait la moue._

- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Si tu veux pas en faire c'est pas grave je vais les rendre... _dit-elle en brandissant les chaussures de glace._

- Me laisseras-tu payer un jour ?

- Quoi ? Attends, c'est pour ça que tu fais la tête ?

- Ne te moques pas de moi je suis sérieuse...

_Elle s'approcha de la blonde et déposa ses mains sur chaque côté de sa taille pour l'approcher d'elle. _

- J'aimerais juste que pour une fois ce soit moi qui offre... tu paies toujours tout : les cinés, les restos, les viennoiseries les matins de week-end, la locations de nos DVD,... j'apprécie c'est pas ça mais j'aimerai juste que tu me laisses faire, juste une fois. Moi aussi je veux t'offrir ce qu'il y a de mieux, avoir des petites attentions pour toi mais tu ne m'en donnes jamais l'occasion...

- Donc si je comprends bien tu fais la tête parce que je suis aux petits soins pour toi ?

- Je fais pas la tête ! J'aimerais juste être aux petits soins pour toi moi aussi...

- D'accord, je comptais nous acheter une gaufre bien chaude après la patinoire...

- Et bien c'est moi qui le ferai dans ce cas !

- Ça marche ! Tu fais plus la tête... ?

- Je ne faisais pas la tête...

- Alors embrasses-moi...

_Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle passa une main derrière la nuque d'Emma et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les frêles de la blonde. Emma répondit doucement à son baiser et passa ses mains par dessus les épaule de la brune. Après quelques minutes de baisers tendres, elles se séparèrent, s'assirent sur l'un des bancs disponible près de la piste et enfilèrent leurs patins._

_Quand elles furent prêtes, elles s'avancèrent vers la piste. Emma s'élança la première et aida la brune à faire de même en s'aidant du bord. _

- Ça va aller ?

- Oui oui ne t'en fais pas... c'est comme le vélo il faut juste... se lancer...

- Prends ma main... voilà... maintenant l'autre.

- Non je vais pas lâcher la...

- Fais-moi confiance. Lâches la barre et prends ma main.

- D'accord...

_Elle s'exécuta et la blonde, qui patinait en arrière, lui appris progressivement à patiner elle aussi. Au début peu rassurée sur le fait qu'elle allait sûrement se casser la figure au moins une fois, la blonde et son sourire étincelant effaça toute peur et ensemble elles firent plusieurs fois le tour de la piste finissant même l'une à côté de l'autre en se tenant par la main._

- Où as-tu appris à patiner comme ça ?

- Quand j'étais enfant, je devais avoir 6 ans au plus, je suis allée dans une famille d'accueil en Alaska pendant 3 ans. J'adorais vraiment cette famille tu sais ! Mais la mère est décédée dans un accident de voiture et le père est peu à peu tombé dans une dépression. Du coup, il a demandé à ce qu'on lui soit retiré, pour notre propre sécurité... Plus tard j'ai appris qu'il s'était suicidé quelques mois après...

- C'est triste...

- Oui parce que c'était vraiment génial là-bas, je me sentais vraiment comme dans une vrai famille. Les parents étaient très gentils et fous amoureux l'un de l'autre... Il ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant alors il nous ont accueillit moi, 2 autres filles et 2 garçons, j'étais l'avant dernière. Judy, la mère, était une championne de patin en amateur c'est elle qui m'a appris...

- Je comprends pourquoi tu es aussi douée alors...

- Douée j'irai pas jusque là mais je me débrouille...

_Après une petite heure à discuter et à patiner. Elles rendirent leurs patins et se dirigèrent vers un petit marchand qui vendait des beignets, des marrons chaud, du pop corn et des gaufres chaudes ainsi que des boissons chaudes tels que du café, du thé ou encore du chocolat. Regina offrit donc à sa chère et tendre une belle gaufre parsemé d'un peu de sucre et un chocolat chaud, elle prit la même chose pour elle puis et elles partirent s'installer sur un banc et dégustèrent en amoureuses leur mets._

- Merci mon amour... _glissa la blonde avec un peu du sucre au coin de ses lèvres._

- Le plaisir est pour moi... _Répondit-elle en l'embrassant pour faire disparaître le sucre présent sur le visage de la blonde._

_Après leur petite dégustation, elles rentrèrent et se couchèrent blottie l'une contre l'autre. Le lendemain, elles passèrent la journée en compagnie des garçons, les retrouvailles leur fit du bien, chacun racontaient leurs vacances, Noël, les cadeaux qu'ils avaient reçus et Regina montra fièrement le pendentif qu'Emma lui avait offert. Puis Emma donna aux garçons des petites babioles qu'elle avait acheté au marché nocturne et offrit également à Greg le disque de platine, qui en le voyant, sauta de joie et prit la blonde dans ses bras, manquant de l'étouffer, les autres riaient autour d'eux et à la fin de la journée il sortit pour manger un bout ensemble._

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard, le 31 décembre, ils avaient décidé de sortir tous ensemble pour fêter le nouvel an en plein cœur de New York, sur Times Square, comme une grande partie des New-yorkais présents également. En attend le compte à rebours final, de la musique défilait comme s'il s'agissait d'un grand festival. De la musique Pop, Rock, R&B, de la House ou encore de l'electro-dance pour plaire au goût de tout le monde. _

_Les gens se déhanchaient au rythmes de la musique. Quelques minutes avant minuit, quelques musiques douces passaient et les filles en profitèrent pour danser dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Regina mettant son visage au creux du cou d'Emma, les garçons invitèrent des jeunes filles à danser eux aussi et chacun profitaient du calme de la musique, tout comme la population qui dansait autour d'eux. Puis le compte à rebours indiqua 1 minutes, Une boule gigantesque et lumineuse, qui trônait au dessus du toit du One Times Square, descendit progressivement le long d'un poteau attendant minuit pile pour que la boule touche le sol. _

_5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Bonne année ! Quelques feux d'artifices illuminait le ciel pendant que les gens s'embrassait, se prenait dans leurs bras. Emma prit donc délicatement le visage de Regina entre ses mains et lui sourit de toutes ses dents._

- Bonne année mon amour...

_Elle l'embrassa tendrement et Regina répondit à son baiser aussi vite._

- Bonne année à toi aussi ma puce...

- Si je la passe à tes côtés elle sera merveilleuse...

_Regina l'embrassa de plus belle avant que les garçons ne viennent autour d'elles pour un câlin collectif._

- Bonne année les filles ! _S'écrièrent-t-ils fou de joie. _

_Elles se séparèrent et prient les garçons individuellement pour leur souhaiter une bonne année. Emma et Greg prirent un long moment, il la serrait dans ses bras comme un frère serre sa soeur. _

_Après ça, ils décidèrent de continuer la soirée au campus où une soirée était organisée. Dansant, discutant, rigolant avec leurs connaissances, les filles étaient plus heureuses que jamais, leur premier nouvel an ensemble et il restera à jamais gravé dans leur mémoire. _

_La semaine d'après, les examens du semestre étaient le rendez-vous de stress de tout les étudiants. Emma et Regina se soutenait l'une et l'autre et s'encourageait mutuellement. Et après 2 semaines de souffrances mentales, les filles ainsi que les garçons s'étaient retrouvés pour fêter la fin de leurs examens en attendant les résultats._

* * *

_À l'approche de la St Valentin, Emma était anxieuse parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore trouvé de cadeau pour sa belle. Alors qu'elles se baladaient main dans la main au centre commercial, en dégustant un smoothie, à la framboise pour Emma, et à la pomme pour Regina, il vint une idée assez spéciale à la blonde._

- Dit donc... J'ai une question à te poser ma puce...

- Vas-y je t'écoute.

- Ben disons que c'est assez délicat à te demander...

- Oh la, tu commences à me faire peur... _Plaisanta la brune._

- Tu ferais bien !

- ?

- En fait c'est au sujet de... notre... vie sexuelle... _murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Regina._

- Quoi ?! _S'écria-t-elle. _Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? _Demanda-t-elle inquiète, à voix basse, en regardant autour d'elles._

- Non tout va bien rassures-toi... C'est juste que je me demandais... ça te dirais pas qu'on... pimente un peu le jeu ?

- Pimenter c'est à dire ?

- Ben tu sais... avec des jouets ou bien dans des endroits un peu insolite...

- Oh je vois ! _S'exclama la brune, les joues rougies par les paroles d'Emma_. Et tu pensais à quoi au juste ?

- Alors là... si je devais te faire la liste de ce que je voudrais faire avec toi, on est pas sortie de l'auberge...

_La brune sourit d'amusement, faisant disparaître la gêne qu'elle ressentait quelques secondes auparavant. _

- On peut toujours essayer... après tout notre relation est partie d'un essai et j'en suis grandement satisfaite... alors pourquoi pas.

- Sérieux ?

- Oui. Mais dis-moi c'est pas l'échangisme que tu veux essayer ? Parce que tu vois je suis pas très...

- L'échangisme ?! Tu plaisantes là ? Faudrait que je sois folle pour te donner à quelqu'un d'autre pendant que je m'envoie en l'air avec sa partenaire... Tu es à moi et je compte bien te garder !

- Tu me rassures...

- Non je pensais plus à... un gode ceinture ou quelque chose dans ce genre là tu vois...

- Hum hum...

- Alors ça te tente ?

- D'accord...

- Ok ! Viens je sais où on peut en trouver !

_Sans un mot de plus elle prit la main de la brune dans la sienne et l'emmena en dehors du centre commercial pour se rendre dans une rue un peu plus éloignée et discrète..._

- Purée c'est fou les modèles qu'ils ont !

- Oui... on peut pas dire qu'il n'y en ait pas pour tout les goûts...

_Regardant les rayons sans oser toucher les articles, Regina se sentait quelque peu gênée de se retrouver là. Emma se blottit dans son dos et posa ses mains sur sa taille. _

- Il y en a un qui te plaît ? _Lui murmura-t-elle suavement à son oreille en enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux._

- Heum, je ne m'y connais pas vraiment tu sais... Pour moi ils sont tous pareils...

- On prend un basique alors, j'ai vu les ceintures un peu plus loin si tu veux attends moi là je vais aller en prendre une, puis je passe à la caisse. À moins que tu veuilles le faire ?

- Non ! Ça, je te laisse faire...

- Ok je reviens ! _Elle lui déposa un baiser derrière sa tempe, prit l'un des gode en face d'elle, se faufila entre les rayons, prit une ceinture à sa taille et se dirigea à la caisse._

- Je vous conseille de prendre du lubrifiant avec... _Annonça la jeune femme derrière le comptoir en indiquant le gode des yeux._

- Ok, les vôtres sont où ?

- Dans ce rayon-là. _Désigna-t-elle d'un signe de tête._ Le même que celui où vous avez trouver le gode.

- Ok !

_Emma revint donc auprès de la brune, gênée de ce qu'elle avait entendue._

- Emma fais vite s'il te plaît...

- Ouais ouais... mais tu veux un parfum en particulier ?

- Emma ! Dépêches ! _Dit-elle tout bas, totalement embarrassée._

- Ok je nous prend cerise alors ! _Dit-elle en prenant le tube dans sa main pour se diriger à nouveau vers la caissière. _

_Une fois sortie de la boutique, Regina cacha le sachet de plastique dans son sac à main et Emma la regarda faire, amusée par la situation._

- Quoi ? J'ai pas envie que tout le monde s'imagine notre vie sexuelle ! _S'exclama Regina provoquant l'hilarité d'Emma et puis de la sienne._

- T'as raison ! Ça regarde que nous !

- Exactement... nous... alors fais-moi la promesse que ni Greg ni aucun des garçons se seront au courant.

- Promis ! Tu sais je partage peut-être plein de truc avec eux et surtout Greg mais il ne sait pas ce qu'ils se passent entre nous, je veux dire sous les draps... il ne sait absolument rien. Je te le promets.

- Je te crois. Ça te dit qu'on aille manger un bout ?

- T'es sérieuse là ? On viens de s'acheter un jouet et tu veux aller manger ? Un gosse aurait déjà déballer le sien...

- Mais je ne suis pas un gosse et je n'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin... si tu veux que je sois en forme pour tenir toute la nuit, il vaudrait mieux que je mange, tu penses pas ?

- Si t'as raison... toute la nuit tu disais ? J'aurais peut-être du prendre plusieurs tube de ...

- Allez viens au lieu de dire des bêtises...

* * *

_Une heure plus tard, elle furent de retour dans au campus où Emma, impatiente, avait pris d'assaut la brune pour l'embrasser. Veillant à ne pas les faire tomber dans les escaliers, ni dans le couloir, elle se fiait au mur pour les guider. Arrivées dans leur chambre, Emma se débarrassa bien vite de la veste de la brune, de la sienne également et enchaîna avec la suite._

_Après quelques manœuvres, les voilà entièrement nues sur leur lit. Regina sur le dos Emma au dessus d'elle, leurs caresses étaient toujours tendres, leurs baisers fiévreux, leurs regards complices et amoureux, il ne s'agissait jamais que de « sexe » entre elles, l'acte en lui même valait plus, comptait plus. Caressant la peau chaude et douce de son amante, Emma senti de ses doigt l'inimité humide de la brune. La sachant prête, elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche alors que ses doigts pénétrait son sexe. Après un bel orgasme qui envoya la brune au septième ciel, Emma l'embrassa sur la joue puis se releva pour se diriger vers le sac à main de Regina._

- Prête ?

- Prête.

_Regina se leva à son tour et pris la ceinture dans ses mains._

- Laisses-moi te le mettre...

_Emma acquiesça permettant à la brune de lui enfiler la ceinture, une jambe, puis l'autre. Elle prit ensuite l'objet de leur convoitise entre ses mains, le clipsa et le frôla du bout des doigts... excitant encore plus la blonde. Regina prit ensuite le tube dans ses mains et alors qu'elle embrassait Emma, elle lubrifia le gode pendant qu'Emma les ramenait tout doucement vers le lit puis Regina s'allongea suivit de près par Emma._

- Si ça te fait mal tu me le dis et j'arrête d'accord ?

- D'accord...

_Regina l'embrassa une nouvelle fois pendant qu'Emma de sa main dirigeait le gode pour l'introduire dans le vagin de la brune. Sentant qu'elle y était, elle prit la cuisse de la brune dans sa main pour la relever un peu et donna un petit coup de bassin qui fit naître un gémissement de la part de la brune. Progressivement elle l'inséra en elle doucement le temps que la peau élastique de la brune s'y fasse. Sentant qu'elle était au bout et que Regina gémit dans sa bouche une deuxième fois, elle recula lentement son bassin et fit attention de ne pas le retirer entièrement._

- Ça va ? _Souffla-t-elle en regardant la brune qui ouvrit lentement les yeux. _

_Celle-ci agrippa sa nuque avec ses deux mains et lui sourit tendrement _

- Oui...

_Emma lui sourit en retour et l'embrassa de plus belle en relaçant le rythme de son bassin, les premières fois lentement, puis progressivement dans un rythme un peu plus enflammé provoquant un énième soupir de la part de Regina ainsi que d'Emma. Leurs respirations se firent plus haletantes et Regina croisa ses jambes par dessus les fesses d'Emma et enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de celle-ci pour accentuer leur plaisir. Le bassin d'Emma ne cessait de remuer alors que Regina perdait de plus en plus ses moyen avant d'atteindre le Nirvana..._

_TBC..._

* * *

**À bientôt, gros bisou mes petits pervers ;)**


	25. L'Union fait la force

**Hey :D ! Comment ça va?**

** Alors je sais ! La fin de mon précédant chapitre était comment dire? Sadique? J'avoue c'était pas sympa de ma part de couper en plein coït ! xD**

**Mais bon j'espère que je me ferai pardonnée avec ce chapitre-ci... donc Rating M :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : L'Union fait la force...**

_Après un orgasme plus qu'intense, Emma reprit son souffle et laissa la brune en faire autant. Puis elle lui embrassa l'abdomen, lécha sensuellement l'un de ses seins pendant qu'elle caressait le deuxième. C'est fou ce que ce corps lui donnait envie, ses courbes parfaites, sa peu légèrement bronzée, son parfum enivrant, le son sensuelle qu'elle produisait à chaque gémissement... Ensuite elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres et Regina répondit au baiser en posant ses mains sur sa taille pour la faire basculer sur le dos._

- A mon tour d'être au dessus...

_Elle s'appliqua à ce que l'objet de leur fantasme soit bien en place et se mit à donner des coups de reins afin d'en ressentir le plus de plaisir, Emma qui elle était allongée profitait de la vue plus qu'érotique qui s'offrait à elle : Regina qui se dandinait sur elle, ce qui lui donna encore plus envie. Elle releva alors le haut de son corps et vint embrasser les seins de la brune qui enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux. Lui caressant le dos, redescendant sur les fesses, les cuisses, les contournant pour revenir à l'avant et passer discrètement l'une de ses mains sur le pubis de Regina et titiller son clitoris procurant à la brune un plaisir plus jouissif encore..._

_Une fois l'orgasme atteint par la brune, elle s'allongea au côté de son amante, repris son souffle puis se redressa et décida de la récompenser... Pour ce faire, elle lui enleva la ceinture qu'elle laissa tomber à terre et s'appliqua à explorer son sexe largement humecté de plaisir... Et après quelques coups de langues bien placés, la blonde la rejoignit au septième ciel..._

- C'était... incroyable... _souffla Regina épuisée par l'effort._

- Je suis bien d'accord... J'ai... j'ai adoré ça... _répliqua-t-elle en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois._

- Moi aussi...

_Et c'est sur ces derniers mots qu'elles s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois avant de s'endormir l'une contre l'autre._

* * *

_Le lendemain matin, à vrai dire 4 heures plus tard, Emma se réveilla douloureusement. Ayant des courbatures un peu partout, la nuit précédante, elle ne risque pas de l'oublier de sitôt... Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, s'étira le corps puis se massa la nuque en balançant sa tête sur le côté. Regina elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, se rendant compte de ses petites lésions à elle aussi, elle tourna la tête et vit la blonde assise. Elle se releva et vint l'embrasser entre les omoplates et passa son bras autour de sa taille pour poser une main sur son abdomen et le lui caresser affectueusement. _

- Reviens te coucher ma puce...

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Jenna, je dois y aller...

- Ah oui c'est vrai...

- Je devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps. Recouches-toi, je te réveillerai à mon retour.

- D'accord...

_Emma se retourna et l'embrassa avant de se lever prendre de quoi se doucher et sortir de la chambre. Laissant la brune se recoucher, rêveuse..._

_Lorsque la blonde revint, elle s'habilla déposa un dernier baiser sur le front de sa belle et quitta la chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, le téléphone de Regina se mit à vibrer puis à sonner. Difficilement, la brune se réveilla une nouvelle fois et chercha, à l'aveugle, le cellulaire avec sa main. Une fois attrapé, elle appuya sur un bouton et place le téléphone à son oreille._

- Allô... ? _Dit-elle d'une voix grave._

- Bonjour ma chérie !

- Bonjour Papa...

- Oh je te réveille à ce que je vois...

- Papa on est samedi et il est... _Elle regarda l'heure sur son portable et le replaça à son oreille... _il est 8h30...

- Excuses-moi ma chérie mais j'ai des informations importantes qu'il fallait que je te dise. C'est au sujet de l'accident de voiture...

_Sur ces derniers mots, la brune se redressa dans le lit, totalement réveillée._

- Je t'écoute.

- J'ai fait mener ma petite enquête. J'ai pu relever un numéro de plaque grâce à la vidéo surveillance du mini market. J'ai demandé à Bobby de rechercher dans la base de donnée et il m'a donné un nom.

- Et c'est qui ?

- Un certain John Insanis(1). Selon sa plaque il vit en Virginie. Bobby ne devrait plus trop mettre de temps à découvrir son adresse. Mais comme ça ne fait pas partie de sa juridiction il ne peut rien faire, il doit passé par d'autre. Mais on le coincera et on le fera payé. On le laissera pas s'en sortir, je te le promets.

- D'accord. Merci Papa. J'en parlerai à Emma tout-à-l'heure.

- Elle n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non, elle est partie, elle avait rendez-vous avec Jenna, son assistante sociale.

- Ah d'accord... bon et bien je te laisse, je te rappelle quand j'ai du nouveau.

- Ok merci Papa.

- Je t'en prie, à plus tard ma chérie. Bonne journée.

- Merci toi aussi, bye.

_Elle raccrocha et décida de se lever elle aussi. Elle parti ce prendre une douche et attendit patiemment le retour de sa petite amie._

_Lorsque celle-ci revint, elle fut accueillit par les bras de la brune._

- Rebonjour ma puce... _dit-elle en resserrant son étreinte. _Hey... qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire...

_Elle lui prit la main et la dirigea vers le lit et s'assit._

- Mon père m'a appelé...

- Et quoi ? Vas-y dis-moi tu m'inquiètes...

- C'est au sujet de ton accident...

- Mon accident ?

- Il a fait sa petite enquête, il a découvert à qui appartenait la voiture qui t'as percuté.

- C'est qui ?

- Un certain John Insamis, Isanis...

- Insanis.

- Oui c'est ça ! Comment tu... Tu le connais ?!

- Lui non, mais je suppose que c'est son père... ça peut pas être une coïncidence...

- Le père de qui ?

- Alice. Elle s'appelle Alice Insanis.

_La brune stupéfaite ouvrit la bouche tandis qu'Emma serrait la mâchoire. Furieuse son visage vira au rouge, des larmes de colère vinrent se loger aux bords de ses yeux._

- Tu sais quelque chose d'autre ? _Demanda Emma le plus calmement possible en vue de son état sans croiser le regard de la brune._

- Sa plaque vient de Virginie.

- C'est elle... Sa famille vit dans les Hamptons...

- Oh j'y crois pas...

- Je vais la tuer !_ Gueula la blonde en se relevant en direction de la porte._

- Non, non Emma, fais pas ça ! _Répondit-elle en l'attrapant aux bras._

- T'as pas compris ? Regina s'est pas moi qu'elle visait, mais toi ! Je vais lui faire payer !

_Sur ce la blonde récupéra son bras et sortit de la chambre en furie pour se diriger vers le fond du couloir. Regina ne sachant quoi faire tambourina à la porte des garçons assez fort pour les réveiller._

- Quoi... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ Demanda Greg encore endormi._

- Vite la chambre d'Alice ! Emma veut la tuer !

- Quoi ?!

_Ils se mirent à courir en direction de la chambre d'Alice alors qu'Emma enfonçait la porte._

- Emma, non !

_Heureusement la chambre était vide. Emma en ressorti encore plus énervée. _

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

- Mon accident, c'est Alice la responsable ! C'était la voiture de son père !

- QUOI ?!

- Là tu vois... tu comprends maintenant ?

- Putain je vais la tuer moi-même !

- Arrêtez ! Ça sert à rien. On va la retrouver mon père à des amis bien placé. Il la fera payer LEGALEMENT... s'il vous plaît calmez-vous... moi aussi je suis en colère mais ça ne servira à rien... Emma je t'en prie, tu es déjà sur la corde raide... un seul faux pas et tu seras renvoyée... c'est pas ce que je veux pour toi. Ne la laisse pas te faire ça... Ne la laisse pas te détruire...

- Ma puce, ton père bien que je le respect et que j'adore, je ne pense pas qu'il ait le bras assez long... le père d'Alice et l'un des investisseurs et ami très proche du Sénateur Emit(2). Si Alice est vraiment derrière tout ça, ce que je ne doute pas, il ne lui arrivera rien... elle est bien protégée...

- J'y crois pas...

- Appelles ton père, dit-lui de tout arrêter. J'ai pas envie que ça lui retombe dessus. Laisses-moi m'occuper d'elle.

- Hors de question. Je ne te laisserai pas aller en prison ou je ne sais où à cause d'elle. Je t'en prie ma puce...

- Je ne laisserai pas tomber. Elle va payer. Désolée mais rien de ce que tu diras m'en empêchera...

_Sur ce, elle lâcha les mains de la brune et se dirigea vers la palier afin de descendre les escaliers. Laissant la brune penaude en plein milieu du couloir._

- Greg restes avec elle s'il te plaît...

- T'inquiètes.

_Il se dépêcha à retourner dans sa chambre s'habilla à toutes vitesses puis parti à la recherche d'Emma._

_Regina retourna dans sa chambre, dépitée, elle prit son téléphone et expliqua l'état de la situation à son père. _

- Ça va aller ma chérie, tu verras... on va trouver une solution. Je te laisse Bobby vient d'arriver je vais lui dire ce que tu m'as raconté. Je te rappelle plus tard.

_Regina savait qu'Emma avait raison. Rien ne prouve qu'il s'agissait bien d'Alice dans la voiture et vu les relations de son père aucun juge ne prendrait suite aux événement. Elles seraient vaincus. Regina se mit encore plus en colère et n'espérait qu'une chose :qu'elle tombe sur Alice avant Emma..._

* * *

_Deux heures plus tard, Emma revint au campus. Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre elle constata que la brune n'était pas là, malheureusement. Son regard s'arrêta sur son lit où un bout de papier était déposer. _

« J'aime pas quand tu es en colère, j'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute une nouvelle fois à cause d'elle. D'ailleurs elle payera, je te le promets. Mais faisons ça à ma manière, s'il te plaît. Alice est rentrée au campus mais en est ressortie, donc je pars la suivre. Appelles-moi quand tu vois ce mot. Je t'aime mon amour. »

_Sur ce, elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Regina._

- À ça y est, tu as vu mon message...

- Oui je viens de le lire... Ma puce, excuses-moi de m'être emportée comme ça... Je voulais pas t'effrayer...

- Je sais mon amour et je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis autant en colère que toi, tu sais...

- Je sais... tu es où ?

- Je l'ai suivie jusque dans un café. Elle est en train de manger avec une femme mais je ne la connaît pas.

- Rentres ma puces, ça sert à rien.

- Si justement je veux savoir ce qu'elle fait. Je veux trouver quelque chose de compromettant sur elle...

- Je connais quelqu'un qui peut le faire ça... Rentres, s'il te plaît.

- D'accord. Je serai là dans 20 minutes.

- Ok à tantôt mon amour. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

_Elle raccrocha et parti dans la chambre des garçons en attendant le retour de la brune. _

- Alors on fait quoi ? _Demanda Ethan les bras croisés sur le torse._

- Pour l'instant rien. Regina veut s'en prendre à elle autrement et je suis de son avis. Vous savez ou je peux trouver Will ?

- À mon avis il dort encore, pourquoi ?

- Regina veut faire suivre Alice mais moi c'est son père que je veux suivre... Donc je vais demander au frère de Will de le faire. Il est toujours "détective privé" ?

- Ouais si on veut... Tu crois vraiment qu'on arrivera à les coincer ?

- On a tous un talon d'Achille... crois-moi, on y arrivera. Il faudra peut-être du temps, mais on y arrivera.

_Lorsque Regina revint au campus, Emma l'emmena dans leur chambre pour lui expliquer le changement de plan. Regina acquiesça et Emma la prit dans ses bras._

- Excuses-moi pour ce matin ma puce... Je suis vraiment désolée.

- C'est rien. Je veux plus qu'on se dispute à cause d'elle. Il faut qu'on reste soudée toi et moi parce que c'est ensemble qu'on arrivera à se venger.

- C'est toi et moi contre le monde entier ?

- Exactement... Ensemble on est plus forte. Alice veut la guerre, elle va l'avoir.

_Elle s'embrassèrent tendrement, puis collèrent leur front en fermant les yeux. Soulagée que Regina ne lui en veuille pas, Emma posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa bien aimé pendant que celle-ci lui caressait les cheveux. Regina ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Alice, « elle va regretter d'être venue au monde » pensa-t-elle. _

_TBC..._

* * *

_**Petite explication sur le (1) et le (2): Insanis et Emit sont des mots latins qui signifient respectivement cinglé et acheté... Je trouvais que ça leur allait bien ;)**_

_**Je sais, je sais... Je ne les laisserai jamais tranquilles xD... les pauvres... Mais j'aime bien les faire face à de tel épreuves ça ne peut que renforcer leur couple vous ne pensez pas?**_

_**Aller je vous laisse ! à bientôt ;) Gros bisou !**_

_**PS : OncerandOthers : Je me suis sûrement mal exprimée car tu as cru (et peut-être que d'autres aussi) que leur Saint Valentin était déjà passée parce que j'avais mis "à l'approche de la St Valentin" mais elle arrive seulement ;). Tu me connais, je suis plus romantique que ça ;)**_


	26. Happy Valentine's Day !

******Coucou mes loulous ! J'espère que vous allez bien?**

******J'ai adoré vos réactions concernant Alice (c'est une petite vengeance personnelle contre une Alice que j'ai connu... Mouhahaha ! ). Vous la détestez et moi aussi !**

******Voilà le chapitre de la St Valentin... J'ai eu énormément de pression pour celui-ci parce que je sais que plusieurs d'entre-vous l'attendait avec impatience alors j'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas :)...**

******Bonne lecture ! (rating M ;))**

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Happy Valentine's Day !**

___9 jours s'écoulèrent, Emma avait eu une entrevue avec Ryan, le cousin de Will, et celui-ci avait accepté de prendre en filature la famille d'Alice et on était jeudi 14 février, jour de la St Valentin. Afin de changer les idées de son amoureuse, Emma mit au point un plan qui ne devrait pas décevoir sa jolie brune._

_Et donc jeudi après 17h en revenant des cours, seule parce qu'Emma finissait deux heures avant elle, Regina fut déçue de ne pas trouver la blonde dans leur chambre. Elle déposa son sac de cours au pied de son bureau et découvrit une petite enveloppe, d'un blanc nacré, où son prénom était écris en doré et à la main. Elle prit donc le morceaux de papier entre ses doigts et l'ouvrit délicatement._

_**« Mon amour, parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est la St Valentin et surtout parce que je t'aime, je t'ai préparé une petite surprise qui je l'espère, te fera plaisir... Si tu es partante, je te propose d'aller frapper à la porte d'en face pour connaître la suite... »**_

_Son sourire s'élargit d'avantage, elle prit donc son sac à main et se précipita dans la chambre des garçons._

- Salut ma belle, comment tu vas ? _Demanda Ethan tout sourire._

- Parfaitement bien et toi ?

- La forme comme d'hab' tu me connais ! Alors qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire pour toi ?

- Emma n'est pas là ?

- Nope ! Désolée ma belle...

- Mais alors... _la brune semblait perdue et puis l'évidence la fit sourire._ Dit donc toi... une enveloppe à mon nom ne se serait pas égarée chez toi par hasard ?

- Ah non je vois pas... à moins que... oh tu veux peut-être parler de celle-là? _Demanda-t-il en agitant ladite enveloppe devant les yeux impatient de la brune._

- Exactement... _affirma-t-elle en tentant de l'attraper. _Est-ce que... je pourrais la récupérer ? S'il te plaît.

- Bien sûr tiens... _Il la lui tendit et la brune se hâta de la prendre dans sa main._ Amuses-toi bien !

- Merci Ethan à plus tard ! Bisous ! _Dit-elle en s'éloignant pour lire le mot qui l'attendait._

_**« J'espère que tu n'as pas du mettre 3 plombes pour récupérer celle-ci :s ! Mais bon maintenant tu as compris que pour me voir, il va falloir me trouver... Pour ce faire, à présent je te propose d'aller là où pour moi notre histoire à commencée. **_

_**Indice ? J'ai rien suivit de ce que ça racontait ;) ! »**_

_Souriant bêtement une nouvelle fois, elle descendit les escaliers. Après une quinzaine de minutes de marche, Regina arriva devant l'entré de ce qui avait été le témoin de leur premier baiser, le cinéma._

- Mademoiselle Mills ?

- Oui, c'est moi.

- La salle numéro 3 est ouverte... _Annonça un employé en l'invitant à entrer. _

- Heu... merci...

_Elle se dirigea vers la salle de projection, qui était la leur, et vit qu'elle était malheureusement vide. Elle monta alors les marches pour atteindre les sièges où elles s'étaient assises et c'est avec excitation qu'elle découvrit une nouvelle enveloppe._

_**« Ce premier baiser avait été pour moi un vrai feu d'artifice ! J'avais tellement envie de goûter à tes lèvres, connaître la saveur et la douceur qui émanait de ton sourire. Et c'est là, quand j'ai plongé mon regard dans le tien, que j'ai su que j'étais tombé amoureuse de toi. Et après notre premier échange, je t'ai proposé de goûter à quelques chose d'autre... »**_

_Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle descendit les marches à toutes vitesses, salua et remercia le portier, puis se dirigea vers la glacerie de Gigi._

- Ciao Regina ! Comment tu vas la mia bella ?

- Bonjour Gigi ! Merveilleusement bien et vous ?

- Toujours moi ! Tu viens pour l'enveloppe, c'est ça ?

- Je plaide coupable...

- D'accord. Mais avant... tu dois me déguster ceci !

_Il lui déposa un sorbet à la pomme et cerise sur son comptoir de verre et celle-ci amusée ce prit au jeu et se mit à le savourer tout en discutant de chose et d'autre avec le propriétaire des lieux. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, il lui tendit l'enveloppe et elle lui offrit une petite étreinte amicale et sorti. _

**« Je sais que la première fois que tu es venue ici tu avais pris une glace. Une boule citron et une framboise. Mais je sais aussi que tu préfères le sorbet pomme-cerise ;). À présent, je te propose de faire un tour dans notre parc... »**

_Elle prit donc un taxi et après une dizaine de minutes, la voiture s'arrêta devant l'entrée et Regina refit le même parcours que la première fois où elle était venue._

_Au bout de plusieurs mètres, elle découvrit avec amusement Mica et Will en train de se faire des passes avec un ballon ovale de football. _

- Ah voilà Indiana Jones ! _Lança Mica en réceptionnant le ballon._

- Salut les gars...

- Elle t'en fait voir pas vrai !

- Non je trouve qu'au contraire c'est super excitant !

- Vous êtes pas ensemble pour rien vous deux !

- Aller tiens voilà l'enveloppe. _Déclara Will en la lui donnant._

- Merci les garçons... Bonne soirée !

- Merci, à toi aussi !

- Oh elle sera bonne..._ Dit-elle un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres faisant éclater de rire les garçons._

_**« Je l'ai confiée à Will parce que Mica aurait été capable de l'ouvrir -_- ... Si tu t'assieds sur le banc qui se trouve près de toi, tu verras que c'est celui où, rappelles-toi, je t'ai fait ma première déclaration. Ce jour là est l'un des plus beaux que j'ai passé de ma vie parce que je l'ai passé entièrement avec toi, il a été le premier d'une longue liste par après mais ce jour là, j'ai réalisé à quel point je tenais à toi, et à présent je tiens d'avantage à toi ;). Maintenant je te laisse aller là où nous avons passez notre première journée en tant que couple (en essaie je te l'accorde ^^). »**_

_Prenant une seconde fois le taxi, ils roulèrent pendant un petit quart d'heure avant d'arriver devant l'entrée de l'Asser Levy, où Greg l'attendait tout sourire une boite bleuté enlacé d'un tulle rosée, formant un nœud en plein milieu, dans les mains. _

- Salut toi ! _Lança-t-elle en s'avança vers lui._

- Tu t'amuses bien ?

- Elle ne cessera jamais de m'épater...

- Je la savait pas comme ça ! Du moins pas à ce point... T'as vraiment de la chance !

- Je sais... c'est pour moi ? _Dit-elle les yeux pétillant comme un enfant en posant ses mains sur la boîte de carton._

- Non non c'est pour Pippa Middleton ! D'ailleurs je l'attends elle devrait plus trop traîner...

- Haha très drôle !

- Je plaisante va... Allez prends-là et suis-moi.

- Heu ok... mais on va où ?

- On va faire un petit tour en voiture... pendant ce temps là toi tu n'as qu'à ouvrir ça...

_Il lui tendit une énième enveloppe qu'elle se mit à lire une fois dans la voiture._

_**« La piscine. C'est là où je t'ai dit "je t'aime" la première fois. Et j'en pense chaque mots... En fait, plus les jours passe, et plus mon cœur t'aime. Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je t'aime Regina. Je veux que tu saches que tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie et que je chéri chaque moment passé à tes côtés, priant pour que ce ne soit pas le dernier parce que je ne me voit pas passer le reste de ma vie sans toi...**_

_**À présent Greg va te conduire dans un endroit un peu spécial, celui qui a entraîné la nuit la plus folle et la plus érotique que j'ai jamais vécu ! J'ai nommé... le sex shop ! Non je plaisante ! Rassures-toi, il te ramène près de moi ;). Là où nous nous sommes rencontré, dans notre chambre. Je t'y attends impatiemment mais avant, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'ouvrir la boîte que Greg t'a donnée avec l'enveloppe :D. À toute de suite mon amour, je t'aime. »**_

_Une fois qu'elle eut finit de lire la lettre, Greg se gara devant le hangar, parti l'ouvrir et revint dans la voiture pour la rentrer à l'intérieur alors que Regina découvrait le contenu de la boîte. Dedans, elle découvrit une robe de soirée dans les tons bleu-turquoises, magnifique._

- Je fais le gai dehors pendant que tu te changes dans la voiture...

- D'accord !

_Elle sortit la robe de la boîte et découvrit qu'en dessous se trouvait de la lingerie fine parfaitement assortie à la robe ainsi qu'une paire neuve d'escarpin. Regina éclata de rire et se dépêcha de se changer. Une fois fait, Greg lui proposa de déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre et elle en profita pour se maquiller et mettre un peu de parfum puis elle se planta devant la porte de sa propre chambre. Respirant une grande bouffée d'oxygène, elle leva le poing et frappa à la porte. _

_Emma vint ouvrir, un sourire et un regard amoureux sur le visage._

- Wouahhh... mon amour tu es... magnifique. Je savais que cette robe serait parfaite pour toi...

- Merci, je te retourne le compliment mon amour, tu n'es pas mal non plus... Tu es même somptueuse dans ta robe. J'aime quand tu en porte...

_En effet, pour l'occasion, Emma portait également une robe de soirée d'un rouge carmin comme la rose qu'elle lui avait offerte le lendemain de leur première fois, comme le bouquet de rose qu'elle tenait dans sa main et qu'elle tendait à la brune._

- Merci ma puce... elle sont aussi belle que toi.

- Merci ! Aller viens là que je t'embrasse...

_Emma l'attira à elle en la prenant par la taille et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Regina tout en fermant la porte derrière elle._

- Tu m'en a fait voir aujourd'hui... _confia la brune en posant ses bras sur les épaules d'Emma._

- Je sais... mais c'était la seule façon de t'éloigner du campus le temps que j'aménage notre chambre..._ Dit-elle en s'écartant pour laisser Regina admirer son œuvre. _

_Des bougies était allumées et placées un peu partout dans la pièce illuminant la pièce assez suffisamment pour y voir clair tout en gardant une ambiance romantique. De l'encens parfumait légèrement la pièce d'une odeur d'épices orientales, de la musique douce résonnait à volume bas dans les baffles, le lit, qui était recouvert de pétales de roses et qui formait un grand cœur avait été déplacée contre l'un des murs latéraux et les deux bureaux avait été tournés et collés l'un à l'autre pour former une belle table au centre de la pièce sur laquelle Emma avait déposer une nappe en tissus rouge, deux assiettes recouvertes chacune d'une grande cloche en inox, leurs couverts enroulés dans une serviette de tissus noir, deux petit chandelier placés entre les assiettes où brûlait une longue bougie, deux grand verre et une bouteille de vin._

- Joyeuse St Valentin mon amour... _murmura amoureusement à son oreille Emma qui était dans son dos et qui la serrait tendrement dans ses bras._

- À toi aussi mon amour... _répondit-elle en se retournant pour l'embrasser._Tu me combles de bonheur... je t'aime tellement...

- Moi aussi je t'aime... _Dit-elle en initiant un nouveau baiser plus passionné. _Tu as faim ?

- Oui ! Alors qu'est-ce qui cache la dessous ?

- Et bien... _Dit-elle en reculant la chaise de Regina pour l'inviter à s'asseoir. _Je me suis dit que tu aimerais sans doute ceci...

_Elle souleva la cloche et Regina, inconsciemment, se lécha les lèvres._

- Du canard laqué...

- Et oui. C'était...

- notre premier repas en tête à tête je m'en rappelle... _la coupa Regina en souriant de plus belle._

- Oui je me suis dit que tu apprécierais... J'aurais voulu faire la cuisine moi-même mais j'aurai pas eu assez de temps. Je suis désolée...

- Non... c'est parfait. Crois-moi.

- Bon et bien dans ce cas bon appétit !

- Merci à toi aussi !

- Oh j'oubliais le vin... _Elle se releva, prit la bouteille déjà débouchonné et en servit un verre à la brune puis à elle-même._ C'est un vin qui vient de Sardaigne, comme toi ! Pas facile d'en trouver ici...

- C'est étonnant d'ailleurs... _dit-elle suspicieuse._

- Bon j'avoue j'ai demandé à ton père d'en ramener une bouteille, il me la envoyée par la poste.

- Tu trafiques avec mon père maintenant...

- On s'entre-aide s'est différent...

- Mouais tu parles...

_Elle lui fit un clin d'œil que la blonde lui rendit puis celle-ci leva son verre._

- À nous mon amour...

- À notre vie ensemble qui ne fait que commencer...

- Et qui est fait pour durer...

- À jamais...

_Elles firent doucement sonner leur verre en les joignant puis burent une gorgée. _

- Je suis épaté par ton talent tu sais... Moi qui est toujours eu une sainte horreur des jeux de pistes, j'ai adoré celui-ci...

- Ravi qu'il t'es plus ! Tu sais j'ai écris les mots en te regardant dormir alors que j'étais assise sur cette chaise à chercher mes mots pour te guider...

- Ça t'arrive souvent de me regarder dormir ?

- Mais nonnnnn...

- On va dire que je te crois. En tout cas je garderai précieusement chaque mot que tu m'as écrit...

- J'espère bien ! Il m'a fallut trois heures pour les écrire !

- J'adore mon cadeau, sans parler de cette robe que je trouve magnifique...

- Moi je trouve que c'est toi qui est magnifique...

- Merci... D'ailleurs temps qu'on est dans les cadeaux, j'aimerai t'offrir le mien...

_Regina se releva alla jusqu'à son sac à main et en sorti une enveloppe elle aussi._

- Toi aussi tu veux que je parte à la chasse aux trésor ?

- Non, non je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi pour ça. Ouvre, tu verras...

_La blonde s'exécuta et découvrit un document qu'elle s'empressa de lire._

- On part en thalasso ?

- Hun, hun... on part demain matin et on revient lundi soir...

-T'es au courant qu'on a cours demain ?

- Oui je sais... à vrai dire j'aurai voulu qu'on y soit déjà aujourd'hui mais les réservations était déjà toutes prises... Mais si tu préfères aller en cours demain...

- Tu rigoles ?! Quatre jours loin d'ici, à se faire chouchouter et avec toi, c'est le rêve !

- Je suis d'accord !

_Elles continuèrent à discuter calmement, Emma expliquait comment elle avait réussi à organiser chaque étape de son plan et Regina était touché à chaque fois._

- Merci pour le repas c'était délicieux.

- Avec plaisir... Tu veux du dessert ?

- Non merci ! J'ai déjà eu mon sorbet tout-à-l'heure je te rappelle...

- Oui c'est vrai ! Bah pas de crème fraîche pour toi alors...

- Crème fraîche ?

- Hun, hun... Je comptais en mettre un peu partout et je t'aurais laissé le loisir de tout enlever avec ta langue mais bon tant pis, tu veux pas de dessert...

- J'ai pas dit que je ne voulait pas **CE** dessert...

- À trop tard... c'est moi qui en profiterai...

- Pour ça, il falloir que tu m'enlève cette robe...

- Dommage elle te va tellement bien... mais bon je suis sûr que tes sous-vêtements aussi..._ dit-elle suavement en s'approchant de la brune, se plaçant derrière elle pour l'embrasser dans le coup alors qu'elle défaisait la fermeture éclair de sa robe. _

_La découvrant aux épaules, Emma qui lui embrassait sensuellement le cou, descendit ses baisers pour encourager la brune à se lever pour enlever totalement la robe. Une fois fait, la vision de Regina en talon aiguille et lingerie fine la fit fondre comme à chaque fois, Dieu qu'elle aimait cette femme... _

- Mon Dieu mon amour, ce que tu es belle...

_Regina sourit et s'approcha tel un top model sur le podium vers Emma, mit ses main par dessus ses épaules et l'embrassa. Puis elle fit glisser ses mains dans le dos d'Emma pour lui retirer sa robe elle aussi. Quand elle abaissa la tirette totalement, la robe se laissa tomber par terre pendant que les mains des filles se faisaient plus baladeuses, caressant les courbes de l'autre, la sensation qu'elles se touchaient leur procurait respectivement la chair de poule et leur donnait d'avantage envie de l'autre._

_Emma lui prit les mains et l'attira jusqu'à leur lit où Emma s'assit pour embrasser le ventre chaud et musclé de sa belle. Puis Regina se mit à genoux devant Emma et dans un élan d'envie se mit à jouer de ses mains avec la dentelle du string d'Emma pour la retirer petit à petit alors qu'Emma prit possession de son visage entre ses mains pour unir leur lèvres. Une fois la culotte enlever, Regina quitta les lèvres d'Emma, pour progressivement, en passant par le cou, le buste et l'abdomen, atterrir sur le sexe d'Emma. Elle mit ses mains sur les cuisses de la blonde pour l'inviter à les écarter et ainsi lui donner l'accès à son intimité. Obéissant, Emma se laissa tombé dans les limbes du plaisir en enfouissant ses mains dans les cheveux ébène de sa belle. _

- Ça... c'est... pour ma surprise... _glissa Regina entre deux coup de langues_... t'es mots ont eu le don de m'exciter...

_Emma souffla intensément signe de gémissement ce qui fit sourire la brune contre son pubis et l'encouragea à poursuivre. Après quelques minutes, Emma qui avait du mal a se contenir, se libéra et jouit à voix haute en se laissant retomber sur le lit. Regina satisfaite s'essuya d'un revers du pouce pour laisser apparaître un sourire victorieux. Elle monta ensuite en califourchon sur sa belle et se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou alors que les mains d'Emma se baladaient dangereusement sur sa taille, puis ses fesses, les caressant tendrement._

_Alors que la chanson « In my veins » d'Andrew Belle commençait, Emma retourna la brune et c'est à présent elle qui était au dessus pour l'embrasser et lorsqu'elle entendit la chanson, elle s'arrêta d'embrasser la brune pour plonger son regard dans le sien _

- "Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out " (trad. = Oh, tu es dans mes veines, et je ne peux pas t'en sortir)

_Regina en sourit et attira la blonde à elle pour l'embrasser passionnément, amoureusement, lui faisant ressentir tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour elle. _

- Je t'aime tellement..._ murmura-t-elle en caressant le visage de la blonde de son pouce._

- Moi aussi je t'aime, d'ailleurs avant qu'on aille plus loin et que j'oublie aujourd'hui...

_Elle se releva, alla jusque dans sa garde-robe et fouilla entre deux 2 T-shirts. Puis elle revint auprès de la brune qui s'était accoudée sur le matelas. Emma lui tendit une petite boîte similaire à celle qu'elle lui avait offerte pour Noël. Regina la prit dans sa main un air curieux sur le visage alors qu'Emma l'encourageait à l'ouvrir. _

_Elle découvrit avec émerveillement qu'il s'agissait d'un bracelet en or blanc, comme son pendentif, et que cette fois-ci les contours d'une couronne était forger avec la lettre E en plein cœur. _

- Tu te rappelles quand Gigi a dit que ton prénom signifiait Reine ? Je ne le savais pas, alors maintenant, tu es ma Reine à moi...

- Mon amour il est magnifique... Vraiment je... merci.

_Regina l'embrassa derechef puis admira une nouvelle fois le bijou_

- Il est vraiment superbe, je l'adore !

- Contente qu'il te plaise... Tu veux que je te le mette ?

- On devrait peut-être attendre demain pour être sûr qu'il survive à la nuit tu ne penses pas ?

- Pas con !

_Elle prit la boîte et la déposa sur la table de chevet se trouvant à proximité et sortit la crème fraîche qui les attendait dans leur petit frigidaire. _

- Maintenant si tu me le permets... j'aimerais beaucoup profiter de mon dessert...

- Avec plaisir...

_Emma s'avança tel une lionne sur sa proie, dégrafant son soutient gorge dans la foulée, Regina en fit de même et retira les derniers bouts de tissus qui lui restait avant qu'Emma ne se remette sur elle. _

_Secouant la bombe en se pinçant les lèvres, son envie se lisait dans son regard et Regina reconnut ce regard qui la faisait rougir de désir. Déversant la crème froide sur son torse, les poils de la brune se hérissèrent alors qu'Emma s'apprêtait à l'enlever avec sa langue chaude et humide provoquant un autre type de chair de poule, celui du plaisir._

_Et c'est dans ce nouvel élan de sensualité que leur nuit d'amour commença... _

_TBC..._

* * *

**Alors verdict? Je m'en suis bien sortie?**

**Oui je sais j'ai pas été très loin dans leur nuit d'amour mais encore une fois je suis sûr que vous pouvez imaginer le reste ;).**

**Sur ce, je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite ;) ! Gros bisou !**


	27. Ne me sous-estime pas

******Hellowwww mes loulouuuuussss :D ! La forme ? Moi oui ! Vous savez pourquoi ? J'ai réussi à courir 10 minutes hier (bon trottiner ok mais c'est presque ça ^^) :D ça peut paraître stupide dit comme ça (rien qu'en l'écrivant je trouve ça bête ^^) mais pour moi c'est une fucking win ! xD... Du coup je compte bien remettre ça aujourd'hui !**

**Bref ! Revenons-en à notre histoire ;)... Bien que leur St Valentin fut parfaite (d'après vos dires;) ) à présent on ne rigole plus ! J'en dit pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir le reste ;)...**

**Rating M et scène violente donc ceux qui n'aimeraient pas ça je vous préviens ;) sinon... Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Ne me sous-estime pas...**

_Les 4 jours qui suivirent furent apaisants, jouissifs et c'est de ça qu'elles avaient grandement besoin toutes les deux. Elles étaient passées par différents soins comme un bain de boue, d'algues, aux huiles essentiels, profitant aussi du hammam, sauna ou encore des séances de massages. Quatre jours où rien d'autre n'existait, pas de fac, de problème, encore moins d'Alice dans les parages... juste elles deux en amoureuses. _

_Deux heures avant leur départ, Elles profitèrent du jacuzzi une dernière fois. Regina avait commander du champagne et c'est l'une à côté de l'autre et seules dans le bain qu'elles trinquèrent à leur amour en terminant par un baiser tendre._

- Merci pour ces quatre jours 'Gina... c'était de ça que j'avais besoin.

- Je savais pas que tu aimais le thalasso à ce point là ! Si j'avais su on serait venue plutôt...

- Non c'est pas de ça que je parlais, enfin si mais ce que je voulais dire c'était des quatre jours d'évasion loin de tout, de tout le monde rien qu'avec toi. On aurait encore pu aller au pôle nord ça m'était égale tout ce que je voulais c'était être avec toi. Le thalasso c'est un bonus !

_La brune sourit, déposa son verre sur la petite tablette qui se trouvait derrière elle, prit le visage d'Emma dans ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément. Emma déposa son verre également en jetant un coup d'œil à ce qu'elle faisait pour ne pas le laisser tomber. Puis elle prit la brune à la taille pour rapprocher leur corps. L'eau leur arrivant jusqu'aux seins, elle invita la brune à s'asseoir sur ses genoux en la portant, plus légère dans l'eau, elle n'eut pas de mal à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. _

- Tu l'as déjà fait ça dans un jacuzzi ? _Demanda la blonde dans un souffle._

- Non pas encore...

- Mmmm... intéressant...

_Elles sourirent chacune contre les lèvres de l'autre et Emma se mit à caresser les cuisses de la brune alors que les mains de Regina s'aventurait sur la poitrine de son amante._

_Plaquant une main derrière le dos et faufilant l'autre dans la culotte de bikini de la brune, elle caressa sensuellement mais activement le sexe de Regina qui prise entre la sensations des mouvements que procurait les bulles du jacuzzi et les doigts d'Emma qui s'invitèrent en elle, elle sentit le désir monté en elle et gémit en basculant sa tête en arrière offrant son cou au lèvres d'Emma qui la parsema de fiévreux baisers. _

_Au bout d'une dizaines de minutes de va-et-vient, Regina jouit sans aucune retenue faisant sourire malicieusement la blonde. _

- Que c'est bon..._ souffla la brune après l'orgasme._

- Je suis d'accord...

_Elle embrassa sa poitrine alors que Regina avait ses bras sur ses épaules et ses mains dans sa chevelure dorée. _

- T'as vraiment le don de me faire perdre mes moyens... tu le sais ça?

- C'est parce que tu me donne envie...

_Elles s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois passionnément et c'est dans ce dernier baiser qu'elle sortirent du bassin pour rejoindre leur chambre et se préparer à quitter les lieux._

* * *

_Lorsqu'elles furent de retour au campus, elles furent surprises de voir que Ryan les attendait dans leur chambre._

- Comment t'es rentré ?! _S'étonna Emma._

- C'était un jeu d'enfant d'entrer ici... vos serrures c'est vraiment de la pacotille...

- Bref, t'aurais pu appeler pour dire que tu arrivais... je suppose que tu as du nouveau ?

- Et bien j'ai épié les comptes bancaires aux états-unis ainsi que ceux à l'étranger, les relevés de téléphone de tout les membres de leur famille, j'ai fouillé dans le passé de chacun et j'ai rien pu trouver.

_Emma et Regina semblaient déçues mais le visage de Ryan leur montrait qu'il n'avait pas fini..._

- Mais ! Je sais quand même comment la coincer...

- Vas-y balance tout !

* * *

_En début de soirée, Alice qui revenait enfin dans sa chambre inséra la clef dans sa serrure et ouvrit la porte. Lorsqu'elle entra elle alluma la lampe et vit Regina assise en tailleur sur la chaise de son bureau un sourire mesquin sur le visage._

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ! _Cracha-t-elle hargneusement à la brune._

_La porte se ferma derrière elle et la fit sursauté. Emma était adossée contre la porte , tourna le loquet de la porte et s'avança d'un pas menaçant vers la brune._

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- T'as pas une petite idée par hasard ? Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire... il y a trois mois, dans une petite ville à plusieurs kilomètres d'ici, un accident de voitures, délit de fuite ça te rappelle rien... _Dit-elle alors qu'elle continuait à s'avancer afin que la brune se retrouve coincée dos au mur._

- Je... je vois pas de quoi tu parles...

- Sans blagues ?! C'est bizarre hein mon amour... _dit-elle en se tournant vers la brune toujours assises patiemment sur le siège les jambes croisés, la tête haute. _

- Vraiment bizarre... elle a peut-être eu un choc elle aussi qu'elle ne se souviens de rien?!_ Ironisa-t-elle provoquant un petit rire d'Emma._

- Ça doit être ça! Pas vrai Alice ? _Dit-elle en regardant à nouveau la brune dans les yeux d'un air menaçant._

- Emma je...

- La ferme ! Je sais que c'est toi, c'est pas très malin d'avoir prit la voiture de papounet tu sais ça ? Parce que oui figures-toi qu'on sait que c'est la sienne, la caméra de surveillance du petit magasin à tout filmé... Je sais que c'est toi.

- Je voulais pas...

- Me percuter ? Ça j'avais compris c'est ma femme que tu voulais... _Dit-elle en mettant sa main sur le cou d'Alice pour le serrer entre ses doigts. _

- Emma... _supplia-t-elle en train de suffoquer. _

- Avoue !

_Alice eut du mal à respirer tant la prise d'Emma la serrait. Le regard remplit de haine d'Emma la fit craquer, elle capitula._

- Très bien... c'est moi !

_Emma relâcha sa prise et chercha les yeux de Regina pour l'interroger du regard afin de savoir si elle avait été trop loin mais celle-ci lui fit un clin de l'œil pour lui faire comprendre que non._

- Oui j'avoue c'est moi ! T'es contente ? Je me suis renseignée pour savoir où elle vivait ta précieuse femme ! Je savais qu'elle rentrerait pour Thanksgiving alors j'ai tenté ma chance de lui faire payer pour ce qu'elle m'a fait !

- Elle ne t'a jamais rien fait pauvre conne !

- Elle t'a volé à moi !

_Elle là, la gifle parti toute seule raisonnant dans la pièce. Alice porta sa main à sa joue chaude et rougie par l'impact tout en regardant avec effroi la blonde en face d'elle._

- Elle n'a rien volé du tout parce que je ne t'appartenais pas ! Et puis tu veux que je te dise ? Je l'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne ! _Elle s'avança à son oreille et Alice se raidit en sentant le souffle chaud d'Emma contre sa peau._ Et c'est le meilleure coup que j'ai eu de toute ma vie...

_Satisfaite de ses paroles Emma recula, un rictus vicieux sur le visage qui dégoûta la brune._

- Vous avez rien contre moi de toute manière... mon père est ami avec le sénateur de l'État de Virginie et tu le sais Emma, ce sera facile d'enterrer cette histoire...

- C'est là que tu trompes._ Lança Regina en se levant pour marcher dans la pièce._

- De quoi tu parles ?

- On a fait nos recherches nous aussi figures-toi... Tu sais je pensais "qu'avoir des cadavres dans le placard" n'était qu'une expression jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe sur ça...

_Regina s'avança jusqu'au bureau, prit un dossier entre ses mains qu'elle tendit à la brune._

- Le nom d'Ashley Notario te dit quelque chose ?

_Alice qui découvrait le dossier, vit une jeune femme baignant dans une marre de sang, cela lui donna la nausée._

- Non. _Répondit Alice qui referma le dossier et mit sa main contre sa bouche pour éviter de régurgiter._

- Normal. Elle est morte. Je vais te raconter sa petite histoire..._Emma céda sa place à Regina et partie s'asseoir en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine et Regina reprit. _Il était une fois une jeune journaliste promis à un brillant avenir dans les médias, qui un jour, se mit à enquêter sur un homme politique dont la campagne électoral jouait en sa faveur. Elle trouva une faille, un secret qui pourrait faire basculer la carrière de l'homme politique... alors il la fit taire pour de bon. Enfin ton père la fit taire...

- Quoi mon père ? Mais vous êtes cinglées ?! Mon père ne ferait jamais ça !

- Vraiment ? Qui à ton avis avait intérêt à ce que le secret de l'homme politique reste secret justement ? Qui avait intérêt à ce que cet homme devienne gouverneur après avoir dépensé une fortune dans sa campagne ? L'assurant d'une loyauté indéniable venant de l'homme politique... Un gouverneur sous son joug ça donne un bon mobile de meurtre ça tu sais...

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? De l'argent ? Ok je vous paierai...

- Mais on s'en fou de ton fric... _déclara Regina en haussant les épaules un sourire moqueur sur __les lèvres._

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez alors ?

- Que tu te dénonces.

- Quoi ?!

- Faut tout lui expliquer à celle-là... _lança Emma en se remettant debout._

- C'est simple tu vas à la police et tu te dénonces pour l'accident de voiture et le délit de fuite qui a suivit.

- Non mais ça va pas ?!

- Soit tu dénonces et c'est toi qui va purger ta peine... ou bien c'est ton père. Et la crois-moi il pourra pas s'en sortir et le gouverneur non plus. Le choix est le tien... Oh heu dois-je te rappeler que si ton père va en prison vous serez à la rue ta famille et toi ? _Demanda Regina en arquant un sourcil._

- Vous n'oseriez pas...

- Tu veux parier? _Regina s'avança vers elle, le regard menaçant et approcha son visage à quelques centimètre du sien. _Tu crois que je bluffe ? Ne me sous-estime pas parce que tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce dont je suis capable...

_Alice serra sa mâchoire, avala sa salive et ferma les yeux en hochant la tête._

- Très bien. Je vais me dénoncer.

- Bien. Enfin une bonne nouvelle... _lança Regina en se reculant jubilant de la situation. _

_Regina et Emma se lancèrent un regard entendu et s'avancèrent vers la porte pour sortir de la chambre._

- Mais je veux m'assurer que les preuves contre mon père seront détruites si je le fais ! _S'écria Alice sur un ton menaçant._

- Tu nous crois si stupides ? Ces preuves sont notre assurance contre ton enfermement... tu penses vraiment qu'on va s'en débarrasser ? Tu rêves... _Déclara Regina avant de lui tourner le dos pour ouvrir la porte._

_Alice voyant rouge, et puisqu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, s'approcha à toute vitesse pour cogner la brune avec son poing mais Emma s'interposa et prit le coup en plein fouet sur son visage. Emma se redressa et prit d'assaut la brune en passant sa tête sous son bras pour la pousser par la taille pendant que la brune lui cognait les côtes avant de se faire plaquer au sol. Regina qui était témoin de la scène ne savait pas quoi faire incapable de penser. Emma se mit sur Alice et lui colla une droite alors qu'elle allait lui en mettre une autre Alice l'expulsa en lui poussant la poitrine. Envoyant la blonde au sol, elle s'apprêtait à la frapper une nouvelle fois mais Regina intervint et se jeta sur elle, Emma se redressa et prit Regina dans ses bras. _

- Non ma puce arrête... elle en veut pas la peine.

_Regina se contenu et se releva avec l'aide d'Emma. Les yeux remplis de haine envers la brune encore allongée sur le sol._

- T'as jusqu'à l'aube pour aller voir les flics, sinon c'est nous qui iront._ Lâcha Regina en prenant la main d'Emma pour sortir. _

- Et tu peux garder le dossier on a plusieurs copies !_ Lança Emma avant qu'elles ne quittent la pièce devant les yeux impuissants et vaincus d'Alice._

* * *

_Une fois dans leur chambre Regina aida sa petite-amie à s'asseoir sur le lit. _

- Je vais te mettre de la glace, attends. _Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers leur réfrigérateur. _

_Ouvrant le petit congélateur, elle sortit la poche de glace qui avait servit à Emma après son accident. Elle l'enveloppa dans un fin tissus, vint s'accroupir devant les jambes de la blonde et le lui posa sur la mâchoire. Emma ronchonna face à la douleur renforcée par la froideur posé contre l'arête de sa mâchoire. _

- Oh ma puce... elle t'a pas loupé...

- T'inquiètes ça va... _Elle prit la poche dans sa main et la mit à hauteur de ses côtes._ J'ai un peu plus mal là. _Dit-elle dans un petit sourire pour rassurer la brune. _

- Tu m'as sauvée... encore... _souffla la brune en baissant les yeux._

- Hey... t'as pas à t'en vouloir tu m'entends. _Dit-elle en lui remontant le visage pour encrer son regard dans celui de sa belle. _Et puis c'est mon rôle de te sauver, de te protéger. Je ne laisserai personne te faire de mal, je t'ai fait une promesse et je compte bien la tenir.

- Mais au péril de ta propre vie ! Si jamais un jour tu ne t'en relève pas je... Emma je pourrais pas vivre sans toi... Je ne veux pas te perdre.

_Emma lui sourit faiblement et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de la brune tendrement._

- Tu ne me perdras pas, je serai toujours là.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi... _souffla-t-elle avant que la brune ne l'embrasse plus passionnément comme si leur vie en dépendait. _

_Elle l'empoigna même par son pull pour intensifier leur échange. Mais Emma émit un petit gémissement de douleur et posa ses doigts à sa mâchoire._

- Désolée ma puce. _S'excusa la brune en portant ses mains à son visage. _

- C'est rien, c'est rien... t'inquiètes j'ai connu pire comme séquelles de baston... ça va passer.

- Y a quelque chose que je peux faire ? Tu veux un antidouleur, un verre d'eau,... ? Dis-moi.

- Tout ce que je veux c'est être dans tes bras...

- D'accord. _Répondit-elle en s'asseyant aux côtés de la blonde._

_Emma posa doucement sa tête sur le buste de Regina alors que celle-ci lui caressait délicatement le dos, s'assurant qu'elle ne lui fasse pas mal._

* * *

_Le lendemain, elles reçurent un appel d'Henry leur attestant que Bobby, le chef de la police locale, avait été contacté pour donner sa version des faits de l'accident, prouvant qu'Alice s'était bien rendue. Elles furent aussi contacter en privé et convoquer pour donner leur version des faits le plus vite possible, ce qu'elles firent dans l'heure même. Un fois sortit du commissariat de police, elles comprirent qu'elles en étaient débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute. _

_Soulagées de la nouvelle, elle décidèrent de sortir manger un bout avec les garçons pour fêter leur victoire._

- Vous l'avez bien eu n'empêche ! Vous avez fait comment ? Expliquez ! _Demanda Ethan avec impatience._

_Elles se sourirent et échangèrent un regard complice avant qu'Emma ne se tourne vers les garçons._

- C'est simple on lui a fait croire qu'on allait dénoncer son père pour meurtre... Ryan n'avait rien de probant contre sa famille du coup il a imaginé un plan pour coincer Alice. On lui a fait croire que le gouverneur avait fait tuer une journaliste qui voulait s'en prendre à sa carrière. Il s'est renseigné sur l'attaché de presse du Gouverneur et on s'est servi de son nom et des clichés d'une jeune fille retrouvée morte y a quelques mois dans les fait divers d'un journal pour lui faire croire que c'était cette fille la victime et que c'est son père qu'il l'avait assassinée. On a monté un plan béton...

- Et elle l'y a vu que du feu... _compléta la brune en prenant la main d'Emma dans la sienne._

- Alors vous l'avez eue sur du bluff ?!

- Exactement. Elle va être mise en examen et devrait prendre entre 3 et 5 ans de prison. Comme elle a avoué dans un poste de police new-yorkais, ni son père, ni le Gouverneur ne pourront faire quelque chose pour la sortir de là...

- En gros elle est dans la merde !_ S'exclama la blonde, provoquant l'hilarité du groupe._

_Et c'est dans ces éclats de rire que débuta leur soirée entre amis qui leur fit du bien. _

_TBC..._

* * *

_**Oh j'oubliais ! On a passé les 14 000 vues de la Fic et c'est un truc de dingues ! Merci :D**_

_**À la prochaine les petits gars ! Gros bisou ;)**_


	28. Une semaine qui fait du bien !

**Bonjour à vous tous mes petits choux ! Contente de voir que le châtiment d'Alice ainsi que le plan mit au point dans ce but vous ait plus ^^ (parfois je me demande vraiment ou je vais cherché toutes mes idées o.O)**

**Vous savez ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que mes idées vous plaisent :) (même si j'avoue ne pas toujours être tendre xD) Votre soutient que ce soit par review, Mp, mise en favoris ou le fait de voir le nombre de fois que mon histoire est lue (presque 15 000 maintenant... Awesome ! ) c'est juste une sensation incroyable ! Je pensais pas qu'un jour j'écrierais pour mon bon plaisir (oui parce que je détestais ça à l'école xD) et de voir que ça vous plaît autant c'est le plus beau cadeau que vous puissiez me faire :)... MERCI**

**Avant de revenir à cette fic-ci, j'ai une petite question a vous poser. J'hésite (je me demande bien à cause de qui ^^) de continuer celle-ci pour plusieurs chapitre encore (10 grand, grand max.) ou bien de la terminer d'ici deux à trois chapitres et puis reprendre la petite OS dont vous réclamez également la suite... Ne me répondez pas les deux parce que sérieux vous ne m'aiderez pas xD**

**Petit Rating M ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : Une semaine qui fait du bien ! **

_- _Oh 'Gina... encore 5 minutes s'il te plaît... je suis fatiguée...

- Ça fait 4 fois que tu me demandes 5 minutes... Il faut que tu te lèves on va être en retard sinon...

- Mouaiiisss... _râla-t-elle en passant sa tête sous son oreiller._

_Regina leva les yeux au ciel en comprenant que la blonde n'avait pas du tout l'intention de se lever. Elle décida donc de monter en califourchon sur les jolie fesses de son amante puis de se pencher sur elle pour lui embrasser le dos tendrement provoquant un grognement de la part d'Emma..._

- T'es dégueulasse... _souffla la blonde sous son coussin épais._

- Mais non voyons... tu adores ça... _dit-elle tout en continuant ses baisers, passant ses mains sur les côtes et caresser la peau douce de la blonde pour la stimuler d'avantage._

- Tu m'étonne que j'adore ça ! _Rétorqua-t-elle en se retournant brutalement faisant chaviré la brune sur le côté et atterrir sur le matelas à côté d'elle. _N'empêche que c'est dégueulasse ! J'aime pas quand tu utilises tes charmes comme ça sur moi !

_Étant assise sur le lit la brune dans son dos, elle s'étira et bailla une grande fois, bruyamment, avant de se relever et de se diriger vers le frigidaire pour se servir un verre de jus d'orange, complètement nue... _

- Et puis si je suis fatiguée c'est de ta faute je te rappelle...

- Ma faute ? _S'amusa la brune en contemplant le corps de sa compagne._

- Qui sait qui se réveille en murmurant ''j'ai envie de toi'' à mon oreille à 3 heures du matin ?!

- T'aurais pu dire non...

_Emma avala sa gorgée et regarda la brune l'air de dire ''T'es sérieuse là ?''_

- J'y peux rien moi si j'ai envie de toi et que toi tu ne puisses rien me refuser...

- C'est ça jubile ! Je me vengerai tracasses ! _Promit la blonde en se dirigeant vers sa garde-robe pour prendre de quoi se doucher._

_Regina se releva et vint se coller dans le dos de la blonde en l'entourant de ses bras, ses mains très au sud de son ventre._

- Oh mon amour fais pas la tête. Je serai me faire pardonnée... _dit-elle en caressant sa peau tout en continuant à descendre ses mains..._

_Emma posa une main sur les siennes pour les retirer avant de se retourner vers elle._

- Ma puce on a pas le temps voyons... on va être en retard... _lâcha ironiquement Emma en penchant la tête sur le côté._

_Puis elle se tourna une seconde fois, pris son peignoir qu'elle enfila rapidement, la brune toujours dans son dos, plus que frustrée. Puis Emma se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et juste avant de la refermer derrière elle, elle regarda la brune, un air de défit dans les yeux._

- Enfin... si tu te dépêches à me rejoindre, on sera à l'heure... _Lança-t-elle avant de refermer la porte en passant sa langue sur le côté de ses lèvres._

_Sur ce la brune, qui avait déjà prit une douche et c'était habillée, se hâta à retirer tout ses vêtement mit à son tour son peignoir et partie vite rejoindre la blonde..._

* * *

_Lorsqu'elles furent de retour dans leur chambre elle se dépêchèrent à s'habiller. Tout juste puisque quelqu'un frappa à leur porte. Emma se dirigea vers celle-ci et accueillie Greg dans ses bras._

- Vous êtes prête les filles ?

- Yep ! On te suit !

_Elles prirent leur valises pour les descendre mais les garçons vint à leur secours et prirent la relève. Ils les installèrent dans le pick-up noir de Greg et les filles montèrent avec lui alors que Will, Ethan et Mica prirent la voiture de se dernier. En route pour leur première semaine de Pâques rien qu'entre amis dans un centre aquatique. _

_Sur la route, Emma assise entre Greg et Regina, avait un bras au dessus des épaules de la brune alors que celle-ci avait sa tête posé sur son buste et avait entrelacé leur doigts. Greg concentré pour conduire se permettait tout de même de parler et rigolé avec sa meilleure amie tout en écoutant de la musique qui passait à la radio pendant que Regina les écoutait tout en regardant le paysage._

- Oh monte le son loulou, c'est notre chanson !

_Greg s'exécuta et reconnut le morceau qui le fit sourire aussitôt, "It it makes you Happy" de Sheryl Crow. Regina elle redressa la tête et les regardait se mettre à chanter à l'unisson, un air amusée sur le visage. _

- I've been long, a long way from here (**j'ai été loin,très loin d'ici** )  
Put on a poncho, played for mosquitos, (**j'ai mis un poncho et joué pour les moustiques** )  
And drank til I was thirsty again (**et bu jusqu'à ce que j'ai encore soif** )  
We went searching through thrift store jungles (**nous sommes allés chercher les magasins à travers la jungle** )  
Found Geronimo's rifle, Marilyn's shampoo (**trouver le fusil de geronimo,le shampoing de marilyn**)  
And Benny Goodman's corset and pen (**et le corset et le stylo de benny goodman** )

Well, o.k. I made this up (**bien,ok,j'ai fait ça bien** )  
I promised you I'd never give up (**je t'ai promis que je ne renoncerai jamais** )

IF IT MAKES YOU HAPPY... (**si ça te rend heureux** )  
It can't be that bad (**ça ne peut pas etre mauvais** )  
If it makes you happy (**si ça te rend heureux** )  
Then why the hell are you so sad... (**alors bordel pourquoi es tu si triste** )

_Il éclatèrent tout les trois de rire puis Greg et Emma échangèrent un regard puis se cognèrent amicalement le poing._

- Check ça sœurette !

- Bah ça fait un bail qu'on l'a pas entendue !

- Clair !

- Je savais pas que vous aimiez cette chanson...

- En fait avec Greg on a été à un festival l'an dernier et Sheryl était là et elle a chanté cette chanson et la foule était à fond dedans nous aussi d'ailleurs ! Et bon on était un peu éméchés ce soit là alors on a bien rit !

- C'était un putain de concert ouais !

- Tu m'étonnes ! Épique cette soirée !

_Regina sourit une nouvelle fois elle aimait voir Emma heureuse, cela faisait son bonheur. Et de voir qu'avec Greg, ils sont comme frère et sœur, et qu'il sera toujours là pour elle la rassurait. _

- Allé chantes avec nous mon amour !

- IF IT MAKES YOU HAPPY... IT CAN'T BE THAT BAAAADDDD...

* * *

Pendant plus de 3 heures ils roulèrent tout en chantant les musiques qui défilait à travers la radio, le sourire aux lèvres.

Quand il arrivèrent à destination, Emma qui avait fait les réservation à son nom, se rendit à l'accueil pour récupérer les clefs de leur villa et les passes pour la piscine et autre terrain de jeu tel qu'un cours de tennis ou de basket qui leur était autorisé et pour entré dans l'enceinte du parc.

- Ça y est on peut avancer !

_Elle donna une carte magnétique à Greg et Mica pour faire levé les barres de sécurité à l'entrée et ainsi faire passé leur voiture. Elle remonta ensuite en voiture et indiqua à Greg où était situé leur villa._

_Quand ils arrivèrent devant ce qui allait être leur pavillon pour la semaine, ils restèrent là à s'extasier en imaginant combien cette semaine allait être inoubliable._

_Ils se dépêchèrent donc à décharger les valises et entrèrent dans la maison et se trouvèrent leur chambre pour y déposer leur affaires. Emma et Regina se prirent la chambre du bas alors que les garçons se partagèrent les deux à l'étage._

_-_ C'est magnifique... _s'exclama la brune en découvrant l'unique pièce qu'elle ne partagerait qu'avec Emma._

- On va être bien, tu verras... _glissa la blonde en se blottissant dans son dos pour lui embrasser la joue, l'arête de la mâchoire, son cou remontant vers le lobe de son oreille en léchant du bout de sa langue faisant naître un petit gémissement du fin fond de sa gorge._

- Hmmm Emma...

- Chut... laisses-toi faire...

_Elle passa ses mains sous le top de sa belle et remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine où elle glissa ses mains sous son soutient-gorge pour masser sensuellement ses seins fermes et chauds._

- Hmmm

_Entendant les garçons redescendre les escaliers Emma retira ses mains en douceurs tout en caressant la peau douce de Regina, puis elle la prit par la taille pour la faire retourner vers elle et déposer ses lèvres contre celles de la brune. Celle-ci passa ses bras par dessus ses épaules, plaça ses mains dans la chevelure dorée et approfondit leur baiser._

- Je t'aime... _souffla amoureusement la blonde faisant sourire la brune._

- Je ne me lasse pas de l'entendre... je t'aime aussi...

_Elle s'embrassèrent une seconde fois avant de se séparer et rejoindre les garçons dans le salon._

- La cuisine est grande ! _S'étonna la brune en ouvrant le frigo pour voir la place qu'il y avait à l'intérieur_.

- Et encore vous avez pas vu la salle de bain, y a une de ces baignoires ! Mais pas comme celles qu'on peut avoir dans les motels miteux...

_Elles s'échangèrent un regard et montèrent à l'étage pour faire le tour du reste du propriétaire. Et quand elle entrèrent dans la salle de bain elles purent voir qu'effectivement il y avait une grande baignoire faisant le coin de la pièce et une douche dans l'autre coin, deux éviers et un grand miroir posé le long du mur. _

- Pour une fois, ce qu'il montre sur leur site c'est pas de l'arnaque !

- J'avoue... j'ai hâte de prendre une nouvelle douche avec toi... _murmura Regina d'une voix suave à l'oreille de la blonde, la faisant frissonner. _

- Les filles vous venez on va faire les courses... _Lança Greg du bas de l'escalier, les obligeant à remettre à plus tard leur idées coquines. _

_Une heures plus tard ils étaient de retour à la villa, ils rangèrent leurs provisions dans la cuisine, puis installèrent leur affaires dans les différentes étagèrent de leur chambre et quand ils eurent tous terminer ils se changèrent et se mirent en maillot pour aller jusqu'au centre aquatique. _

_Arrivés sur place, ils se dirigèrent vers le grand bassin ou des vagues artificielles remuait les eaux. Les garçons jouèrent aux sauveteurs et plongèrent tête la première dans les vagues. Les filles quand à elle s'avançait doucement dans l'eau main dans la main pour aller les rejoindre._

- Elle est vraiment bonne !_ Lança Regina en direction de la blonde._

- De quoi tu parles ? De l'eau ou moi ?

- Imbécile... _souffla la brune en secouant la tête, amusée par la question de sa petit amie. _

_Emma sourit et attira la brune à elle en la prenant par la taille et de l'embrasser tendrement._

- Heu t'as pas répondu à la question...

- Parce que tu connais déjà la réponse... _lui dit-elle dans un clin d'oeil, satisfaisant la blonde qui l'embrassa de plus belle._

- Hey les filles ça vous dit d'aller au bouées ?

_Elles acquiescèrent et ensemble ils partirent vers les escaliers qui les conduiraient au bassin des bouées. Puis ils firent les 3 toboggans, les bains à bulles, qui rappela de bon souvenirs aux filles, ensuite ils se séparèrent. Les filles se dirigeant vers le jacuzzi réservé aux adultes alors que les garçons repartait dans les toboggans. _

_Après 5 heures dans l'eau, qu'ils ne virent pas passées, ils rentrèrent tous ensemble et les filles se mirent à cuisiner pendant que les garçons s'installèrent dans les canapés pour regardé un match qui passait à la télé. Quand elles eurent fini, ils passèrent à table et passèrent un bon moment tous ensemble._

- Ça vous dit qu'on sorte ce soir ? Je sais qu'il y a un boîte près de la marina, ça vous dit ? _Proposa Ethan._

- Ouais ça fait un bail qu'on est pas sorti ! _Lança Mica plus qu'emballer à l'idée d'y aller. _

- Un bail ? On a est allé à la soirée mousse à la piscine du campus y a deux jours jte rappelle ! _Répondit Emma en lui lançant miette de pain._

- Ouais c'est vrai mais en boîte ça fait longtemps, c'est pas le même !

- Moi je suis pour ! _Clama Regina faisant sourire la blonde._

- Bon ben moi aussi alors ! _Dit-elle en lui embrassant la joue._

- Bon ben c'est décidé ce soir on bouge ! _Lança Will._ Allez vous préparer les filles nous on s'occupe de débarrasser la table vu qu'il vous faut plus de temps pour vous préparer...

- Espèce de... _lâcha Emma en lui tapant gentiment l'épaule_.

- C'est gentil merci les garçons ! _Répondit Regina en prenant la main d'Emma pour l'embarquer avec elle jusque dans leur chambre. _

_Arrivées là, Regina ferma la porte derrière Emma pour l'embrasser passionnément pendant que ses mains caressait les formes parfaite de la blonde. _

- Quoi maintenant ? _Souffla Emma entre deux baiser_

- J'ai envie...

_Sans un mot de plus, Emma la fit reculer vers le lit pour l'allonger et se mettre en califourchon sur elle pendant que Regina défaisait le bouton et la tirette de sa jupe en jeans pour qu'Emma puisse y glisser sa main sans plus attendre. _

- Va falloir être discrète... _murmura Emma en s'exécutant pour le plus grand bonheur de la brune._

- Je te promets rien...

_Après quelques minutes de va-et-vient, Emma emmena Regina au septième ciel tout en l'embrassant pour étouffer son gémissement pour ne pas que les garçons les entendent. _

- Viens on va se préparer sinon les mecs vont râler...

- D'accord... mais avant embrasse-moi encore...

_Sur ce elle déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la brune pour un baiser endiablé qui leur donna envie d'aller plus loin._

- Si tu veux on est pas obligée de sortir ce soir, on ira une autre fois...

- Non ça ira... on reprendra plus tard...

- D'accord.

* * *

_15 minutes plus tard, elles sortirent de la chambre habillées et maquillées et coiffées, prêtes à sortir. Les garçons descendirent à leur tour puis ils quittèrent la villa pour se rendre à leurs voitures._

_Quelques minutes après, ils arrivèrent devant le club dont parlait Ethan et entrèrent pour découvrir les lieux. Très vite il repérèrent une banquette ou ils s'installèrent et une jeune femme vint prendre leurs commandes quelques minutes plus tard._

_De la bonne musique electro house résonnait dans les baffles et les filles décidèrent d'aller se déhancher en amoureuses. Un remix de la chanson "Summertime Sadness" de Lana Del Rey et Cedric Gervais (**N/A ça me fait rire son nom ne me demander pas pourquoi xD**) se faisait entendre alors qu'Emma prenait Regina par la taille pour danser au rythme de la musique. Les garçons ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre à l'exception d'Ethan qui réussi à attiré l'attention de la serveuse pour discuter un peu avec elle..._

_Après une bonne soirée à danser, rigoler et à boire quelques verres, ils décidèrent de rentrer. Les garçons montèrent l'étage et se jetèrent dans leur lit pour s'endormir presque instantanément. Alors que de leur côtés, les filles n'avaient pas oubliés de reprendre là où elles s'étaient arrêtées quelques heures plutôt..._

* * *

_Le lendemain, ils décidèrent d'aller passé la matinée dans la piscine puis d'aller __manger un bout dans le restaurant qui leur était proposé par l'établissement situé à côtés des bassins, puis de finir leur journée à la plage._

_Chaque jours, et ce pendant une semaine entière, ils firent toutes les activités qui leur était possible à réaliser et profitèrent d'être tous ensemble pour s'amuser. _

_La semaine terminée, ils rentrèrent au campus, la tête remplie de souvenir qu'ils ne pourront jamais oublier et ce promirent de remettre ça pendant les vacances d'été qui arrivèrent à grand pas. Mais avant, ils leur fallait redescendre de leur petit nuage et penser à leurs examens pour réviser la semaine suivante. _

_Parce que dans moins de 3 trois mois, leur année scolaire serait achevée et Regina angoissait à l'idée qu'Emma ne soit plus auprès d'elle..._

_-_ Mon amour_... dit-elle lovée dans les bras de la blonde sur leur lit. _

- Oui ?

- Tu accepterais de passer les vacances d'été chez moi ?

_La blonde sourit et tourna la tête vers la brune pour lui caresser le visage tendrement._

- J'ai très envie de te dire oui mais...

- Mais ?

- Je dois bosser des vacances. Mais j'ai droit à 2 semaines de congés. Je peux venir les passer chez toi si veux...

_Regina semblait peinée et déçue mais comprenait que la situation financière d'Emma ne lui permettait pas de quitter son travail pour passer leur journée ensemble. À moins que... son travail ne vienne avec elle?_

- Tu sais mon père pourrait facilement te trouver un job pour les vacances... on ne se verrait pas de la journée mais au moins on s'endormirait dans le même lit tout les soirs...

- Je vais y réfléchir ok ?

- D'accord.

- Allez endors toi demain on a encore une longue journée de révisions qui nous attend.

- Bonne nuit mon amour...

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi mon petit coeur.

_Elles s'embrassèrent une dernière fois puis Regina vint se blottir contre le buste de la blonde qui resserra son étreinte autour d'elle pour la nuit. _

_TBC..._

* * *

_**PS : Merci à vous pour toutes vos reviews ! Parce mine de rien je viens de voir que vous aviez passer la barre des 200 reviews :o... alors merci à LoveLana pour avoir mis le 200ème ;)... Vous êtes géniaux :D**_

_**À bientôt pour un prochain chapitre (et ayez pitié de moi ne me dites pas les deux xD)**_


End file.
